Venganza de angeles
by celestudaa
Summary: Adaptacion Relato de la turbulenta vida de una joven abogada, de gran belleza. La Mafia la utiliza de forma despiadada. Las intrigas de la política y la justicia de Nueva York, la ambición y el crimen. La joven abogada lucha obstinadamente para defender su integridad profesional y para salvar la vida de su hijo.
1. Capitulo 1

Sumari

Relato de la turbulenta vida de una joven abogada, de gran belleza. La Mafia la utiliza de forma despiadada. Las intrigas de la política y la justicia de Nueva York, la ambición y el crimen. La joven abogada lucha obstinadamente para defender su integridad profesional y para salvar la vida de su hijo.

Capitulo 1

Nueva York: 4 de septiembre de 1969

Los cazadores se acercaban para la matanza. Dos mil años antes en la antigua Roma, la contienda hubiera tenido lugar en el Circo de Nerón o en el Coliseo, en donde leones voraces, se acercarían cautelosamente a la víctima en un ruedo de arena y sangre, impacientes por despedazarla. Pero esto sucedía en el civilizado siglo veinte y el Circo tenía por escenario el edificio de los Tribunales del Crimen de Manhattan, en la sala número 16 del Tribunal.

Allí no había ningún Suetonio para hacer la crónica de los hechos para la posteridad, pero en cambio había muchísimos miembros de la prensa y visitantes atraídos por los titulares de los periódicos sobre el juicio por asesinato, que hacían cola fuera de la sala del tribunal a las siete en punto de la mañana para conseguir asiento.

Felix Moretti, la presa, sentado en el lugar del acusado, silencioso, era un hombre buen mozo de unos treinta años. Alto y delgado, con un rostro al que la angulosidad le daba una apariencia fuerte y severa. El pelo negro peinado elegantemente a la moda, una prominente barbilla con un inesperado hoyuelo y ojos profundamente hundidos de color negro aceituna. Llevaba un traje gris hecho a medida, una camisa celeste con una corbata azul oscuro de seda y pulcros zapatos hechos a medida. A no ser por sus ojos, que constantemente recorrían la sala del tribunal, Felix Moretti estaba inmóvil.

El león que lo atacaba era Marco Di Silva, el apasionado Fiscal del distrito de Nueva York en representación del Pueblo. Si Felix Moretti irradiaba quietud, Marco Silva emitía dinamismo, un hombre de los que van por el mundo pensando que llegan cinco minutos tarde a una cita. Estaba en constante movimiento, peleando con sombras de adversarios invisibles. Era de baja estatura y vigoroso con el pelo grisáceo con un corte anticuado. Di Silva había boxeado en su juventud y llevaba los rastros en su nariz y en la cara. Una vez había matado a un hombre en el ring y nunca se arrepintió de ello. En los años siguientes sin embargo tuvo que aprender a tener compasión.

Marco Di Silva era un hombre ferozmente ambicioso que había luchado sin ayuda, sin dinero o relaciones que lo auxiliaran hasta llegar a su actual posición. Durante su ascenso había asumido la apariencia de un civilizado servidor del pueblo, pero por debajo era un luchador de clase baja, un hombre de los que ni olvidan ni perdonan.

En circunstancias ordinarias, el fiscal Marco Di Silva no hubiera estado ese día en la sala del tribunal. Tenía un numeroso grupo de colaboradores y cualquiera de sus asistentes principales hubiera podido llevar adelante ese caso. Pero Di Silva supo desde el comienzo que el caso Moretti lo manejaría él mismo.

Feliz Moretti era primera plana en las noticias, yerno de Aro Vulturi, capo di capi, cabeza de la más numerosa de las cinco Familias de la Mafia del Este. Aro vulturi estaba envejeciendo y se decía que Felix Moretti estaba preparado para ocupar el lugar de su suegro.

Moretti había estado complicado en docenas de delitos que abarcaban desde la mutilación al asesinato, pero ningún fiscal tuvo nunca la posibilidad de probarle algo. Los testigos tenían la costumbre de desaparecer o volverse amnésicos. Di Silva pasó tres frustrantes años tratando de juntar evidencias contra Moretti, encontrando siempre una pared de aterrorizado silencio por parte de las víctimas de Felix Moretti.

De pronto, Di Silva tenía suerte. Dimitri Stela, uno de los soldati de Moretti, había sido atrapado por un asesinato cometido durante un robo. A cambio de su vida, Stela estuvo de acuerdo en «cantar». Fue la música más maravillosa que Di Silva hubiera oído jamás. Una canción que iba a poner de rodillas a la más poderosa Familia de la Mafia del Este, enviar a Felix Moretti a la silla eléctrica, y ascender a Marco Di Silva a la oficina del gobernador en Albany. Otros gobernadores de Nueva York habían llegado a la Casa Blanca: Martin Van Burén, Grover Cleveland, Teddy Roosevelt y Franklin Roosevelt. Marco Di Silva se proponía ser el quinto. El momento elegido era perfecto. Las elecciones para gobernador eran en noviembre, dentro de dos meses. Di Silva fue propuesto por el jefe político más poderoso.

—Con toda la publicidad que tiene con el caso Moretti, usted, Marco es un candidato seguro para ser electo gobernador. Atrápelo y será nuestro candidato. Marco Di Silva no había corrido riesgos. Preparó el caso contra Felix Moretti con un meticuloso cuidado. Puso a sus asistentes para que verificaran cada evidencia, eliminaran los cabos sueltos y cortaran todas las vías legales de escape que el abogado

de Moretti podría tratar de explorar. Una a una, cada abertura fue cerrada. Seleccionar el jurado tomó casi dos semanas y el Fiscal insistió en elegir seis repuestos, jurados suplentes, como una precaución por si había desacuerdo del jurado y se anulaba el juicio. En los casos en los que estaban comprometidas figuras importantes de la Mafia, los jurados debían estar preparados a desaparecer o a tener inexplicables y fatales accidentes. Di Silva se ocupó de que estos jurados estuvieran en un lugar retirado, encerrándolos cada noche donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos.

La llave para el caso contra Feliz Moretti era Dimitri Stela, y el testigo principal de Di Silva era custodiado con gran cuidado. El Fiscal recordaba simplemente y en forma muy clara el caso de Tyler Relés, en el que el testigo, protegido por media docena de policías había «caído» por la ventana del hotel encontrando la muerte.

Marco Di Silva eligió personalmente los custodios para Dimitri Stela y antes del juicio Stela fue mudado en secreto y pasaba cada noche en un lugar diferente. Ahora, con el juicio en marcha, Stela estaba aislado en una celda de la prisión, custodiado por dos agentes armados. Nadie más tenía autorización para acercársele, ya que la buena voluntad de Stela para actuar como testigo descansaba en la creencia de que el fiscal Di Silva era capaz de protegerlo de la venganza de Felix Moretti.Era la mañana del día quince del juicio.

Para Bella Swan era el primer día del juicio. Estaba instalada en la mesa del Fiscal junto con otros cinco jóvenes asistentes del Fiscal que habían sido elegidos junto con ella esa mañana.

Bella Swan era una joven de veintitrés años, delgada, de cabello oscuro y piel muy blanca, con un rostro inteligente y cambiante y pensativos ojos marrones. Era una cara más bien atractiva que linda, un rostro que reflejaba orgullo, coraje y sensibilidad, y que era difícil de olvidar. Estaba sentada muy derecha, como dándose fuerza a sí misma contra los fantasmas invisibles del pasado.

El día de Bella comenzó desastrosamente. La ceremonia para investirlos en el cargo estaba señalada para las ocho de la mañana en el despacho del Fiscal. La noche antes, Bella había preparado cuidadosamente sus ropas y había puesto la alarma deldespertador a las seis, para poder tener tiempo de lavarse el pelo. La alarma no sonó. Bella se despertó a las siete en punto y se aterró. Se lecorrieron las medias cuando se le rompió el taco del zapato y tuvo que cambiarse de ropa. Cerró la puerta de su pequeño departamento al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta de que había dejado las llaves adentro.

Tenía pensado tomar el ómnibus para ir a los Tribunales, pero ahora eso quedaba descartado y se vio obligada a tomar un taxi cuando en realidad no podía permitirse ese gasto y soportar un conductor que le explicó durante todo el viaje por qué el mundo estaba por llegar a su fin. Cuando finalmente llegó sin aliento a los Tribunales, en 155 Leonard Street, Bella estaba retrasada en quince minutos. Había veinticinco abogados reunidos en el despacho del Fiscal, la mayoría de ellos recién egresados de la Facultad de Derecho, jóvenes e impacientes y estimulados por la idea de trabajar con el Fiscal del distrito de Nueva York.

El despacho era impresionante, con paneles y decorado con buen gusto y sobriedad. Tenía un gran escritorio con tres sillas enfrente y un cómodo sillón de cuero detrás, una mesa para reuniones con una docena de sillas alrededor y vitrinas en las paredes llenas de libros de Derecho.

En las paredes, elegantemente enmarcados, retratos autografiados de J. Edgard Hoover, Robert Wagner, Richard Nixon y Jack Dempsey.

Cuando Bella entró apresuradamente en el despacho, pidiendo disculpas, Di Silva estaba hablando. Dejó de hacerlo, dedicó toda su atención a Bella y le preguntó:

—¿Qué mierda se cree que es esto… una fiesta?

—Lo siento muchísimo, yo…

—Me importa un carajo que usted lo sienta. ¡No vuelva a llegar tarde nunca más!

Los demás la miraron, ocultando cuidadosamente su simpatía.

Di Silva se volvió hacia el grupo y habló con irritación.

—Sé por qué están todos ustedes aquí. Quieren permanecer el tiempo suficiente como para averiguar mis ideas, y aprender unos cuantos trucos en la sala del Tribunal y entonces cuando crean que ya están listos, se irán para convertirse en brillantes penalistas. La mitad de ustedes se convertirá en unos idiotas incompetentes y la otra mitad simplemente en idiotas. —Di Silva hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su asistente. —Tómeles el juramento.

Les tomó el juramento y lo hicieron en voz baja.

Cuando terminaron, Di Silva dijo:

—Muy bien. Ahora son funcionarios del Tribunal, Dios nos ayude. En este despacho es donde ocurren las cosas importantes, pero no se hagan ilusiones. Todo lo que van a hacer durante los próximos seis meses es gastarse las narices haciendo investigaciones legales y borradores de documentos (escritos, citaciones, poderes), todas esas cosas maravillosas que les enseñaron en la facultad. No estarán cerca de un juicio por lo menos hasta dentro de dos años.

Di Silva hizo una pausa para encender un cigarro grueso y corto.

—Ahora estoy llevando adelante un juicio. Algunos de ustedes deben de haberlo leído. —Su voz rezumaba sarcasmo. —Puedo usar a media docena de ustedes para que me hagan diligencias.

La mano de Bella fue la primera en levantarse. Di Silva dudó un momento y luego la eligió junto con otros cinco.

—Bajen a la sala 16.

Cuando dejaron la habitación, ya les habían entregado sus tarjetas de

identificación. Jennifer no se desanimó por la actitud del Fiscal. Tiene que ser duro, pensó. El trabajo lo es. Y ahora estaba trabajando para él. ¡Era un miembro de los colaboradores del Fiscal del distrito de Nueva York! Los interminables años de labor monótona en la facultad de Derecho habían terminado. De alguna manera sus profesores se las habían arreglado para que la ley pareciera polvorienta y antigua, pero Bella siempre se las ingenió para vislumbrar más allá la Tierra Prometida: la Verdadera Ley, la ley que se ocupaba de los seres humanos, de sus locuras, de sus padecimientos y dolores. Ésa era la ley que le interesaba a Jennifer. Se había graduado como la segunda en su curso y había estado en la revista de leyes. Había pasado el examen para recibirse de abogada al primer intento, cuando casi las dos terceras partes de los que lo hicieron con ella fracasaron. Sentía que comprendía a Marco Di Silva y estaba segura de poder manejar cualquier trabajo que éste le diera.

Bella había hecho sus deberes escolares. Sabía que existían cuatro oficinas dependientes del Fiscal, divididas en Procesos, Apelaciones, Estafas y Defraudaciones, y se preguntaba a cuál de ellas la designarían. Había más de doscientos asistentes de fiscales en Nueva York y cinco fiscales, uno para cada distrito electoral y uno para Staten Island, que era un distrito. Pero el distrito electoral más importante era, por supuesto Manhattan: Marco Di Silva.

Ahora Bella estaba sentada a la mesa del Fiscal, mirando a Marco Di Silva en acción. En la sala del Tribunal era una persona totalmente diferente. Daba la imagen de un inquisidor implacable.

Bella lanzó una mirada por encima del acusado, Felix Moretti. A pesar de todo lo que había leído sobre él, BElla no se podía convencer de que Felix Moretti fuera un asesino. Parece un joven actor de cine en la sala del Tribunal de una filmación, pensó Bella. Sentado allí, inmóvil, con una muralla de silencio a su alrededor, solamente sus profundos ojos negros ponían en evidencia cualquier tumulto interior que pudiese sentir. Se movían incesantemente, examinando cada esquina del recinto como si estuviese calculando la forma para escapar. No tenía escapatoria. Di Silva se había ocupado de eso. En cada puerta habían colocado más agentes que de costumbre, armados y alertas.

Dimitri Stela estaba en la tribuna de los testigos. Si hubiese sido un animal sería una comadreja. Tenía un rostro estrecho y mezquino, con labios finos y dientes amarillos y sobresalientes. Los ojos rápidos y furtivos y llenos de terror e incluso antes de que abriera la boca uno no podía creerle. Marco Di Silva conocía las deficiencias de su testigo, pero no le importaban. Lo que tenía importancia era lo que Stela iba a decir. Iba a contar terribles historias que nunca habían sido dichas, y que poseían el inconfundible sonido de la verdad.

El Fiscal se encaminó hacia el lugar de los testigos donde Dimitri Stela había prestado juramento.

—Señor Stela, quiero informar a este jurado que usted es un testigo renuente y que para poder convencerlo de que testificase el Estado ha convenido en permitirle pedir la menor pena por homicidio involuntario en el caso en el que se lo acusa de homicidio. ¿Es esto verdad?

—Sí señor —el brazo derecho se le crispó.

—¿Señor Stela, tiene usted relación con el acusado Felix Moretti?

—Sí, señor —mantenía la mirada alejada del lugar del demandado en donde estaba felix Moretti.

—¿Qué clase de relaciones tenían?

—Yo trabajaba para Felix.

—¿Desde cuándo conoce usted a Felix Moretti?

—Desde hace unos diez años. —Su voz era casi inaudible.

—¿Podría hablar en voz más alta?

—Desde hace unos diez años. —Se le estremeció el cuello.

—¿Se podría decir que usted estaba siempre muy cerca del acusado?

—Me opongo —Thomas Colfax se puso de pie. Era un hombre alto, de unos cincuenta años, con el pelo canoso, el consigliere de la Organización y uno de los penalistas más astutos del país—. El Fiscal está intentando inducir al testigo.

El juez Lawrence Waldman dijo:

—Concedido.

—Volveré a preguntar. ¿En calidad de qué trabajaba usted para el señor Moretti?

—Era una especie de lo que se podría llamar mediador.

—¿Podría ser un poco más claro?

—Bueno, sí. Si hay un problema, usted sabe, alguien se pasa de la raya como…

Felix me mandaba para que fuera derecho a terminar con el asunto.

—¿Y cómo hacía eso?

—Bueno, usted sabe, con músculos.

—¿Podría dar un ejemplo al jurado?

—Sí, claro. Felix se dedica a la usura ¿no? Bueno, hace unos años, Jimmy Serrano se atrasó un poco en sus pagos, entonces Felix me mandó para que le diera una lección a Jimmy.

—¿Y en qué consistía esa lección?

—Tenía que romperle las dos piernas. Usted sabe —continuó seriamente Stela— si deja que uno lo haga, después todos van a tratar de hacer lo mismo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Marco Di Silva pudo ver las reacciones de la impresión en las caras de los jurados.

—¿En qué otros negocios estaba complicado Felix Moretti, además de la usura?

—¡Por Dios! Elija los que usted quiera.

—Yo quisiera que usted hiciera eso, señor Stela.

—Sí, claro. Bueno, por ejemplo en la zona del puerto con sobornos al sindicato.

Como también con la industria del vestido. Felix estaba metido en las apuestas, las máquinas de juegos, la recolección de basura, abastecedores de ropa blanca, todas esas cosas.

—Señor Stela, Felix Moretti está en este tribunal acusado por el homicidio de Eddie y Albert Ramos. ¿Usted los conocía?

—Sí, por supuesto.

—¿Estaba usted presente cuando los mataron?

—Aja. —Todo su cuerpo pareció encogerse.

—¿Quién fue el que los mató?

—Felix. —Por un segundo sus ojos se fijaron en los de Felix Moretti y Stela rápidamente miró para otro lado.

—¿Felix Moretti?

—Así es.

—¿Por qué quería el acusado matar a los hermanos Ramos?

—Bueno, Eddie y Al manejaban un importante registro de apuestas para…

—¿Se refiere a corredores de apuestas? ¿Apostadores ilegales?

—Aja. Ellos manejaban ese registro y Felix descubrió que no le estaban pagando.

Tenía que darles una lección porque eran sus muchachos ¿sabe? Pensó…

—¡Me opongo!

—Concedido. El testigo debe limitarse a los hechos.

—Los hechos son que Felix me dijo que invitara a los muchachos…

—¿Eddie y Albert Ramos?

—Sí. Para una fiestita en The Pelican. Es un club privado en la playa. —El brazo le empezó a temblar y Stela al notarlo se lo sujetó con la otra mano.

Bella se volvió para mirar a Felix Moretti. Estaba mirando impertérrito, con el rostro y el cuerpo inmóviles.

—¿Qué pasó entonces, señor Stela?

—Busqué a Eddie y Al y los conduje a un lugar para estacionamiento. Felix estaba allí esperando. Cuando los muchachos se bajaron del auto, yo me salí del camino y Felix empezó a disparar.

—¿Usted vio caer a los hermanos Ramos?

—Sí señor.

—¿Y estaban muertos?

—Los enterraron realmente como si estuvieran muertos.

Un murmullo recorrió la sala del tribunal. Di Silva esperó hasta que se hizo un silencio.

—Señor Stela, ¿sabe usted que el testimonio que ha dado en esta sala es en contra de sí mismo?

—Sí señor.

—¿Y que usted está bajo juramento y que la vida de un hombre está en juego?

—Sí señor.

—¿Su testimonio es verdadero y exacto?

—Sí señor.

—¿Usted atestigua que el acusado Felix Moretti mató a sangre fría a dos hombres porque se abstuvieron de darle dinero?

—Me opongo. Está induciendo al testigo.

El fiscal Di Silva miró los rostros de los jurados y lo que vio le hizo saber que había ganado el caso. Se volvió hacia Dimitri Stela.

—Señor Stela, sé que usted necesitó mucho coraje para venir a testificar en esta sala, sin miedo y con honestidad. Ha hecho una importante contribución a la causa de la justicia y en nombre de los ciudadanos de esta ciudad quiero agradecérselo. —Di Silva se dirigió a Thomas Colfax. — Su turno para interrogar al testigo.

Thomas Colfax se puso de pie con elegancia.

—Muchas gracias, señor Di Silva. —Echó una mirada al reloj de la pared y luego se dirigió al estrado. —Con la venia de Su Señoría, ya es casi mediodía. Preferiría no tener que interrumpir mi interrogatorio. ¿Puedo pedir un receso de la audiencia para el almuerzo y que se reinicie esta tarde para el interrogatorio?

—Muy bien. —El juez Lawrence Waldman golpeó con el martillo el estrado. — Este Tribunal entra en receso hasta las dos de la tarde.

Todos en la sala se pusieron de pie cuando el juez se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta del costado para ir a su despacho. Los jurados comenzaron a dejar la sala.

Cuatro agentes armados rodearon a Dimitri Stela y lo condujeron hacia la puerta cercana al frente de la sala que llevaba a la sala de los testigos.

Inmediatamente, Di Silva fue atrapado por un ejército de reporteros.

—¿Querría hacer alguna declaración?

—¿Hasta dónde cree que va a llegar este caso?

—¿Cómo hará para proteger a Stela cuando todo termine?

Normalmente, Marco Di Silva no hubiera tolerado esta intromisión en la sala del Tribunal, pero ahora necesitaba, más que nunca, tener a la prensa de su parte y por eso dejando de lado su costumbre fue amable con ellos…

Bella Swan estaba allí contemplando cómo el Fiscal contestaba hábilmente a las preguntas de los reporteros. Se mostraba encantador y cortés y resultaba difícil de creer que la escena de la mañana en el despacho hubiera ocurrido realmente.

—¿Conseguirá que lo condenen?

—No soy un adivino —Bella oyó que Di Silva contestaba con modestia. —Es para eso que tenemos jurados, señoras y señores. Los jurados deberán decidir si el señor Moretti es inocente o culpable.

Bella observó como Felix Moretti se ponía de pie. Se lo veía calmo y relajado, juvenil era la palabra que se le ocurrió a Bella. Le resultaba difícil de creer que fuera culpable de todas las cosas terribles de que lo acusaban. Sí tuviera que elegir un culpable, pensó Bella, elegiría a Stela El Tembloroso.

Los periodistas se habían retirado y Di Silva estaba conferenciando con los miembros de su equipo. Jennifer hubiera dado cualquier cosa por saber qué era lo que discutían.

Uno de los nuevos asistentes del Fiscal que había jurado junto con Jennifer esa mañana dijo:

—¡Qué espectáculo! Me gustó mucho ver al viejo en acción.

—A mí también.

Bella vio como un hombre le decía algo a Di Silva, se apartaba del grupo que rodeaba al Fiscal y se dirigía hacia ella. Llevaba un sobre pequeño de papel manila.

—¿Señorita Swan? Bella lo miró sorprendida.

—Sí.

—El Jefe quiere que le lleve esto a Stela. Dígale que se aprenda de memoria estas

fechas. Colfax va a tratar de despedazar su testimonio esta tarde y el Jefe quiere estar seguro de que Stela no va a meter la pata.

Entregó el sobre a Bella. Ella miró a Di Silva. Recuerda mi nombre, pensó. Es un augurio.

—Mejor que se apure. No creo que Stela sea muy rápido para estudiar.

—Sí señor —Bella se apuró.

El joven asistente cercano a Bella le preguntó:

—¿Vendrás a comer algo? Vamos a ir a Mario.

—Me encontraré con ustedes en cuanto entregue esto.

Bella se encaminó hacia la puerta por donde había visto salir a Stela. Un agente armado la detuvo.

—¿Qué necesita, señorita?

—Oficina del Fiscal —contestó Bella con firmeza. Mostró su tarjeta de identificación—. Tengo que entregar este sobre al señor Stela de parte del señor Di Silva.

El guardia examinó cuidadosamente la tarjeta de identificación, después abrió la puerta y Bella se encontró en la sala de los testigos. Era una habitación pequeña, poco agradable, que contenía un gastado escritorio, un viejo sofá y dos sillas de madera. Stela estaba sentado en una de ellas, con el brazo temblándole violentamente.

Dos agentes armados estaban con él.

Cuando Bella entraba al cuarto uno de los guardias exclamó:

—¡Eh! No se permite a nadie aquí.

El guardia de la puerta dijo:

—Está bien. Es de la oficina del Fiscal.

Bella entregó el sobre al guardia y se dirigió a Stela.

—El señor Di Silva quiere que memorice estas fechas.

Stela la miró con los párpados entrecerrados y continuó temblando.


	2. Capítulo 2

2

Cuando Bella se iba de los Tribunales, pasó por una desierta sala de audiencias. Ya se le hacía tarde para comer, pero no pudo resistir el deseo de entrar a la sala por un momento.

Había quince filas de bancos para el público de cada lado en la parte de atrás.

Frente al estrado del Juez había dos mesas largas, una del lado izquierdo marcada demandante y la otra a la derecha señalada como defensor. El lugar de los jurados tenía dos filas de ocho sillas cada una. Esta es una sala de audiencias común, pensó Bella, carente de belleza, incluso horrible, pero es el corazón de la libertad. Esta sala y todas las salas como ésta representaban la diferencia entre civilización y barbarie. El derecho a un juicio por un jurado de un semejante es lo que yace en el corazón de cada nación libre. Bella pensó en todos los pueblos del mundo que no tenían esa pequeña sala, países en los que sus ciudadanos eran sacados de la cama en el medio de la noche y torturados y asesinados por rostros anónimos y motivos secretos: Irán, Uganda, Perú, Brasil, Rumania, Rusia, Checoslovaquia… la lista era interminable.

Si los tribunales norteamericanos se vieran alguna vez despojados de su poder, pensó Bella, si los ciudadanos perdieran alguna vez el derecho a un proceso con un jurado, entonces Estados Unidos dejaría de existir como nación libre. Ahora ella era parte de ese sistema y parada allí Bella se sentía invadida por un irresistible orgullo. Estaba dispuesta a hacer todo para ser digna de ese honor y para ayudar a preservarlo. Se detuvo un largo rato y luego se dio vuelta para irse.

Desde algún lugar del recinto hubo un distante zumbido que se fue haciendo más y más fuerte hasta estallar súbitamente en un tumulto. Comenzaron a sonar las alarmas. Bella oyó el sonido de pasos que corrían por el pasillo y vio policías con el arma desenfundada que corrían a la entrada principal. El primer pensamiento de Bella fue que Felix Moretti había escapado, logrando pasar de algún modo la barrera de guardias. Corrió hacia el pasillo. Era un verdadero manicomio. La gente se movía frenética, gritando órdenes por sobre el sonido de las alarmas. Los guardianes se colocaban en las puertas de salida, armados con escopetas recortadas. Los periodistas que habían estado ocupados dictando sus notas por teléfono se lanzaron al pasillo para enterarse de lo que pasaba. Más allá del hall, Bella divisó al fiscal Marco Di Silva impartiendo violentas indicaciones a media docena de policías, con el rostro privado de color.

¡Mi Dios! Va a tener un ataque al corazón, pensó Bella.

Se abrió paso a través de la multitud y se acercó a él, pensando que quizá podría ser de alguna ayuda. En ese momento, uno de los dos agentes que custodiaban a Dmitri Stela levantó la vista y vio a Bella. Levantó el arma y le apuntó y cinco segundos más tarde, Bella Swan se encontró atrapada, esposada y bajo arresto.

Había cuatro personas en el despacho del juez Lawrence Waldman: el juez Waldman, el fiscal Marco Di Silva, Thomas Colfax y Bella.

El juez Waldman informó a Bella:

—Usted tiene el derecho de que haya un abogado presente antes de que usted haga ninguna declaración formal y tiene el derecho de permanecer en silencio. Si usted…

—¡No necesito ningún abogado Su Señoría! Yo misma explicaré lo que pasó.

Marco Di Silva se inclinaba tanto hacia ella que Bella pudo ver como le palpitaba una vena de la sien.

—¿Quién le pagó para que entregara ese paquete a Dimitri Stela?

—¿Pagarme a mí? ¡Nadie me pagó! —La voz de Bella temblaba de indignación.

Di Silva tomó el conocido sobre de papel manila del escritorio del juez Waldman.

—¿Nadie le pagó? ¿Usted simplemente fue hasta donde estaba mi testigo y le entregó esto? —Sacudió el sobre y el cadáver de un canario amarillo cayó sobre el escritorio. Tenía el cuello roto.

Bella lo contempló horrorizada.

—Yo… uno de sus hombres… me dio…

—¿Cuál de mis hombres?

—Yo… yo no sé.

—Pero sabe que era uno de mis hombres —su voz estaba cargada de incredulidad.

—Yo lo vi hablando con usted y después vino hacia mí y me dio un sobre y me dijo que usted quería que se lo alcanzara al señor Stela. El… incluso conocía mi nombre.

—¡Estoy seguro de que lo conocía! ¿Cuánto le pagaron?

Esto es una pesadilla, pensó Bella. En cualquier momento me despertaré y serán las seis de la mañana, me voy a vestir e iré a prestar juramento para ser asistente del Fiscal.

—¿Cuánto? —La cólera de Di Silva era tan violenta que la hizo retroceder.

—¿Me está usted acusando de…?

—¿Acusándola? —Marco Di Silva cerró los puños. —Señorita la voy a tratar con todo el rigor de la ley. Cuando salga de la prisión será demasiado vieja para poder gastar esa plata.

—No hay plata —dijo Bella desafiándolo.

Thomas Colfax estaba cómodamente sentado escuchando tranquilamente la conversación. En ese momento intervino para decir:

—Discúlpeme, Su Señoría, pero creo que esto no nos conduce a nada.

—Estoy de acuerdo —contestó el juez Waldman. Se dirigió al Fiscal. — ¿En qué está Marco? ¿Querrá Stela volver a declarar?

—¡Al diablo, no! Está para tirarlo a la basura. Tiene tanto miedo que no está en sus cabales. Lo he perdido.

—Entonces tengo que instruir al jurado para que haga caso omiso de toda su declaración.

Thomas Colfax dijo en su tono contemporizador:

—Si no puedo volver a preguntar al testigo principal de la acusación, Su Señoría, voy a tener que pedir la nulidad.

Todos los que estaban allí sabían lo que eso significaba: Felix Moretti podría salir caminando libremente de la Corte.

El juez Waldman miró al Fiscal.

—¿No puede usted amenazar a su testigo de cometer desacato?

—Ya lo he probado. Stela les tiene más miedo a ellos que a nosotros.

—Le dirigió una mirada venenosa a Bella. —No cree que podamos protegerlo.

El juez Waldman dijo lentamente:

—Entonces me temo que esta corte no tiene otra alternativa que la de aceptar el pedido de la defensa, y declarar la nulidad.

Todos sabían que no habría caso sin Dimitri Stela.

Marco Di Silva estaba oyendo cómo su caso había sido destruido. Felix Moretti estaba ahora más allá de su alcance, pero Bella Swan no. Le iba a hacer pagar por lo que le había hecho.

El juez Waldman estaba diciendo:

—Bueno, voy a dar instrucciones para que dejen en libertad al acusado y para que el jurado sea disuelto.

Thomas Colfax dijo:

—Muchas gracias, Su Señoría. —No había señales de triunfo en su cara.

—Si ya no queda otra cosa… —empezó a decir el juez Waldman.

—¡Hay algo más! —Marco Di Silva se volvió hacia Bella Swan. —Quiero ponerla bajo arresto por los cargos de obstrucción a la justicia, por alterar un testigo en un caso importante, por conspiración… —farfullaba lleno de cólera.

En medio de su furia, Bella pudo decir:

—Usted no puede probar uno solo de sus cargos porque no son ciertos. Yo… yo puedo ser culpable de haber sido una estúpida, pero ésa es toda mi culpa en este asunto. Nadie me sobornó para hacer nada. Yo creí que estaba entregando el sobre en su nombre.

El juez Waldman le miró y le dijo:

—Cualquiera haya sido el motivo, las consecuencias han sido extremadamente infortunadas. Voy a solicitar a la División del Tribunal de Apelación para que se encargue de la investigación de este incidente y si las circunstancias lo permiten se procederá en contra de usted para que la excluyan del foro.

Bella se sintió repentinamente mareada.

—Su Señoría, yo…

—Eso es todo, señorita Swan.

Bella permaneció un momento, fijando la vista en la hostilidad de sus rostros.

No había nada que decir.

El canario amarillo sobre el escritorio ya lo había dicho todo.

Espero que les guste es mi primer adadtacion.


	3. Capitulo 3

3

Bella Swan no sólo estaba en las noticias de la noche, ella era la noticia de la noche. La historia de ella entregando el canario muerto al testigo principal del Fiscal era irresistible. Cada canal de televisión tenía fotos de Bella al abandonar el despacho del juez Waldman, peleando para salir del tribunal, acosada por los periodistas y el público.

Bella no podía creer en esa repentina e inoportuna publicidad que llovía sobre ella. La estaban golpeando de todos lados: reporteros de televisión, de radio y de los periódicos, hombres y mujeres. Deseaba desesperadamente alejarse de ellos, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía.

—¿Quién le dio el canario amarillo, señorita Swan?

—¿Es usted amante de los pájaros?

—¿Alguna vez conoció a Felix Moretti?

—¿Sabía usted que Di Silva planeaba usar este caso para llegar al cargo de Gobernador?

—El Fiscal dice que va a hacer que la excluyan del foro. ¿Usted va a pelear?

Ante cada pregunta, Bella tenía la misma poco comunicativa respuesta:

—Sin comentarios.

En las noticias de la noche del canal de televisión CBS la llamaron «Camino equivocado Swan», la chica que había salido en la dirección equivocada. Un reportero del canal ABC se refirió a ella como «Canario amarillo». Y en NBC el comentarista deportivo la comparó con Roy Riegels, el jugador de fútbol que había llevado la pelota en dirección al arco de su propio equipo.

En Tony's Place, el restaurante de Felix Moretti, se realizó la celebración. Se reunieron una docena de hombres que bebían y alborotaban.

Felix Moretti estaba sentado solo en el bar, en un oasis de silencio, mirando a Bella Swan por televisión. Levantó su vaso, la saludó y bebió.

Los medios de información sabían que tenían una historia candente y le sacaron todo el provecho posible. Para cuando los comentaristas de televisión, los periódicos y los servicios de noticias hubieran terminado con ella, Bella Swan sería una broma dentro de su profesión. Sin ninguna ayuda, en cinco minutos, había destruido los tres años de trabajo que el Estado dedicó al caso contra Felix Moretti.

Todos los abogados discutían el caso de Bella Swan. La mitad de ellos creían que la Mafia la había sobornado, y la otra mitad pensaba que había sido una víctima inocente. Pero no importa qué es lo que creyeran, todos coincidían en una cosa: la corta vida de la carrera de Bella Swan como abogada había concluido.

Había durado exactamente cuatro horas.

Bella nació en Korno, Washington, un pequeño pueblo maderero, fundado en 1847 por un escocés nostálgico que le puso ese nombre por su ciudad natal en Escocia.

El padre de Bella era abogado, primero trabajó para las compañías madereras que dominaban la ciudad y más tarde para los trabajadores de los aserraderos. Los primeros recuerdos de Bella eran el haber crecido llena de alegría. El estado de Washington era como un libro de cuentos para niños con montañas espectaculares y glaciares y parques nacionales. Cuando fue mayor pudo esquiar y andar en canoa, subir por el hielo de los glaciares y hacer viajes a lugares con nombres preciosos como: Chanapecosh, Nisqually y lago Cle Elum y Chenius Falls y Horse Heaven y el valle de Yakima. Bella aprendió con su padre a escalar el Mount Rainier y a esquiar en el Tamberline.

Su padre siempre tenía tiempo para estar con ella, mientras que su madre, hermosa e intranquila, siempre estaba misteriosamente ocupada y rara vez permanecía en su casa. Bella adoraba a su padre. Charlie Swan era una mezcla de sangres inglesa, irlandesa y escocesa. Era de estatura mediana, con el pelo negro y ojos marron . Era un hombre compasivo con un sentido de la justicia profundamente arraigado. No le interesaba el dinero. Le interesaba la gente. Podía sentarse a hablar con Bella durante una hora contándole los casos que estaba siguiendo y los problemas de la gente que acudía a su modesta oficina. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Bella se diera cuenta de que él le contaba esas cosas porque no tenía nadie más con quien compartirlas.

Después del colegio, Bella iba rápidamente a los tribunales para ver trabajar a su padre. Si no había sesión daba vueltas por su oficina oyéndolo hablar de sus casos.

Jamás se discutió acerca de si ella debía ir a la facultad de Derecho, era algo que simplemente se daba como seguro.

Cuando Bella cumplió quince años, empezó a trabajar con su padre durante el verano. A una edad en que las chicas tienen citas con los muchachos y salen entre ellos, Bella estaba absorbida por pleitos, y casos de accidentes y daños y ejecuciones.

Los muchachos se interesaban en ella, pero rara vez les correspondía. Cuando su padre le preguntaba por qué hacía eso, le contestaba: «Son tan jóvenes, papá». Ella sabía que algún día se casaría con un abogado como su padre.

Cuando Bella cumplió dieciséis años su madre se fue del pueblo con un muchacho de dieciocho, hijo de un vecino, y el padre de Bella silenciosamente murió. Su corazón tardó siete años en dejar de latir, pero desde el momento que él supo lo de su mujer se consideró muerto. Todo el pueblo lo supo y le demostró su simpatía, lo que por supuesto resultó peor. Charlie Swan era un hombre orgulloso.

Entonces fue cuando empezó a beber. Bella hizo lo imposible para consolarlo pero no consiguió nada y las cosas nunca más fueron iguales.

Al año próximo cuando fue la época de que volviera al colegio, Bella deseó quedarse en casa pero su padre no quiso ni oír hablar de ello.

—Vamos a ser socios Bella —le dijo—. Apúrate y consigue el título de abogada.

Después que terminó el secundario, se anotó en la Universidad de Washington, en Seattle para estudiar derecho. Durante el primer año de facultad mientras los compañeros de Bella andaban enloquecidos de un lado al otro, sumergidos en un pantano de contratos, indemnizaciones, propiedad, procedimiento civil y penal, Bella se sentía como en su casa. Se ubicó en los dormitorios para estudiantes y consiguió un trabajo en la biblioteca de derecho. Le gustaba mucho Seattle.

Los domingos, ella y un estudiante de la India llamado Ammini Williams y una chica irlandesa grandota y huesuda, Maggie Collins, remaban en el lago Green en el centro de la ciudad o concurrían a las carreras de Gold Cup en el lago Washington y miraban los hidroplanos de brillantes colores que cruzaban como relámpagos.

En Seattle tenían muy buenos clubes de jazz y el preferido por Bella era Peter's Poop Deck que tenía canastos con planchas de madera encima en lugar de mesas. Por las noches, Bella, Ammini y Maggie se encontraban en The Hasty Tasty, que era el lugar de reunión preferido con las papas fritas caseras mejores del mundo.

Bella tenía dos pretendientes: un joven y atractivo estudiante de medicina llamado Mike Newton y un estudiante de derecho, Jacob Black.

Cada tanto, Bella salía con ellos, pero estaba demasiado ocupada como para pensar en un noviazgo en serio.

Las estaciones estaban netamente divididas en lluviosas y ventosas. Parecía que llovía todo el tiempo. Bella usaba una chaqueta de leñador a cuadros verdes y azules que recibía las gotas de lluvia en su gruesa lana y hacía brillar sus ojos . Caminaba bajo la lluvia perdida en sus pensamientos secretos, sin saber que todos aquellos con los que se cruzaba conservarían su recuerdo.

Con la primavera, las muchachas florecían en sus vestidos de brillante algodón y se las veía preciosas. En el camino a la universidad había seis fraternidades y sus miembros se reunían en el césped para ver pasar a las chicas, pero había algo en Bella que los hacía sentir inexplicablemente tímidos. Era una característica especial en ella que les resultaba difícil de definir, la sensación de que había conseguido lo que ellos todavía estaban buscando.

Bella volvía a casa cada verano para visitar a su padre. Éste había cambiado mucho. Nunca estaba borracho, pero tampoco estaba sobrio. Se había refugiado en una fortaleza en donde nada lo podía tocar.

Murió cuando Bella estaba cursando su último año en la facultad de Derecho.

El pueblo lo recordaba y a su funeral asistieron más de cien personas, eran aquellas a las que Charlie Swan había ayudado y aconsejado y dado su amistad durante tanto tiempo. Bella se lamentó en privado. Había perdido algo más que a un padre. Bella había perdido a su mejor amigo.

Después del funeral, Bella volvió a Seattle para terminar la facultad. Su padre le dejó menos de mil dólares. Bella tenía que decidir qué es lo que iba a hacer de su vida. Sabía que no podía volver a Kelso para ejercer la abogacía. Allí, siempre sería la muchachita a la que su madre abandonó para irse con un adolescente.

Como tenía un promedio muy alto en su carrera, Bella tuvo entrevistas con una docena de importantísimos estudios de abogados en distintos lugares del país y muchos le hicieron ofertas.

Sr. Molina, su profesor en derecho penal le dijo:

—Jovencita, esto es un verdadero homenaje. Es muy difícil para una mujer el poder entrar a un buen estudio de abogados.

El dilema de Bella era que ya no tenía casa ni raíces. Y no estaba segura en dónde le gustaría vivir.

Un poco antes de la graduación, el problema de Bella se resolvió. El Sr. Molina le pidió que lo viera después de clase.

—He recibido una carta del Fiscal del distrito de Manhattan en la que me pide que+ le recomiende a mi alumno más brillante para integrar su equipo. ¿Le interesaría Nueva York?

—Sí, señor. — Bella estaba tan asombrada que la respuesta le salió sola.

Voló a Nueva York para examinarse con el cuerpo de abogados y volvió a Kelso para cerrar el despacho de su padre. Fue una experiencia agridulce, llena de recuerdos del pasado. A Bella le parecía que había crecido en ese despacho.

Consiguió un trabajo como ayudante en el departamento de Derecho en la universidad mientras esperaba el resultado de su examen con el cuerpo de abogados de Nueva York.

—Es uno de los más difíciles del país — le había prevenido el Sr. Molina.

Pero Bella sabía.

Recibió la noticia de que había aprobado el mismo día en que le llegaba la oferta para trabajar con el Fiscal del distrito de Nueva York. Una semana más tarde, Bella estaba en camino hacia el Este.

Encontró un departamento minúsculo (Espec. Chimenea, buena ubicación, pequeño alquiler por semana, decía el aviso) en lo más barato de la Tercera Avenida, con una chimenea simulada en un cuarto piso sin ascensor. El ejercicio me hará bien, se dijo Bella. No había montañas para escalar en Manhattan, ni rápidos para remar. De todos modos, no viviré aquí demasiado tiempo. Esto es sólo un escalón mientras me pruebo a mí misma como abogada.

Ese había sido su sueño. La realidad era que había estado en Nueva York menos de setenta y dos horas: expulsada como asistente del Fiscal del Distrito, tenía que afrontar que la excluyeran del foro. Esa era su pesadilla.

Bella se sentía como si un gigantesco proyector se hubiera vuelto hacia ella.

Dejó de leer los periódicos y las revistas y no miraba televisión porque en todos lados se encontraba con ella misma. La gente la detenía en las calles, en los ómnibus y en los negocios. Terminó por ocultarse en su pequeño departamento, negándose a atender el teléfono o a abrir la puerta. Pensó en hacer sus valijas y marcharse a Washington. Pensó en la posibilidad de buscar un trabajo en otra actividad. Meditó en la posibilidad de suicidarse. Ocupó muchas horas escribiendo cartas para el fiscal Marco Di Silva, la mitad de ellas eran severas acusaciones por su insensibilidad y falta de comprensión. La otra mitad eran súplicas despreciables, pidiéndole que le diera otra oportunidad. Ninguna de esas cartas fue enviada jamás.

Por primera vez en su vida, Bella estaba abrumada por el sentimiento de la desesperación. No tenía amigos en Nueva York, nadie con quien poder hablar.

Permanecía encerrada en su departamento todo el día, y muy tarde en la noche, se escabullía para caminar por las calles desiertas de la ciudad. Los vagabundos que pueblan la noche nunca le faltaron al respeto. Seguramente veían su propia soledad y desesperación reflejada en los ojos de Bella.

Una y otra vez, mientras caminaba, Bella volvía a representarse en su mente la escena en la sala del Tribunal, cambiando siempre el final.

Un hombre se apartaba del grupo que rodeaba a Di Silva y se acercaba a ella.

Llevaba un sobre de papel Manila.

¿La señorita Swan?

Sí.

El Jefe quiere que usted le entregue esto a Stela.

Bella lo miraba con frialdad. Déjeme ver su identificación por favor.

El hombre se asustaba y huía.

Un hombre se apartaba del grupo que rodeaba a Di Silva y se acercaba a ella.

Llevaba un Swan?

Sí.

El Jefe quiere que usted le entregue esto a Stela. Le alcanzaba el sobre.

Bella abría el sobre y veía el canario muerto. Está usted arrestado.

Un hombre se apartaba del grupo que rodeaba a Di Silva y se acercaba a ella.

Llevaba un sobre de papel Manila. Pasaba a su lado y le entregaba el sobre a otro hombre. El Jefe quiere que le entregue esto a Stela.

Podía reescribir la escena tantas veces cuantas quisiera, pero nada cambiaría. Un estúpido error la había destruido. Y sin embargo… ¿quién dijo que estaba terminada? ¿La prensa? ¿Di Silva? Todavía no había oído una palabra de la Asociación del Cuerpo de Abogados de Nueva York, y mientras eso no sucediera, seguía siendo una abogada. He sido una idiota, pensó Bella. Hay otros abogados que me han ofrecido trabajo.

Llena de excitación, Bella tomó la lista de los estudios jurídicos con los que se había comunicado y empezó a hacer una serie de llamados telefónicos. Ninguno de los abogados con los que quiso hablar estaba y ninguno de ellos la volvió a llamar. Tardó cuatro días en darse cuenta de que ella era una paria dentro de la profesión. El entusiasmo sobre el caso ya había terminado, pero todos lo recordaban.

Bella siguió llamando a presuntos empleadores, pasando de la desesperación a la indignación, a la frustración para caer otra vez en la desesperación. Se preguntaba qué iba a hacer con su vida y cada vez llegaba a la misma conclusión: la única cosa que quería hacer, la única cosa que realmente le importaba era la práctica del derecho.

Era una abogada y por Dios, y hasta que la detuvieran ella iba a encontrar la forma de practicar su profesión.

Bella empezó a hacer su recorrido por todos los estudios de abogados de Manhattan. Iba sin anunciarse, daba su nombre a la recepcionista y pedía por el jefe de personal. Alguna vez llegaba a tener una entrevista, pero cuando la obtenía,

Bella tenía la sensación de que era por curiosidad. Ella era una cosa rara y querían ver cómo era en persona. La mayoría de las veces le informaban simplemente que no había vacantes. No nos llame, señorita Swan, nosotros la llamaremos.

Al finalizar la sexta semana, Bella estaba sin dinero. Se hubiera querido mudar a un departamento más barato, pero no había departamentos baratos. Empezó a saltearse el desayuno y el almuerzo y a comer en uno de los pequeños lugares donde la comida era mala pero los precios eran buenos. Descubrió el Steak-and-Brew y el Roast-and-Brew, en los que por poco dinero podía obtener un plato principal, toda la ensalada que pudiese comer y toda la cerveza que quisiese tomar. Bella odiaba la cerveza, pero llenaba el estómago.

Cuando Bella terminó con la lista de estudios importantes, se hizo una lista de abogados menos conocidos y empezó a llamarlos, pero su reputación le precedía a donde fuera. Recibió un montón de proposiciones de hombres, pero ninguna oferta de trabajo. Empezaba a desesperarse. Muy bien, se dijo desafiante, si nadie me quiere, abriré mi propio estudio de abogada. La dificultad es que para eso se necesita plata.

Por lo menos quince mil dólares. Necesitaba lo suficiente para el alquiler, el teléfono, una secretaria, papelería, libros de derecho, un escritorio, sillas… ni siquiera podía pagar las estampillas.

Bella contaba con su sueldo en la oficina del Fiscal, pero eso por supuesto se había ido para siempre. No debía pensar en la indemnización. No la habían despedido; la habían decapitado. No, no había modo de que ella pudiera abrir su estudio de abogada, no importaba lo chico que fuera. La respuesta era buscar a alguien con quien compartir una oficina.

Bella compró el New York Times y empezó a buscar en los avisos. No fue hasta que estaba cerca del final de la lista cuando vio un pequeño aviso que decía:

Buscado: Profes. hombre compart. peq. of. con 2prof. Bajo alq. Lo que más le gustó fueron las dos últimas palabras. Ella no era un profesional, pero el sexo no podía tener importancia. Arrancó el aviso y tomó el subterráneo para dirigirse a la dirección del aviso.

Era un edificio viejo y ruinoso en el bajo Broadway. La oficina estaba en el décimo piso y el descascarado letrero de la puerta decía:

JASPER WHITLOCK

INVESTIGAC ONES

seguido de:

ROCKEFELLER AGENCIA DE COBRANZAS

Bella tomó aliento, abrió la puerta y entró en la oficina. No había recepción.

Estaba parada en medio de una oficina reducida y sin ventanas. Había tres gastados escritorios y sillas apiñadas en el cuarto; dos de los escritorios estaban ocupados.

En uno de los escritorios estaba un hombre de mediana edad, calvo, miserablemente vestido, trabajando en sus papeles. Contra la pared opuesta, en otro escritorio trabajaba un joven de unos treinta años. Tenía el pelo rubio y brillantes ojos azules. Pálido y lleno de pecas. Llevaba jeans muy apretados y una remera y zapatos blancos de lona sin medias. Estaba hablando por teléfono.

—No se preocupe señora Desser, tengo a dos de mis mejores hombres trabajando en su caso. En cualquier momento tendremos noticias de su marido. Me temo que tendré que pedirle algo más de dinero para gastos… No, no se moleste en enviarlo por correo. El correo es terrible. Esta tarde tengo que ir cerca de su casa. Yo pasaré por allí a buscarlo.

Dejó el tubo en su lugar y vio a Bella.

Se puso de pie y le extendió una mano fuerte y firme.

—Yo soy Jasper Whitlock. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted esta mañana?

Bella miró a su alrededor en la pequeña y poco ventilada oficina y dijo vacilante:

—Yo… yo vine por el aviso.

—Oh. —Había sorpresa en sus ojos azules.

El hombre calvo miraba fijamente a Bella.

Jasper Whitlock lo presentó.

—Éste es Emmet McCarty. Él es la agencia Rockefeller de cobranzas.

Bella inclinó la cabeza.

—Hola. —Se volvió hacia Jasper Whitlock. — ¿Y usted es Investigaciones?

—Así es. ¿Y cuál es su trampa?

—¿Mi…? —se dio cuenta y continuó—. Soy abogada.

Jasper Whitlock la estudió con escepticismo.

—¿Y usted quiere abrir su estudio aquí?

Bella volvió a mirar la deprimente oficina y se vio a sí misma en el escritorio vacío entre los dos hombres.

—Quizá buscaría algo un poco más amplio —dijo—. No estoy segura…

—Su alquiler sería sólo de noventa dólares por mes.

—Con noventa dólares por mes puedo comprar este edificio —contestó Bella y se dio vuelta para irse.

—Eh, espere un momento.

Bella esperó.

Jasper Whitlock se pasó la mano por su descolorida barbilla.

—Voy a hacer un arreglo por usted. Sesenta. Cuando sus negocios empiecen a funcionar entonces hablaremos de un aumento.

Era una ganga. Bella sabía que no iba a encontrar nada por ese precio. Por otro lado no había manera de que pudiera atraer clientes en ese horrible lugar. También tenía que considerar otra cosa. No tenía sesenta dólares.

—De acuerdo, me quedo.

—No se va a arrepentir —le prometió Jasper Whitlock—. ¿Cuándo quiere traer sus cosas?

—Están aquí.

Jasper Whitlock pintó él mismo el letrero en la puerta. Decía:

BELLA SWAN

ABOGADA

Bella contemplaba el letrero con una mezcla de sentimientos. En lo peor de su depresión nunca se le había ocurrido que su nombre podría estar entre el de un investigador privado y un cobrador de cuentas. Sin embargo, cuando miraba el letrero levemente torcido no podía dejar de sentir orgullo. Ella era una abogada. El letrero en la puerta lo probaba.

Ahora Bella tenía una oficina, su próximo paso era conseguir clientes.

Bella ya no podía pagarse las comidas en Steak-and-Brew. Se preparaba un desayuno de tostadas y café en un calentador que había colocado en el radiador de su diminuto cuarto de baño. El baño tenía una ventana, pero alguien alguna vez la había pintado de negro y estaba clausurada. Bella no almorzaba y ahora comía en Chock Full O'Nuts o en Zum-Zum, donde servían grandes salchichas, rebanadas gruesas de pan y ensalada de papas calientes.

Bella llegaba a su escritorio a las nueve de la mañana pero no tenía nada que hacer, salvo escuchar a Jasper Whitlock o a Emmet McCarty hablar por teléfono.

Los casos de Jasper Whitlock consistían en su mayoría en la búsqueda de cónyuges y animales domésticos perdidos, y Bella estaba convencida de que era un estafador que prometía cosas imposibles y cobraba sustanciosos adelantos. Pero Bella pronto se dio cuenta de que Jasper Whitlock trabajaba mucho y a menudo encontraba lo que buscaba. Era honesto y capaz.

Emmet McCarty era un enigma. Su teléfono sonaba constantemente. Lo atendía, murmuraba unas pocas palabras, escribía algo en una hoja de papel y desaparecía por unas pocas horas.

—Emmet se dedica a recuperar —le explicó un día Jasper a Bella.

—¿Recuperar?

—Sí. Las compañías de cobranzas lo utilizan para que recupere automóviles, aparatos de TV, máquinas de lavar, todo lo que se le ocurra. —Miró a Bella con curiosidad. — ¿Consiguió algún cliente?

—Tengo algunas cosas en camino —contestó evasivamente Bella

Jasper inclinó la cabeza.

—No se deje aplastar. Todos podemos cometer errores.

Bella sintió que se ruborizaba. Entonces él sabía quién era ella.

Jasper desenvolvió un gran sandwich de roast beef.

—¿Quiere un poco?

Parecía delicioso.

—No muchas gracias —contestó con firmeza Bella—. Nunca almuerzo.

—Bueno.

Bella lo miró mientras mordía el suculento sandwich.

—¿Seguro que no…? —dijo mirándola.

—No muchas gracias. Tengo… tengo un compromiso.

Jasper la miró salir de la oficina y se quedó pensativo. Se enorgullecía de su facilidad para captar a la gente, pero Bella Swan lo desconcertaba. De acuerdo a las informaciones de la TV y los periódicos había tenido la seguridad de que le habían pagado para que destruyera el caso contra Felix Moretti. Después de conocerla, Jasper ya no estaba tan seguro. Había estado casado una vez pasando por un infierno y tenía poca estima por las mujeres. Pero algo le decía que ésta era diferente. Era muy hermosa, brillante y sumamente orgullosa. ¡Dios!, se dijo a sí mismo. ¡No seas idiota!

Una muerte en tu conciencia ya es suficiente.

Emma Lazarus es una idiota sentimental, pensó Bella. «Denme sus cansadas, sus pobres, sus confundidas masas que anhelan respirar en libertad… Envíenme a los que no tienen hogar, a los que arrojan las tempestades»

¡De veras! Ninguna bienvenida fabricada en Nueva York servía para nada. En Nueva York a nadie le importa si uno está vivo o muerto. ¡Deja de compadecerte!, se dijo Bella. Pero era difícil. Sus fondos se habían reducido a dieciocho dólares, el alquiler de su departamento estaba vencido, y su parte en el alquiler de la oficina vencido en dos días. No tenía suficiente dinero como para seguir por mucho más tiempo en Nueva York y no tenía lo suficiente para irse.

Bella recorrió las páginas amarillas de la guía, llamando a los estudios jurídicos por orden alfabético para tratar de conseguir trabajo. Hacía los llamados desde teléfonos públicos porque le resultaba muy incómodo que Jasper Whitlock y Emmet McCarty oyeran sus conversaciones. El resultado era siempre el mismo. Nadie estaba interesado en emplearla. Estaba terminada. Debería volver a Kelso y conseguir el puesto de asistente jurídica o secretaria de alguno de los amigos de su padre.

¡Cómo le hubiera disgustado eso a su padre! Era una amarga derrota, pero no le quedaba otra opción. Regresaría a casa como una fracasada. El problema inmediato era cómo llegar. Buscó en la edición de la tarde del New York Post y encontró un aviso donde buscaban a alguien para compartir los gastos del viaje en auto hasta Seattle. Era bastante cerca. Bella llamó al teléfono que estaba en el aviso. No contestaron.

Decidió volver a intentar a la mañana siguiente.

Al otro día, Bella fue a su oficina por última vez. Emmet McCarty no estaba, en cambio Jasper estaba allí, hablando por teléfono como de costumbre. Usaba unos blue jeans y un suéter de escote en V de cashmere.

—Encontré a su mujer —decía—. El único problema es que ella no quiere volver con usted, mi amigo… lo sé. ¿Quién puede entender a las mujeres?… Muy bien. Le voy a decir dónde está y usted puede tratar de convencerla —le dio una dirección de un hotel en plena ciudad—. A sus órdenes. —Colgó y dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Bella. —Llega tarde esta mañana abogada.

—Señor Whitlock, lo siento… creo que voy a tener que irme. Le voy a enviar lo que le debo del alquiler lo más pronto que pueda.

Jasper se recostó en la silla y la observó. Su mirada hizo que Bella se sintiera incómoda.

—¿Le parece bien?

—¿Regresa a Washington?

Bella asintió.

—¿Antes de irse, me podría hacer un favor? —dijo Jasper—. Tengo un amigo abogado que me ha pedido que entregue unas citaciones y no he tenido tiempo. Paga doce dólares con quince por cada citación más los gastos de transporte. ¿Me haría el favor de hacerlo?

Una hora más tarde, Bella Swan se encontraba en el elegante despacho de la firma jurídica Peabody & Peabody. Era la clase de lugar donde ella se había imaginado trabajando algún día, un buen socio con un lindísimo despacho a la calle. En cambio la llevaron a una oficinita interna donde una preocupada secretaria le alcanzó un montón de citaciones.

—Aquí tiene. No se olvide de anotar sus viáticos. ¿Tiene auto, no es cierto?

—No, lo siento pero…

—Bueno, si toma subterráneo, guarde los pasajes.

—De acuerdo.

Bella pasó el resto del día entregando citaciones en el Bronx, Brooklyn y Queens bajo un constante aguacero. A las ocho de la noche llevaba ganados cincuenta dólares. Volvió a su pequeño departamento helada y muerta de cansancio. Pero, por fin ganaba dinero, el primero desde su llegada a Nueva York. Y la secretaria le había dicho que tenía muchísimas citaciones para darle. Era un trabajo duro, dando vueltas por toda la ciudad y también era humillante. Le cerraban la puerta en las narices, la insultaban, la amenazaban y dos veces le hicieron proposiciones deshonestas. La perspectiva de enfrentar otro día como éste era descorazonador; por otro lado cuanto más tiempo pudiera permanecer en Nueva York, no importa a costa de qué, le daba esperanzas.

Bella preparó un baño caliente y se deslizó en la bañera, sintiendo la agradable sensación del agua que cubría su cuerpo. No se había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba. Parecía que cada músculo le dolía. Decidió que necesitaba una buena comida para reanimarse. Quería hacer un gasto extravagante. Me voy a llegar a un verdadero restaurante con mantel y servilleta, pensó Bella. A lo mejor incluso un lugar con música suave y tomaré un vaso de vino blanco y…

Los pensamientos de Bella se vieron interrumpidos por el timbre de la puerta de calle. Fue un sonido extraño. No había tenido un solo visitante desde que se mudó.

Únicamente podía ser la portera reclamándole el pago del alquiler. Bella no se movió esperando que la mujer se fuera.

El timbre sonó otra vez. De mala gana Bella salió de la bañera de agua caliente.

Se puso una salida de baño de toalla y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿Quién es?

Del otro lado de la puerta una voz de hombre le contestó:

—¿La señorita Bella Swan?

—Sí.

—Mi nombre es Edward Cullen. Soy abogado.

Desconcertada, puso la cadena en la puerta y abrió un poco para ver quién era. El hombre que tenía delante parecía de unos treinta y cinco años, alto, ancho de espaldas, con ojos de un verde esmeralda , que la miraban con curiosidad detrás de unos anteojos oscuros de carey. El traje que llevaba era hecho a medida y debía costar una fortuna.

—¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó.

Los asaltantes no usaban trajes hechos a medida, zapatos de Gucci y corbatas de seda. Tampoco tenían manos largas y sensibles con uñas cuidadosamente arregladas.

—Muy bien.

Bella sacó la cadena y abrió la puerta. Cuando Edward Cullen entró, Bella echó una mirada a su departamento de un ambiente, viéndolo a través de los ojos de él y se sobresaltó. Parecía un hombre acostumbrado a cosas mejores.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señor Cullen?

De golpe supo por qué estaba allí y se llenó de excitación. Era por uno de los trabajos a los que se había ofrecido. Hubiera deseado estar con un lindo vestido azul oscuro, el pelo bien arreglado, con…

Edward Cullen dijo:

—Soy miembro del Comité de Disciplina del Cuerpo de Abogados de Nueva York, señorita Swan. El fiscal Marco Di Silva y el juez Lawrence Waldman han presentado una demanda ante el Tribunal de Apelación para que se inicie el proceso en su contra pidiendo que se la excluya del foro.

* * *

EL aparecio


	4. Capitulo 4

4

El estudio jurídico de Denali, Finch, Pierce y Cullen estaba en el número 30 de Wall Street y ocupaba todo el último piso. Trabajaban allí sesenta y cinco abogados.

Las oficinas tenían la fragancia que da la riqueza que viene desde hace mucho tiempo y estaban decoradas con un discreto buen gusto propio de una organización que representa a varios de los más importantes nombres en la industria.

Edward Cullen y Eleazar Denali estaban tomando el ritual té de la mañana.

Eleazar Denali era un hombre pulcro y bien parecido, de bastante más de sesenta años. Con una prolija barba a lo Van Dyke llevaba un traje y chaleco de tweed. Parecía como si perteneciera a otra época, pero cientos de sus Eleazar Denali pertenecía al siglo veinte. Era un titán pero su nombre sólo era conocido en los círculos en los que tenía importancia. Prefería permanecer en la retaguardia y usar su considerable influencia para modificar el curso de la legislación, las altas designaciones del gobierno y la política nacional. Era de New Englander donde había nacido y lo habían criado con discreción.

Edwar Cullen se había casado con la sobrina de Denali y era el protegido de éste. El padre deEdward había sido un senador respetable. Y el propio Edward era un brillante abogado. Cuando se recibió en Harvard con Summa Cum Laude en la facultad de Derecho, recibió ofertas para trabajar con los abogados más prestigiosos del país. Eligió Denali, Finch y Pierce, y diez años más tarde se convirtió en un socio joven. Edward era muy atractivo físicamente, y su inteligencia parecía agregarle una dimensión extra. Tenía una seguridad en sí mismo que las mujeres encontraban fascinante. Edward había desarrollado un sistema para disuadir a sus clientes enamoradizas. Estaba casado con Tanya desde hacía quince años y no aceptaba los romances extramaritales.

—¿Más té, Edward? —preguntó Eleazar Denali.

—No, gracias —Edward Cullen odiaba el té y lo había estado tomando todas las mañanas durante los últimos diez años, simplemente porque no deseaba herir los sentimientos de su socio. Era una infusión que él mismo preparaba y resultaba espantosa.

Eleazar Denali tenía dos cosas en mente y como era típico en él, reservaba la desagradable para el final.

—Las otras noches tuve una reunión con un grupito de amigos —empezó a decir Denali.

El grupito de amigos era el grupo de accionistas de más poder en el país—. Consideraron la posibilidad de pedirte que seas candidato para senador, Edward.

Edward se sintió inundado por una sensación de júbilo. Conociendo lo cauteloso que era Eleazar Denali, Edward estaba seguro de que esa conversación no había sido casual, porque si no Denali no se la habría contado.

—Por supuesto el gran interrogante es si estás dispuesto a aceptarlo. Significaría un gran cambio en tu vida.

Edwar Cullen tenía conciencia de eso. Si ganaba la elección debería mudarse a Washington D.C., dejar la práctica de la abogacía y empezar una nueva vida. Estaba seguro de que a Tanya le encantaría; pero no estaba tan seguro en lo que se refería a él mismo. Y sin embargo él había sido educado para asumir responsabilidades. Pero debía reconocerse a sí mismo que el poder era algo agradable.

—Estoy muy interesado, Eleazar.

Eleazar Denali aprobó con satisfacción.

—Muy bien. Se lo diré. —Se sirvió otra taza del horrible brebaje y casualmente introdujo en la conversación el otro tema que tenía en mente—. Hay un trabajito para el Comité Disciplinario del Cuerpo de Abogados que les gustaría que tú manejes, Edward. No te va a llevar más de una hora o dos.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Es sobre el juicio de Felix Moretti. Aparentemente, alguien sobornó a una joven asistente de Marco Di Silva.

—He leído sobre el caso. El canario muerto.

—Exactamente. El juez Waldman y Marco quieren expulsarla de nuestra honorable profesión. Yo también. Apesta.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren que haga?

—Simplemente que hagas una rápida investigación, que verifiques que esa chica Swan es culpable y que recomiendes su expulsión del cuerpo de abogados. Recibirá una notificación para presentar un alegato y ellos se ocuparán del resto. Es pura rutina.

Algo desconcertaba a Edward.

—¿Por qué yo, Eleazar? Tenemos un par de docenas de jóvenes abogados que podrían encargarse de eso.

—Nuestro respetado Fiscal pidió específicamente por ti. Quiere estar seguro de que nada salga mal. -Eleazar se recostó en la silla y observó a Edward. —Marco estaba propuesto para gobernador. Todo lo que necesitaba era el caso Moretti para ser un héroe. En cambio, esa chica Swan le hizo pasar vergüenza. Como nosotros sabemos —agregó fríamente— Marco no es el hombre más clemente del mundo. Quiere despellejarla y clavarla en su pared.

Edward se quedo allí, pensando en lo ocupados que estaban sus días. —Una mano lava a la otra, Edward. Nunca se sabe cuando podemos necesitar un favor. Diablos, esta todo preparado de antemano.

—De acuerdo, Eleazar. —Edward se puso de pie.

—¿Seguro que no quieres más té?

—No, muchas gracias. Estaba riquísimo, como siempre.

Cuando Edward Cullen volvió a su despacho, llamó a una de sus asistentes, Zafrina, una inteligente joven negra.

—Zafrina, consígueme toda la información que puedas sobre una abogada llamada Bella Swan.

Zafrina sonrió y dijo:

—El canario amarillo.

Todos la conocían.

Entrada la tarde, Edward Cullen estudiaba la transcripción del proceso del tribunal en el caso El Pueblo de Nueva York versus Felix Moretti. Marco Di Silva se lo había enviado con un mensajero especial. Ya había pasado la medianoche cuando Edward terminó. Había cancelado un compromiso para comer y se había hecho llevar unos sándwiches. Cuando Edward leyó toda la transcripción, no tuvo dudas de que Felix Moretti hubiera sido declarado culpable por el jurado si el destino no hubiera intervenido bajo la forma de Bella Swan. Di Silva hubiera podido llevar el juicio perfectamente.

Edward volvió a mirar el testimonio que había sido tomado más tarde en el despacho del juez Waldman.

Di Silva: ¿Usted se recibió en una facultad?

Swan: Sí, señor.

Di Silva: ¿En una facultad de Derecho?

Swan. Sí, señor.

Di Silva: ¿Y un desconocido le dio un sobre, le dijo que se lo entregara al testigo principal en un juicio por homicidio y usted simplemente lo hizo? ¿No diría que eso está más allá de los límites de la estupidez?

Swan: No sucedió de esa manera.

Di Silva: Usted dijo que fue así.

Swan: Lo que quiero decir es que no creí que fuera un desconocido. Pensé que era un hombre de su equipo

Di Silva: ¿Qué le hizo pensar eso?

Swan: Ya se lo dije. Lo vi hablando con usted y después se me acerco con ese sobre y me llamó por mi nombre y dijo que usted quería que le entregase eso al testigo. Pasó todo demasiado rápido.

Di Silva: No creo que haya sucedido tan rápido. Creo que llevó tiempo el arreglarlo Llevó tiempo hacer los arreglos para que alguien le pagara a usted para que entregara el sobre.

Swan: Eso no es cierto. Yo…

Di Silva: ¿Qué es lo que no es cierto? ¿Que usted no sabia que estaba llevando un sobre?

Swan: No sabía lo que contenía.

Di Silva: Entonces es verdad que alguien le pagó por hacerlo.

Swan: No voy a dejar que tergiverse lo que digo. Nadie me pagó nada.

Di Silva: ¿Entonces lo hizo como un favor?

Swan: No. Creí que estaba siguiendo sus instrucciones.

Di Silva: Mire, señorita, dejémonos de juegos Le hemos dado todas las posibilidades. Todo sera más fácil para usted si habla ahora

Swan: No tengo nada que decir.

Di Silva: ¿Quiere un abogado?

Swan: No necesito un abogado.

Di Silva: Señorita, usted necesita un empresario de pompas fúnebres porque yo voy a sepultarla ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que conocía al hombre que le dio el sobre?

Swan: Nunca lo había visto antes.

Di Silva: ¿Pero el la llamó por su nombre?

Swan: Sí

Di Silva: ¿Cómo conocía su nombre?

Swan: No lo sé.

Di Silva: Oh, vamos Tiene que tener alguna idea. Quizás haga una buena suposición. A lo mejor, el miró a los que estaban en la sala y dijo aquí hay alguien que tiene el aspecto de llamarse Bella Swan ¿Cree que fue así?

Swan: Ya se lo dije No lo sé.

Di Silva: ¿Desde cuando usted y Felix Moretti son amantes?

Swan: Señor Di Silva, ya hemos hablado de eso Me esta interrogando desde hace cinco horas Estoy cansada No tengo nada para agregar ¿Puedo retirarme?

Di Silva: Sí se mueve de esa silla la haré arrestar Esta en un problema serio, señorita Swan. Hay un solo camino para librarse Deje de mentir y diga la verdad.

Swan: Le he dicho la verdad. He dicho todo lo que sabía.

Di Silva: Excepto el nombre de la persona que le entregó el sobre. Quiero saber ese nombre y cuánto le pagaron a usted.

Había cincuenta páginas más de la transcripción. Robert Di Silva había hecho todo menos usar el castigo físico con Bella Swan. Ella había perseverado en su declaración.

En la evidencia prima facie parecía culpable y si lo era deberían excluirla del foro.

Edward cerró la transcripción y se frotó los ojos. Eran las dos de la madrugada.

Al día siguiente decidiría el asunto de Bella Swan.

Ante la sorpresa de Edward Cullen, el caso de Bella Swan no era tan fácil de decidir. Como Edward era un hombre metódico verificó los antecedentes de Bella Swan. Hasta donde podía ver, ella no tenía antecedentes delictivos, así como no había nada que la ligara a Felix Moretti.

El caso tenía algo que perturbaba a Edward. La defensa de Bella era tan endeble y su culpabilidad demasiado obvia. Si hubiera trabajado para Moretti, éste la hubiera protegido con una historia razonable y plausible. Así como estaba, su historia era tan transparentemente ingenua que le daba un toque de verdad.

Al mediodía, Edward recibió un llamado del Fiscal.

—¿Cómo va todo, Edward?

—Muy bien, Marco.

—Entiendo que te encargas del papel de asesino profesional en el asunto de Bella Swan.

Edward Cullen se sobresaltó ante esa frase.

—Estoy de acuerdo en hacer una presentación, sí.

—La voy a sacar del camino por mucho tiempo. —Edward se sorprendió del odio que había en la voz del fiscal.

—Calma, Marco. Todavía no ha sido condenada.

Di Silva se rió entre dientes.

—Eso te lo dejo a ti, mi amigo —su tono cambió—. Me ha llegado el rumor de que piensas mudarte a Washington muy pronto. Quiero que sepas que puedes contar con todo mi apoyo.

Que, como Edward sabía, era considerable. El Fiscal hacía mucho que andaba en esto. Sabía dónde se enterraban los cadáveres y cómo extorsionar con esa información.

—Gracias, Marco. Te lo agradezco.

—Encantado, Edward. Espero noticias tuyas.

Es decir sobreBella Swan. El quid pro quo y la muchacha usada como instrumento. Edward pensó en las palabras de Marco Di Silva: La voy a sacar del camino por mucho tiempo. De la lectura de la transcripción, Edward consideraba que no había real evidencia contra Bella Swan. A menos que ella confesara, o a menos que alguien apareciera con información que probara su complicidad criminal, Di Silva no iba a poder hacerle nada a la joven. Contaba con Edward para conseguir la venganza.

Las frías, y duras palabras de la transcripción eran bien definidas y sin embargo Edward deseó haber podido oír el tono de voz de Bella Swan cuando negaba su culpabilidad.

Asuntos urgentes reclamaban la atención de Edward, casos importantes que concernían a sus mejores clientes. Hubiera sido más sencillo terminar de una vez y cumplir con los deseos de Eleazar Denali, el juez Lawrence Waldman y Marco Di Silva, pero algo instintivo hacía que Edward Cullen dudara. Volvió a tomar la ficha de Bella Swan, escribió de prisa algunas notas y empezó a hacer llamadas de larga distancia.

Le habían dado una responsabilidad y Edward estaba dispuesto a llevarla a cabo con toda capacidad. Además sabía de las largas y cansadoras horas de estudio y de trabajo duro que se necesitaba para llegar a ser abogado. Era un premio que demandaba años de dedicación y no iba a privar a alguien de ese derecho a menos que estuviera convencido que era lo justo.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward Cullen tomó un avión para Seattle, Washington.

Había concertado entrevistas con los profesores de Derecho de Bella Swan, con el abogado principal de un estudio para el que Bella había trabajado durante dos veranos y con algunos de sus compañeros de curso.

Eleazar Denali le telefoneó a Seattle.

—¿Qué estás haciendo allí, Edward? Tienes un caso importante esperándote. El asunto Swan debería ser algo instantáneo.

—Han aparecido unos pocos interrogantes —contestó Edward cauteloso—. Volveré en un día o dos, Eleazar.

Hubo una pausa.

—Me doy cuenta. Bueno, no gastes más tiempo del necesario.

Para cuando Edward Cullen dejó Seattle, sintió que conocía a Bella Swan por lo menos tan bien como ella se conocía a sí misma. Se había hecho un retrato de ella, un identikit mental armado con los datos de sus profesores de Derecho, su casera, el dueño del bar en donde Bella trabajó durante dos veranos, los miembros del estudio jurídico en donde estuvo y sus compañeros de clase. El retrato de Edward no tenía ningún parecido con el que le había hecho Marco Di Silva. A menos que Bella Swan fuera la más consumada actriz del mundo, no había posibilidad de que hubiera estado mezclada en un complot para liberar a un hombre como Felix Moretti. Edward estaba seguro de que la joven era culpable solamente de ser demasiado crédula. Felix Moretti eligió cuidadosamente su blanco. Escogió a alguien nuevo y desconocido para el grupo del Fiscal y el resto fue muy sencillo. El hecho de que la vida de una persona inocente fuera arruinada no había perturbado a Moretti ni por un instante.

Ahora, casi dos semanas después de que tuvo esa conversación matinal con Eleazar Denali, Edward Cullen se encontró enfrentado a la joven cuyo pasado había estado explorando. Edward había visto fotos de Bella en los periódicos, pero no estaba preparado para lo que vio. Incluso ahora, con una vieja salida de baño, sin maquillaje, y con el pelo marrón oscuro empapado, era adorable.

—He sido asignado para investigar su actuación en el juicio de Felix Moretti, señorita Swan —dijo Edward .

—¡No me diga! —Bella pudo sentir que la ira crecía dentro de ella. Empezó como una chispa y se convirtió en una llama que estalló.

Todavía no habían terminado con ella. Iban a hacérselo pagar por el resto de su vida. Muy bien, ya había tenido suficiente.

Cuando Bella habló, le temblaba la voz.

—No tengo nada que decirle ¡ni ahora ni nunca! Váyase y dígales lo que quiera. Hice una estupidez, pero por lo que sé, no hay ninguna ley contra la estupidez. El Fiscal piensa que me sobornaron —hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano—. ¿Si tuviera dinero, cree que viviría así? —se le empezó a estrangular la voz—. No… no me importa lo que haga. Todo lo que quiero es que me dejen sola. ¡Ahora váyase!

Bella se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Luchó contra la angustia, respiró profundamente, y se enjugó las lágrimas de los ojos. Sabía que se había portado como una tonta. Es la segunda vez, pensó con burla.

Debería haber manejado de otra manera a Edward Cullen . Debió tratar de explicarle en lugar de atacarlo. Quizás así hubiera evitado que la expulsaran. Pero sabía que eran pensamientos vanos. Enviar a alguien para que la interrogara era una charada. El próximo paso sería que le enviarían una orden para defender su causa y se pondría en marcha la maquinaria legal. Se formaría un tribunal con un panel de tres abogados que elevarían su recomendación a la Junta de Disciplina, la que a su vez enviaría su informe a la Junta de Gobernadores. La recomendación sería una conclusión tomada de antemano: expulsión del foro. Le prohibirían el ejercicio de su profesión en el estado de Nueva York. Bella pensó con amargura: esto tiene su parte brillante.

Puedo figurar en el libro de Récords mundiales Guinness, como la carrera de abogada más corta de la historia.

Se introdujo nuevamente en la bañera y se abandonó dejando que la acción del agua todavía caliente la relajara, sacándole la tensión. Muy bien, que me echen. Ya encontraré algo para hacer. Sabía exactamente qué y estaba demasiado cansada para preocuparse. Bella cerró los ojos y dejó su mente a la deriva. Estaba media dormida cuando la despertó el frío del agua. No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había permanecido allí. De mala gana salió de la bañera y comenzó a secarse. Ya no estaba enojada, pero el encuentro con Edward Cullen le había hecho olvidar el hambre.

Bella se cepilló el pelo y se puso crema en la cara y decidió que se iría a la cama sin comer. A la mañana telefonearía para el viaje a Seattle. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y entró al living.

Edward Cullen estaba sentado en una silla leyendo una revista. Miró a Bella que entraba en ese momento, desnuda.

—Lo siento —exclamó Edward—. Yo…

Bella dio un gritito de alarma y apresuradamente se refugió en el baño para ponerse su toalla. Cuando volvió a enfrentar a Edward, Bella estaba furiosa.

—La investigación terminó. Le pedí que se fuera. Edward dejó a un lado la revista y dijo con calma.

—Señorita Swan , ¿cree que podríamos discutir esto con tranquilidad?

—¡No! —toda la furia acumulada volvió a surgir en Bella—. No tengo nada que decir, ni a usted ni a su maldito Cuerpo de Abogados. ¡Estoy cansada de que me traten como… como a una especie de criminal!

—¿Yo dije que usted lo fuera? —preguntó con tranquilidad Edward.

—Bueno… ¿Acaso no es por eso que está usted aquí?

—Le diré por qué estoy aquí. Me designaron para investigar y recomendar a favor o en contra de su expulsión del Cuerpo de Abogados. Quiero oír su versión de lo sucedido.

—Ya veo. ¿Y cuánto le tengo que pagar?

El rostro de Edward se puso tenso.

—Lo lamento, señorita Swan . —Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¡Espere un minuto! Edward se dio vuelta. —Discúlpeme. Es que… todos me parecen enemigos. Le pido que me disculpe.

—Acepto sus disculpas.

Bella, se dio cuenta de que estaba con muy poca ropa.

—Si todavía quiere hacerme preguntas, me iré a vestir y entonces podremos hablar.

—Muy bien. ¿Usted ya comió?

—Bueno, en realidad…

—Conozco un pequeño restaurante francés que es el lugar perfecto para interrogatorios.

Era un tranquilo y encantador bistró de la calle 56, en el lado este de la ciudad.

—Este lugar no es conocido por mucha gente —le comentó Edward cuando se ubicaron en una mesa—. El dueño es un matrimonio joven, son franceses y antes trabajaban en Les Pyrénées. La comida es muy buena.

Bella tenía que aceptar lo que Edward le decía, porque ella era incapaz de sentirle el gusto a nada. No había comido en todo el día, pero estaba tan nerviosa que lo único que pudo hacer fue forzarse a tragar unos trozos de comida. Trataba de relajarse, pero era imposible. No importaba que él lo negara; el encantador hombre sentado frente a ella, era su enemigo. Y era encantador, tenía que admitirlo. Inteligente, entretenido y atractivo y en otras circunstancias, Bella hubiera disfrutado enormemente de esa noche. Todo su futuro estaba en juego. Las próximas dos horas determinarían en qué dirección seguiría el resto de su vida.

Edward estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que ella se tranquilizara. Hacía poco que había regresado de un viaje por el Japón donde había conocido a algunas personas muy importantes del gobierno. Allí habían preparado una cena especial en su honor.

—¿Alguna vez comió hormigas cubiertas de chocolate? —preguntó Edward.

—No.

—Son mejores que las langostas recubiertas de chocolate —agregó con una mueca.

Después le contó lo que le había sucedido durante un viaje que el año anterior realizara por Alaska para cazar y cómo un oso lo atacó. Habló de todo, menos de la razón por la que estaban allí.

Bella se había estado preparando para el momento en que Edward empezara el interrogatorio y cuando finalmente eso sucedió, sintió que su cuerpo se le ponía rígido.

—Voy a preguntarle algunas cosas, pero no quiero que se moleste. ¿De acuerdo?

Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta. No estaba segura de poder hablar. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Quiero que me cuente exactamente qué sucedió ese día en la sala del tribunal. Todo lo que recuerde, todo lo que sintió. Tómese su tiempo.

Bella estaba preparada para desafiarlo, mandarlo al diablo y decirle que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella. Toda la noche había sabido que esto era simplemente pro forma ya que no tenía cómo luchar contra el Fiscal de Nueva York, el Cuerpo de Abogados de Nueva York y un juez. Pero por alguna razón, el estar sentada frente a Edward Cullen, escuchando su voz tranquila, la resistencia de Bella había desaparecido. Toda la experiencia estaba tan vivida aún en su mente que el sólo recordarla le resultaba doloroso. Había estado tratando de olvidarla durante más de un mes. Ahora él le estaba pidiendo que empezara todo de nuevo. Tomó aire, profunda y angustiosamente y contestó:

—Muy bien.

Vacilante, Bella empezó a narrar los acontecimientos en la sala del Tribunal, pero gradualmente fue hablando más rápido como si todo volviera a tomar vida otra vez. Edward estaba allí, escuchándola tranquilamente, estudiándola sin decir nada.

Cuando Bella finalizó su relato, Edward le dijo:

—¿El hombre que le entregó el sobre… estaba en la oficina del Fiscal cuando les tomaron juramento, esa mañana más temprano?

—Pensé en eso. Y de verdad no me acuerdo. Había tanta gente ese día en el despacho y todos eran desconocidos.

—De todos modos ¿había visto alguna otra vez a ese hombre?

Bella sacudió la cabeza desconsolada.

—No puedo recordar. Pero no creo.

—Usted dice que vio al hombre hablando con el Fiscal antes de dirigirse a entregarle el sobre. ¿Vio que el Fiscal le diera el sobre?

—Bueno… no.

—¿En realidad vio al hombre hablando con el Fiscal o simplemente en el grupo que lo rodeaba?

Bella cerró los ojos por un instante, tratando de recordar la escena.

—Lo siento. Está todo tan confuso. Yo… yo no sé.

—Dice que él la llamó por su nombre. ¿Exactamente qué dijo?

—Dijo: «Señorita Swan» y yo le contesté: «Sí», y entonces él dijo: «El Jefe quiere que le lleve esto a Stela. Dígale que se aprenda de memoria estas fechas. Colfax va a tratar de despedazar su testimonio esta tarde y el Jefe quiere estar seguro de que Stela no va a meter la pata».

—¿Tiene alguna idea de cómo podría saber su nombre?.

—No.

—¿O de por qué la eligió a usted?

—Eso es fácil. Probablemente sabe reconocer a una idiota en cuanto la ve — movió la cabeza—. No. Lo siento señor Cullen, no tengo idea.

—A raíz de todo esto se han acumulado muchas presiones. El fiscal Di Silva estaba detrás de Felix Moretti desde hace mucho tiempo. Hasta que usted llegó, era un caso cerrado. El Fiscal no está muy contento con usted.

—Tampoco yo estoy muy contenta de mí misma. —Bella no podía culpar a Edward por lo que tenía que hacer. Simplemente cumplía con su trabajo. Querían agarrarla y lo habían logrado. Edward Cullen no era el responsable. Era el simple instrumento que ellos utilizaban.

Bella tuvo el súbito e irresistible deseo de quedarse sola. No quería que nadie viera su desdicha.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. No me siento muy bien. Me gustaría volver a casa.

Edward la miró por un momento.

—¿La haría sentir mejor si le digo que voy a recomendar que dejen sin efecto el pedido de expulsión en su contra?

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta del sentido de las palabras de Edward.

Bella permaneció muda, mirándolo a la cara, clavando la vista en sus ojos Verde esmeralda detrás de los anteojos de carey.

—¿Usted… usted realmente piensa eso?

—¿Ser abogada es muy importante para usted, no es cierto?

Bella pensó en su padre y su confortable y pequeño despacho de abogado y las conversaciones que tenía y todos los años de estudio y sus esperanzas y sus sueños.

Vamos a ser socios. Apúrate en recibirte.

—Sí —contestó Bella.

—Si puede superar este penoso comienzo, tengo la sensación de que probablemente va a ser una muy buena abogada. Bella le dirigió una sonrisa agradecida.

—Muchas gracias. Voy a tratar de serlo.

Repitió las palabras en su cabeza: ¡Voy a tratar de serlo! Le iban a permitir que ejerciera la profesión. No importaba que la oficina que compartía con un miserable detective privado y con un hombre que recuperaba autos fuera pequeña y sucia. Era un estudio de abogado. Ella era miembro de la profesión y le iban a permitir que la siguiera ejerciendo. Estaba llena de excitación. Miró a Edward y supo que le iba a estar agradecida eternamente.

El mozo estaba sacando los platos de la mesa. Bella trató de hablar pero le salió una mezcla de risa y llanto.

—Señor Cullen …

Con seriedad, Edward le contestó:

—Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, creo que debe decirme Edward.

—Edward…

—¿Sí?

—Espero que esto no cambie nuestra amistad pero… —Bella susurró—. ¡Me muero de hambre!.


	5. Capítulo 5

5

Las próximas semanas pasaron volando. Bella estaba ocupada desde la mañana temprano hasta la noche, entregando notificaciones (órdenes de la Corte de presentar la contestación a una acusación) y citaciones (órdenes de la Corte para presentarse como testigo). Sabía que sus posibilidades de entrar en una firma importante de abogados eran inexistentes. Después del fracaso que había tenido, nadie soñaría con emplearla. Tenía que encontrar la manera de hacerse una reputación, empezar todo de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, había una gran cantidad de notificaciones y citaciones en su escritorio, provenientes de Peabody & Peabody. Aunque no era exactamente trabajar como abogada, significaba doce con cincuenta más los viáticos.

Algunas veces, cuando Bella se quedaba trabajando hasta tarde, Jasper Witlock la invitaba a comer. Exteriormente se mostraba como un hombre sarcástico, pero Bella sentía que era sólo una apariencia. Sentía que era un solitario. Se había graduado en una facultad del oeste y había sido un estudiante bien informado y brillante. Bella no podía comprender por qué se resignaba a dedicar su vida a trabajar en una deprimente oficina tratando de encontrar maridos y mujeres descarnadas y animalitos perdidos. Era como pensar que Jasper se había resignado a aceptar el fracaso y tuviera miedo al éxito. Bella estaba segura de que Jasper gustaba de ella, pero jamás intentaba nada y la trataba siempre con gran cortesía.

Una vez, Bella sacó el tema de su matrimonio, y él le respondió con un gruñido: «No es asunto suyo» y después de eso nunca más lo mencionó.

Emmet McCarty era completamente distinto. El hombrecito barrigón estaba felizmente casado. Trataba a Bella como a una hija y siempre le traía sopas y tortas que su mujer había hecho. Desgraciadamente, su mujer era una pésima cocinera, pero Bella se esforzaba y comía todo lo que Emmet le llevaba, porque no quería herir sus sentimientos. Un viernes a la noche, Bella fue invitada a la casa de los McCarty a comer. La señora McCarty había preparado guiso de repollo, su especialidad.

El repollo estaba húmedo, la carne dura y el arroz medio crudo. Y todo nadaba en un lago de pollo grasiento. Bella lo comió valerosamente, tomando pequeños bocados y ubicando la comida alrededor del plato como si estás comiendo.

—¿Le gusta? —preguntó alegremente la señora McCarty.

—Está… está exquisito. Es uno de mis platos preferidos.

Desde ese día, Bella comía todos los viernes a la noche con los McCarty y la señora siempre preparaba el plato preferido de Bella.

Una mañana temprano, Bella recibió un llamado de la secretaria del señor Peabody, hijo.

—El señor Peabody quiere verla hoy a las once de la mañana. Por favor sea puntual.

—Sí, señora.

Hasta ese momento, Jennifer sólo había tratado con secretarías y empleados en la oficina de Peabody. Ésta era una firma prestigiosa y grande, de esas con las que los jóvenes abogados sueñan con tener la oportunidad de entrar a trabajar. En camino hacia la cita, Bella empezó a fantasear. Si el señor Peabody en persona quería verla, debía ser para algo importante. Seguramente le iba a ofrecer que trabajara como abogada con ellos, darle la oportunidad de demostrar lo que era capaz de hacer. Los iba a sorprender. Algún día la firma sería Peabody, Peabody y Swan.

Bella esperó treinta minutos en el corredor de la oficina y cuando fueron exactamente las once entró en la recepción. No quería parecer demasiado ansiosa.

Tuvo que esperar dos horas y recién la hicieron pasar a la oficina del señor Peabody, hijo. Era un hombre alto y delgado, con traje con chaleco y zapatos que debían haber sido hechos para él en Londres.

No la invitó a sentarse.

—Señorita Wan —Tenía una voz desagradable y estridente.

—Swan.

Tomó un papel del escritorio. Esta es una notificación. Quiero que usted la entregue.

En ese momento Bella sintió que no iba a ser miembro de esa firma.

El señor Peabody entregó la notificación a Bella diciéndole:

—Sus honorarios serán de quinientos dólares.

Bella no estaba segura de haber entendido bien.

—¿Quinientos dólares?

—Eso es. Si consigue hacerlo, por supuesto.

—Eso déjelo por mi cuenta —contestó Bella

—Muy bien, entonces —continuó el señor Peabody, hijo—. Hemos tratado durante más de un año de entregar esta notificación a este hombre. Se llama Carlisle William propiedad en Long Island y nunca deja su casa. Para serle sincero, le diré que una docena de personas ya lo han intentado. Tiene un mayordomo guardaespaldas que no deja que nadie se le acerque.

—No veo cómo yo… —dijo Bella.

El señor Peabody, hijo, se inclinó hacia ella.

—Hay una gran cantidad de dinero invertido en esto. Pero no puedo llevar ante la Corte al señor Carlisle William si usted no le entrega esto señorita Wan— Bella no se molesto en corregirlo—. ¿Cree que podrá hacerlo?

Bella pensó en todo lo que podría hacer con quinientos dólares.

—Encontraré la forma.

Esa tarde, a las dos, Bella estaba parada ante la imponente propiedad de Carlisle William . La casa era estilo georgiano, levantada en la mitad de cinco acres de preciosos y cuidados jardines. Un camino que describía una curva llevaba hasta el frente de la casa, a los costados crecían unos magníficos pinos. Bella pensado mucho en este problema. Ya que no había forma de entrar en la casa, la única solución consistía en hacer salir al señor William .

Media cuadra más abajo vio un camión de jardinería. Bella lo estudio un momento, después caminó hacia el camión buscando a los jardineros. Tres de ellos estaban trabajando y eran japoneses.

Bella se dirigió a uno de ellos.

—¿Quién es el encargado aquí?

Uno de ellos se enderezó.

—Soy yo.

—Tengo un trabajito para usted… —empezó a decir Bella.

—Lo siento señorita. Ocupado.

—Esto sólo le llevará cinco minutos.

—No. Es imposible…

—Le pagaré cien dólares.

Los tres hombres dejaron de trabajar y la miraron. El jefe de los jardineros dijo:

—¿Usted pagarnos cien dólares por un trabajo de cinco minutos?

—Eso es.

—¿Qué es lo que hay que…?

Cinco minutos más tarde el camión de los jardineros entraba por el camino de la propiedad de William , y Bella y los tres jardineros salían de él. Bella miró a su alrededor, eligió un hermoso árbol cercano a la puerta principal de la casa y ordenó a los jardineros:

—Desentiérrenlo.

Sacaron sus palas del camión y empezaron a cavar. No había transcurrido un minuto cuando se abrió la puerta principal y salió violentamente un hombre enorme con uniforme de mayordomo.

—¿Qué mierda se creen que están haciendo?

—Vivero de Long Island —dijo Bella con claridad—. Estamos sacando todos estos árboles.

El mayordomo se detuvo ante ella.

—¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?

Bella agitó una hoja de papel.

—Aquí tengo la orden para desenterrar todos estos árboles.

¡Esto es imposible! ¡El señor Carlisle va a tener un ataque! —se volvió a los jardineros—. ¡Dejen de hacer eso!

—Mire señor —dijo Bella— yo sólo estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo —miró a los jardineros—. Sigan cavando, muchachos.

—¡No! —exclamó el mayordomo—. Les digo que aquí hay un error. ¡El señor Carlisle no ha mandado desenterrar ningún árbol!

Bella se encogió de hombros diciendo:

—¿No me diga? Mi jefe dice que sí lo hizo.

—¿Dónde puedo hablar con su jefe? Bella miró su reloj.

—Está afuera, haciendo un trabajo en Brooklyn. Pero estará de vuelta en la oficina a eso de las cinco.

El mayordomo la miró furioso.

—¡Espere un momento! No hagan nada hasta que yo vuelva.

—Sigan cavando —ordenó Bella a los jardineros.

El mayordomo se volvió hacia la casa y entró dando un portazo. Unos minutos más tarde se abrió la puerta y el mayordomo volvió a salir acompañado de un hombre diminuto, de mediana edad.

—¿Le importaría decirme qué diablos está pasando aquí?

—¿Y usted qué tiene que ver? —preguntó Bella.

—Le voy a decir qué tengo que ver en esto —dijo irritado—. Yo soy Carlisle William y sucede que ésta es mi propiedad.

—En ese caso señor Carlisle —dijo Jennifer— tengo algo para usted.

—Buscó en un bolsillo, sacó la notificación y se la dio. Se dirigió a los jardineros.

—Ahora pueden dejar de cavar.

Al día siguiente, a la mañana temprano, Edward Cullen la llamó por teléfono. Bella le reconoció la voz de inmediato.

—Pensé que le gustaría saber —dijo Edward— que el pedido de expulsarla del Cuerpo de Abogados ha sido oficialmente anulado. No tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

Bella cerró los ojos y rezó en silencio una plegaria de agradecimiento.

—No… no puedo decirle cuánto le agradezco lo que usted ha hecho.

—La justicia no es realmente ciega.

Edward no le contó nada sobre la entrevista que tuvo con Eleazar Denali y Marco Di Silva. Denali estaba desilusionado pero lo aceptó con filosofía.

El Fiscal había actuado como un toro enfurecido.

—¿Dejaste a esa puta que se librara de todo? ¡Por Dios, ella es de la Mafia, Edward! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Te engañó!

Y siguió y siguió hasta que Edward no lo aguantó más.

—Toda la evidencia que había en contra de ella era circunstancial, Marco. Estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento en que no debía estar y cayó en la ratonera. Eso no quiere decir Mafia para mí.

Marco Di Silva terminó diciendo:

—Muy bien, es una abogada. Sólo espero que ejerza en Nueva York, porque en el instante que ponga un pie en alguna de mis salas del Tribunal la haré morder el piso.

Ahora, al hablar con Bella, Edward no le contó nada de eso. Bella se había ganado un enemigo mortal, pero no se podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Marco Di Silva era un hombre vengativo y Bella era un blanco vulnerable. Era brillante e idealista y alarmantemente joven y adorable.

Edward supo que no debía verla más.

Hubo días y semanas en las que Bella estaba lista para dejar todo. El cartel en la puerta seguía diciendo Bella Swan, Abogada, pero no engañaba a nadie, y menos aún a Bella. No estaba ejerciendo la abogacía. Utilizaba sus días para ir y venir bajo la lluvia, y la nieve, entregando citaciones y órdenes de detención a gente que la odiaba por eso. De vez en cuando conseguía un caso pro bono, ayudando a los ancianos a conseguir bonos para alimentos, resolviendo problemas del ghetto de negros portorriqueños y otros seres desprotegidos. Pero se sentía atrapada.

Las noches eran peores que los días. Eran interminables cuando Bella tenía insomnio y, cuando se dormía, sus sueños estaban plagados de pesadillas. Tenía pesadillas desde el día en que su madre los abandonó y nunca había podido librarse de lo que fuera que se las causaba.

Estaba llena de nostalgia, una desconocida en una ciudad desconocida e impersonal. Algunas veces salía con abogados jóvenes, pero se daba cuenta de que los comparaba con Edward Cullen. Y todos perdían. Iban a comer y al cine o al teatro y después seguía una lucha en la puerta de su casa, Bella nunca podía saber si es que esperaban acostarse con ella porque la habían llevado a comer o porque habían tenido que subir cuatro pisos por la escalera. Hubo veces en que estuvo tentada de contestar «Sí» sólo para tener a alguien con ella, alguien a quien aferrarse, alguien con quien poder compartir las cosas. Pero necesitaba algo más que un cuerpo caliente que le hablara, necesitaba alguien a quien le importara, alguien de quien ella pudiera preocuparse.

Los hombres más interesantes que conocía eran casados y Bella los rechazaba de plano. Recordaba unas palabras del film de Billy Wilder, Departamento de Soltero, cuando decían «la amante de un hombre casado tiene que aprender a prescindir del rimmel». La madre de Bella destruyó un matrimonio y mató a su padre. Nunca se olvidaría de eso.

Bella pasó Navidad y Año Nuevo sola. Cayó una fuerte tormenta de nieve y la ciudad parecía una gigantesca tarjeta de Navidad. Bella caminaba por la calle, mirando a los transeúntes que se apresuraban hacia el calor de sus hogares y se llenaba de un doloroso sentimiento de vacío. Extrañaba a su padre. Se alegró cuando terminaron las fiestas. 1970 va a ser un año mejor, se dijo a sí misma.

En los días en los que Bella estaba peor, Jasper trataba de levantarle el ánimo. La llevaba al Shea Stadium para oír tocar a los Mets, a un disco club o al teatro o al cine. Bella sabía que él se sentía atraído por ella, pero sin embargo ponía una barrera entre los dos.

En marzo, Emmet McCarty decidió mudarse a Florida con su mujer.

—Mis huesos están demasiado viejos para los inviernos de Nueva York —le dijo a Bella.

—Voy a extrañarlo. —Bella lo sentía de verdad. Sentía real afecto por Emmet.

—Cuida a Jasper.

Bella lo miró sin entender.

—¿Nunca te lo dijo, no?

—¿Qué cosa?

—La mujer de Jasper se suicidó.

Bella estaba muy impresionada.

—¡Qué terrible! ¿Por qué lo hizo?

—Encontró a Jasper acostado con un hombre joven y rubio.

—¡Oh Dios mío!

—Disparó contra Jasper y después contra ella misma. El se salvó. Ella no.

—¡Qué horror! No tenía idea de que… que…

—Lo sé. Jasper siempre sonríe pero arrastra su propio infierno.

—Gracias por contármelo.

Cuando Bella volvió a la oficina, jasper le dijo:

—Así que el viejo Emmet nos deja.

—Sí.

Jasper hizo una mueca.

—Creo que ahora somos tú y yo contra el mundo.

—Yo también lo creo.

Y de alguna manera era verdad.

Ahora Bella miraba a Jasper con ojos diferentes. Almorzaban y comían juntos y Bella no le encontraba nada que lo revelara como homosexual. Sabía que lo que Emmet le había dicho era verdad: Jasper Witlock arrastraba su propio infierno.

Unos pocos clientes venían de la calle. En general muy pobremente vestidos, confundidos y algunas veces eran casos perdidos.

Iban prostitutas a pedirle que se ocupara de sus fianzas y Bella estaba asombrada de lo jóvenes y lindas que eran algunas de ellas. Se convirtieron en una fuente pequeña pero segura de ingresos. No pudo averiguar quién se las enviaba.

Cuando se lo mencionaba a Jasper hacía un gesto de ignorancia y se iba.

Cada vez que un cliente iba a ver a Bella, Jasper se retiraba discretamente.

Era como un padre orgulloso, dando valor a Bella para que triunfara.

Le ofrecieron varios casos de divorcio y Bella los rechazó. No podía olvidar lo que una vez había dicho uno de sus profesores: El divorcio es para la práctica del derecho lo que la proctología es para el ejercicio de la medicina. La mayoría de los abogados que se ocupaban de divorcios tenían mala reputación. El axioma decía que cuando un matrimonio ve rojo, el abogado ve verde. Los abogados especialistas en divorcios más caros eran llamados ponedores de bombas, porque llegan a usar potentes explosivos legales para ganar el caso y durante el proceso, muchas veces destruyen al marido, a la mujer y a los chicos.

Unos pocos clientes que llegaban a la oficina de Bella eran diferentes de los otros y diferentes de una forma que la intrigaba.

Por lo pronto, estaban muy bien vestidos, con un aire de opulencia. En segundo lugar, los casos que traían no eran por moneditas como los que Bella acostumbraba tomar. Eran sucesiones por herencias de sumas considerables y juicios que cualquier estudio importante de abogados estaría encantado de atender.

—¿Quién lo recomendó para que viniera a verme? —preguntaba Bella.

Siempre le contestaban con evasivas. Un amigo… leí algo sobre usted… mencionaron su nombre en una reunión… todas respuestas vagas. Recién cuando uno de sus clientes en el curso de una conversación mencionó a Edward Cullen, Bella comprendió.

—El señor Cullen le dijo que viniera a verme ¿no?.

El cliente estaba incómodo.

—Bueno, en realidad, él me sugirió que era mejor que no lo mencionara.

Bella decidió llamar por teléfono a Edward. Después de todo tenía mucho que agradecerle. Quería ser amable, pero formal. Naturalmente no quería darle la impresión de que lo llamaba por ninguna otra razón que la de agradecerle. Repitió la conversación una y otra vez en su mente. Cuando finalmente tuvo el valor suficiente para llamarlo, la secretaria le informó que Edward Cullen estaba en Europa y no regresaría antes de varias semanas. Ese anticlímax dejó a Bella muy deprimida.

Se encontró pensando enEdward cada vez más seguido. Recordaba la noche en que él fue a su departamento y en lo mal que se había portado ella. Había estado encantador soportando su conducta tan infantil y su furia contra él. Ahora, después de todo lo que había hecho por ella le estaba mandando clientes.

Bella esperó tres semanas y volvió a telefonear. Esta vez Edward estaba en Sudamérica.

—¿Quiere dejar algún mensaje? —preguntó la secretaria.

Bella dudó.

—No, ningún mensaje.

Bella trató de alejar a Edward de sus pensamientos, pero no era fácil. Se preguntaba si estaría casado o comprometido. Quería saber cómo sería la señora de Edward Cullen. Se preguntaba si la mujer de Edward sería loca.

Algunas veces Bella encontraba el nombre de Felix Moretti en los diarios o en alguna revista. Hubo una historia completa de la revista del The New Yorker en donde hablaba de Aro Vulturi y las familias de la Mafia en el Este. Informaban que Aro Vulturi estaba enfermo. Felix Moretti, su yerno, era el aparente heredero. En Life Magazine había una nota sobre el tipo de vida de Felix Moretti y al final se refería al juicio. Dimitri Stela cumplía una condena en Leavenworth mientras que Felix Moretti estaba en libertad. Se recordaba a los lectores cómo Bella Swan había arruinado el caso que hubiera mandado a Moretti a la prisión o a la silla eléctrica. Cuando Bella leyó el artículo sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. ¿La silla eléctrica? Ella hubiera podido dar la corriente con gran alegría.

Muchos de los clientes de Bella eran gente sin importancia, pero lo que aprendía era inapreciable. Con el correr de los meses Bella llegó a conocer cada sala del Tribunal Criminal de 100 Center Street y a todos los que trabajaban allí.

Cuando uno de sus clientes era arrestado por robar en las tiendas, robos callejeros, prostitución o drogas, Bella debía dirigirse a la ciudad para encargarse de la fianza.

Los regateos eran una forma de vida.

—La fianza es de quinientos dólares.

—Su Señoría, mi cliente no tiene esa cantidad de dinero. Si la Corte quisiera reducir la fianza a doscientos dólares mi cliente podrá volver a trabajar y seguir manteniendo a su familia.

—Muy bien, doscientos dólares.

—Muchas gracias, Su Señoría.

Tenía que conocer al supervisor de la sala de demandas adonde se enviaban los informes de los arrestos.

—¡Usted otra vez, Swan! Por Dios. ¿Usted nunca duerme?

—Hola, oficial. Un cliente mío fue arrestado con el cargo de vagancia.

—¿Podría ver la ficha de arresto? Se llama Connery. Clarence Connery.

—Dígame una cosa, querida: ¿Para qué viene aquí a las tres de la madrugada a defender a un vagabundo?

Bella hizo una mueca burlona.

—Eso me mantiene lejos de las calles.

Bella se volvió una cara conocida en el Tribunal nocturno en la sala 218 de los tribunales. Era un mundo maloliente, excesivamente lleno de gente, con su misteriosa jerga. Al principio Bella estaba desconcertada.

—Swan, su cliente está comprometido en vidrianpa.

—¿Mi cliente está comprometido en qué?

—Vidrianpa. Violación de Domicilio, Robo, Intento de Asesinato, Nocturno, Persona Armada. ¿Lo pescó?

—Lo pesqué.

—Estoy aquí para representar a la señorita Luna Tarner.

—¡Jesús H. Cristo!

—¿Sería tan amable de decirme de qué la acusan?

—Espere un momento. Tengo que encontrar su expediente, Luna Tarner. Es una buena… aquí tiene. Pro. Agarrada por UACC, allá abajo.

—¿Uacc?

—¿Usted es nueva por aquí, no? UACC es la Unidad Anti Criminal de la Ciudad.

Una pro es una prostituta, y allá abajo es al sur de la 42. ¿Capisce?

—Capisco.

El Tribunal por la noche era depresivo para Bella. Estaba lleno de una marea humana que incesantemente iba y venía, fracasando en las orillas de la justicia.

Se presentaban más de ciento cincuenta casos por noche. Había prostitutas, y travestidos, indeseables, borrachos y drogadictos. Eran portorriqueños, mexicanos, judíos e irlandeses, griegos e italianos y se los acusaba de violación, robo y posesión de armas o drogas, o asalto o prostitución. Y todos tenían una cosa en común: eran pobres. Eran pobres y vencidos y extraviados. Eran la resaca, los inadaptados a los que la corriente de la sociedad dejaba de lado. Una gran proporción de ellos venía de Central Harlem, y porque no había más celdas en el sistema carcelario casi la mayoría de los delincuentes eran multados, o sus casos declarados sin efecto. Volvían a su casa en St. Nicholas Avenue, y Morningsidel y Manhattan Avenues, donde en unos cinco o seis kilómetros cuadrados, vivían doscientos treinta y tres mil negros, ocho mil portorriqueños, y aproximadamente un millón de ratas.

Los clientes que llegaban a la oficina de Bella eran personas que habían estado aplastadas por su pobreza, el sistema y ellos mismos. Era gente que se había rendido hacía mucho tiempo. Bella sentía que los temores de esa gente alimentaban la confianza que ella sentía en sí misma. No se sentía superior a ellos. Por cierto que no podía considerarse como un brillante ejemplo de éxito, pero sin embargo sabía que había una gran diferencia entre ella y sus clientes: ella nunca dejaría de intentarlo.

Jasper hizo que Bella conociera al padre Sam Joseph Ryan. El padre Ryan tenía cerca de sesenta años, era un hombre radiante, vital, con el pelo entrecano y crespo, que se enrulaba alrededor de las orejas. Siempre daba la impresión de necesitar un urgente corte de pelo. A Bella le gustó desde el momento en que lo conoció.

De tiempo en tiempo, algunos de sus feligreses desaparecían. El padre Ryan acudía a Jasper para contratar sus servicios. Invariablemente Jasper encontraba a los extraviados, un esposo, su mujer, un hijo o una hija. Nunca cobraba nada.

—Pagan al contado en el cielo —explicaba Jasper.

Una tarde que Bella estaba sola, el padre Ryan llegó a la oficina.

—Jasper salió, padre Ryan. Hoy ya no vuelve.

—En realidad es a usted a la que quería ver, Bella —dijo el padre Ryan. Se sentó en la incómoda silla vieja de madera frente al escritorio de Bella—. Tengo un amigo con un pequeño problema.

Ésa era la manera con que siempre empezaba la conversación con Jasper.

—¿De qué se trata, Padre?

—Bueno, ella es una anciana feligresa. Y la pobre está con un problema con los pagos de su Seguro Social. Se mudó hace unos pocos meses a mi barrio y alguna estúpida computadora perdió todos sus antecedentes; ¡ojalá se oxide en el infierno!

—Comprendo.

—Sabía que lo haría —contestó el padre Ryan, poniéndose de pie—. Pero lo que lamento es que usted no va a poder cobrar nada por este asunto.

—No se preocupe por eso. Voy a tratar de arreglar las cosas.

Bella creyó que sería algo muy simple, pero tardó tres días en conseguir que volvieran a programar la computadora.

Un mes más tarde, por la mañana, el padre Ryan entró a la oficina de Bella y dijo:

—No me gusta molestarla, mi querida, pero es que tengo un amigo con un

pequeño problema. Lo que siento es que no… —vaciló.

—…tiene dinero —adivinó Bella.

—¡Eso es! Exactamente. Pero el pobre muchacho necesita ayuda.

—Muy bien. Cuénteme qué le pasa, Padre.

—Se llama Abraham. Abraham Wilson. Es hijo de uno de mis feligreses. Abraham está cumpliendo una condena por toda la vida en Sing Sing, por haber matado al dueño de un negocio de bebidas alcohólicas durante un asalto.

—Si lo condenaron y está cumpliendo la sentencia, no veo en qué puedo

ayudarlo, Padre.

El padre Ryan miró a Bella y suspiró.

—Ése no es el problema.

—¿No?

—No. Hace unas pocas semanas, Abraham mató a otro hombre… otro prisionero llamado Raymond Thorpe. Lo van a juzgar por asesinato en primer grado.

Bella había leído algo acerca del caso.

—Si mal no recuerdo golpeó al hombre hasta matarlo.

—Eso es lo que dicen.

Bella tomó un lápiz y un anotador.

—¿No sabe si tiene testigos?

—Me temo que sí.

—¿Cuántos?

—Oh, solamente unos cien. Pasó en el patio de la prisión.

—Estupendo. ¿Qué espera que yo haga?

—Ayudar a Abraham —dijo sencillamente el padre Ryan.

Bella dejó el lápiz.

—Padre, va a ser necesario que llame a su jefe para que lo ayude. —Se echó hacia atrás en la silla. —Se va a chocar con tres cosas en su contra. Es negro, es un asesino condenado y mató a otro hombre frente a cien testigos. No hay fundamentos para hacer la defensa. Si otro prisionero lo estaba amenazando, estaban los guardias a los que podía haber pedido ayuda. En cambio hizo justicia por sí mismo. No hay un jurado en el mundo que no lo condene.

—Pero a pesar de eso es un ser humano. ¿No querría ir y hablar con él? Bella suspiró.

—Si usted quiere hablaré con él, pero no puedo encargarme del caso.

El padre Ryan meneó la cabeza.

—Me doy cuenta. Seguramente esto tendrá mucha publicidad.

Los dos pensaron lo mismo. Abraham Wilson no era el único que tenía algo en contra… Si Bella se hacía cargo del caso, los medios de comunicación tendrían un día de fiesta repitiendo el episodio de su pasado, y cuando ella perdiera el caso, como seguramente lo haría, sería clasificada como una perdedora de nacimiento.

La prisión de Sing Sing está situada en la ciudad de Ossining, a cuarenta y ocho kilómetros al norte de Manhattan, en la ribera este del río Hudson, mirando hacia Tappan Zee y Haverstran Bay.

Bella fue en tren. Había telefoneado al asistente del Alcaide y le habían dado una entrevista para poder ver a Abraham Wilson, que estaba en una celda, incomunicado.

Durante el viaje en tren, Bella se sintió inundada por un sentimiento de excitación que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía.

Estaba en camino a Sing Sing para conocer a un posible cliente acusado de asesinato. Era la clase de caso para el que había estudiado, para el que había trabajado.

Se sentía una abogada por primera vez en todo ese año y sin embargo sabía que estaba siendo poco práctica. No estaba yendo a ver a un cliente. Estaba yendo a ver a un hombre al que le iba a decir que no podía representarlo. No podía comprometerse en un caso que iba a ser muy publicitado y en el que ella no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar.

Abraham Wilson tendría que buscarse algún otro para que lo defendiera.

Un taxi desvencijado la llevó desde la estación hasta la penitenciaría, situada en un terreno de setenta acres cercano al río. Bella tocó el timbre en la puerta de entrada y un guardia le abrió, controló su nombre en una lista y la mandó a la oficina del asistente del Alcaide.

Era un hombre alto, fornido, con la cara manchada de acné. Se llamaba Howard Patterson.

—Le agradecería que me diga todo lo que pueda sobre Abraham Wilson — comenzó Bella.

—Si usted busca algo que la ayude no lo va a encontrar en esto —dijo Patterson dando una ojeada al expediente que tenía en el escritorio—. Wilson ha estado entrando y saliendo de la prisión toda su vida. Lo atraparon robando autos a los once años, a los trece lo arrestaron por el cargo de robo con violencia, violación a los quince, a los dieciocho vivía de las mujeres, cumplió una sentencia por mandar a unas de sus chicas al hospital… —hojeó el expediente—. Elija… puñaladas, asalto a mano armada, y finalmente lo más grande… asesinato.

La lista era deprimente.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que Abraham Wilson no haya matado a Raymond Thorpe? —preguntó Bella.

—Olvide eso. Wilson es el primero en admitirlo, pero no tendría importancia si lo negara. Tenemos ciento veinte testigos.

—¿Puedo ver al señor Wilson?

Howard Patterson se puso de pie.

—Por supuesto, pero está perdiendo el tiempo.

Abraham Wilson era el hombre más repugnante que Bella había visto en su vida. Era negro como el carbón, con la nariz rota en distintas partes, ojos chicos de mirada furtiva, le faltaban los dientes delanteros y tenía la cara llena de cicatrices. Debía de medir un metro noventa y era muy corpulento. Tenía los pies planos y grandes y eso lo hacía caminar pesadamente. Sí Bella hubiera tenido que buscar una sola palabra para describir a Abraham Wilson hubiera tenido que decir: amenazador Se puede imaginar el efecto que este hombre causaría frente a un jurado.

Abraham Wilson y Bella estaban sentados en una sala de visitas de máxima seguridad, entre ambos una gruesa reja de alambre y un guardia parado en la puerta.

Wilson acababa de salir de su solitaria reclusión y los ojos pequeños parpadeaban ante la luz. Si Bella había venido a esta entrevista pensando que no debía tomar este caso, después de ver a Abraham Wilson, estaba segura. Por el simple hecho de estar sentada frente a él, Bella podía sentir la mala voluntad que emanaba del hombre.

Bella empezó la conversación diciendo:

—Me llamo Bella Swan. Soy abogada. El padre Ryan me pidió que lo viniera a ver.

Abraham Wilson escupió a través de la reja, rociando con saliva a Bella.

—Ese hijo de puta que se mete a ayudar a los demás.

Es un comienzo maravilloso, pensó Bella. Cuidadosamente, se contuvo para no limpiarse la saliva de la cara.

—¿Hay algo que necesite, señor Wilson?

Sonrió con su boca desdentada.

—Un trasero, nena. ¿Me entiende?

Bella no le hizo caso.

—¿Quiere contarme qué es lo que pasó?

—Ah, si usted quiere la historia de mi vida tendrá que pagar por tenerla. Voy a venderla para que hagan una película, a lo mejor yo mismo soy el actor…

La furia del hombre era atemorizante. Todo lo que Bella quería era irse de allí.

El ayudante del Alcaide tenía razón. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

—Me temo que no puedo hacer nada por ayudarlo, señor Wilson. Pero le había prometido al padre Ryan que por lo menos vendría a hablar con usted.

Abraham Wilson le volvió a dirigir una mueca de su boca sin dientes.

—Qué fantásticos los blancos, ¿cierto, linda? ¿Seguro que no cambia de idea en lo del trasero que le pedí?

Bella se puso de pie.

—¿Usted odia a todo el mundo?

—Le voy a decir algo, muñeca, métase en mi piel y yo me meteré en la suya, y después véngame a charlar de odio.

Bella se quedó allí, frente a esa cara horrible, negra, asimilando todo lo que le había dicho y después lentamente volvió a sentarse.

—¿Querría contarme su versión de la historia, Abraham?

La miró a los ojos sin decirle nada. Bella esperó, mirándolo, imaginando como se sentiría con esa piel negra y cortajeada. Se preguntaba cuántas heridas tendría el hombre en su interior.

Los dos permanecieron en un largo silencio. Finalmente, Abraham Wilson:

—Yo maté al hijo de puta ese.

—¿Por qué lo mató?

Se encogió de hombros.

—El tipo se me venía encima con ese enorme cuchillo de carnicero y…

—No haga bromas. Los prisioneros no andan con cuchillos de carnicero por la prisión.

El rostro de Wilson se volvió hermético y dijo:

—Váyase a la mierda, señora. Yo no la llamé —se puso de pie—. Y no vuelva más a molestar ¿me entiende? Soy un hombre muy ocupado.

Se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia el guardia. Un momento después los dos se habían marchado. Asunto podría decirle al padre Ryan que había hablado con el hombre. Además de eso, no podía hacer otra cosa.

Un guardia la hizo salir. Se detuvo frente al patio que rodeaba la entrada principal, pensando en Abraham Wilson y en cómo había reaccionado ella. El hombre le resultaba desagradable y por eso había hecho algo a lo que no tenía derecho: lo había juzgado. Lo había declarado culpable cuando todavía no había tenido un juicio. A lo mejor, realmente alguien lo había atacado, no con un cuchillo por supuesto, pero con una piedra o un ladrillo. Bella se detuvo indecisa. Su instinto le decía que se volviera a Nueva York y se olvidara de Abraham Wilson.

Se dio vuelta y se dirigió a la oficina del asistente del Alcaide.

—Es un caso difícil —le dijo Howard Patterson—. Cuando podemos tratamos de rehabilitarlos en vez de castigarlos, pero Abraham Wilson va demasiado lejos. Lo único que lo puede calmar es la silla eléctrica.

Qué lógica más extraña, pensó Bella.

—Me dijo que el hombre que él mató lo había atacado con un cuchillo de carnicero.

—Creo que es posible.

La respuesta la sobresaltó.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso de que es posible? ¿Me está diciendo que aquí un condenado puede tener un cuchillo? ¿Un cuchillo de carnicero?

Howard Patterson se encogió de hombros.

—Señorita Swan, en este lugar tenemos mil doscientos cuarenta convictos y algunos son hombres de gran habilidad. Venga. Le voy a mostrar algo.

Patterson condujo a Bella por un largo corredor hasta una puerta cerrada.

Eligió una llave de un enorme llavero, abrió la puerta y encendió la luz. Bella lo siguió a una habitación pequeña, vacía pero llena de estantes.

—Aquí es donde guardamos la caja con golosinas de los convictos. —Sacó una gran caja y levantó la tapa.

Bella contempló el contenido de la caja sin poder creer lo que veía.

Levantó la vista para mirar a Howard Patterson.

—Quiero ver a mi cliente otra vez.


	6. Capitulo 6

6

Bella se preparaba para el juicio de Abraham Wilson como nunca lo había hecho

antes en su vida. Permanecía interminables horas con su cliente, arrancándole cada

pedazo de información. No era una tarea fácil. Desde el principio, Wilson había sido

truculento y sarcástico.

—¿Quiere saber cosas sobre mí, querida? La primera vez que lo hice con una

mujer tenía diez años. ¿Usted cuántos años tenía?

Bella se forzaba a sí misma para ignorar su mala voluntad y su desprecio, porque se había dado cuenta de que ocultaban el profundo miedo que tenía en su interior. Y por eso Bella insistía, tratando de conocer cómo había sido la infancia de Wilson, cómo eran sus padres, qué era lo que había convertido al muchacho en ese hombre. Durante unas cuantas semanas, la renuencia de Abraham Wilson se fue transformando en interés y el interés finalmente se convirtió en fascinación. Él nunca había tenido ningún motivo para pensar en sí mismo, en qué clase de persona era o por qué.

Las preguntas de Bella lo estimulaban, despertaban recuerdos, muchos simplemente desagradables, otros intolerablemente dolorosos. Muchas veces durante las sesiones, cuando Bella le preguntaba a Abraham Wilson sobre su padre, que siempre lo había castigado con crueldad, Wilson le pedía a Bella que lo dejara solo.

Ella se iba, pero siempre volvía. Si antes Bella tenía una vida personal escasa, ahora no la tenía. Cuando no estaba con Abraham Wilson, permanecía en su oficina los siete días de la semana, desde la mañana temprano hasta pasada la medianoche leyendo todo lo que podía encontrar sobre asesinato en primer grado y en segundo grado y homicidio sin premeditación y premeditado. Estudió cientos de sentencias y apelaciones, alegatos, pruebas instrumentales, recursos, anulaciones de sentencia. Estudió con atención presentaciones sobre intento y premeditación, doble riesgo, insania temporaria.

Estudió las formas de conseguir reducir el cargo de homicidio o asesinato en asesinato en segundo grado. La ley decía: La prueba de la mala intención del acusado al efectuar el asesinato de la víctima es requisito previo para condenar por asesinato en primer grado… Cuando no hay deliberación o premeditación anterior al acto, es asesinato en segundo grado.

Bueno, Abraham no había planeado la muerte del hombre. ¿Pero, creería eso el jurado?

Bella tenía que tomar una importante decisión: ¿Pondría a Abraham Wilson en el estrado para declarar? Wilson representaba un personaje aborrecible, pero si los jurados eran capaces de oír su lado de la historia de sus propios labios, podrían tener cierta simpatía por él. El problema era que poniendo a Abraham Wilson a declarar permitiría que la parte acusadora revelara los antecedentes de Wilson incluyendo el anterior asesinato que había cometido.

Bella se preguntaba a cual asistente del Fiscal elegiría Di Silva para que fuera su adversario. Había una media docena de ellos muy competentes, que se desempeñaban en los juicios importantes y Bella estaba familiarizada con sus técnicas.

Estaba el mayor tiempo posible en Sing Sing, mirando la escena del crimen en el patio de recreo, hablando con los prisioneros, con los guardias y con Abraham.

Entrevistó a una docena de convictos que había presenciado el crimen.

—Raymond Thorpe atacó a Abraham Wilson con un cuchillo —decía Bella—. Un gran cuchillo de carnicero. Usted debe de haberlo visto.

—¿Yo? Yo no vi ningún cuchillo.

—Pero debe de haberlo visto. Usted estaba allí.

—Señora, cuando el Jefe dice que no había ningún cuchillo, no había ningún cuchillo.

Ninguno de ellos quería comprometerse. Bella probó otros caminos.

Había dejado todo lo demás de lado. No tenía tiempo para pensar en otra cosa.

Algunas veces hacía un alto para tomar una comida decente, pero en general comía un sandwich en la cafetería en el piso principal de los Tribunales. Estaba empezando a adelgazar y a hablar tartamudeando.

Jasper Witlock estaba preocupado por ella. La llevó a Forlini, frente a los Tribunales y pidió una buena comida para ella.

—¿Estás tratando de matarte? —le preguntó.

—Claro que no.

—¿Te has mirado en un espejo recientemente?

—No.

La miró detenidamente y dijo:

—Si tuvieras sentido común dejarías este caso.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te estás poniendo en la situación de ser tratada como una boba. Bella, oigo cosas por la calle. Los diarios se están haciendo pis de ganas de volver a disparar contra ti.

—Soy una abogada —dijo Bella con obstinación—. Abraham Wilson tiene derecho a un juicio justo. Voy a tratar de conseguírselo. —Vio la preocupación en el rostro de Jasper. — No te preocupes. El caso no va a tener tanta publicidad.

—¿Ah no? ¿Sabes quién es el Fiscal?

—No.

—Marco Di Silva.

Bella llegó a la entrada del edificio de los Tribunales por Leonard Street y empujó para pasar entre la gente que se agitaba en el hall de entrada, y entre los policías uniformados, los detectives vestidos como hippies y los abogados que se identificaban por los portafolios. Bella caminó en dirección a la enorme y circular mesa de entrada donde nunca había nadie y tomó el ascensor hasta el sexto piso. Iba a ver al Fiscal. Hacía por lo menos un año desde su último encuentro con Marco Di Silva, y Bella no se hacía ninguna ilusión por este encuentro. Pensaba decirle que había decidido abandonar la defensa de Abraham Wilson.

Bella había estado tres noches sin dormir antes de llegar a esa decisión. Lo que finalmente la había convencido fue que lo más importante era tener en cuenta los intereses de su cliente. El caso Wilson no era lo bastante importante para justificar que lo tomara el propio Di Silva. Por lo tanto la única razón para que se ocupara personalmente era porque Bella estaba involucrada en el caso. Di Silva quería vengarse. Tenía planeado darle una lección a Bella. Por eso, finalmente, Bella decidió que no tenía otra elección que retirarse de la defensa de Wilson. No podía permitir que lo ejecutaran por un error de ella. Si ella dejaba el caso, probablemente Di Silva sería más indulgente. Bella tomaba esa decisión para salvarle la vida a Wilson.

Tenía la extraña sensación de estar reviviendo el pasado cuando salió del ascensor en el sexto piso y se encaminó hacia la conocida puerta donde decía Fiscal Distrito de Nueva York. Adentro, la misma secretaría estaba sentada en el escritorio de siempre.

—Soy Bella Swan. Tengo una cita…

—Entre no más —indicó la secretaria—. El Fiscal la espera.

Di Silva estaba detrás del escritorio, mordisqueando un cigarro apagado y dando órdenes a dos ayudantes. Se detuvo cuando Bella entró.

—Había apostado a que no aparecería.

—Aquí estoy.

—Pensé que habría pegado media vuelta y huido de la ciudad. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Había dos sillas frente al escritorio de Di Silva pero no invitó a Bella para que se sentara.

—He venido a hablar sobre mi cliente, Abraham Wilson.

Di Silva se sentó, recostándose en la silla y haciendo como si pensara.

—Abraham Wilson… Ah sí. Ese negro asesino que golpeó a un hombre hasta

matarlo, en la prisión. No va a tener ningún problema en defenderlo. —Miró de costado a sus ayudantes y éstos se retiraron.

—¿Entonces, abogada?

—Quiero que hablemos sobre una petición.

Di Silva la miró con exagerada sorpresa.

—¿Quiere decir que viene aquí para hacer un trato? Qué gracioso. Hubiera pensado que alguien con su talento legal iba a ser capaz de conseguir que lo dejaran libre de culpa y cargo.

—Señor Di Silva, yo sé que éste parece un caso cerrado —comenzó a decir

Bella — pero hay circunstancias atenuantes. Abraham Wilson era…

El fiscal Di Silva la interrumpió:

—Déjeme decírselo en lenguaje legal para que usted lo entienda, abogada. ¡Usted puede tomar sus circunstancias atenuantes y pasárselas por el trasero! —Se había puesto de pie y su voz temblaba de cólera. — ¿Hacer un arreglo con usted, señorita?. Usted mandó a la mierda toda mi vida y ahora es mi turno. Hay un muerto y su muchacho va a pagar por él. ¿Me entendió? He tomado como algo personal el conseguir que lo manden a la silla eléctrica.

—Vine para decirle que abandono el caso. Puede reducir la sentencia al cargo de homicidio sin premeditación. Wilson está preso para toda la vida. Usted podría…

—¡No hay arreglo! Es culpable de asesinato en primer grado. Bella trató de controlar su furia.

—Pienso que eso debe decidirlo el jurado. Todavía no lo han condenado. Se supone que usted debe defender la ley, no hacerla. Di Silva le sonrió sin alegría.

—Usted no sabe lo reconfortante que es para mí que una experta como usted venga a mi despacho para explicarme lo que es la ley.

—¿No puede olvidar los problemas personales? Yo…

—No mientras viva. Salude a su amigo Felix Moretti de mi parte.

Media hora más tarde, Bella estaba tomando un café con Jasper .

—No sé qué hacer —le confesó Bella—. Pensé que si abandonaba el caso de Abraham Wilson tendría más posibilidades. Pero Di Silva no quiere aceptar el trato. No está en contra de Wilson… está en contra de mí, Jasper.

Jasper la miró pensativo.

—Quizás esté tratando de acobardarte. Quiere que te manejes con miedo.

—Me estoy manejando con miedo —dijo Bella. Tomó un trago del café. Tenía sabor amargo—. Es un mal caso. Deberías conocer a Abraham Wilson. Todo lo que el jurado tiene que hacer es mirarlo y lo declararán culpable.

—¿Cuándo empieza el juicio?

—Dentro de cuatro semanas.

—¿No puedo hacer nada para ayudarte?

—Claro. Poner fuera de juego a Di Silva.

—¿Crees que hay alguna posibilidad de que absuelvan a Wilson?

—Mirándolo desde un punto de vista pesimista, estoy llevando mi primer caso contra el Fiscal más astuto del país, que me odia. Mi cliente es un condenado por asesinato, negro, que volvió a matar frente a ciento veinte testigos.

—Fantástico. ¿Y cuál es el punto de vista optimista?

—Esta tarde me puede aplastar un camión.

Faltaban tres semanas para el juicio. Bella consiguió que Abraham Wilson fuera transferido a la prisión en la isla Riker. Lo pusieron en el pabellón para hombres, el más grande y antiguo de la isla. El noventa y cinco por ciento de los prisioneros estaba allí por delitos mayores: asesinato, incendio premeditado, violación, asalto a mano armada y sodomía.

Los autos privados no estaban permitidos en la isla, y Bella tuvo que tomar un pequeño ómnibus verde, hasta el edificio de ladrillos donde controlaban la entrada y en el que ella mostró su tarjeta de identificación. En una casilla verde del lado izquierdo del edificio había dos guardias armados y más allá una puerta en la que se detenía a todos los visitantes que no tuvieran autorización. Desde el edificio de control, Bella fue conducida por Hazen Street, un pequeño camino que atravesaba el terreno de la cárcel, hasta el Ana M. Kross Center Building, donde Abraham Wilson había sido llevado a la sala de abogados con sus ocho cubículos reservados para las entrevistas de los abogados con sus clientes.

Mientras caminaba por el largo corredor en camino a su entrevista con AbrahamWilson, Bella pensaba: Esto debe ser como la sala de espera del infierno. Había una increíble discordancia en los ruidos. La cárcel estaba hecha de ladrillo, y acero y piedra y tejas. Las puertas de metal se abrían y cerraban constantemente con estrépito.

Había más de cien hombres en cada bloque de celdas, hablando y gritando al mismo tiempo, con dos aparatos de televisión puestos en canales diferentes y con un sistema de música con temas de rock. Había asignados trescientos guardias para el lugar, y sus alaridos se podían oír por sobre el concierto de los prisioneros.

Un guardia le había dicho una vez a Bella: «La sociedad que constituye una prisión es la más educada del mundo. Si un prisionero simplemente roza a otro, inmediatamente dirá: "Discúlpeme". Los prisioneros tienen muchas cosas en su cabeza y la más mínima cosa…».

Bella estaba sentada frente a Abraham Wilson y pensaba: La vida de este hombre está en mis manos. Si muere será porque le fallé. Lo miró a los ojos y vio la desesperación en ellos.

—Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda —prometió Bella.

Tres días antes de que comenzara el juicio de Abraham Wilson, Bella supo que el Juez que presidiría la causa era Lawrence Waldman, el mismo que había sido Juez durante el juicio de Felix Moretti y que había tratado de que Bella fuera expulsada del Cuerpo de Abogados.


	7. Capitulo 7

7

A las cuatro de la madrugada del 17 de octubre, día en que debía comenzar el juicio de Abraham Wilson, Bella se despertó cansada y con los ojos hinchados. Había dormido muy mal, con la mente atribulada por sueños del juicio. En uno de los Sueños, Marco Di Silva la colocaba en el lugar de los testigos y la interrogaba sobre Felix Moretti. Cada vez que Jennifer trataba de responder a las preguntas, los miembros del jurado comenzaban a interrumpirla con el estribillo: ¡Mentirosa! ¡Mentirosa! ¡Mentirosa!

Todos los sueños eran diferentes pero a la vez parecidos. En el último, Bella y Abraham Wilson eran amarrados a sillas eléctricas contiguas. Bella se despertó temblando y le resultó imposible volver a conciliar el sueño. Se levantó y se sentó en una silla hasta que comenzó a amanecer y vio cómo se levantaba el sol. Se hallaba demasiado nerviosa para comer. Deseaba haber podido dormir la noche anterior. Deseaba no haber estado tan nerviosa. Deseaba que ese día ya hubiera pasado.

Mientras se bañaba y luego mientras se vestía no la abandonaba la premonición del desastre. Tenía ganas de vestirse de negro, pero se decidió por un Chanel de imitación que había comprado en la liquidación de Loehmann's. A las ocho y media, Bella Swan llegaba al Tribunal de Justicia para comenzar su defensa de Abraham Wilson contra el Pueblo del Estado de Nueva York. Ante la puerta del edificio había una multitud y el primer pensamiento de Bella fue que había ocurrido un accidente. Vio un despliegue de cámaras de televisión y micrófonos, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo se vio rodeada por periodistas.

Uno de ellos dijo: —¿Señorita Swan, ésta es la primera vez que aparece usted ante el Tribunal no es así, desde que le arruinó el caso Felix Moretti al Fiscal?

Y Bella, de pronto, se dio cuenta de cómo era todo. Ella era la atracción central, no su cliente. Los periodistas no estaban ahí como observadores objetivos; estaban ahí como aves de presa y ella constituía su bocado de carroña. Una joven en jeans arremetió poniéndole un micrófono ante la cara.

—¿Es verdad que el fiscal Di Silva está realizando una vendetta personal contra

usted?

—No tengo comentarios que hacer — Bella comenzó a abrirse paso dificultosamente hacia la entrada del edificio.

—El Fiscal manifestó a la prensa anoche que no la considera competente para ejercer como abogada ante los tribunales de Nueva York. ¿Quisiera decir algo acerca de eso?

—Ningún comentario —Bella casi había llegado a la entrada.

—El año pasado el juez Waldman intentó impedirle el ejercicio de la profesión.

¿Ahora tratará usted de que él mismo se descalifique…?

Bella se encontraba ya dentro del Palacio de Justicia.

Según estaba fijado, el juicio de Abraham Wilson debía realizarse en la sala 37. El corredor estaba lleno de gente que trataba de penetrar inútilmente en el recinto pues ya se hallaba colmado. Se escuchaba un compacto ruido de conversaciones. Habían agregado filas de bancos reservados para los miembros de la prensa. Di Silva se ha encargado de todo esto, pensó Bella.

Abraham Wilson se encontraba sentado ante el estrado de la defensa, que sobresalía por encima de todos como un monte demoníaco. Estaba vestido con un traje azul oscuro demasiado estrecho para él, y una camisa blanca y corbata azul que Bella le había comprado. No armonizaban con él. Abraham Wilson parecía un horrible asesino en traje azul marino. Bella, desalentada, pensó que tanto hubiera dado que vistiera sus ropas de preso. Wilson echaba una mirada desafiante en torno al recinto de la sala del tribunal tratando de tragarse con los ojos a aquel con quien se topara de frente. Bella conocía bastante a su cliente como para saber que su aspecto beligerante era una máscara para encubrir el temor: ¿pero cuál sería la reacción en todos los demás? — incluyendo al Juez y al jurado— todo indicaba que sería hostilidad y odio. Ese hombre enorme constituía una amenaza. Lo considerarían como alguien al que se debía temer, al que se debía aniquilar.

Ningún rasgo de la personalidad de Abraham Wilson resultaba atractivo; nada en su apariencia movía a simpatizar con él. Sólo predominaba ese rostro macerado y horrible con el tabique de su nariz quebrado y su boca desdentada, ese cuerpo descomunal que inspiraba miedo.

Bella avanzó hasta el estrado de la defensa donde estaba sentado Wilson y se sentó a su lado.

—Buen día, Abraham.

El la miró y contestó:

—Hola, pensé que no iba a venir.

Ella miró a fondo en las ranuras de sus ojillos.

—Sabía muy bien que yo estaría aquí.

—En realidad me da lo mismo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia

—. Me la darán. Me sentenciarán a la pena máxima, me declararán culpable sin atenuantes y me aplicarán la ley y si es necesario crearán una ley que les permita freírme en aceite hirviendo y me freirán. Aquí no va a haber ningún juicio, ya está cocinado, será un show. Espero que se haya traído caramelos.

Se produjo un movimiento en torno al estrado del Fiscal y Bella miró en esa dirección para ver al fiscal Di Silva ubicándose ante el escritorio junto a una cantidad de asistentes. Al encontrarse con su mirada, Di Silva hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. Bella sintió de pronto una sensación de pánico.

Un ujier de la Corte dijo: «Todos de pie», y el juez Lawrence Waldman entró desde el salón-vestuario de los jueces.

—Atención, atención a los presentes. Todos los que estén vinculados con la Causa Treinta y Siete de este Tribunal, aproxímense, presten atención y serán escuchados.

Preside la causa Su Señoría el juez Lawrence Waldman.

El único que se negó a ponerse de pie fue Abraham Wilson. Bella le susurró sin mover los labios.

—Póngase de pie.

—Ni pienso, muchacha. Tendrán que venir a levantarme.

Bella le tomó la mano gigantesca entre las suyas.

—De pie, Abraham. Los vamos a derrotar.

La miró durante unos instantes y luego, lentamente, se puso de pie.

El juez Waldman tomó asiento en su sitial. Los espectadores volvieron a sentarse. El empleado de turno entregó un expediente al juez.

«El Pueblo del Estado de Nueva York versus Abraham Wilson, acusado del asesinato de Raymond Thorpe».

Normalmente el sentido común le hubiera sugerido a Bella integrar el palco del jurado con negros, pero en el caso de Abraham Wilson no estaba nada segura de que fuera sensato. Wilson no era uno de ellos. Se trataba de un renegado, de un asesino, de un baldón para su raza. Acaso ellos estuvieran más predispuestos para inculparlo que los blancos. Todo lo que Bella podía hacer era tratar de impedir que los fanáticos más evidentes integraran el jurado. Pero los fanáticos no lo llevan escrito en la frente. Se mantendrían encubiertos, tratando de disimular sus prejuicios, a la espera de su oportunidad para vengarse.

Al promediar la tarde del segundo día, Bella había agotado las diez posibles recusaciones de jurados. Sentía que su manera de hacer el interrogatorio previo de la competencia de los jurados, era torpe y poco sutil. Mientras que Di Silva sabía conducirse con desenvoltura y destreza. Tenía el don de hacer sentir cómodos a los miembros del jurado, de hacer que confiaran en él, volverlos amistosos…

¿Cómo he podido olvidar las condiciones histriónicas de Di Silva?, se dijo.

Di Silva no utilizó su derecho de recusación hasta que Bella no hubo agotado el suyo, y no podía comprender por qué había sucedido eso. Cuando se dio cuenta de la razón era demasiado tarde. Di Silva ya la había aventajado. Entre los últimos presuntos jurados interrogados estaban la madre de un médico, un detective privado y un gerente de Banco. Todos ellos pertenecientes al Establishment; y ella ya no podía hacer nada por evitar que integraran el jurado. El Fiscal le había ganado de mano.

El fiscal Marco Di Silva se puso de pie y lanzó su discurso inicial.

—Solicito el consentimiento de esta Corte —y volviéndose al jurado— y de ustedes señoras y señores del jurado para agradecer en primer lugar a los que dejando sus ocupaciones han venido a ocuparse de este caso. —Les dirigió una sonrisa de agradecida solidaridad. — Sé cuan perturbador es prestar el servicio de integrar un jurado. Todos ustedes tienen trabajos que los aguardan, familias que reclaman atención.

Es como si fuera uno de ellos, pensó Bella, es el miembro número trece.

—Prometo tomarles el menor tiempo posible. Se trata de un caso verdaderamente simple. El acusado está sentado allá y su nombre es Abraham Wilson. Está acusado por el Estado de Nueva York de haber asesinado a otro convicto en la prisión de Sing Sing, cuyo nombre era Raymond Thorpe. Cuando digo acusado, damas y caballeros, estoy empleando una suerte de tecnicismo legal. No podemos decir que asesinó a un hombre. Ustedes deberán decidir si es así. Pero no cabe duda alguna de que lo hizo. Él lo ha admitido. El abogado defensor del señor Wilson argüirá que se trató de un acto en defensa propia.

El Fiscal se volvió para mirar a la voluminosa estampa de Abraham Wilson, y los ojos de los jurados automáticamente siguieron la misma dirección. Bella podía ver las reacciones en sus rostros. Se forzó por concentrar su atención en lo que decía el fiscal Di Silva.

—Hace años, doce ciudadanos, similares a ustedes, estoy seguro, votaron para que Abraham Wilson fuera confinado en una cárcel. A causa de ciertos aspectos técnicos legales no me está permitido dirimir con ustedes el crimen cometido por Abraham Wilson. Puedo decirles que aquel jurado honestamente consideró que recluir a Abraham Wilson evitaría que cometiera otros crímenes. Trágicamente, estuvieron equivocados. Pues aun encarcelado Abraham Wilson pudo golpear, matar, para satisfacer su sed de sangre. Sabemos ahora, por fin, que sólo hay una forma de evitar que Abraham Wilson vuelva a matar. Y esa forma es eliminándolo. Ello no devolverá la vida a Raymond Thorpe, pero ahorrará las vidas de otros hombres que podrían llegar a ser las próximas víctimas del acusado.

Di Silva caminó ante el lugar del jurado mirando a cada uno en los ojos.

—Les dije que este caso no les tomaría mucho tiempo. Les aclararé por qué lo dije. El acusado allá sentado asesinó a un hombre a sangre fría. Pero aun cuando no lo hubiera confesado tenemos testigos que lo vieron cometer el crimen. Más de cien testigos, en efecto. Examinemos la frase «a sangre fría». El crimen, cualquiera fuese su causa, es tan rechazado por mí como lo es, sabemos bien, por ustedes. Pero, en ocasiones se lo comete por causas que podemos al menos comprender. Digamos que alguien armado de un puñal está amenazando la vida de un ser amado, una criatura, un esposo, una esposa. Bien, de tener un arma se podría apretar el gatillo para salvar la vida del ser amado. Ustedes y yo no alabaríamos ese tipo de homicidio, pero estoy seguro de que podríamos, no obstante, comprenderlo. O tomemos otro ejemplo. Si alguien fuera despertado en medio de la noche por un delincuente que se ha metido en su casa y lo amenaza de muerte y ese alguien tuviera oportunidad de eliminarlo para salvar su vida, lo hace… bueno, creo que podemos comprender cómo se llegó a eso y el hecho no convertiría a la persona en un criminal ni en un indeseable, ¿verdad?

Sería algo cometido en el calor del momento. —La voz de Di Silva se endureció. — Pero el homicidio cometido a sangre fría es diferente. Quitar deliberadamente la vida de otro ser humano, sin el justificativo de los sentimientos o las pasiones, hacerlo por dinero, o por drogas, o por el placer de cometer un crimen… Estaba deliberadamente prejuiciando al jurado, sin embargo no sobrepasaba los límites, de modo que ya no se podía cometer el error de argumentar distorsión para objetarlo.

Bella observó las caras de los jurados, y no cabía duda: Marco Di Silva los había conquistado. Asentían a cada palabra que él decía. Hacían movimientos de cabeza y sonreían. Sólo les faltaba aplaudirlo. Era un director de orquesta y el jurado constituía los diversos intérpretes. Bella nunca había visto nada semejante. Cada vez que el Fiscal mencionaba el nombre de Abraham Wilson —y lo mencionaba a cada momento— el jurado, automáticamente miraba al acusado. Bella había aleccionado a Wilson para que no mirara al jurado. Se lo había inculcado una y otra vez, que podía mirar todo lo que quisiera en el recinto salvo al jurado, pues el aire de desafió que irradiaba era irritante. Para su espanto ahora, Bella advirtió que los ojos de Abraham Wilson estaban clavados en el jurado, enfrentando a cada uno. La agradecion parecía emanar de él.

Bella le dijo en voz baja.

—Abraham…

Él no se volvió para mirarla.

El Fiscal estaba concluyendo su discurso de apertura.

—La Biblia dice: «Ojo por ojo, diente por diente». Eso es una venganza. El estado

no clama por venganza. Está pidiendo justicia para el pobre hombre a quien Abraham

Wilson, a sangre fría, eliminó. Gracias.

El Fiscal volvió a su asiento.

Cuando Bella se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse al jurado, podía sentir su

hostilidad e impaciencia. Había estudiado, con escepticismo, libros sobre cómo los

abogados podían leer en las mentes de los jurados. Pero ahora comprendía. El

mensaje del jurado le llegaba claro y distinto. Ya habían decidido que su cliente era

culpable, y estaban impacientes porque Jennifer les estaba haciendo perder el tiempo

demorándolos en la Corte de Justicia cuando ellos ya podrían haberse liberado y estar

haciendo otras cosas, tal como su amigo, el Fiscal, había señalado. Bella y

Abraham Wilson eran el enemigo…

Bella aspiró hondo y dijo:

—Si me permite Su Señoría —y se volvió luego a los jurados— señoras y

señores, la razón de que tengamos cortes de justicia, la razón que nos convoca aquí

hoy, es que toda ley en su sabiduría, sabe que siempre hay dos lados en toda causa. Al

escuchar el ataque del Fiscal contra mi cliente, al escuchar su veredicto sin aguardar el

del jurado, el veredicto de ustedes, se diría que no es así.

Miró los rostros en procura de una señal de simpatía o de respaldo. No había

ninguna. Se forzó en proseguir.

—El fiscal Di Silva una y otra vez usó la frase: Abraham Wilson es culpable, lo

cual es una mentira. El juez Waldman les dirá que ningún acusado es culpable hasta

que un juez o un jurado lo declaran culpable. Para ello estamos todos aquí, ¿no es

verdad? —Una vez más Bella trató de descubrir una respuesta y se encontró con un

paredón de caras hostiles. —Abraham Wilson ha sido culpado de matar a otro

recluido en Sing Sing. Pero Abraham Wilson no mató por dinero ni por droga. Mató

para salvar su propia vida. Recuerdan ustedes los inteligentes ejemplos que dio el

Fiscal cuando explicó las diferencias entre matar a sangre fría y bajo un estado

emocional. Matar en estado emocional es cuando se está protegiendo a alguien que se

ama, o en defensa propia. Abraham Wilson mató en defensa propia, y les diré que

cualquiera de nosotros en idénticas circunstancias hubiera hecho exactamente lo

mismo.

»E1 Fiscal y yo estamos de acuerdo en un punto: todos los hombres tienen

derecho a proteger su propia vida. Si Abraham Wilson no hubiera actuado tal como lo

hizo, estaría muerto. —La voz de Bella vibraba con el acento de la sinceridad.

Había olvidado su nerviosismo en la pasión de su convicción—. Pido a cada uno de

ustedes que recuerden algo: bajo la ley de nuestro Estado la acusación debe probar

más allá de toda duda razonable, que el acto de matar no fue cometido en legítima

defensa. Y antes de que termine este juicio vamos a presentar evidencias que

demuestran que Raymond Thorpe fue muerto para evitar que matara a mi cliente.

Gracias.

Comenzó el desfile de testigos en favor del Estado de Nueva York. Marco Di Silva

no había dejado pasar ninguna oportunidad. Los personajes que atestiguaban en favor

del occiso, Raymond Thorpe, incluían un sacerdote, guardiacárceles y convictos. Uno

por uno fueron presentándose a declarar y bajo juramento, afirmaron los méritos y

disposición pacífica del muerto.

Cada vez que el Fiscal concluía con un testigo se volvía hacia Bella y le decía:

—Puede interrogar al testigo…

Y cada vez, Bella respondía: —No hay preguntas.

Ella sabía que sería inútil tratar de desacreditar a testigos. Una vez concluido el

desfile, se hubiera podido pensar que Raymond Thorpe había sido erróneamente

privado de la canonización. Los guardias, que habían sido cuidadosamente

aleccionados por Marco Di Silva, atestiguaron que Thorpe había sido un prisionero

modelo que durante su permanencia en Sing Sing había realizado buenas obras,

destinadas únicamente a ayudar a sus prójimos. El hecho de que Raymond Thorpe

fuese un reconocido asaltante de Bancos y violador era una mera falla en una

personalidad por otra parte intachable.

Lo que atentaba contra la ya débil defensa de Bella era la descripción física de

Raymond Thorpe. Era un hombre de físico menudo, de un metro sesenta y ocho de

altura. Marco Di Silva insistía en eso, no permitiendo que los miembros del jurado lo

olvidaran. Trazó un cuadro gráfico de cómo Abraham Wilson obstinadamente atacó al

hombre más pequeño golpeándole la cabeza contra la pared del patio de ejercicios,

provocándole inmediatamente la muerte. Mientras Di Silva hablaba, los ojos de los

jurados estaban fijos en la enorme figura del acusado que, sentado ante la mesa,

empequeñecía las figuras de cuantos se hallaban cerca de él.

El Fiscal estaba diciendo:

—Nunca podremos saber probablemente qué impulsó a Abraham Wilson a atacar

a este inofensivo e indefenso hombre pequeño…

Y de pronto el corazón de Bella palpitó con mayor intensidad. Una palabra

dicha por Di Silva podía quizá darle una oportunidad. Era una leve esperanza, pero

ahí estaba.

—… nunca podremos saber qué razón impulsó al empecinado ataque, pero hay

algo que sí sabemos, señoras y señores… no fue porque el hombre asesinado fuera

una amenaza para Wilson.

Se volvió hacia el juez Waldman. —Su Señoría, ¿quisiera pedir al acusado que se

ponga de pie?

El juez Waldman miró a Bella .

—¿El abogado defensor tiene alguna objeción?

Bella se daba cuenta de lo que seguiría, pero sabía que cualquier objeción de su

parte sería contraproducente. —No, Su Señoría.

—¿Quiere ponerse de pie el defendido, por favor? —dijo el juez Waldman.

Abraham Wilson permaneció sentado un momento, con expresión desafiante,

luego se levantó despacio hasta enderezarse a su altura máxima de un metro ochenta y

ocho.

—Aquí en la sala hay un empleado, el señor Galin, que mide un metro sesenta y

ocho, altura exacta del hombre asesinado… Raymond Thorpe. Señor Galin, ¿tendría

la amabilidad de pararse junto al defendido?

El ujier fue hasta Abraham Wilson y se quedó de pie junto a él. El contraste entre

los dos hombres era ridículo. Bella sabía que había sido arrinconada una vez más,

pero nada podía hacer en su favor. La imagen visual no podía ser borrada. El Fiscal

permaneció ahí, mirando un momento a los dos hombres, y luego dijo al jurado, con

su voz casi en un murmullo: — ¿Defensa propia?

El juicio iba más mal de lo que Bella había anticipado en la peor de sus

pesadillas. Literalmente podía sentir la ansiedad del jurado por cerrar el caso para

poder emitir su veredicto de culpabilidad.

Jasper Witlock se hallaba sentado entre los espectadores, y durante un receso Bella

tuvo oportunidad de intercambiar algunas palabras con él.

—No es un caso fácil —dijo Jasper solidariamente—. Si por lo menos tu cliente no

hubiera sido un King Kong. Diablos, el sólo mirarlo es bastante para dar miedo a

cualquiera.

—Él no tiene la culpa.

—Recuerda aquella vieja broma que dice que se podría haber quedado en casa.

¿Cómo se están entendiendo tú y nuestro estimado Fiscal?

Bella le dijo con una sonrisa carente de alegría:

—El señor Di Silva me envió un mensaje esta mañana. Se propone impedir mi

actuación profesional.

Cuando el desfile de testigos de la fiscalía hubo concluido y Di Silva descansó,

Bella se puso de pie y dijo:

—Me gustaría llamar a declarar a Howard Patterson.

El asistente de la alcaidía de la cárcel de Sing Sing se puso desganadamente de pie

y fue al lugar de los testigos mientras todos los ojos se fijaban en él.

Marco Di Silva observaba intrigado, mientras Patterson prestaba juramento. La

mente de Di Silva trabajaba con aceleración, computando todas las probabilidades.

Sabía que había ganado el caso. Tenía preparado su discurso de la victoria.

Bella estaba interrogando al testigo.

—¿Quiere informar al jurado sobre sus antecedentes, por favor señor Patterson?

El fiscal Di Silva se puso de pie.

—El Estado proveerá los antecedentes del testigo, con el fin de ahorrar tiempo, y

testimonia que el señor Patterson es asistente del alcaide en el establecimiento penal de

Sing Sing.

—Gracias —respondió Bella —. Creo que el jurado deberá saber que el señor

Patterson recibió una orden judicial de presentarse aquí hoy. Es un testigo hostil —

Bella se volvió a Patterson—. Cuando yo le pedí que se presentara voluntariamente

a declarar en favor de mi cliente, usted se rehusó. ¿No es verdad?

—Así es.

—¿Podría manifestar al jurado por qué debió ser emplazado jurídicamente para

decidirse a venir?

La expresión de Howard Patterson se endureció.

—Con mucho gusto. Toda mi vida he estado manejando hombres como Abraham

Wilson. Son perturbadores natos del orden.

Marco Di Silva se había inclinado hacia adelante en su asiento, sonreía, mantenía

los ojos fijos sobre los miembros del jurado. Murmuró a un colaborador: —Vean,

vean, se está poniendo ella misma la soga al cuello.

—Señor Patterson —dijo Bella —, el señor Abraham Wilson no está siendo

juzgado por perturbador del orden. Está en juego su vida. ¿No sería usted capaz de

ayudar a un prójimo suyo que está siendo injustamente acusado de un crimen capital?

—Si fuera injustamente acusado, sí. —El énfasis en injustamente produjo una

mirada de entendimiento en los jurados.

—¿Antes de este caso se han producido crímenes en la prisión, no es así?

—Vea, cuando se tiene encerrados a cientos de hombres violentos juntos en un

ambiente artificial, ineludiblemente generan una gran cantidad de agresividad. Hay…

—Sólo responda sí, o no, por favor, señor Patterson.

—Sí.

—¿Y en esos crímenes que han sucedido durante su experiencia, diría usted que

las motivaciones han sido diversas?

—Bueno, supongo que sí. A veces…

—Sí, o no, por favor.

—Sí.

—¿La defensa propia ha sido alguna vez motivación de esos crímenes de la

prisión?

—Bueno, este… a veces… —advirtió la expresión del rostro de Bella —. Sí.

—¿De modo que, conforme a su vasta experiencia, es totalmente posible que

Abraham Wilson hubiera estado defendiendo su propia vida cuando mató a Raymond

Thorpe?

—No creo que…

—Le he pedido que de ser posible use el sí, o el no.

—Es muy improbable —insistió obstinadamente Patterson.

Bella se volvió al juez Waldman.

—Su Señoría, ¿quisiera ordenar al testigo que responda a mi pregunta?

El juez Waldman miró a Howard Patterson.

—El testigo debe responder la pregunta.

—Sí.

Pero el hecho de que su actitud total dijera no se grabó en el jurado.

—Si la Corte me permite —dijo Bella —. He extraído del testigo algún material

que quisiera exponer como prueba. El fiscal Di Silva se puso inmediatamente de pie.

—¿Qué clase de material?

—Pruebas que abonarán nuestra argumentación de defensa propia.

—Me opongo, Su Señoría.

—¿A qué se opone? —preguntó Bella —. Usted no ha visto nada aún.

—La Corte mantendrá la validez hasta que vea la prueba. Aquí está en juego la

vida de un hombre. Él tiene derecho a todas las consideraciones posibles —dijo el

juez Waldman.

—Gracias, Su Señoría —Bella se volvió hacia Howard Patterson—. ¿La trajo

usted consigo? —le preguntó.

—Sí —asintió con los labios apretados—. Pero estoy haciendo esto bajo protesta.

—Creo que eso ya lo ha evidenciado usted lo suficiente, señor Patterson, ¿puedo

disponer del material, por favor?

Howard Patterson dirigió la mirada al área de los espectadores donde se

encontraba sentado un hombre con uniforme de guardia-cárceles. Patterson lo llamó

con una señal de cabeza. El guardia se levantó y se aproximó trayendo envuelta una

caja de madera.

Bella se la tomó.

—La defensa quiere colocar esta prueba como pieza de evidencia A, Su Señoría.

—¿De qué se trata? —demandó el Fiscal.

—Se la llama la caja de las golosinas.

Se produjeron risitas contenidas entre los espectadores.

El juez Waldman miró a Bella y le dijo lentamente:

—¿Dijo usted la caja de las golosinas? ¿Qué hay en la caja, señorita Swan?

—Está llena de armas. Armas fabricadas en Sing Sing por los prisioneros con el

fin de…

—¡Me opongo! —el Fiscal estaba de pie, atronando con la voz. Se apresuró a

aproximarse al podio.

—Estoy dispuesto a hacer concesiones a la inexperiencia de mi colega, Su Señoría,

pero si ella se propone practicar el derecho, sugeriría que debe estudiar las reglas

básicas de la prueba. No hay prueba vinculada en absoluto con la así llamada caja de

golosinas y lo que se está tratando en esta Corte de justicia criminal.

—Esta caja prueba…

—Esa caja no prueba nada —vociferaba el Fiscal con voz entrecortada. Se volvió

al juez Waldman—. El Estado se opone a la introducción de ese aporte por

improcedente.

—Oposición aceptada.

Y Bella permaneció ahí, viendo como se esfumaba su caja. Todo se daba en

contra de ella: el Juez, el jurado, Di Silva, la prueba. Su cliente iría a la silla eléctrica, a

menos que…

Bella dio un gran suspiro, tratando de calmarse. Luego dijo.

—Su Señoría, este aporte es absolutamente de vital importancia para nuestra

defensa. Considero…

—Señorita Swan —la interrumpió el juez Waldman—, esta Corte no tiene tiempo

ni disposición para darle instrucciones acerca de la ley, pero el Fiscal está en lo cierto.

Antes de entrar a este recinto usted debería haber tenido conocimiento de las reglas

básicas de la prueba. La primera es que no se pueden introducir aportes que no hayan

sido especialmente preparados y anticipados. En este informe no figura nada sobre el

hecho de que el muerto haya estado armado o no armado. Por lo tanto, la cuestión de

esas armas resulta totalmente extraña al caso. Usted no ha observado los límites.

Bella permaneció quieta sintiendo cómo enrojecía.

—Lo siento —dijo tozudamente—, pero no es extraña.

—¡Es suficiente! Damos cabida a una excepción.

—No deseo que se dé cabida a una excepción, Su Señoría. Usted está negando a

mi cliente sus derechos.

—Señorita Swan, si usted continúa será acusada de falta de respeto al Tribunal.

—No me importa lo que haga usted conmigo —respondió Bella —. Se ha

preparado el terreno para la introducción de esta prueba. El Fiscal mismo lo preparó.

—Esto es ridículo —irrumpió Di Silva—. Yo nunca…

Bella se volvió al taquígrafo del Tribunal.

—Tendría la amabilidad de leer el párrafo del fiscal Di Silva que comienza con:

«Nunca sabremos quizá qué llevó a Abraham Wilson a atacar…».

El Fiscal levantó la vista dirigiéndose al juez Waldman.

—¿Su Señoría, hará lugar usted…?

El juez Waldman levantó una mano. Se volvió a Bella .

—Este Tribunal no necesita que usted le recuerde la ley, señorita Swan. Una vez

que este juicio haya concluido será usted acusada de falta de respeto a este Tribunal.

Dado que éste es un caso de pena capital, continuaré escuchándola. —Se volvió al

taquígrafo. —Puede comenzar la lectura.

El taquígrafo dio vuelta algunas páginas y comenzó a leer: «Nunca podremos

saber probablemente qué impulsó a Abraham Wilson a atacar a este inofensivo e

indefenso hombre pequeño…».

—Es suficiente —interrumpió Bella —. Gracias. —Miró a Di Silva y le

dijo lentamente. —Ésas son sus palabras, señor Di Silva. «Nunca podremos saber,

probablemente, qué impulsó a Abraham Wilson a atacar a este inofensivo e indefenso

hombre pequeño…». —Se volvió hacia el juez Waldman. —La palabra clave, Su

Señoría, es indefenso. Puesto que el Fiscal mismo ha dicho al jurado que la víctima se

hallaba indefensa, dejó la puerta abierta para que nosotros siguiéramos la línea

demostrando que la víctima podría no haber sido indefensa, de que ella podría, en

efecto, haber tenido un arma. Lo que haya sido admitido para la acusación debe serlo

para la defensa.

Se produjo un gran silencio.

El juez Waldman se volvió hacia Marco Di Silva.

—El abogado defensor tiene un argumento válido. Usted abrió la puerta.

Di Silva lo miraba sin poder dar crédito.

—Pero yo nunca…

—La Corte permitirá que la prueba sea admitida como pieza de evidencia A.

Bella dio un gran suspiro de agradecimiento.

—Gracias, Su Señoría —levantó la caja envuelta, la sostuvo entre sus manos y

volvió la cara hacia el jurado—. Señoras y señores, en esta sumatoria final, el Fiscal

les dirá que lo que ustedes van a ver dentro de esta caja no es una prueba directa. Y

tendrá razón. Les dirá que nada vincula ninguna de estas armas con el muerto. Y

tendrá razón. Introduzco este aporte por otras razones. Desde hace días vengo

escuchando cómo el rebelde perturbador, que es mi defendido, que mide un metro

ochenta y ocho, arteramente atacó a Raymond Thorpe, ese ejemplo de virtudes que

sólo medía un metro sesenta y ocho centímetros de altura. El cuadro tan

cuidadosamente preparado y pintado para ustedes por la fiscalía muestra a un sádico,

empedernido asesino que atacó físicamente y mató a otro convicto gratuitamente. Pero

pregúntense esto: ¿No existe siempre algún motivo? Codicia, odio, lujuria. ¿Algo?

Creo, y pongo en juego la vida de mi cliente al hacerlo, que existió un motivo para

que se produjera ese crimen.

»E1 único motivo válido, como el Fiscal mismo lo ha dicho, el que justifica que se

mate a alguien, es en defensa propia. Un hombre que lucha por proteger su propia

vida. Ustedes han oído que Howard Patterson testimonió que según su experiencia se

han cometido otros crímenes en la prisión, que los convictos se fabrican armas

homicidas. Eso significa que fue posible que Raymond Thorpe estuviera armado con

un arma tal, que en realidad fue él quien atacó al acusado, y el acusado tratando de

protegerse a sí mismo, se vio forzado a matar al otro en defensa propia. Si ustedes

deciden que Abraham Wilson con premeditación, y sin motivación alguna, mató a

Raymond Thorpe, entonces deben pronunciar su veredicto y culparlo tal como pide la

acusación. Entonces deben mandar a Abraham Wilson a la silla eléctrica. Si, en

cambio, después de revisar esta prueba queda en ustedes una duda razonable,

entonces es su deber pronunciar el veredicto de no culpable. —La caja ya le estaba

pesando entre las manos. —Cuando vi por vez primera lo que había en esta caja no

podía creer lo que veía. A ustedes también les puede resultar difícil de creer. Pero les

pido que recuerden que se la ha traído aquí bajo protesta, por el asistente de la prisión

de Sing Sing. Esto, señoras y señores, es una colección de armas confiscadas,

fabricadas secretamente por los convictos de Sing Sing.

Cuando Bella se desplazaba hacia el jurado tropezó al parecer y perdió el

equilibrio. La caja se le cayó de las manos, saltó la tapa y se desparramó lo que había

dentro por el piso del Tribunal. Todos contuvieron el aliento. Los jurados comenzaron

a ponerse de pie para poder ver mejor. Estaban contemplando esa horrible colección

de armas que habían caído de la caja. Había casi cien, de todos los tamaños, formas y

calidades. Hachas, cuchillas de carnicero, estiletes, tijeras siniestras, con las puntas

como de navajas, armas de fuego, y una gran cuchilla siniestra, alambres con mangos

en los extremos, utilizados para estrangular, un pico y un machete.

Los espectadores y periodistas estaban ahora todos de pie mirando, pugnando por

ver mejor el arsenal que se veía desparramado por el suelo. El juez Waldman no hacía

más que agitar la campanilla tratando de conseguir orden. Luego miró a Bella con

una expresión que ella no pudo descifrar. Un ordenanza se apresuró para levantar

todo aquello. Bella le hizo seña de que se alejara.

—Gracias —le dijo—. Yo lo haré.

Mientras el Juez y los espectadores miraban, Bella se arrodilló y comenzó a

recoger las armas y a ponerlas de nuevo en la caja. Lo hacía lentamente, manejando

astutamente cada cosa, mirándola sin expresión antes de colocarla en su lugar. Los

jurados se habían vuelto a sentar, pero seguían cada uno de sus movimientos. A

Bella le llevó sus buenos cinco minutos poner todo dentro de la caja, mientras el

fiscal Di Silva permanecía sentado, enfurecido.

Cuando Bella depositó el último de los objetos del mortífero arsenal dentro de

la caja, se levantó, miró hacia Patterson luego se volvió hacia el Fiscal y le dijo:

—Puede interrogar al testigo.

Era demasiado tarde para reparar el daño producido.

—No hay preguntas —respondió el Fiscal.

—Entonces, quisiera llamar a declarar a Abraham Wilson.


	8. Capitulo 8

8

—¿Su nombre?

—Abraham Wilson.

—¿Quiere hablar en voz más alta, por favor?

—Abraham Wilson.

—¿Señor Wilson, usted mató a Raymond Thorpe?

—Sí, señora.

—¿Querría decirle al jurado por qué lo hizo?

—Él iba a matarme a mí.

—Raymond Thorpe era un hombre mucho más pequeño que usted. ¿Realmente creía que era capaz de matarlo?

—Se me vino encima con un cuchillo y eso lo hacía enorme.

Bella había separado dos objetos de la caja de golosinas. Uno era un afilado cuchillo de carnicero, el otro era un gran par de pinzas de metal. Levantó el cuchillo.

—¿Es este el cuchillo con el que Raymond Thorpe lo amenazó?

—¡Me opongo! El acusado no puede saberlo…

—Replantearé la pregunta. ¿Este cuchillo es similar al que Raymond Thorpe usó para amenazarlo?

—Sí, señora.

—¿Y estas pinzas?

—Sí, señora.

—¿Antes había tenido problemas con Thorpe?

—Sí, señora.

—¿Y cuando él se acercó a usted con esas armas, se vio forzado a matarlo para defender su vida?

—Sí, señora.

—Muchas gracias.

Bella se volvió hacia Di Silva.

—Su turno.

Di Silva se levantó y se acercó lentamente al lugar de los testigos.

—¿Señor Wilson, usted ya había matado otra vez, no? Es decir ¿éste no es su primer asesinato, no es cierto?

—Cometí un error y estoy pagando por eso. Yo…

—Ahórrenos el sermón. Simplemente conteste sí o no.

—Sí.

—Por lo tanto la vida humana no tiene mucho valor para usted.

—Eso no es verdad. Yo…

—¿Usted diría que haber cometido dos asesinatos es dar valor a la vida humana? ¿A cuántas personas hubiera matado si no diera valor a la vida humana? ¿Cinco? ¿Diez? ¿Veinte?

Estaba golpeando a Abraham Wilson y lo iba a derrumbar. Tenía la mandíbula endurecida y el rostro cubierto de ira. ¡Cuidado!

—Sólo maté a dos personas.

—¡Sólo! ¡Usted sólo mató a dos personas! —El Fiscal meneó la cabeza en un gesto de desaliento. Se detuvo cerca del lugar del acusado y lo miró. —Me pregunto si el ser tan corpulento le da una sensación de poder. Lo debe hacer sentir un poco como si fuera Dios. Cada vez que se le ocurre puede quitar una vida por aquí, otra por allí…

Abraham Wilson estaba de pie erguido en toda su altura.

—¡Usted es un hijo de puta!

¡No! —rezaba Bella—. ¡No lo haga!

—¡Siéntese! —lo fulminó Di Silva—. ¿Así fue como se puso cuando mató a Raymond Thorpe?

—Thorpe estaba tratando de matarme a mí.

—¿Con esto? —Di Silva levantó el cuchillo de carnicero y el par de pinzas. — Estoy seguro de que podía haberle quitado el cuchillo. —Agitó las pinzas. — ¿Y tenía miedo de esto? —Se volvió hacia el jurado y enseñó las pinzas con desprecio. —No parecen tan horriblemente mortales. Si el muerto hubiera podido herirlo en la cabeza con ellas le hubiera hecho un chichón. ¿Exactamente para qué son estas pinzas?

Abraham Wilson contestó suavemente:

—Son para romper los testículos.

El jurado estuvo reunido durante ocho horas.

Marco Di Silva y sus asistentes dejaron la sala para tomar un descanso, pero Bella se quedó en su lugar, incapaz de moverse. Cuando el jurado había abandonado la sala, Jasper Witlock se le acercó.

—¿Qué tal si tomamos una taza de café?

—No podría tragar nada.

Bella permaneció en la sala, temerosa de moverse, débilmente consciente de la gente que la rodeaba. Todo había terminado. Había dado lo mejor de sí misma. Cerró los ojos y trató de rezar, pero su temor era demasiado grande. Se sentía como si ella también junto con Abraham Wilson fuera a ser condenada a muerte.

El jurado estaba volviendo a la sala, con los rostros serios y llenos de presagios y el corazón de Bella empezó a latir con más fuerza. Por las caras se daba cuenta de que lo iban a condenar. Pensó que se iba a desmayar. Por su culpa un hombre iba a ser condenado. Nunca debió haber aceptado ese caso. ¿Qué derecho tenía ella para tomar la vida de un hombre en sus manos? Debió de estar loca al pensar que podía ganarle a alguien con la experiencia de Marco Di Silva. Hubiera querido correr hasta los jurados antes de que pudieran dar el veredicto y decir: ¡Esperen! Abraham Wilson no ha tenido un juicio justo. Por favor dejen que lo defienda otro abogado. Alguien mejor que yo.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Bella echó una mirada a Abraham Wilson. Estaba sentado, inmóvil como una estatua. Ahora no se sentía ningún sentimiento de odio proveniente de él, sino en cambio una profunda desesperación. Le hubiera gustado decirle algo para consolarlo, pero no existían las palabras para eso.

El juez Waldman estaba hablando.

—¿El jurado tiene el veredicto?

—Lo tenemos, Su Señoría.

El Juez hizo una seña, y su secretario se dirigió hacia el presidente del jurado, tomó la hoja de papel que le daba y se la entregó al Juez. Bella sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. No podía respirar. Quería detener ese momento, inmovilizarlo antes de que leyeran el veredicto.

El juez Waldman observó la hoja de papel que tenía en sus manos; después miró lentamente a la sala. Sus ojos se detuvieron en los miembros del jurado, en Marco Di Silva, en Bella y finalmente en Abraham Wilson.

—Que el acusado se ponga de pie.

Abraham Wilson se puso de pie con movimientos lentos y cansados, como si le hubieran sacado toda la energía.

El juez Waldman leyó la hoja de papel.

—Este jurado encuentra al acusado Abraham Wilson, inocente de los cargos de los que se lo acusan.

Hubo un momentáneo silencio y las nuevas palabras del Juez fueron ahogadas por el estrépito de los espectadores. Bella permaneció allí, atónita, sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír. Se volvió hacia Abraham Wilson sin decir palabra. El estuvo un instante frente a ella, con sus grandes ojos vulgares. Y de pronto esa horrible cara se abrió en la más clara sonrisa que Bella hubiera visto jamás. Extendió los brazos y la estrechó y Bella trató de contener las lágrimas.

Los periodistas rodeaban a Bella , pidiéndole declaraciones, con una andanada de preguntas.

—¿Cómo se siente por haber derrotado al Fiscal?

—¿Creía que iba a ganar este caso?

—¿Qué hubiera hecho si hubieran enviado a la silla eléctrica a Wilson?

Bella cerró su mente a todas esas preguntas. No podía sincerarse con ellos. Habían venido a ver un espectáculo, a ver como cazaban un hombre hasta matarlo. Si el veredicto hubiera sido distinto… no podía soportar ese pensamiento. Bella comenzó a juntar sus papeles y a guardarlos en su portafolios.

Un alguacil se le acercó.

—El juez Waldman quiere verla en su despacho, señorita Swan.

Se había olvidado de que quedaba pendiente una citación por desacato a la Corte pero ahora no parecía algo importante. La única cosa que contaba era que había salvado la vida de Abraham Wilson.

Bella miró de reojo a la mesa del Fiscal. Di Silva guardaba sus papeles en el portafolios con furia mientras reprendía a uno de sus asistentes. Notó la mirada de Bella . Clavó su mirada en los ojos de ella y no hubo necesidad de palabras.

Cuando Bella entró, el juez Lawrence Waldman estaba sentado en su escritorio.

Dijo fríamente. —Tome asiento, señorita Swan —Bella se sentó—. No voy a permitir ni a

usted ni a nadie que convierta mi sala del tribunal en un espectáculo.

Bella se sonrojó.

—Es que tropecé. No pude evitar lo que…

El juez Waldman levantó la mano.

—Por favor. Ahórreme eso —Bella apretó los labios con fuerza.

El juez Waldman se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla y continuó.

—Otra tosa que no tolero en mi Corte es la insolencia —Bella lo miró cautelosamente sin decir nada—. Esta tarde, usted se pasó de los límites. Me doy cuenta de que su excesivo celo fue para salvar la vida de un hombre. En razón de ello he decidido no citarla por desacato.

—Muchas gracias, Su Señoría —Bella tuvo que forzarse para decirlo.

El rostro del Juez era impenetrable cuando continuó diciendo:

—Casi invariablemente, cuando termina un caso, tengo la sensación de si la justicia se ha cumplido o no. Francamente, en este caso no estoy seguro. —Bella esperó que siguiera hablando.

—Eso es todo, señoritaSwan.

En las ediciones de la tarde de los diarios y de la televisión en la noche, Bella Swan estaba otra vez en la primera plana, pero esta vez era la heroína. Era el David de la abogacía que había derribado a Goliath. Las fotos de ella y de Abraham Wilson y del fiscal Di Silva cubrían las páginas principales. Bella devoró hambrienta cada palabra de las notas, saboreándolas. Era realmente una dulce victoria después de todas las desgracias que había sufrido al principio.

Jasper la llevó a comer a Luchow's para celebrar y Bella fue reconocida por el dueño y muchos de los clientes. Desconocidos la llamaban por su nombre y la felicitaban. Era una experiencia embriagadora.

—¿Cómo se siente uno siendo una celebridad? —preguntó sonriendo Jasper.

—Estoy aturdida.

Alguien mandó una botella de vino a Bella movió la mano como para desechar la idea.

—Es vino de California. Es como beber agua. —Tomó otro trago. —Eres mi mejor amigo. ¿Sabes quién no es mi mejor amigo? El gran Marco Di Sliva. Di Sivla.

—Di Silva.

—Él también. Me odia. ¿Viste su cara hoy? O-o-oh ¡estaba loco! Dijo que me iba a echar de la Corte. ¿Pero no lo hizo, no?

—No, él…

—¿Sabes lo que pienso? ¿Sabes lo que realmente pienso?

—Yo…

—Di Silva cree que yo soy Acab y él es la ballena blanca.

—Me parece que es al revés.

—Gracias, Jasper. Siempre puedo contar contigo. Tomemos otra botella de vino.

—¿No te parece que ya es suficiente?

—Las ballenas tienen sed —Bella se rió como una tonta—. Ésa soy yo. La vieja y grande ballena blanca. ¿Te dije que quiero mucho a Abraham Wilson? Es el hombre más lindo que he conocido en mi vida. Me miré en sus ojos, mi querido amigo Jasper y son ¡maravillosos! ¿Alguna vez has mirado los ojos de Di Silva? ¡O-o-oh! ¡Son fríos! Quiero decir, él es un iceberg. Pero no es un mal hombre. ¿Te hablé de Acab y la ballena blanca?

—Sí.

—Quiero al viejo Acab. Quiero a todo el mundo. ¿Y sabes por qué Jasper? Porque esta noche Abraham Wilson está vivo. Está vivo. Tomemos otra botella de vino para celebrar…

Eran las dos de la madrugada cuando Jasper llevó a Bella a su casa. La ayudó a subir los cuatro pisos por la escalera y a entrar en el pequeño departamento.

Respiraba con fuerza por la subida.

—Sabes —dijo Jasper— puedo sentir el efecto de tanto vino.

Bella lo miró con lástima.

—La gente que no puede aguantarlo no debería beber.

Y perdió el conocimiento.

Se despertó con el sonido del teléfono. Cuidadosamente estiró la mano para tomar el tubo y el ligero movimiento le produjo oleadas de dolor en cada nervio de su cuerpo.

—Hola…

—¿Bella ? Soy Jasper.

—Hola Jasper.

—Pareces muy mal. ¿Cómo estás?

—Creo que mal. ¿Qué hora es?

—Casi mediodía. Mejor que vengas. Se ha desatado el infierno.

—Jasper… creo que me estoy muriendo.

—Escúchame. Levántate de la cama… despacio… toma dos aspirinas, una ducha fría, toma una taza de café caliente y cargado y probablemente vivas.

Una hora más tarde, cuando Bella llegó a la oficina, ya se sentía mejor. No bien, pensó Bella , pero mejor.

Los dos teléfonos estaban sonando cuando entró a la oficina.

—Son para ti —dijo Jasper con una sonrisa—. ¡No han parado! Necesitas un conmutador.

Eran llamadas de los periódicos y de las revistas y de la televisión y de las estaciones de radio que querían información sobre Bella . La noche anterior se había convertido en una gran noticia. Había otros llamados, de la clase con los que ella había soñado. Estudios jurídicos que antes la habían rechazado la llamaban para preguntarle cuándo podría tener una entrevista con ellos.

En su oficina en la ciudad, Marco Di Silva estaba gritando a su primer asistente.

—Quiero que abra una ficha confidencial sobre Bella Swan. Quiero estar informado sobre cada cliente que acepte. ¿Me entendió?

—Sí, señor.

—¡Muévase entonces!


	9. Capitulo 9

9

—Él es tan asesino a sueldo como yo una maldita virgen. Ha sido toda su vida drogadicto.

—El idiota ha estado chupándome las medias pidiéndome que lo conecte con Felix. Yo le dije: «Mira, paisano, yo soy sólo un soldado ¿no lo sabes? Si Felix necesita otro pistolero no tiene que ir a buscarlo a ningún callejón de mierda».

—Estaba tratando de jugar contigo, Sal.

—Bueno, le tomé bien el tiempo. El tipo no está relacionado y en este negocio si no estás relacionado no eres nada.

Estaban hablando en la cocina de una vieja granja holandesa de trescientos años n el norte de Nueva Jersey.

Eran tres en el cuarto: Alec Vito, James Colella y Laurent «Pequeña Flor» Fiore.

Alec Vito era un hombre con aspecto de cadáver, con finos labios casi invisibles, y profundos ojos verdes que parecían muertos. Usaba zapatos de doscientos dólares y medias blancas.

James «Gran Joe» Colella era un hombre enorme, un granito monolítico y al caminar parecía como un edificio en movimiento. Alguien lo había llamado una vez una huerta. «Colella tiene nariz de papa, orejas de coliflor y cerebro de guisante».

Colella tenía una voz tranquila y aguda y modales engañosamente amables. Era dueño de un caballo de carrera y poseía una extraña virtud para elegir ganadores. Era un hombre de familia con mujer y seis hijos. Sus especialidades eran los revólveres, el ácido y las cadenas. La mujer de Joe, Victoria, era una católica estricta y los domingos, cuando Colella no trabajaba siempre llevaba a su familia a la iglesia.

El tercer hombre, Laurent Fiore, era casi un enanito. Medía un metro cincuenta y seis y pesaba cincuenta y dos kilos. Su cara tenía la inocencia de un monaguillo y era igualmente bueno con el cuchillo o el revólver. Las mujeres se sentían atraídas por el hombrecito y se jactaba de tener una esposa, media docena de amiguitas y una hermosa amante. Fiore había sido jockey trabajando en las pistas de Pimlico a Tijuana. Cuando el comisario de las carreras en Hollywood Park suspendió a Fiore por dopar a un caballo, su cadáver fue encontrado unas semanas más tarde flotando en el lago Tahoe.

Los tres hombres eran soldati de la Familia de Aro Vulturi, pero era Felix Moretti el que los había llevado y le pertenecían en cuerpo y alma.

Se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión de la Familia en el comedor. En la cabecera de la mesa estaba Aro Vulturi, el capo de la más poderosa Familia de la Mafia de la costa este. De setenta y dos años, era todavía un hombre de aspecto imponente, con los hombros y el pecho fuertes de un trabajador, y con un largo pelo blanco. Había nacido en Palermo, Sicilia, llegó a los Estados Unidos cuando tenía quince años y comenzó a trabajar en la zona de los muelles en el lado oeste del bajo Manhattan. A los veintiún años era el lugarteniente del jefe del muelle. Los dos hombres tuvieron una discusión y cuando el jefe desapareció misteriosamente, Aro Vulturi tenía todo el poder. Cualquiera que quisiera trabajar en los muelles tenía que pagarle a él. Empleó ese dinero para ascender al poder y se expandió rápidamente ramificándose en la usura, en el fraude organizado, prostitución y juego, drogas y asesinatos. A través del tiempo fue acusado treinta y dos veces y sólo condenado una vez por un cargo menor por asalto. Vulturi era un hombre cruel con la genuina astucia de los campesinos y totalmente amoral.

A la izquierda de Vulturi estaba sentado Thomas Colfax, el consigliere de la Familia. Veinticinco años antes, Colfax tuvo un brillante futuro como abogado de sociedades anónimas, pero defendió una pequeña compañía aceitera que cayó bajo el control de la Mafia y, paso a paso, se dejó seducir y manejó otros casos para la Mafia hasta que finalmente al cabo de los años la Familia Vulturi se convirtió en su único cliente. Era un cliente que daba muchas ganancias y Thomas Colfax se convirtió en un hombre muy rico con enormes propiedades y cuentas de Banco en todo el mundo.

A la derecha de Aro Vulturi estaba sentado Felix Moretti, su yerno. Felix era ambicioso, una cualidad que ponía nervioso a Vulturi. Felix no encajaba dentro de los moldes de la Familia. Su padre, Giovanni, un primo lejano de Aro Vulturi, no había nacido en Sicilia sino en Florencia. Solamente eso convertía a la familia Moretti en sospechosa, todos saben que no se debe confiar en los florentinos.

Giovanni Moretti llegó a Estados Unidos, abrió una zapatería, y se desempeñó con honestidad, no teniendo ni siquiera un cuarto en el fondo para juegos, usura o prostitución. Esto lo convirtió en un estúpido. Felix, el hijo de Giovanni, era totalmente diferente. Estudió en Yale y en la Facultad Wharton de Economía. Cuando Felix terminó sus estudios acudió a su padre con un solo pedido: quería conectarse con su pariente lejano Aro Vulturi.

El viejo zapatero fue a ver a su primo y arregló la entrevista. Vulturi estaba seguro de que Felix le iba a pedir un préstamo para abrir algún negocio, quizás una zapatería como el tonto de su padre. Pero la entrevista fue toda una sorpresa.

—Sé como puedo hacerlo rico —había empezado a decir Felix.

Aro Vulturi había mirado al joven descarado con una sonrisa de tolerancia.

—Yo soy rico.

—No. Usted cree que es rico.

La sonrisa murió en sus labios.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando, muchacho?

Y Felix Moretti se lo dijo.

Al principio, Aro Vulturi se comportó con cautela, verificando cada parte de los consejos de Felix. Todo tuvo un éxito brillante. En donde antes la familia Vulturi había estado involucrada en provechosas actividades ilegales, bajo la supervisión de Felix Moretti, éstas proliferaron. En cinco años la Familia estuvo en docenas de negocios legales, que incluían comida envasada, artículos de lencería, restaurantes, compañías de camiones y farmacias. Felix encontró compañías en quiebra que necesitaban financiación, en las que la Familia entraba como socio minoritario y gradualmente se adueñaba de todo, sacando todos los fondos que tuvieran. Antiguas compañías de intachable reputación repentinamente se encontraban en bancarrota. A los _negocios_ que daban una ganancia satisfactoria, Felix no los descuidaba y aumentaba las ganancias enormemente, porque los trabajadores en esos negocios eran controlados por sus gremios, y la compañía tomaba los seguros a través d una compañía de seguros de la Familia y compraba sus automóviles a una de las empresas de la Familia. Felix creó un gigante simbólico, una serie de negocios a través de los cuales el consumidor era constantemente explotado y el producto iba a parar a la Familia.

A pesar de su éxito, Felix Moretti era consciente de que tenía un problema. Una vez que le hubo mostrado a Aro Vulturi, el rico, la explotación de horizontes de legítimas empresas, Vulturi no lo necesitó más. Moretti había sido caro, porque al principio tuvo que convencer a Aro Vulturi para que le diera un porcentaje de lo que cualquiera estaría seguro que era poco dinero. Pero las ideas de Felix comenzaron a dar frutos y las ganancias llegaron en abundancia. Vulturi tenía segundas intenciones. Por casualidad, Felix supo que Aro había celebrado una reunión para discutir qué harían con él.

Felix había eludido ese proyecto casándose con alguien de la Familia. Jane, la única hija de Aro Vulturi , tenía diecinueve años. Su madre había muerto al darla a luz y Jane había crecido en un colegio de monjas y sólo se le permitía volver a casa para las fiestas. Su padre la adoraba y se había encargado de protegerla y ampararla de esa manera. Fue para una fiesta, durante Pascua, que Jane conoció a Felix Moretti.

Cuando volvió al colegio, Jane estaba locamente enamorada de él. El recuerdo de su misteriosa apostura la llevaba a hacer cosas cuando estaba sola que las monjas le habían dicho que eran pecados contra Dios.

Aro Vulturi tenía la ilusión de que su hija creía que él simplemente era un exitoso hombre de negocios, pero con los años, las compañeras de Jane le habían mostrado diarios y revistas con artículos sobre su padre y sus verdaderos negocios, y cuando el gobierno intentaba enjuiciar y condenar a uno de los de la Familia Vulturi, Jane se enteraba de ello. Nunca lo discutió con su padre, y así él seguía feliz en su creencia de que su hija era inocente y eso lo protegía del shock de enterarse de la verdad.

La verdad, si la hubiera sabido, habría sorprendido a Vulturi, ya que Jane consideraba los negocios de su padre como algo muy excitante. Odiaba la disciplina de las monjas en el colegio y eso a su vez la hacía odiar a toda la autoridad. Sus fantasías eran que su padre era una especie de Robin Hood, que desafiaba a la autoridad provocando al gobierno. El hecho de que Felix Moretti fuera un hombre importante en la organización de su padre lo convertía en mucho más excitante para ella.

Desde el principio, Felix fue muy cuidadoso en su forma de tratar a Jane.

Cuando conseguía estar solo con ella, se daban ardientes besos y abrazos, pero Felix nunca fue más lejos. Jane era virgen, y estaba deseosa, impaciente, de darse al hombre que amaba. Era Felix el que no seguía adelante.

—Te respeto demasiado, Jane, como para acostarme contigo antes de que nos casemos.

En realidad, era a Aro Vulturi al que respetaba mucho. Me cortaría las pelotas, pensaba Felix.

Y así fue como mientras Aro Vulturi discutía cuál era la mejor manera de librarse de Felix Moretti, éste y Jane le anunciaron que estaban enamorados y querían casarse. El viejo gritó y los sermoneó y les dio cien razones por las que eso sólo sucedería por encima de su cadáver. Pero al final venció el verdadero amor y Felix y Jane se casaron con una importante ceremonia. Después de la boda, el viejo llamó a Felix para hablar en un aparte.

—Jane es todo lo que tengo, Felix. ¿La cuidarás no es cierto?

—Lo haré, Aro.

—Te voy a estar vigilando. Mejor será que la hagas feliz. ¿Sabes lo que quiere decir, no?

—Sé lo que quieres decir.

—Nada de prostitutas o mujeres fáciles. ¿Entendido? A Jane le gusta cocinar. Ocúpate de estar en casa todas las noches para comer. Quiero que seas un yerno del que pueda enorgullecerme.

—Voy a tratar de serlo con todas mis fuerzas, Aro.

Como algo sin importancia, Aro Vulturi agregó:

—Ah, Felix, hablando de otra cosa, ahora que eres miembro de la Familia, el porcentaje ese que te daba, quizá deberíamos cambiarlo.

Felix lo tomó de un brazo.

—Gracias, papá, pero es suficiente para nosotros. Seré capaz de comprarle a Jane todo lo que quiera. Y se retiró, dejando al anciano atrás. Eso había sucedido siete años antes, y los años que siguieron habían sido maravillosos para Felix. Jane era apacible, fácil para convivir con ella y lo adoraba, pero Felix sabía que si ella muriese o lo dejara, él podría seguir sin ella. Simplemente buscaría a otra para que hiciera las cosas que ella haría por él. No estaba enamorado de Jane. Felix no creía que era capaz de amar a ningún ser humano, era algo que faltaba en él. No tenía sentimientos hacia la gente, sólo los tenía para los animales. Cuando cumplió diez años le habían regalado un cachorro de collie. Se habían hecho inseparables. Seis semanas más tarde el perrito fue muerto en un accidente en la calle; cuando el padre le ofreció comprarle otro perro, Felix no aceptó. Después de eso nunca más tuvo otro perro.

Felix había crecido viendo cómo su padre gastaba su vida por ganar unas monedas y decidió que no le ocurriría lo mismo. Ya sabía lo que quería cuando oyó hablar del famoso primo lejano Aro Vulturi. En los Estados Unidos había veintiséis Familias de la Mafia, cinco de las cuales estaban en Nueva York y el primo Aro Vulturi era el más poderoso. Desde su niñez, Felix creció entre cuentos de la Mafia. Su padre le contó lo de la noche de las Vísperas Sicilianas el 10 de septiembre de 1931, cuando la balanza del poder cambió de manos. En esa sola noche, los Young Turks organizaron en la Mafia un golpe sangriento que aniquiló más de cuarenta Mustache Petes, la vieja guardia venida de Italia y Sicilia.

Felix pertenecía a la nueva generación. Había tenido que quitarse de encima las viejas ideas y crecido con las nuevas. Una comisión nacional de nueve hombres controlaba ahora todas las Familias, pero Felix sabía que llegaría el día en que él manejaría la comisión.

Felix se dedicó a estudiar a los dos hombres sentados a la mesa del comedor de la granja de Nueva Jersey. Aro Vulturi todavía tenía unos años por delante, pero, con un poco de suerte, no demasiados.

El enemigo era Thomas Colfax. El abogado había estado en contra de Felix desde un principio. Y a medida que la influencia de Felix con el anciano aumentaba, la de Colfax disminuía. Felix había ubicado cada vez más hombres en la Organización, hombres como Alec Vito y Laurent Fiore y James Colella, que le eran ferozmente leales. Eso no le gustaba a Thomas Colfax.

Cuando Felix fue acusado por el asesinato de los hermanos Ramos y Dimitri Stela aceptó testificar en su contra en el juicio, el viejo abogado pensó que eso lo iba a librar de Felix, ya que el Fiscal tenía un caso cerrado.

Felix encontró la forma de librarse en el medio de la noche. A las cuatro de la madrugada salió de su casa y llamó desde un teléfono público a James Colella.

—La próxima semana van a tomar juramento a un nuevo grupo de abogados para asistentes del Fiscal. ¿Podrías conseguirme sus nombres?

—SeguroFelix. Es fácil.

—Una cosa más. Llama a Detroit y que manden volando uno de sus muchachos que no esté marcado. —Y Felix cortó.

Dos semanas más tarde, Felix Moretti estaba sentado en la sala del tribunal estudiando a los nuevos asistentes del Fiscal. Los había mirado cuidadosamente, fijando los ojos en cada uno, buscando y juzgando. Lo que planeaba hacer era peligroso, porque era arriesgado hacerlo funcionar. Estaba tratando con jóvenes principiantes que podían ser lo bastante nerviosos como para hacer montones de preguntas y ansiosos de ser útiles y anotarse un tanto. Bueno, alguno con seguridad iba a anotarse ese punto.

Felix eligió finalmente a Bella Swan. Le gustó que ella fuera inexperta y estuviese tensa y tratando de disimularlo. También le gustó que fuera mujer porque iba a estar bajo más presión que si fuera un hombre. Cuando Felix estuvo satisfecho con su decisión, se volvió hacia un hombre de traje gris sentado entre los espectadores e hizo un gesto señalando a Bella . Eso fue todo.

Felix había estado atento cuando el Fiscal termino su interrogatorio al hijo de puta de Dimitri Stela. Se había vuelto hacia Thomas Colfax diciendo: Su turno para interrogar al testigo. Thomas Colfax se había puesto de pie. Con la venia de Su Señoría, ya es casi mediodía. Preferiría no tener que interrumpir mi interrogatorio. ¿Puedo pedir un receso de la audiencia para el almuerzo y que se reinicie esta tarde el interrogatorio?

Y se había dado el receso. ¡Ahora era el momento!

Felix vio que su hombre se desviaba casualmente para acercarse a los hombres que estaban alrededor del Fiscal. El hombre formó parte del grupo. Unos minutos más tarde, se dirigió hacia Bella y le entregó un sobre grande. Felix estaba sentado allí, conteniendo la respiración, deseando que Bella tomara el sobre y lo llevara a la sala de los testigos. Lo hizo. Hasta que ella no volvió sin el sobre, Felix Moretti no aflojó la tensión.

Eso había sucedido hacía un año. Los periódicos habían crucificado a la joven, pero eso era problema de ella. Felix no había vuelto a pensar en Bella Swan hasta que los periódicos empezaron a hablar sobre el juicio de Abraham Wilson.

Habían vuelto a sacar el caso de Felix Moretti y recordado la actuación de Bella Swan en el mismo. Habían puesto su fotografía. Era una hermosa chica, pero tenía algo más, un aire de independencia que provocaba algo en él. Estuvo mirando la foto por un largo rato.

Felix empezó a seguir el juicio de Abraham Wilson con creciente interés.

Cuando los muchachos celebraron con una cena la victoria después del juicio de Felix, Laurent Fiore había propuesto un brindis: «El mundo se libra de otro abogado de mierda».

Pero el mundo no se ha librado de ella, pensóFelix. Bella Swan recuperó la fuerza y está todavía allí, peleando. Eso le gustaba a Felix.

La noche antes la vio por televisión, hablando de su victoria sobre Marco Di Silva, y Felix se sintió extrañamente complacido.

Aro Vulturi había preguntado:

—¿No fue ella la picapleitos que tú usaste, Felix?

—Aja. Tiene cerebro, Aro. A lo mejor la podemos usar alguna vez.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Al día siguiente del veredicto de Abraham Wilson, Edward Cullen llamó por teléfono.

—La llamo para felicitarla.

Bella le reconoció la voz inmediatamente y la conmovió más de lo que hubieracreído posible.

—Soy…

—Lo sé —Oh Dios, pensó Bella. ¿Por qué dije eso? No había ninguna necesidad de que Edward supiera que ella había pensado mucho en él en los últimosmeses.

—Quiero que sepa que pienso que manejó el caso de Abraham Wilson en forma brillante. Merecía ganarlo.

—Muchas gracias. —Va a cortar la comunicación, pensó Bella. No lo veré de nuevo. Probablemente está demasiado ocupado con su harem.

Mientras Edward Cullen le decía:

—Me pregunto si le importaría comer conmigo una de estas noches.

Los hombres odian a las mujeres demasiado ansiosas.

—¿Podría ser esta noche?

Bella oyó la risa en su voz.

—Me temo que mi primera noche libre es el viernes. ¿Está ocupada?

—No —casi dijo—: Por supuesto que no.

—¿La voy a buscar a su casa?

Bella pensó en su deprimente departamentito, con su gastado sofá, la tabla de planchar colocada en un costado.

—Va a ser mejor que nos encontremos en algún lugar.

—¿Le gusta la comida de Lutèce?

—¿Le puedo contestar después de haberla probado?

Edward se rió.

—¿Le parece a las ocho?

—A las ocho me parece perfecto.

Perfecto. Bella dejó el teléfono y se quedó en un estado de euforia.

Esto es ridículo, pensó. Seguramente es casado y tiene una docena de hijos. Sin embargo, lo primero que Bella había notado la vez que comieron juntos era que Edward no tenia anillo de casado. Esa evidencia no es concluyente, pensó con ironía.

Decididamente debería haber una ley que obligara a todos los maridos a usar anillos de casados.

Jasper Witlock entró en la oficina.

—¿Cómo está la reina de los abogados? —la miró más detenidamente—. Parece que te acabaras de tragar a un cliente.

Bella dudó antes de decirle:

—¿Jasper podrías hacer una averiguación sobre alguien para mí?

Jasper se acercó al escritorio y tomó una libreta y un lápiz.

—Listo. ¿Quién es?

Estaba por decir el nombre de Edward pero se detuvo sintiéndose una tonta. ¿Qué negocios tenía ella para andar curioseando en la vida privada de Edward Cullen? Por Dios, pensó, todo lo que ha hecho es invitarme a comer, no pedirme que me case con él.

—Olvídalo.

Jasper dejó el lápiz.

—Lo que tú digas.

—Jasper…

—¿Sí?

—Edward Cullen. Su nombre es Edward Cullen .

Jasper la miró sorprendido.

—Por Dios, no me necesitas a mí para que te averigüe nada. Lee los diarios.

—¿Qué sabes sobre él?

Jasper se sentó en una silla frente a Bella y juntó los dedos.

—Déjame ver. Es socio de la firma Denali, Finch, Pierce y Cullen; facultad de Derecho de Harvard, proviene de una rica familia de la alta sociedad, tiene más de treinta años…

Bella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre él?

Le guiñó un ojo.

—Tengo amigos en las altas esferas. Hay rumores de que van a postular a Cullen como senador de los Estados Unidos. Hay incluso alguna posibilidad de que llegue a la Presidencia. Tiene lo que llaman carisma.

Claro que lo tiene, pensó Bella . Trató de que su próxima pregunta sonara natural.

—¿Qué me dices de su vida personal?

Jasper la miró en forma singular.

—Está casado con la hija de un ex secretario de la Marina. Ella es la sobrina de

Eleazar Denali, su socio.

El corazón de Bella se hundió en la oscuridad. Así que era eso. Jasper la miraba intrigado.

—¿Por qué este repentino interés en Edward Cullen?

—Sólo curiosidad.

Bastante después de que Jasper se fue, Bella seguía sentada pensando en Edward. Me invitó a comer como una amabilidad entre profesionales. Quiere felicitarme. Pero ya lo hizo por teléfono. ¿A quién le importa por qué? Voy a verlo de nuevo. Me pregunto si se acordará de mencionar que tiene esposa. Seguro que no.

Bueno, iré a comer con Edward el viernes a la noche y eso será el final de todo.

A última hora de la tarde, Bella , recibió un llamado telefónico de Peabody & Peabody. Era del socio principal.

—He estado pensando esto por un tiempo —le dijo—. Me gustaría saber si podemos comer juntos pronto.

Su tono casual no engañó a Bella . Estaba segura de que la idea de que comieran juntos no se le había ocurrido hasta que leyó acerca del caso de Abraham Wilson. Seguramente no iba a querer verla para discutir sobre citaciones.

—¿Qué le parece mañana? —sugirió—. En mi club.

Se encontraron para almorzar al día siguiente. El Peabody mayor era un hombre descolorido, remilgado, una versión de su hijo con más edad. Su ropa no conseguía ocultar una incipiente barriga. ABella le gustó el padre tan poco como el hijo.

—Tenemos un lugar en nuestra firma para una joven abogada brillante, señorita Swan. Podemos ofrecerle quince mil dólares al año para empezar.

Bella estaba sentada escuchándolo, pensando en lo mucho que hubiera significado para ella esa oferta un año atrás, cuando necesitaba desesperadamente un trabajo, cuando necesitaba que alguien creyera en ella.

Le estaba diciendo:

—Estoy seguro de que en unos pocos años habrá lugar para usted como socia en nuestra firma.

Quince mil dólares al año y llegar a ser socia .Bella pensó en la pequeña oficina que compartía con Jasper y su departamentito en un cuarto piso sin ascensor y su falsa chimenea.

El señor Peabody tomó su silencio por una aceptación.

—Muy bien. Nos gustaría empezar lo antes posible. Quizá podría empezar el lunes. Yo…

—No.

—Ah bueno, si el lunes no le conviene…

—Quiero decir que no, que no puedo aceptar, señor Peabody —contestó Bella, asombrándose a sí misma.

—Ya veo —hubo una pausa—. A lo mejor podría empezar con veinte mil dólares al año. —Vio la expresión en la cara de ella. —O veinticinco mil. ¿Por qué no lo piensa?

—Creo que ya está pensado. Quiero ponerme por mi cuenta.

Los clientes habían comenzado a llegar. No en gran cantidad ni muy ricos, pero eran clientes. La oficina estaba resultando chica para ella.

Una mañana, después de que Bella hubo tenido a dos clientes esperando afuera mientras ella atendía a un tercero, Jasper le dijo:

—Esto no va a funcionar. Tienes que mudarte y buscar una oficina decente en el distrito residencial.

Bella movió la cabeza.

—Lo sé. Estuve pensando en eso.

Jasper se dedicó a mirar unos papeles para no mirarla.

—Voy a extrañarte.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Tienes que mudarte conmigo.

Tardó un momento hasta que las palabras lo penetraran. Levantó la vista y una mueca cruzó su cara pecosa.

—¿Ir contigo? —Miró a su alrededor la estrecha oficina sin ventanas. — ¿Y dejar

todo esto?

A la semana siguiente, Bella y Jasper se mudaron a una oficina más grande, al quinientos de la Quinta Avenida. Las nuevas oficinas estaban amuebladas con simplicidad y consistían en tres pequeños cuartos, uno para Bella , otro para Jasper y el tercero para la secretaria.

La secretaria que eligieron era una joven llamada Emily Ellman recién salida de

la Universidad de Nueva York.

—No habrá demasiado que hacer al principio —se disculpó Bella — pero las cosas mejorarán.

—Oh estoy segura de que sí, señorita Swan—había admiración en la voz de la joven.

Ella quiere ser como yo, pensó Bella . ¡Dios no lo permita!

Jasper entró y dijo:

—Oye, me siento solitario en esa gran oficina toda para mí solo. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer y al teatro esta noche?

—Me parece que… —Estaba cansada y tenía unos escritos que leer, pero Jasper era su mejor amigo y no podía negarse.

—Me encantaría ir.

Fueron a ver Aplausos y a Bella le gustó muchísimo. Lauren Bacall estaba encantadora. A la salida Bella y Jasper fueron a comer a Sardi's.

Después que hicieron el pedido, Jasper le dijo:

—Tengo dos entradas para el ballet el viernes a la noche. Pensé que podríamos…

—Lo siento Jasper —contestóBella —. Estoy ocupada el viernes a la noche.

—Oh —su voz sonaba curiosamente apagada.

De vez en cuando Bella encontraba a Jasper mirándola en los momentos en que creía que no era observado y tenía una expresión en la cara que Bella encontraba difícil de definir. Sabía que Jasper estaba solo, aunque él nunca hablaba de sus amigos y nunca discutía su vida personal. No podía olvidar lo que Emmet le había contado y se preguntaba sí Jasper realmente sabría qué era lo que quería de su vida. Le hubiera gustado poder ayudarlo de alguna forma.

A Bella le parecía que el viernes no iba a llegar nunca. A medida que se acercaba el momento de su cita con Edward, le costaba más concentrarse en sus asuntos. Se encontraba pensando en Edward constantemente… Sabía que estaba portándose como una ridícula. Había visto a ese hombre una vez en la vida y ahora no era capaz de sacárselo de la cabeza. Trató de racionalizarlo diciéndose a sí misma que era porque él la había salvado de que la expulsaran del Cuerpo de Abogados y además le había mandado clientes. Eso era verdad, pero Bella sabía que era algo más que eso. Era algo que no podía explicar, ni siquiera a sí misma. Era un sentimiento que no había experimentado nunca, una atracción que nunca había sentido por otro hombre.

Se preguntaba cómo sería la mujer deEdward. Indudablemente sería una de esas mujeres elegidas que cada miércoles atraviesan la puerta roja de Elizabeth Arden para pasar el día arreglándose desde la cabeza hasta la punta del pie. Debía de ser elegante y sofisticada, con el aura inmaculada de la riqueza y la categoría social.

La mañana del mágico viernes a las diez, Bella tenía cita con un peluquero italiano que Emily le había recomendado porque todas las modelos eran sus clientes.

A las diez y media Bella llamó para cancelar la cita. A las once volvió a pedir hora.

Jasper la invitó a almorzar pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para poder comer.

En cambio fue de compras a Bendel donde se compró un vestido corto de chifón de color verde oscuro que hacía juego con sus ojos, unos zapatos muy finos color marrón y una cartera en el tono. Sabía que estaba gastando más de lo que debía, pero no se pudo contener.

En camino a la salida pasó por la sección perfumería y en un loco impulso se compró un frasco de Joy. Era una locura porque se trataba de un hombre casado.

Bella dejó la oficina a las cinco y se dirigió a su casa para cambiarse. Tardó dos horas en bañarse y vestirse para Edward y cuando terminó se observó con mirada crítica en el espejo. Entonces con desafío se desarmó el cuidadoso peinado de peluquería y se lo ató hacia atrás con una cinta verde. Así está mejor, pensó. Soy una abogada que va a comer con otro abogado. Pero cuando cerró la puerta para salir dejó tras suyo una fragancia fuerte de rosa y jazmín.

El restaurante Lutèce no era lo que Bella esperaba. Una bandera francesa tricolor flameaba en la entrada de una pequeña casa. Adentro, un angosto hall y un pequeño bar y más allá un cuarto lleno de luz, brillante y alegre, con una terraza cubierta con mimbres y mesas con manteles a cuadros. Bella fue recibida en la puerta por André Soltner, el dueño.

—¿En qué puedo servirla?

—Tengo que encontrarme con el señor Edward Cullen. Creo que llegué un poco temprano.

Acompañó a Bella al pequeño bar.

—¿Querría tomar un trago mientras espera, señorita Swan?

—Me encantaría —contestó Bella —. Muchas gracias.

—En seguida vendrá un camarero.

Bella se sentó y se entretuvo mirando las mujeres llenas de joyas y visones que llegaban con sus acompañantes. Bella había leído y oído hablar de Lutèce. Tenía fama de ser el restaurante favorito de Jacqueline Kennedy y de tener una comida excelente.

Un hombre distinguido, canoso, se acercó a Bella.

—¿Le importa si la acompaño por un momento?

Bella se puso tensa.

—Estoy esperando a alguien —comenzó a decir—. Ya debería estar aquí…

El hombre sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

—Esto no es una conquista, señorita Swan. —Bella lo miró sorprendida, incapaz de ubicarlo. —Soy Lee Browning, de Holland y Browning. —Era una de las firmas más prestigiosas de abogados de Nueva York. —Sólo quería felicitarla por la forma en que manejó el juicio de Wilson.

—Muchas gracias, señor Browning.

—Corrió un gran riesgo. No era un caso para ganar. —La estudió por unmomento. —La regla, cuando uno está en el lado malo de un caso que no se puede ganar, es asegurarse de que no haya publicidad. La trampa es mucha luz para los ganadores y esconder a los perdedores debajo de la alfombra. Nos hizo quedar como tontos a muchos de nosotros. ¿Ya pidió algo para tomar?

—No.

—¿Puedo hacerlo? —Se dirigió a un mozo. —Víctor, tráiganos una botella de champagne por favor. Dom Perignon.

—En seguida, señor Browning.

Bella sonrió.

—¿Está tratando de impresionarme?

Browning lanzó una carcajada.

—Estoy tratando de contratarla. Estoy seguro de que ya tuvo una cantidad de ofertas.

—Unas pocas.

—Nuestra firma trabaja con compañías, señorita Swan, pero algunos de nuestros muchos clientes tienen problemas y necesitan un abogado penalista que los defienda.

Creo que podemos hacerle una oferta muy atractiva. ¿Podría venir a mi oficina para que lo discutamos?

—Muchas gracias, señor Browning. Estoy realmente halagada pero justamente acabo de mudarme a mis propias oficinas. Espero que las cosas resulten.

Browning le dirigió una profunda mirada.

—Las cosas resultarán. —Dirigió la mirada hacia alguien que se acercaba, se puso de pie y extendió la mano. —Edward, ¿cómo estás?

Bella levantó la vista y vio como Edward Cullen estaba estrechando la mano de Lee Browning. El corazón de Bella comenzó a latir con fuerza y sintió que su cara enrojecía.

¡Estúpida colegiala!

Edward Cullen miro Bella y a Browning y dijo:

—¿Ustedes se conocían?

—Recién empezábamos a hacerlo —contestó con tranquilidad Lee Browning—. Llegaste demasiado pronto.

—O justo a tiempo —tomó a Bella del brazo—. Mejor suerte la próxima vez, Lee.

El maître se acercó a Edward.

—¿Quiere la mesa ahora, señor Cullen o prefieren tomar primero un trago en el bar?

—Queremos la mesa, Henri.

Una vez que se sentaron, Bella miró a su alrededor y reconoció a media docena de celebridades.

—Este lugar es como el Quién es Quién —dijo ella.

Edward la miró.

—Lo es ahora.

Bella sintió que se ruborizaba de nuevo. Basta, tonta. Se preguntaba a cuántas otras chicas habría traído Edward mientras su mujer estaba en casa, esperándolo. Le hubiera gustado saber si sabrían que era casado o si siempre se las arreglaba para guardar el secreto. Bueno, ella tenía una ventaja. Va a tener una sorpresa, señor Cullen , pensó Bella .

Ordenaron la comida y el vino y se dedicaron a charlar. Bella dejó que Edward llevara todo el peso de la conversación. Edward era ingenioso y encantador, pero ella estaba a la defensiva contra ese encanto. No era fácil. Se encontraba sonriendo ante sus anécdotas y riendo al oír sus historias.

No puede salir nada bueno, se decía Bella a sí misma. No estaba buscando una aventura. La sombra de su madre la acechaba. Había una profunda pasión en Bella y ella temía descubrirla, tenía miedo de que se liberara.

Estaban comiendo el postre y Edward todavía no había dicho una sola palabra que pudiera ser mal interpretada. Bella había estado construyendo sus defensas para nada, defendiéndose de un ataque que no se había realizado, y se sentía como una tonta. Se preguntaba qué habría dicho Edward si hubiera sabido lo que ella pensó durante toda la se rió de su propia vanidad.

—Nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerle por los clientes que me mandó —dijo

Bella —. Lo llamé por teléfono unas cuantas veces pero…

—Lo sé. —Edward vaciló y después agregó embarazado. —No quise contestar a sus llamadas. —Bella lo miró sorprendida. —Tenía miedo —dijo simplemente.

Y había sucedido. La había tomado por sorpresa, con la guardia baja, pero el sentido de lo que decía era inconfundible. Bella sabía qué era lo que seguiría a eso.

Y no quería que él lo dijera. No quería que fuera como los otros, los hombres casados que pretenden ser solteros. Los despreciaba y no quería despreciar a este hombre.

Edward dijo con calma.

—Bella quiero que sepas que soy casado. —Ella se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta. —Lo siento. Tendría que haberlo dicho antes —sonrió con amargura—. Bueno, en realidad no hubo antes ¿no?

Bella estaba llena de una extraña confusión.

—¿Por qué… por qué me invitaste a comer, Edward?

—Porque tenía que verte de nuevo.

Todo empezó a parecer irreal para Bella . Era como si hubiera sido empujada por una gigantesca ola. Sentada allí oyendo todas las cosas que él sentía y sabiendo que todo lo que le decía era verdad. Lo sabía porque ella sentía lo mismo. Quería detenerlo antes de que dijera demasiado. Y quería que dijera mucho más.

—Espero que esto no te ofenda —dijo Edward.

Hubo cierta timidez en él que conmovió a Bella .

—Edward yo… yo…

Edward la miró y aunque ni siquiera la había tocado fue como si ella estuviera en sus brazos.

Bella le dijo vacilante.

—Háblame de tu esposa.

—Tanya y yo hemos estado casados durante quince años. No tenemos chicos.

—Me doy cuenta.

—Ella… nosotros decidimos no tenerlos. Éramos los dos muy jóvenes cuandonos casamos. La conocía desde hacía mucho. Nuestras familias eran vecinas en un lugar de veraneo que teníamos en Mame. Cuando ella tenía dieciocho años sus padres se mataron en un accidente de avión. Tanya casi enloqueció por la pena. Quedó sola. Yo… nos casamos.

Se casó por compasión y es demasiado caballero para decirlo, pensó Bella.

—Es una mujer magnífica. Siempre hemos tenido una muy buena relación.

Le estaba diciendo más de lo que ella quería saber, mucho más de lo que podía soportar. Su instinto le decía que se cuidara, que huyera del peligro. En el pasado ella se las había arreglado con facilidad para librarse de los hombres casados que habían querido tener algo con ella, pero ahora sabía instintivamente que esto era diferente. Si se permitía enamorarse de este hombre no podría retroceder. Tendría que estar loca si siquiera empezaba algo con él.

Jennifer habló con cuidado.

—Edward, me gustas mucho. Pero no quiero tener nada con un hombre casado.

Edward sonrió y sus ojos detrás de los cristales eran cálidos y honestos.

—No estoy buscando tener una relación oculta. Me encanta estar contigo. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Me gustaría que nos viéramos de vez en cuando.

Bella iba a decir ¿Qué puede haber de bueno en eso? pero en cambio dijo:

—Eso sería muy bueno.

Podemos comer una vez al mes, pensó Bella . Eso no dañará a nadie.


	11. Capitulo 11

11

Uno de los primeros en visitar la nueva oficina de Bella fue el padre Ryan.

Recorrió los tres pequeños cuartos y dijo:

—Realmente es muy lindo. Nos estamos elevando en el mundo,Bella.

Bella se rió.

—Esto no es exactamente elevarse en el mundo, Padre. Tengo un largo caminoque recorrer.

La miró profundamente.

—Lo harás. A propósito, fui a visitar a Abraham Wilson.

—¿Cómo está?

—Muy bien. Está trabajando en la máquina del taller de la prisión. Me pidió que te diera sus saludos.

—Tengo que ir a visitarlo pronto.

El padre Ryan se sentó en una silla, esperando hasta que Bella le dijo:

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, padre Ryan?

Se le iluminó el rostro.

—Bueno, sé que estarás ocupada, pero ya que lo has dicho, una amiga mía tiene un problemita. Tuvo un accidente. Creo que eres la persona indicada para ayudarla.

Automáticamente Bella contestó:

—Dígale que me venga a ver, Padre.

—Creo que tú tendrás que ir a verla. Tiene amputadas las piernas y los brazos.

Connie Garrett vivía en un departamento pequeño y bonito en la calle Houston.

Cuando Jennifer llegó le abrió la puerta una mujer de edad, de pelo blanco, que llevaba un guardapolvo.

—Yo soy Martha Steele, la tía de Connie. Vivo con ella. Por favor pase. La está esperando.

Bella entró a un living pobremente amueblado. Connie Garrett estaba colocada entre almohadas en un gran sillón. Bella se impresionó ante su juventud. Por alguna razón esperaba encontrar a alguien mayor. Connie Garrett tenía veinticuatro años, la edad de Bella . Tenía un rostro que irradiaba encanto y a Bella le resultó desagradable que sólo tuviera un torso sin brazos ni piernas. Bella reprimió un escalofrio.

Connie Garrett le dirigió una cálida sonrisa diciéndole:

—Por favor siéntate, Bella . ¿Puedo llamarte Bella ? El padre Ryan me ha hablado de ti. Y por supuesto te he visto por televisión. Estoy muy contenta deque hayas podido venir.

Bella comenzó a contestar «el gusto es mío» y se dio cuenta de lo absurdo queeso sonaba. Se sentó en una silla cómoda enfrente de la joven.

—El padre Ryan me dijo que tuviste un accidente hace algunos años. ¿Me quierescontar qué pasó?

—Me temo que fue culpa mía. Estaba cruzando una intersección y me detuve lejos de la vereda, me resbalé y me caí frente a un camión.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace de eso?

—En diciembre hicieron tres años. Iba en camino a Bloomingdale para hacer compras de Navidad.

—¿Qué pasó después de que el camión te golpeó?

—No recuerdo nada. Me desperté en un hospital. Me dijeron que me había llevado una ambulancia. Tenía lesionada la columna. Después encontraron problemas de huesos que se extendieron hasta que… —Se detuvo y trató de encogerse de hombros. Fue un gesto digno de compasión. —Trataron de ponerme miembros artificiales, pero no fue posible.

—¿Hubo un juicio?

Connie miró a Bella con asombro.

—¿El padre Ryan no te lo dijo?

—¿Decirme qué?

—Mi abogado entabló una demanda contra la compañía de camiones y perdimos el caso. Apelamos y volvimos a perder.

—Me debería haber dicho eso —contestó Bella —. Si la Corte de Apelaciones fallo en contra, me temo que no se puede hacer nada.

Connie Garrett inclinó la cabeza.

—Yo tampoco creí que se pudiera hacer nada. Pero pensé… Bueno, el padre Ryan dice que tu puedes hacer milagros

—Ese es su territorio. Yo soy sólo una abogada.

Estaba furiosa con el padre Ryan por haberle dado falsas esperanzas a Connie Garrett. Bella pensó con severidad que tendría que hablar con él.

La mujer mayor estaba en el fondo del cuarto.

—¿Puedo ofrecerle algo, señorita Parker? ¿Una taza de té y un pedazo de torta quizás?

Bella se dio cuenta de repente que tenía hambre ya que no había tenido tiempo de almorzar. Pero miró a Connie Garrett frente a ella, pensó que iba a comer utilizando las manos y no pudo soportar la idea.

—No gracias —mintió Bella —. Acabo de comer.

Todo lo que Bella quería era irse de allí lo más pronto posible. Trató de pensar en algo que pudiera decir que dejara una nota de alegría, pero no había nada. ¡Maldito padre Ryan!

—Realmente lo siento, yo hubiera querido…

Connie Garrett sonrió y le dijo:

—Por favor, no te preocupes por nada.

La sonrisa de Connie fue lo que la hizo reaccionar. Se dio cuenta de que si ella hubiera estado en el lugar de Connie jamás hubiera sido capaz de sonreír.

—¿Quién fue tu abogado? —preguntó Bella .

—Melvin Hutcherson. ¿Lo conoces?

—No, pero voy a ponerme en contacto con él —siguió hablando, sin quererlo—. Voy a hablar con él.

—Eso sería muy amable de tu parte —había un cálido agradecimiento en la voz de Connie.

Bella pensó en cómo podía ser la vida de esa joven, puesta allí sin ninguna esperanza, día tras día, mes tras mes, año tras año, incapaz de hacer nada por sí misma.

—No puedo prometerte nada.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Pero sabes una cosa, Bella ? Me siento mejor simplemente porque hayas venido.

Bella se puso de pie. Era el momento de estrecharse las manos, pero no había manos para saludarse.

—Me alegro de conocerte Connie —dijo torpemente—. Ya tendrás noticias mías.

En el camino a su oficina, Bella pensó en el padre Ryan y resolvió no caer nunca más en sus trampas. No había nada que se pudiera hacer por esa pobre chica lisiada y ofrecerle cualquier clase de esperanza era algo indecente. Pero ella cumpliría su promesa. Hablaría con Melvin Hutcherson.

Cuando llegó a la oficina, la esperaba una larga lista de llamados. Miró todos, despacio, buscando algún mensaje de Edward Cullen. No había ninguno. Permaneció un rato pensativa. Luego suspiró y empezó a trabajar. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en él.


	12. Capitulo 12

12

Melvin Hutcherson era un hombre bajo, pelado, con una naricita como un botón y ojos celestes acuosos. Tenía unas miserables oficinas en el West Side donde todo era muy pobre. El escritorio de la recepcionista estaba vacío.

—Se fue a almorzar —fue la explicación de Hutcherson.

Bella se preguntó si tendría secretaria. La hizo pasar a su oficina, que no era más grande que la recepción.

—Usted me dijo por teléfono que quería hablarme sobre Connie Garrett.

—Así es.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No hay mucho que hablar. Hicimos juicio y perdimos. Créame, hice un trabajo excelente para ella.

—¿Usted se encargó de la apelación?

—Aja. La perdimos también. Me temo que usted está dándole vueltas a una rueda —la miró por un momento—. ¿Para qué quiere perder su tiempo en un caso así? Usted está de moda. Puede trabajar en buenos casos y ganar mucho dinero.

—Estoy haciéndole un favor a un amigo. ¿Le importaría si miro los expedientes?

—Como usted quiera —Hutcherson se encogió de hombros—. Son propiedad pública.

Bella pasó toda la tarde leyendo las transcripciones del caso de Connie Garrett.

Para su sorpresa, Melvin Hutcherson le había dicho la verdad: había hecho un buen trabajo. Había citado a la ciudad y a la Nationwide Motors Corporation como acusados, y había pedido un juicio. El jurado había exonerado de culpa a ambos acusados.

El Departamento de Higiene había hecho su mejor trabajo contra la tormenta de nieve que había azotado a la ciudad ese mes de diciembre, usando todos sus equipos.

El argumento de la ciudad fue que la tormenta era obra de Dios, y si había habido alguna negligencia era de parte de Connie Garrett.

Bella se fijó en los cargos contra la compañía de camiones. Testigos oculares habían testimoniado que el conductor trató de detener el camión para evitar atropellar a la víctima, pero el camión había patinado. El veredicto en favor de los acusados fue sostenido por la Cámara de Apelaciones y el caso se cerró.

Bella terminó de leer las transcripciones del caso a las tres de la madrugada.

Apagó la luz sin poder dormirse. En los papeles la justicia se había cumplido. Pero la imagen de Connie Garrett volvía a su memoria. Una joven de veinticuatro años sin brazos ni piernas. Bella veía el camión atropellando a la joven, la horrible agonía la horrible agonía que debía de haber sufrido, la serie de terribles operaciones en cada una de las cuales cortaban una parte de su cuerpo. Bella prendió la luz y saltó de la cama. Marcó el número de teléfono de la casa de Melvin Hutcherson.

—En las transcripciones no dice nada sobre el informe de los médicos —dijo Bella—. ¿Consideró usted la posibilidad de algún error en las intervenciones?

Una voz adormilada le contestó:

—¿Quién mierda llama?

— Bella Swan. ¿Podría usted…?

—¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Son… son las cuatro de la madrugada! ¿No tiene reloj?

—Esto es importante. No figura el nombre del hospital. ¿Qué me dice de las operaciones que le hicieron a Connie Garren? ¿Averiguó sobre eso?

Hubo una pausa durante la cual Melvin Hutcherson trató de concentrar sus pensamientos.

—Hablé con el jefe de neurología y de ortopedia del hospital que se encargaron de ella. Las operaciones fueron necesarias para salvar la vida. Las realizó el mejor cirujano y se hicieron correctamente. Es por eso que no se nombra al hospital.

Bella sintió un agudo estado de frustración.

—Ya veo.

—Mire, ya se lo dije antes, usted está perdiendo su tiempo. ¿Ahora por qué no tratamos de dormir los dos?

Y Bella oyó cómo colgaba el receptor. Ella volvió a apagar la luz y a acostarse. Pero dormir le seguía resultando imposible. Después de un rato, Bella dejó de luchar, y se levantó para tomar una taza de café. Se sentó en el sofá para tomar el café mirando como el sol aparecía en el cielo de Manhattan, como el rosado gradualmente se iba convirtiendo en un rojo brillante y explosivo.

Bella estaba turbada. Se suponía que para cada injusticia la ley tenía que tener un remedio. ¿Se había hecho justicia en el caso de Connie Garrett? Echó una mirada al reloj de la pared. Eran las seis y media. Bella tomó el teléfono y llamó a Melvin Hutcherson.

—¿Controló usted los antecedentes del conductor del camión? —preguntó Bella.

Una voz adormilada le contestó.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Es usted una loca? ¿Cuándo duerme?

—El conductor del camión. ¿Controló usted sus antecedentes?

—Señorita usted está empezando a faltarme al respeto.

—Lo siento —insistió Bella— pero necesito saberlo.

—La respuesta es sí. Tenía una foja de servicios perfecta. Éste era su primer accidente.

Entonces esa puerta estaba cerrada.

—Me doy cuenta — Bella estaba pensando.

—Señorita Swan —dijo Melvin Hutcherson— hágame un favor ¿quiere? Si tiene otras preguntas que hacerme, llámeme dentro del horario de oficina.

—Lo siento —contestó Bella distraída—. Vuelva a dormir.

—¡Se lo agradezco mucho!

Bella colgó el receptor. Era tiempo de vestirse y salir a trabajar.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la comida con Edward en Lutèce. Bella trató de alejarlo de su mente, pero todo se lo recordaba: una frase cualquiera, la parte de atrás de la cabeza de un desconocido, una corbata parecida a la que él tenía. Muchos hombres trataban de salir con ella. Se lo proponían clientes, abogados que habían sido sus contrarios en un juicio y hasta un juez, pero Bella no estaba interesada en ninguno de ellos. Los abogados la invitaban a salidas que sarcásticamente se llamaban «comidas con cama incluida», pero ella no tenía interés. Su independencia constituía un desafío para los hombres.

Jasper siempre estaba allí, pero esto no servía para atenuar la soledad de Bella. ¡Había una sola persona que podía hacerlo, maldito sea!

La llamó el lunes por la mañana.

—Pensé que podría verte si estás libre para almorzar hoy.

No lo estaba pero contestó:

—Por supuesto que estoy libre.

Bella se había jurado a sí misma que si Edward volvía a llamarla se mostraría amistosa pero distante, amable pero definitivamente inasequible.

En el momento que oyó la voz de Edward se olvidó de todo y dijo Por supuesto

que estoy libre.

La última cosa en el mundo que debería haber dicho.

Almorzaron en un pequeño restaurante en Chinatown, y hablaron tranquilamente durante dos horas que parecieron dos minutos. Hablaron de derecho, política y teatro y resolvieron todos los complejos problemas del mundo. Edward era brillante, incisivo y fascinante. Estaba realmente interesado en lo que Bella hacía, y se sentía muy orgulloso de sus éxitos. Tiene razón, pensaba Bella, si no fuera por él estaría de vuelta en Kelson, Washington.

Cuando Bella estuvo de vuelta en su oficina, Jasper la estaba esperando.

—¿Fue una buena comida?

—Sí, gracias.

—¿Edward Cullen va a ser un cliente nuestro? —su tono sonaba demasiado casual.

—No Ken. Somos sólo amigos.

Y eso era verdad.

La semana siguiente, Edward invitó a Bella para que almorzaran en el comedor privado de su estudio legal. Bella estaba impresionada por la inmensidad del moderno complejo de oficinas. Edward le presentó a varios hombres de la firma y Bella se sintió como una especie de pequeña celebridad porque todos parecían conocerla. Conoció a Eleazar Denali, el socio mayor. Fue amablemente distante con ella y Bella recordó que Edward estaba casado con su sobrina.

Adam y Jennifer almorzaron en un comedor con paneles de nogal servidos por un maître y dos mozos.

—Aquí es donde los socios traen sus problemas.

Bella se preguntaba si se estaría refiriendo a ella.

Le costó trabajo poder concentrarse en lo que estaba comiendo.

Bella pensó en Edward toda esa tarde. Sabía que tenía que olvidarlo, dejar de verlo. Pertenecía a otra mujer.

Esa noche Bella fue con Jasper a ver Two by Two, el nuevo espectáculo de Richard Rogers.

Mientras esperaban en el hall, se oyó un excitado murmullo entre la concurrencia y Bella se dio vuelta para ver qué sucedía. Una enorme limusina negra se había detenido y de ella descendían un hombre y una mujer.

—¡Es él! —exclamó una mujer y la gente comenzó a reunirse alrededor del auto.

Un corpulento chofer estaba de pie a un lado y Bella vio a Felix Moretti y su mujer. Era a Felix al que la gente miraba. Era un héroe popular, lo suficientemente buen mozo como para ser un actor de cine, lo bastante temerario como para cautivar la imaginación de cualquiera. Bella permaneció en el hall mirando cómo Felix Moretti y su mujer atravesaban la multitud. Felix pasó apenas a un metro de Bella y por un instante sus miradas se encontraron. Bella notó que sus ojos eran tan negros que no podía verle las pupilas. Un instante después desaparecía dentro del teatro.

Bella no pudo disfrutar del espectáculo. La visión de Felix Moretti le había traído una serie de humillantes recuerdos. Bella pidió a Jasper que la llevara a casa después del primer acto.

Edward le telefoneó al día siguiente, pero cobró ánimos para rehusar la invitación.

Gracias, Edward, pero realmente estoy muy ocupada.

Pero todo lo que Edward dijo fue:

—Tengo que salir del país por un tiempito.

Sintió como un golpe en el estómago.

—¿Por cuánto… por cuánto tiempo estarás afuera?

—Sólo unas pocas semanas. Te llamaré en cuanto esté de vuelta.

—Muy bien —contestó Bella con entusiasmo—. Que tengas un buen viaje.

Se sentía como si alguien hubiera muerto. Veía a Edward en una playa en Río rodeado de chicas semidesnudas, o en un penthouse en la ciudad de México, tomando margaritas con una joven belleza de ojos oscuros o en Suiza haciendo el amor con… ¡Basta! se dijo a sí misma. Podría haberle preguntado a dónde iba. Seguramente era un viaje de negocios a algún aburrido lugar en donde no tendría tiempo para mujeres, a lo mejor en el medio de algún desierto donde tendría que trabajar veinticuatro horas por día.

Podía haber tocado el tema, por supuesto muy casualmente. ¿Vas a tomar un avión de larga distancia? ¿Sabes hablar muchos idiomas? Si vas a París, por favor tráeme té Vervaine. Supongo que las borracheras deben de ser terribles. ¿Te vas con tu mujer? Me estoy volviendo loca.

Jasper había entrado en su oficina y estaba parado mirándola.

—Estás hablando sola. ¿Estás bien?

¡No! quería gritar Bella . Necesito un médico. Necesito una ducha fría. Necesito a Edward Cullen.

—Estoy bien —contestó—. Sólo un poquito cansada.

—¿Por qué no te acuestas temprano hoy?

Le gustaría saber si Edward se acostaría temprano.

La llamó el padre Ryan.

—Estuve con Connie Garrett. Me dijo que la has visto unas cuantas veces.

—Sí. —Las visitas eran la manera de mitigar sus sentimientos de culpa porque no

podía ayudarla. Era frustrante.

Bella se sumergió en el trabajo y aun así las semanas parecían alargarse… Iba a los Tribunales todos los días y trabajaba en los escritos a veces toda la noche.

—Tómatelo con calma. Te estás matando —le advertía Jasper.

Pero Bella necesitaba agotarse física y mentalmente. No quería tener tiempo para pensar. Soy una tonta, se decía. Una verdadera tonta. Después de cuatro semanas, Edward llamó.

—Recién llego —le dijo. El sonido de su voz la hizo temblar—. ¿Nos podemos encontrar para almorzar en algún lugar?

—Sí, me encantaría, Edward. —Pensó que lo estaba manejando bien. Un simple Sí, me encantaría, Edward.

—¿El Salón de Roble en el Plaza?

—De acuerdo.

Era el lugar menos romántico del mundo, ideal para negocios, lleno de un ir y venir de hombres de mediana edad, corredores de Bolsa, banqueros. Había sido durante mucho tiempo uno de los escasos bastiones para hombres solos y hacía muy poco que había abierto sus puertas a las mujeres.

Bella llegó temprano y se sentó. Unos minutos más tarde, apareció Edward.

Bella miró la figura alta y delgada que se acercaba y súbitamente sintió la boca seca. Estaba tostado y Bella se preguntó si sus fantasías sobre Edward y alguna joven en una playa no serían verdad. Le sonrió y le tomó la mano, y Bella supo en ese momento que todos sus razonamientos acerca de que Edward era un hombre casado carecían de importancia. No podía controlarse. Era como si alguien la estuviera guiando, diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer, lo que debía hacer. No podía explicar lo que le estaba pasando, porque nunca había tenido una experiencia semejante. Llámala química, pensó. Llámala karma, llámala cielo. Todo lo que Bella sabía era que deseaba estar en los brazos de Edward y que jamás en su vida había deseado algo tanto.

Mirándolo, podía verse haciendo el amor con él, abrazándolo, su cuerpo fuerte encima del de ella, dentro de ella, y sintió que su cara se ruborizaba.

Edward dijo disculpándose.

—Siento haberte avisado con tan poco tiempo. Un cliente canceló una cita para almorzar.

Bella bendijo en silencio al cliente.

—Te traje algo —dijo Edward. Era un hermoso pañuelo de seda verde y dorado—Es de Milán.

Entonces fue allí donde estuvo. Jóvenes italianas.

—Es precioso, Edward. Muchas gracias.

—¿Has estado alguna vez en Milán?

—No. He visto fotos de la catedral. Es una maravilla.

—Yo no soy un observador de los lugares de interés. Mi teoría es que una vez que has visto una iglesia, ya las has basto todas.

Más tarde, cuando Bella pensó en ese almuerzo, trató de recordar de qué habían hablado, qué era lo que habían comido, quién se había detenido frente a la mesa para saludar a Edward, pero todo lo que podía recordar era la cercanía de Edward, su contacto, sus miradas. Era como si la hubiera tenido en una especie de hechizo como si la hubiera hipnotizado, y fuera incapaz de librarse.

En un momento Jennifer pensó: Sé lo que tengo que hacer. Tengo que hacer el amor con él. Una vez. No puede ser tan maravilloso como me lo imagino. Después seré capaz de librarme de esto.

Cuando sus manos se tocaban accidentalmente era como si corriera electricidad entre ellos. Estaban allí sentados hablando de todo y de nada y sus palabras no tenían sentido. Sentados a la mesa en un invisible abrazo, acariciándose, haciendo ferozmente el amor, desnudos y sensuales. Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de lo que comían o de lo que estaban diciendo. Había un algo diferente, un ansia cada vez mayor que crecía en ellos hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo aguantarlo más.

En la mitad de la comida, Edward tomó la mano de Bella y dijo con voz ronca.

—Bella.

Ella susurró:

—Sí, vámonos de aquí.

Bella esperó en el hall lleno de gente mientras Edward se registraba en el mostrador. Les dieron una habitación en la sección antigua del Plaza Hotel con vista a la calle 58. Subieron por el ascensor de atrás, y a Bella le pareció que llegar al piso duraba una eternidad.

Si Bella era incapaz de recordar el almuerzo, en cambio recordaba todo sobre la habitación. Días más tarde, ella podía recordar la vista, el color de las cortinas, de las alfombras, y cada cuadro y cada mueble. Podía recordar los ruidos de la ciudad, alejados, que se juntaban en la habitación. Las imágenes de esa tarde estarían con ella por el resto de su vida. Era una mágica y multicolor explosión en movimiento lento.

Era Edward desvistiéndola, la fuerza de Edward, su cuerpo delgado en la cama, su rudeza y su ternura. Risas y pasión. El deseo había llegado a una voracidad que debía ser calmada. En el momento en que Edward empezó a hacerle el amor, las palabras que flotaron en la mente de Bella fueron estoy perdida.

Hicieron el amor repetidamente y cada vez que un éxtasis casi intolerable.

Unas horas más tarde, mientras yacían en calma, Edward le dijo: —Me siento como si estuviera vivo por primera vez en mi vida. Bella estrechó dulcemente su pecho y rió en voz alta.

Edward la miró interrogante.

—¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso?

—¿Sabes lo que me dije a mí misma? Que si me acostaba una vez contigo, entonces podría sacarte de mi vida.

Edward se dio vuelta y la miró.

—¿Y…?

—Estaba equivocada. Siento como si fueras una parte mía. Al menos —dudó— una parte tuya es parte mía.

Edward supo lo que ella estaba pensando.

—Nos arreglaremos —contestó Edward—. Tanya se va el lunes a Europa con su tía por un mes.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Bella y Edward estuvieron juntos casi todas las noches.

La primera noche él la pasó en el pequeño y poco confortable departamento de Bella y a la mañana siguiente le dijo:

—Nos vamos a tomar el día para encontrarte un lugar decente para vivir.

Salieron juntos a buscar departamento y al anochecer Bella dio la seña en un edificio recién hecho en Sutton Place, llamado Las Torres Belmont. En el frente del edificio había un cartel que decía Agotados.

—¿Para qué vamos a entrar? —preguntó Bella .

—Ya verás.

El departamento que alquilaron era precioso, con cinco habitaciones; un dúplex muy bien amueblado. Era el departamento más lujoso que Bella hubiera visto en su vida. Arriba había un dormitorio principal y un cuarto de baño y abajo un cuarto de huéspedes con su baño privado y un living con una vista magnífica del East River y de la ciudad. Había además una gran terraza, una cocina y un comedor.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó Edward.

—¿Si me gusta? Me encanta —exclamó Bella— pero hay dos problemas, querido. Primero no creo que pueda pagarlo. Y en segundo lugar aunque pudiera, ya pertenece a otra persona.

—Pertenece a nuestra firma de abogados. Lo tenemos para visitas de importancia, les encontraremos otro lugar.

—¿Y qué me dices del alquiler?

—Yo me haré cargo. Yo…

—No.

—Es una locura querida. Yo puedo fácilmente hacerme cargo y… Quiero hacerte un regalo.

Edward la tomó en sus brazos y Bella se apretó contra él y dijo:

—Ya sé lo que haré… trabajaré por las noches.

El sábado hicieron muchas compras. Edward le compró a Bella un camisón y una bata de seda y Bella a Edward una camisa. Consiguieron un juego de ajedrez y una torta de queso. Compraron un budín de frutas y libros. Además fueron al supermercado en donde Edward le compró a Bella cosas suficientes como para diez días. Comieron en un lugar a la vuelta del departamento.

Se encontraban en el departamento al anochecer, después del trabajo y hablaban de lo que les había ocurrido durante el día y Bella cocinaba mientras Edward ponía la mesa. Después miraban televisión o leían o jugaban al gin rummy o al ajedrez.

Bella preparaba los platos favoritos de Edward.

—Soy una desvergonzada —le decía ella—. No quiero detenerme por nada.

Edward la abrazaba.

—Por favor no lo hagas.

Bella pensaba que era algo raro. Antes de que empezaran su af aire se veían libremente. Pero ahora que eran amantes, se cuidaban de no aparecer juntos en público, iban a lugares donde no pudieran encontrarse con amigos: pequeños restaurantes a donde iban familias, conciertos de música de cámara en la Third Street Music School Settlement. Fueron a ver una nueva obra de teatro en el Omni Theatre Club en la calle 18 y comieron en la Grotta Azzurra en la calle Broome y comieron tanto que juraron renunciar a la comida italiana por un mes. Sólo que no tenemos un mes, pensó Bella. Tanya vuelve dentro de catorce días.

Fueron a The Half Note para oír jazz de vanguardia en el Village y curiosearon por las ventanas de pequeñas galerías de arte.

Edward era un enamorado de los deportes. Llevó a Bella a ver un partido con los Knics y Bella se entusiasmó tanto con el juego que gritó hasta quedarse ronca.

El domingo holgazaneaban, tomaban el desayuno en robe de chambre y se intercambiaban las secciones del Times mientras oían las campanas de la iglesia de Manhattan ofreciendo cada una sus propias plegarías.

Bella miraba a Edward absorto en las palabras cruzadas y pensaba reza una oración por mí. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Sabía que no podía durar. Y sin embargo, nunca había sentido tanta felicidad, tanta euforia. Los amantes viven en un mundo especial, en el que cada sensación se agranda y la alegría que Bella sentía ahora con Edward era mejor que cualquier precio que tuviera que pagar más tarde. Y sabía que iba a tener que pagarlo.

El tiempo tenía una dimensión diferente. Antes, la vida de Bella estaba dividida en horas y en citas con los clientes. Ahora, su tiempo se contaba en los minutos que podía pasar con Edward. Pensaba en él cuando estaba con él y pensaba en él cuando estaba lejos de él.

Bella había leído historias sobre hombres que tenían ataques al corazón en los brazos de sus amantes y por eso puso el número del médico de Edward en su libreta telefónica al costado de la cama por si pasaba algo para poder manejarlo con discreción y que Edward no tuviera problemas.

Bella estaba llena de sentimientos que desconocía. Nunca se había imaginado que le gustara ocuparse de la casa pero ahora quería hacer todo para Edward. Quería cocinar para él, limpiar, ocuparse de la ropa en la mañana, cuidarlo.

Edward había llevado una parte de su ropa al departamento y pasaba las noches con Bella. Ella permanecía acostada a su lado mirándolo dormir y trataba de estar despierta el mayor tiempo posible, aterrorizada de perder un momento de ese precioso tiempo que pasaban juntos. Finalmente, cuando Bella no podía tener los ojos abiertos, se refugiaba en los brazos de Edward y se dormía satisfecha y segura. El insomnio que había perseguido a Bella por tanto tiempo había desaparecido.

Cuando se acurrucaba en los brazos de Edward, se sentía inmediatamente en paz. Le encantaba pasearse por el departamento con una camisa de Edward y a la noche usaba su saco de pijama. Si todavía se quedaba en la cama cuando él se iba, se ponía del lado de Edward. Le gustaba el cálido olor a él. Le parecía que todas las canciones populares de amor habían sido escritas para ella y Edward yBella pensaba Noel Coward tenía razón. Es increíble lo poderosa que puede ser la música vulgar.

Al principio, Bella había pensado que la enorme atracción física que sentían el uno por el otro iba a disminuir, pero en cambio crecía más fuerte.

Le contaba a Edward cosas sobre sí misma que nunca antes había dicho a nadie. Con Edward no había máscaras. Ella era Bella Swan totalmente desnuda y así la quería. Era un milagro. Y compartían otro milagro: la risa.

Era imposible pero amaba a Edward cada día más. Deseaba que lo que estaban haciendo no terminara jamás. Pero sabía que debería suceder. Por primera vez en su vida, se volvió supersticiosa. Había un café especial de Kenya que a Edward le gustaba. Jennifer lo compraba casi todos los días.

Pero compraba una lata chica cada vez.

Uno de los terrores de Bella era que a Edward le pasara algo cuando no estaba con ella y que sólo se enterara leyéndolo en los diarios o por un programa de noticias.

Nunca le habló a Edward sobre sus miedos. Cada vez que Edward iba a llegar tarde, le dejaba notas para que ella las encontrara si llegaba inesperadamente al departamento. Se las dejaba en la caja del pan o en la heladera o en uno de sus zapatos; esto le encantaba y las guardaba todas.

Los últimos días que quedaban para estar juntos transcurrieron en una alegre actividad. Finalmente llegó la noche del día antes de la vuelta de Tanya. Bella y Edward habían comido en el departamento, oído música y hecho el amor. Bella permaneció despierta toda la noche, abrazando a Edward. Pensaba en la felicidad que habían compartido.

El dolor vendría después.

Durante el desayuno, Edward dijo:

—Pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas esto… eres la única mujer a la que he amado

realmente.

Entonces llegó el dolor.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Lo indoloro era el trabajo y Bella se sumergió totalmente en él para no pensar. Se había convertido en la preferida de la prensa y su triunfo en el juicio había sido muy publicitado. Le llegaban más clientes de los que podía aceptar y aunque el interés especial de Bella eran los casos criminales, ante la insistencia de Jasper, empezó a tomar toda clase de casos.

Jasper se había vuelto más importante que nunca para Bella. Manejaba la investigación de sus casos y era brillante. Podía discutir con él otros problemas y siempre valoraba sus consejos.

Bella y Jasper se volvieron a mudar, esta vez a un gran piso de oficinas en Park Avenue. Bella tomó a dos jóvenes y talentosos abogados, Peter Martin y Stefan Harris, los dos del equipo de Marco Di Silva y además otras dos secretarias.

Peter Martin era un ex jugador de fútbol de la universidad Northwestern y tenía la apariencia de un deportista y la mente de un universitario.

Stefan Harris, delgado y tímido, con unos anteojos muy gruesos, era un genio.

Martin y Harris se hicieron cargo del trabajo jurídico y Bella intervenía en los juicios.

En la placa de la puerta se leía: BELLA SWAN Y ASOCIADOS.

Los casos que llegaban fluctuaban entre acusar a una gran sociedad industrial con el cargo de contaminación ambiental hasta defender a un borracho que había recibido un latigazo al ser echado de un bar. El borracho, por supuesto, era un regalo del padre Ryan.

—Tiene un problemita —había dicho el padre Ryan a Bella—. Realmente es un hombre decente, pero el pobre muchacho tiene que sufrir tantas presiones que a veces toma un poco de más.

Bella no pudo dejar de sonreír. En lo que al padre Ryan se refería, ninguno desus feligreses era culpable, y su único deseo era ayudarlos a salir de las dificultades en las que ellos mismos se metían. Una de las razones por las que Bella entendía al sacerdote era porque básicamente ella sentía lo mismo. Estaban manejándose con gente con problemas, que no tenía quien la ayudara, sin el dinero o el poder para luchar contra lo establecido por la sociedad, y al final eran aplastados por ella.

La palabra justicia se honraba quebrantándola. En los Tribunales, ni el abogado defensor ni el Fiscal buscaban la justicia: el nombre del juego era ganar.

De vez en cuando, Bella y el padre Ryan hablaban sobre Connie Garrett, pero el tema siempre dejaba a Bella deprimida. Allí se había cometido una injusticia y eso la indignaba.

En su oficina, en el cuarto de atrás de Tony's Place, FelixMoretti miraba como Alec Vito limpiaba cuidadosamente la oficina con un dispositivo eléctrico buscando micrófonos ocultos. A través de sus conexiones con la policía, Felix sabía que las autoridades no permitían ninguna vigilancia electrónica, pero alguna vez un sabueso demasiado celoso de su trabajo, un joven detective podía poner un control ilegal para tratar de conseguir información. Felix era un hombre cuidadoso. Su oficina y su casa eran controladas cada mañana y cada noche. Era consciente de ser el blanco número uno de una docena de diferentes agencias legales, pero eso no le importaba. El sabía lo que ellos hacían, pero ellos no sabían lo que él iba a hacer y si lo sabían no podrían probarlo.

Algunas veces, a altas horas de la noche, Felix miraba por la mirilla de la puerta trasera del restaurante y veía cómo los agentes del FBI buscaban entre la basura para analizarla, y la sustituían por otra.

Una noche Alec Vito le dijo:

—Por Dios, jefe ¿qué pasa si estos tipos encuentran algo?

—Espero que lo hagan —contestó riendo Felix—. Antes de que llegaran cambiamos nuestra basura con la del restaurante de al lado.

No, los agentes federales no lo iban a tocar. Las actividades de la Familia se estaban expandiendo y Felix tenía planes que todavía no había revelado. El único impedimento era Thomas Colfax. Felix sabía que tenía que librarse del viejo abogado. Necesitaba una mente joven y fresca. Y una y otra vez sus pensamientos volvían a Bella Swan.

Edward y Bella almorzaban juntos una vez por semana, y era una tortura para ambos porque no tenían tiempo para estar juntos ni ninguna privacidad. Hablaban por teléfono cada día usando nombres falsos. El era el señor Edwards y ella la señorita Bell.

—Odio tener que esconderme así —decía Edward.

—Yo también. —Pero el pensamiento de perderlo la aterrorizaba.

El Tribunal era el lugar en donde Bella podía escapar de su dolor. La sala del Tribunal era su campo de acción, un área donde ella contendía con su ingenio contra lo mejor que la oposición pudiera ofrecer. Su escuela era la sala de justicia y aprendía bien. Un juicio era un juego jugado dentro de ciertas rígidas reglas, en donde ganaba el mejor jugador y Bella estaba decidida a ser el mejor jugador. Los interrogatorios de Bella se convertían en acontecimientos teatrales, con ingeniosa velocidad y ritmo. Aprendía a reconocer al líder entre los jurados y a concentrarse en él, sabiendo que podía influir en los demás.

Los zapatos son reveladores de la personalidad de quien los usa. Bella miró a los jurados que usaban zapatos confortables, se inclinarían fácilmente a ser convencidos.

Aprendió sobre estrategia, el plan general de un juicio, y acerca de las tácticas, las maniobras que se realizan día a día. Se convirtió en una experta en comprar la amistad de los jueces.

Bella estaba durante interminables horas preparando cada caso, atendiendo al dicho Muchos casos se han perdido o ganado antes de que empiece el juicio. Se acostumbró a usar la misma técnica para recordar los nombres de los jurados, Fernández: hombre con fuerza; Ham: hambre; Newman: hombre nuevo. Habitualmente el Tribunal entraba en receso a las cuatro, y cuando Bella tenía que interrogar a un testigo a la tarde, ganaba tiempo hasta unos pocos minutos antes de las cuatro y entonces atacaba al testigo con una explosión de palabras que dejaría una fuerte impresión durante la noche en los jurados.

También aprendió a leer el lenguaje del cuerpo. Cuando un testigo estaba declarando y mentía había gestos indicadores: se tocaba la barbilla, juntaba los labios, se tapaba la boca, se apretaba el lóbulo de la oreja o ponía en orden sus cabellos, Bella se convirtió en una experta para leer esos signos y centraba la puntería para el ataque final.

Descubrió también que ser una mujer era una desventaja para practicar el derecho penal. Era el territorio de los machos. Todavía había muy pocas mujeres que se dedicaran a penalistas y muchos de los abogados no la aceptaban. Un día encontró en su portafolios una etiqueta que decía Las mujeres abogadas Hacen las Mejores Mociones. En venganza, Emily puso un cartel en su escritorio que decía: Un Lugar para la Mujer en la Casa… y en el Senado.

Algunos jurados tenían al principio prejuicios contra Bella porque muchos de los casos que defendía eran sórdidos y había una tendencia a hacer una asociación entre ella y sus clientes. Se negaba a vestirse como Jane Eyre, que era lo que parecían esperar, pero lo hacía en una forma cuidadosa de manera de no despertar la envidia de los miembros femeninos del jurado y al mismo tiempo parecer lo bastante femenina como para no despertar antagonismo en los hombres que podrían creer que era lesbiana. En otra ocasión, Bella se hubiera reído de esas consideraciones, pero en la sala del Tribunal eran estrictas realidades. Porque había entrado a un mundo de hombres, tenía que trabajar el doble de fuerte y ser el doble de buena en la competición. Aprendió a preparar detalladamente no sólo sus propios casos, sino también los de sus oponentes. Acostada de noche en su cama o sentada en el escritorio de su oficina tramaba la estrategia de su adversario. ¿Qué haría ella si estuviera en el otro lado? ¿Qué sorpresas manejaría? Era como un general planeando los dos lados de una batalla mortal.

Emily la llamó por el intercomunicador.

—Hay un señor en la línea tres que quiere hablar con usted, pero no me quiere decir quién es ni lo que quiere.

Seis meses atrás, Emily simplemente hubiera cortado la comunicación. Bella le había enseñado a que no rechazara a nadie.

—Pásame la comunicación —dijo Bella.

Un momento después oyó una voz de hombre que le preguntaba con cautela:

—¿Habla Bella Swan?

—Sí.

—¿Es una línea privada? —dijo vacilando.

—Sí. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—No es por mí. Es para… para una amiga mía.

—Ya veo. ¿Cuál es el problema de su amiga?

—Esto tiene que ser confidencial, ¿se da cuenta?

—Entiendo.

Emily entró llevándole el correo.

—Espera —le indicó Bella sin hablar.

—La familia de mi amiga la internó en un manicomio. Ella está sana. Es una conspiración. Las autoridades están complicadas.

Ahora Bella estaba oyendo a medias. Tomó el teléfono con el hombro mientras miraba las cartas que habían llegado.

—Ella es rica y su familia quiere su dinero —le decía el hombre.

—Continúe —contestó Bella y siguió mirando las cartas.

—Si ellos se enteran que trato de ayudarla probablemente me sacarán del medio. Puede ser peligroso para mí, señorita Swan.

Un caso de un loco, decidió Bella .

—Me temo que no puedo hacer nada, pero le sugeriría que busque un buen psiquiatra para ayudar a su amiga.

—Usted no me entiende. Están todos complicados.

—Entiendo —contestó Bella tratando de calmarlo—. Yo…

—¿La ayudará?

—No hay nada que yo pueda… le diré lo que haré. Por qué no me da el nombre de su amiga y la dirección y si tengo una oportunidad me ocuparé.

Hubo un largo silencio. Finalmente el hombre habló.

—Recuerde que es confidencial.

Bella hubiera querido que el hombre colgara. El primer cliente citado estaba esperando en la recepción.

—Lo recordaré.

—Cooper. Helen Cooper. Tiene una gran propiedad en Long Island pero se la sacaron.

Obediente, Bella tomó nota en un papel.

—Muy bien. ¿En qué sanatorio dice que está internada? Se oyó el sonido de un click y la línea quedó muerta. Bella tiró la nota en el canasto de los papeles.

Jennifer y Cynthia se miraron.

—Es un mundo misterioso el de afuera —comentó Emily—. La señorita Marshall está esperando para verla.

Bella había hablado por teléfono con Loretta Marshall una semana antes. La señorita Marshall le había pedido que la representara en un caso de paternidad contra Curtis Randall III, un hombre rico de la alta sociedad.

Bella había hablado con Jasper.

—Necesitamos informes sobre Curtis Randall III. Vive en Nueva York pero creo que pasa mucho tiempo en Palm Beach. Quiero saber sus antecedentes y si fue amante de una chica llamada Loretta Marshall.

Le dio a Jasper los nombres de los hoteles de Palm Beach que la mujer le había dado. Dos días más tarde, Jasper tenía el informe.

—Verificado. Estuvieron juntos dos semanas en hoteles en Palm Beach, Miami y Atlantic City. Ocho meses más tarde Loretta Marshall dio a luz una niña.

Bella se echó atrás en su silla y miró pensativamente a Jasper.

—Suena como si esto fuera un caso.

—No lo creo.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

El problema es nuestra clienta. Se ha acostado con todo el mundo incluidos los yankees.

—Me estás diciendo que el padre de la criatura puede ser cualquiera de esos hombres.

—Estoy diciendo que podría serlo la mitad del mundo.

—¿Hay alguno de ellos lo bastante rico como para mantener a la criatura?

—Bueno los yankees son bastante ricos, pero el que tiene más es Curtis Randall III.

Le alcanzó una larga lista de nombres.

Loretta Marshall entró en la oficina. Bella no estaba segura de lo que esperaba. Probablemente una linda y frívola prostituta. Pero Loretta Marshall fue una completa sorpresa. No sólo no era linda, sino que era casi ordinaria. Su figura era común. Por el número de las conquistas de la señorita Marshall, Bella había esperado por lo menos a una belleza sexy. Loretta Marshall era el estereotipo de una maestra de escuela. Llevaba una pollera de lana escocesa, una camisa, un cardigan azul oscuro y zapatos haciendo juego. Al principio, Bella había estado segura de que Loretta Marshall planeaba usarla para forzar a Curtis Randall a pagar por el privilegio de hacerse cargo de un hijo que no era de él. Después de una hora de conversación, Bella se dio cuenta de que había cambiado de opinión: Loretta Marshall era de una transparente honestidad.

—Por supuesto, no tengo pruebas de que Curtis es el padre de Melanie —sonrió tímidamente—. Curtis no es el único hombre con el que me he acostado.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que la hace creer que él es el padre de su hija?

—No lo creo. Estoy segura. Es difícil de explicar, pero incluso sé la noche en que Melanie fue concebida. Algunas veces una mujer puede sentir esas cosas.

Bella la estudió, tratando de encontrarle alguna señal de engaño o trampa. No las había. La muchacha no tenía ninguna pretensión. A lo mejor, pensó Bella , los hombres encontraban esa parte de ella encantadora.

—¿Está usted enamorada de Curtis Randall?

—Oh, sí. Y Curtis dijo que me amaba. Por supuesto no estoy segura de que todavía lo esté después de lo que pasó.

¿Si lo amabas a él, se preguntaba Bella , cómo pudiste acostarte con todos esos hombres? La respuesta debía de estar escondida en la cara triste y ordinaria de esta figura tan común.

—¿Me puede ayudar, señorita Swan?

—Los casos de paternidad son siempre difíciles —contestó Bella cautelosamente—. Tengo una lista de por lo menos una docena de hombres con los cuales usted se acostó el año pasado. Probablemente hay más. Si yo tengo la lista, esté segura de que el abogado de Curtis Randall también la tiene.

Loretta Marshall frunció el ceño.

—¿Y las pruebas de sangre, esa clase de cosas…?

—Las pruebas de sangre se admiten como evidencia sólo si prueban que el acusado no es el padre. Legalmente no son decisivas.

—No me importa por mí. Es a Melanie a la que quiero proteger. Quiero sólo que Curtis se ocupe de su hija.

Bella dudó, pesando su decisión. Le había dicho a Loretta la verdad. Los casos de paternidad son difíciles. Para no decir nada de lo desagradables y sucios que podían ser. Los abogados del acusado tendrían un día de fiesta cuando esta mujer estuviera en el estrado. Harían una lista de sus amantes, y después de eso la harían aparecer como una prostituta. No era el tipo de caso con el que Bella se quería comprometer. Por otro lado, creía en lo que Loretta Marshall le había dicho. No era una chica ordinaria peleando para sacarle plata a su ex amante. La joven estaba convencida de que Curtis Randall era el padre de su hija. Bella tomó su decisión.

—Muy bien —dijo— manos a la obra.

Bella concertó una cita con Roger Davis, el abogado de Curtis Randall. Davis era socio en una importante firma de Wall Street y su posición estaba señalada por la enorme oficina que ocupaba. Era pomposo y arrogante y a Bella no le gustó de entrada.

—¿En qué puedo servirla? —preguntó Roger Davis.

—Como le expliqué por teléfono, estoy aquí por los intereses de Loretta Marshall.

La miró con impaciencia.

—¿Entonces?

—Ella me ha pedido que inicie un juicio por paternidad contra el señor Curtis Randall III. Preferiría no hacerlo.

—Si lo hace será una condenada loca.

Bella controló su furia.

—No queremos llevar el nombre de su cliente a un juicio. Estoy segura de que usted sabe que esta clase de casos siempre son desagradables. Por eso estamos dispuestos a aceptar un arreglo razonable extrajudicial.

Roger Davis le dirigió a Bella una helada sonrisa.

—Estoy seguro de que lo está. Porque no hay ningún caso. De ninguna manera.

—Yo creo que sí.

—Señorita Swan, no tengo tiempo para palabras rebuscadas. Su cliente es una prostituta. Ha tenido relaciones con todo lo que se mueve. Tengo una lista de los hombres con los que se ha acostado. Es tan larga como mi brazo. ¿Usted cree que mi cliente resultaría lastimado? Su clienta será destruida. Creo que ella es maestra. Bueno, cuando yo termine con ella no enseñará nada por el resto de su vida. Y le diré algo más. Randall cree que es el padre de la niña. Pero usted no lo probará ni en un millón de años.

Bella permanecía sentada, escuchando, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

—Nuestra posición es que su cliente pudo ser embarazada por cualquiera del Tercer Ejército. ¿Usted quiere hacer un trato? Muy bien. Le diré lo que haremos. Le compraremos a su clienta píldoras para controlar la natalidad así eso no vuelve a pasar.

Bella se puso de pie con sus mejillas ardiendo.

—Señor Davis —dijo ella— este pequeño discurso suyo le va a costar a su cliente medio millón de dólares.

Y Bella se retiró.

Jasper y tres asistentes más no pudieron encontrar nada contra Curtis Randall III. Era viudo, un pilar de la sociedad y tenía pocas aventuras sexuales.

—El hijo de puta es un puritano —se lamentaba Jasper.

Estaban sentados en el salón de conferencias en la medianoche del día antes del

juicio por paternidad.

—He hablado con todos los abogados del estudio de Davis, Bella . Van a destruir a nuestra clienta. No están haciendo alarde.

—¿Por qué están arriesgando el cuello por esa chica? —preguntó Perter Martin.

—No estoy aquí para juzgar su vida sexual, Peter. Ella cree que Curtis Randall es el padre de la niña. Quiero decir que realmente cree eso. Todo lo que quiere es dinero para su hija… no para ella. Creo que merece su día en la Corte.

—No estamos pensando en ella —contestó Jasper—. Estamos pensando en ti. Estás en un lío. Todo el mundo te mira. Creo que éste es un caso para perderlo. Será una marca negra en tu contra.

—Vamos a dormir —dijo Bella —. Los veré en el Tribunal.

Curtis Randall estaba sentado en el lugar de los acusados. Podría haber sido elegido por un director de teatro. Era un elegante hombre, buen mozo, de más de cincuenta años, con un llamativo pelo gris, y facciones regulares y curtidas. Pertenecía a una clase social antigua, era miembro de los clubes de los que correspondía serlo y era rico y lleno de éxito. Bella pudo sentir que las mujeres del jurado lo desvestían mentalmente.

Seguro, se dijo Bella. Están pensando que es meritorio irse a la cama con el señor Encanto, pero no lo que él ve en esa prostituta sentada allí con una beba de diez meses en sus brazos.

Desgraciadamente para Loretta Marshall, la criatura no se parecía a su padre o a su madre para el caso. Podría haber sido hija de cualquiera.

Como si estuviera leyendo los pensamientos de Bella , Roger Davis dijo dirigiéndose al jurado.

—Acá están sentadas, damas y caballeros, la madre y su hija. ¡Ah! ¿Pero la hija de quién? Ustedes pueden ver al acusado. Desafío a cualquiera en este recinto a encontrar un solo punto de parecido entre el acusado y la niña. Seguramente, si mi cliente fuera el padre de la criatura, debería haber alguna señal de ello. Algo en los ojos, en la nariz, la barbilla. ¿Dónde está esa semejanza? No existe y por una razón muy simple. El acusado no es el padre de esta niña. No, mucho me temo que esto es el clásico ejemplo de una mujer perdida, despreocupada, que queda embarazada y mira a su alrededor para ver cuál de sus amantes podrá pagar mejor las cuentas.

Su voz se suavizó.

—Ahora bien, ninguno de nosotros está aquí para juzgar a Loretta Marshall. Lo que ella eligió para su vida personal es asunto de ella. El hecho es que ella es una maestra y puede influir en las mentes de niños pequeños, bueno eso no es de mi incumbencia tampoco. No estoy aquí para moralizar, simplemente estoy aquí para proteger los intereses de un hombre inocente.

Jennifer estudió al jurado y tuvo la sensación opresiva de que cada uno de ellos estaba del lado de Curtis Randall. ¡Si por lo menos la beba se pareciera a su padre!

Roger Davis tenía razón. No había ningún parecido. Y él se había asegurado de que el jurado lo notara.

Bella llamó a Curtis Randall para declarar. Sabía que era su única posibilidad para reparar el daño que ya estaba hecho, su última oportunidad de dar vuelta al caso.

Estudió al hombre sentado en el banquillo de los testigos por un momento.

—¿Usted estuvo casado, señor Randall?

—Sí. Mi mujer murió en un incendio. —Hubo una instintiva reacción de simpatía en el jurado.

¡Mierda! Bella se apuró.

—¿Nunca volvió a casarse?

—No. Quería mucho a mi mujer y yo…

—¿Tuvieron algún hijo?

—No. Desgraciadamente ella no podía tenerlos.

Bella hizo un gesto hacia la niña.

—Entonces Melanie es su única…

—¡Me opongo!

—Aceptado. Aconsejo al defensor que lo haga mejor.

—Lo siento, Su Señoría. Me dejé llevar —Bella se volvió hacia Curtis Randall

—. ¿Le gustan los chicos?

—Sí. Mucho.

—Usted es el presidente del directorio de su propia compañía, ¿no es cierto, señor Randall?

—Sí.

—¿Alguna vez deseó tener un hijo que llevara su nombre?

—Supongo que todos los hombres lo desean.

—Entonces si Melanie hubiera nacido varón en vez de…

—¡Me opongo!

—Aceptado —el Juez se volvió hacia Jennifer—. Señorita Swan tengo que pedirle que no reincida.

—Lo siento, Su Señoría. —Bella se volvió hacia Curtis Randall. —¿Señor Randall usted tiene la costumbre de invitar a mujeres desconocidas y llevarlas a un hotel?

Curtis Randall se pasó la lengua con nerviosidad por su labio inferior.

—No, no la tengo.

—¿No es verdad que primero conoció a Loretta Marshall en un bar y después la llevó a un hotel?

Su lengua volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento.

—Sí señora, pero eso era… era sólo sexo.

Bella lo miraba, fascinada mientras él seguía pasándose la lengua por los labios. Se sintió llena de un súbito sentimiento de esperanza. Ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que continuar pinchándolo. Y de golpe no quiso hacerlo muy evidente para evitar que el jurado se le volviera en contra.

—¿Cuántas mujeres ha conocido en un bar?

Roger Davis se puso de pie.

—Esto es irrelevante, Su Señoría. Y me opongo a este tipo de preguntas. La única mujer comprometida en este caso es Loretta Marshall. Ya hemos aceptado que el acusado tenía relaciones sexuales con ella. Aparte de eso, su vida privada no tiene ninguna relevancia en este Tribunal.

—Estoy en desacuerdo, Su Señoría. Si el acusado es la clase de hombre que…

—Aceptado. Por favor suspenda esa clase de preguntas señorita Swan.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, Su Señoría. —Se volvió hacia Curtis Randall. —Volvamos a la noche en que usted conoció a Loretta Marshall en un bar. ¿Qué clase de bar era?

—Yo… yo en realidad no sé. No había estado allí nunca.

—¿Era un bar para solteros?

—No tengo idea.

—Bueno, para su información el Play Pen era y es un bar para solteros. Tiene fama de ser un lugar de citas donde hombres y mujeres se encuentran para buscar pareja para ir a la cama. ¿No era para eso que usted estaba allí, señor Randall?

Curtis Randall empezó otra vez a chuparse el labio.

—Puede… puede ser. No lo recuerdo.

—¿No lo recuerda? —la voz de Bella estaba llena de sarcasmo—. ¿Puede ser que recuerde la fecha de la primera vez que se encontró con Loretta Marshall en el bar?

—No. No lo recuerdo. No exactamente.

Bella caminó hasta la mesa de los abogados y empezó a mirar unos papeles.

Escribió una nota como si estuviera copiando una fecha y se la alcanzó a Jasper.

Él la estudió con una expresión de asombro en la cara.

Bella se volvió hacia el banquillo de los testigos.

—Fue el 18 de enero, señor Randall.

Con el rabillo del ojo, Bella vio como Jasper abandonaba el recinto.

—Puede ser, supongo. Como ya dije, no lo recuerdo.

Durante los siguientes quince minutos, Bella siguió interrogando a Curtis Randall. Eran preguntas vagas y amables y Roger Davis no la interrumpió, porque sabía que Bella no estaba ganándose al jurado que comenzaba a aburrirse. Bella seguía hablando, con la mirada esperando que apareciera Jasper. En la mitad de una pregunta, Bella lo vio entrar apresuradamente con un pequeño paquete.

Bella se volvió hacia el Juez.

—Su Señoría, ¿puedo pedir un receso de quince minutos? El Juez miró el reloj de

la pared.

—Ya es casi tiempo para almorzar, este Tribunal se declara en receso hasta la una y media.

A la una y media la Corte estaba de nuevo en sesión. Bella había hecho que Loretta Marshall se sentara cerca del sitial de los jurados con la beba en sus faldas.

—Señor Randall —dijo el Juez—, usted todavía está bajo juramento. No se le

volverá a tomar juramento. Siéntese por favor.

Bella observó como Curtis Randall ocupaba el lugar de los testigos. Se acercó a él y le preguntó.

—¿Señor Randall, cuántos hijos ilegítimos ha engendrado?

Roger Davis se puso de pie.

—¡Me opongo! Esto es injurioso, Su Señoría. No voy a permitir esa clase de humillación para mi cliente.

—Concedido —dijo el Juez. Se volvió hacia Jennifer—. Señorita Swan, ya le he dicho…

—Lo siento, Su Señoría —dijo Bella contrita.

Miró a Curtis Randall y vio que se había cumplido lo que esperaba que sucediera.

Se estaba chupando el labio con nerviosidad. Bella se volvió hacia Loretta Marshall y su bebita. La nena se estaba chupando el labio. Despacio, Bella se dirigió hasta donde estaba la nena y se detuvo frente a ella por un largo rato, haciendo que la atención del jurado se centrara en ella.

—Miren a la niña —dijo Jennifer suavemente.

Todos miraban a la pequeña Melanie con su lengua roja chupándose el labio inferior.

Bella se volvió hacia el lugar del acusado.

—Y miren a este hombre.

Doce pares de ojos se volvieron y miraron a Curtis Randall. Estaba sentado allí, chupándose nerviosamente el labio inferior, y de golpe el parecido fue innegable. Quedó olvidado el hecho de que Loretta Marshall hubiera dormido con docenas de hombres. Olvidado el hecho de que Curtis Randall fuera un pilar de la sociedad.

—Este es un hombre —dijo Bella tristemente— de posición y medios. Un hombre al que todos respetan. Quiero hacerles una sola pregunta: ¿Qué clase de hombre es éste que reniega de su propia hija?

El jurado salió por menos de una hora volviendo con el resultado de su deliberación. Loretta Marshall debería recibir doscientos mil dólares en efectivo y dos mil dólares por mes para mantenimiento de la criatura.

Cuando se supo el veredicto, Roger Davis se adelantó hasta donde estaba Bella con la cara roja de furia.

—¿Qué es lo que hizo con esa nena?

—¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?

Roger Davis vaciló, inseguro.

—Eso que hacía con el labio. Lo que convenció al jurado, la nena chupándose los labios de esa manera. ¿Me lo puede explicar?

En realidad sí —dijo Bella con altivez—. Puedo explicarlo. Se lo llama rasgo hereditario. —Y se alejó.

Bella y Jasper dejaron la mamadera de almíbar de maíz en el camino de

vuelta a la oficina.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Edward había sabido desde el principio que su matrimonio con Tanya era un error. Había sido impulsivo e idealista tratando de proteger a una joven que parecía perdida y vulnerable en el mundo.

Edward hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para no lastimar a Tanya, pero estaba profundamente enamorado de Bella. Necesitaba hablarlo con alguien y decidió hacerlo con Eleazar Denali. Eleazar siempre había sido comprensivo. Entendería la posición de Edward.

La reunión se convirtió en algo muy diferente de lo que Edward había planeado.

Cuando Edward entró en la oficina de Eleazar, éste dijo:

—Justo a tiempo. Estaba hablando por teléfono con el comité de elección. Quieren proponerte formalmente como candidato a senador de los Estados Unidos. Tendrás todo el apoyo del partido.

—Es… espléndido —contestó Edward.

—Muchacho, tenemos mucho que hacer. Tenemos que empezar a organizar las cosas. Voy a instituir una comisión para recolectar fondos. Creo que tenemos que empezar por aquí…

Durante las dos horas siguientes, discutieron sobre los planes de la campaña.

Cuando terminaron, Edward le dijo:

—Eleazar, hay algo personal que quiero hablar contigo.

—Me temo que se me ha hecho tarde para atender a un cliente, Edward.

Y Edward tuvo la repentina sensación de que Eleazar había sabido todo el tiempo lo que él quería decirle.

Edward tenía una cita para encontrarse con Bella para almorzar en un restaurante en el West Side. Bella lo estaba esperando en un reservado.

Edward entró, lleno de energía y por su expresión, Bellasupo que algo había sucedido.

—Tengo novedades que darte —le dijo Edward—. Me han pedido que sea candidato para Senador.

—¡Oh Edward! —Bella estaba llena de excitación. —¡Es maravilloso! ¡Serás un gran Senador!

—La competencia va a ser feroz, Nueva York es un estado difícil.

—Eso no tiene importancia. Nadie puede detenerte. —Y Bella sabía que era verdad. Edward era inteligente y valeroso, listo para librar las batallas por lo que creía.

Así como una vez había ganado la batalla para ganarla a ella.

Edward le tomó una mano y le dijo afectuosamente.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, querido.

—Despacio, que todavía no me han elegido. Tienes que haber oído hablar de borracheras, respuestas insolentes y equivocaciones.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con que yo esté orgullosa de ti. Te quiero mucho, Edward.

—Y yo te quiero a ti.

Edward pensó en hablarle a Bella sobre la conversación que casi había tenido con Eleazar, pero decidió no hacerlo. Debía esperar hasta que las cosas se enderezaran.

—¿Cuándo empezarás tu campaña?

—Quieren que anuncie ya que me postulo. Tengo la unanimidad del apoyo del partido.

—¡Eso es magnífico!

Había algo que no era magnífico tironeando en el fondo de la mente de Bella.

Era algo que no quería nombrar, pero que sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo. Quería que Edward ganara, pero la carrera de Senador iba a ser como una espada de Damocles sobre su cabeza. Si Edward ganaba, Bella podía perderlo. Su consigna sería reprimir la inmoralidad y no habría margen en su vida para ningún escándalo. Era un hombre casado y, si se sabía que tenía una amante, sería un suicidio político.

Esa noche, por primera vez desde que estaba enamorada de Edward, Bella tuvo insomnio. Estuvo despierta peleando con los demonios de la noche.

—Alguien la llama —dijo Emily—. Es ese marciano otra vez.

Bella la miró sin entender.

—¿No se acuerda?, ése de la historia del manicomio.

Bella había alejado totalmente a ese hombre de su memoria. Evidentemente era alguien que necesitaba ayuda psiquiátrica. —Dile que… —movió la cabeza—. No importa. Se lo diré yo.

Tomó el teléfono.

—Soy Bella Swan.

—¿Controló la información que le di? —preguntó la voz que ya le era conocida.

—No he tenido oportunidad. —Recordó que había tirado la nota al canasto de papeles. -Quiero ayudarlo. ¿No me podría dar su nombre?

El hombre titubeó.

—No puedo —susurró—. Se enfrentarían conmigo también. Simplementeaverigüe. Helen Cooper. Long Island.

—Puedo recomendarle un médico que… —cortaron la comunicación.

Bella permaneció sentada un momento, pensando, y después pidió a Jasper que viniera a su oficina.

—¿Qué pasa, jefe?

—Nada… creo. He tenido un par de llamadas extrañas de alguien que no quiere dar su nombre. Quisiera que vieras si puedes averiguar algo sobre una mujer llamada Helen Cooper. Se supone que tiene grandes propiedades en Long Island.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

—En algún manicomio o en Marte.

Dos horas más tarde, Jasper volvió y sorprendió a Bella diciéndole:

—Tu marciana ha llegado a la tierra. Hay una Helen Cooper internada en The Heathers que es una clínica psiquiátrica en Westchester.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Jasper la miró ofendido.

—No quise decir eso —aclaró Bella. Jasper era el mejor investigador que ella había conocido en su vida. Nunca decía nada de lo que no estaba absolutamente seguro y nunca hacía las cosas mal.

—¿Cuál es tu interés en la dama? —preguntó Jasper.

—Alguien cree que está internada por un complot. Quisiera que investigues sus antecedentes. Quiero saber datos de su familia.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella tenía la información sobre su escritorio. Helen Cooper era una viuda que había recibido una fortuna de cuatro millones de dólares de su marido. Su hija se había casado con el administrador del edificio en donde vivían y seis meses después del matrimonio, la pareja se presentó ante la justicia para pedir que declararan incapaz a la madre y que los bienes fueran puestos bajo el control de ellos. Presentaron el testimonio de tres psiquiatras que declararon que Helen Cooper era insana y la internaron en un manicomio.

Bella terminó de leer el informe y miró a Jasper.

—Me parece que hay gato encerrado, ¿no?

—¿Te parece? Ya puedes abrir bien las ventanas.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

Era una pregunta difícil de contestar. Si la familia de la señora Cooper la había internado, con toda seguridad no iba a aceptar que ella se metiera y, ya que la mujer había sido declarada insana, no era competencia de Bella. Era un problema interesante. Pero había una cosa que Bella sabía: fuera o no su cliente, ella no se iba a quedar sentada mientras alguien estaba en un manicomio.

—Voy a ir a visitar a la señora Cooper —decidió Bella.

La clínica psiquiátrica The Heathers estaba situada en Westchester en una inmensa región arbolada. El terreno estaba cercado y el único acceso era por una puerta vigilada. Bella todavía no estaba preparada para que la familia se enterara de sus planes, así que hizo unos llamados hasta conseguir que una persona la conectara con el sanatorio. Le consiguieron el permiso para hacer una visita a la señora Cooper. La directora del lugar, la señora Franklin era una mujer severa, de rostro duro, que le hacía acordar a la señora Danvers, en Rebeca una mujer inolvidable.

—Estrictamente hablando —dijo con desdén la señora Franklin— yo no debería dejarla hablar con la señora Cooper. Sin embargo, vamos a considerar a esto una visita no oficial. No figurará en los registros.

—Muchas gracias.

—Voy a buscarla.

Helen Cooper era delgada, una mujer atractiva de más de sesenta años. Tenía unos vivaces ojos azules llenos de inteligencia y era tan amable como si la estuviera recibiendo en su propia casa.

—Es usted muy amable en haber venido a visitarme —dijo la señora Cooper— pero creo que no sé quién es usted.

—Soy una abogada, señora Cooper. Recibí dos llamadas anónimas y me dijeron que usted estaba aquí pero que no debería estar internada.

—Ese debe de haber sido Albert —contestó la señora Cooper sonriendo con amabilidad.

—¿Albert?

—Fue mi mayordomo durante veinticinco años. Cuando mi hija Dorothy se casó lo despidió —movió la cabeza—. Pobre Albert. Realmente pertenece al pasado, a otro mundo. Y en un sentido supongo que yo también. Usted, mí querida, es demasiado joven, así que quizá no se ha dado cuenta de cómo han cambiado las cosas. ¿Sabe lo que falta hoy? Generosidad. Me temo que ha sido reemplazada por la avaricia.

Bella le preguntó con suavidad:

—¿Su hija?

Los ojos de la señora Cooper se entristecieron.

—No culpo a Dorothy. Es su marido. No es un hombre muy agradable, por lo menos no lo es moralmente. Por desgracia mi hija no es muy atractiva físicamente. Herbert se casó con Dorothy por su dinero y se encontró con que estaba todo en mis manos. No le gustó.

—¿Se lo dijo a usted?

—¡Oh! sí, por supuesto. Mi yerno fue muy claro al respecto. Pensaba que yo tenía que darle a mi hija la herencia y no que ella tuviera que esperar a que yo muriera. Lo hubiera hecho, pero no me fiaba de él. Sabía lo que pasaría si él podía apoderarse de ese dinero.

—¿Tiene usted antecedentes de algún problema mental, señora Cooper?

Helen Cooper miró a Bella y le contestó con ironía.

—De acuerdo con los médicos tengo esquizofrenia y paranoia.

Bella tenía la sensación de que nunca había hablado con una persona más sana en su vida.

—¿Usted está enterada de que tres médicos testificaron diciendo que usted era insana?

—La herencia de Cooper está valuada en cuatro millones de dólares, señorita Swan. Se puede influir en los médicos con tanto dinero. Me temo que usted está perdiendo su tiempo. Mi yerno controla todo ahora. Jamás me dejará salir de aquí.

—Quiero conocer a su yerno.

El Plaza Towers quedaba en la calle 72 Este, en una de las zonas residenciales más lindas de Nueva York. Allí tenía su pent-house Helen Cooper. Ahora la chapa de la puerta decía señor y señora Herbert Hawthorne.

Bella había telefoneado a la hija, Dorothy, y cuando llegó al departamento la estaban esperando los dos. Helen Cooper tenía razón en lo que había dicho sobre su hija. No era atractiva. Parecía un ratoncito, sin mentón y un poco bizca. Su marido Herbert parecía una reproducción asexual de los de Archie Bunker. Por lo menos era veinte años mayor que Dorothy.

—Entre —gruñó.

Acompañó a Bella desde el hall de entrada hasta un enorme living con las paredes cubiertas de cuadros de maestros de las escuelas francesa y holandesa.

Hawthorne se dirigió a Bella con brusquedad.

—Bien, a ver si me dice de qué se trata todo esto.

Bella se volvió hacia la muchacha.

—Es acerca de su madre.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—¿Cuándo empezó a mostrar signos de insania?

—Ella…

Herbert Hawthorne la interrumpió.

—Desde que Dorothy y yo nos casamos. La anciana no podía tolerarme.

Ciertamente ésa es una prueba de que está sana, pensó Jennifer.

—He leído los informes de los médicos —continuó Bella—. Parece quehubieran sido influenciados.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso de influenciados? —El tono de su voz era agresivo.

—Lo que quiero decir es que los informes indican que ellos se manejaron en áreas dudosas en donde no hay nada bien definido para establecer lo que la sociedad llama ser sano. La decisión fue tomada en parte por lo que usted y su esposa les dijeron sobre la conducta de la señora Cooper.

—¿Qué es lo que está tratando de decir?

—Estoy diciendo que la evidencia no es legal. Otros tres doctores podrían llegar a

una conclusión totalmente diferente.

—Bueno, mire —contestó Herbert Hawthorne—. No sé lo que usted está tratando de hacer pero la anciana está loca. Lo dijeron los médicos y lo dijo el Tribunal.

—Leí la transcripción del caso —contestó Bella—. También se sugirió que el caso debía ser revisado periódicamente.

En el rostro de Herbert Hawthorne había consternación.

—¿Quiere decir que la podrían dejar salir?

—La van a dejar salir —prometió Bella—. Yo me voy a ocupar de eso.

—¡Espere un minuto! ¿Qué diablos es esto?

—Eso es lo que intento averiguar —Bella se volvió a la muchacha. —Revisé la historia clínica de su madre. Nunca tuvo nada malo, ni mental ni emocionalmente. Ella…

Herbert Hawthorne la interrumpió.

—¡Eso no tiene ninguna importancia! Esas cosas aparecen de golpe. Ella…

—Además —continuó Bella dirigiéndose a Dorothy— controlé las actividades sociales de su madre antes de que usted la internara. Ella vivía una vida completamente normal.

—No me importa lo que usted o cualquiera diga: ¡es loca! —exclamó Herbert Hawthorne.

Bella se volvió y lo estudió por un momento.

—¿Usted le pidió a la señora Cooper la herencia?

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con sus malditos asuntos!

—Lo estoy convirtiendo en mi asunto. Creo que eso es todo por ahora. —Bella se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Herbert Hawthorne se paró enfrente bloqueándole la salida.

—Espere un minuto. Usted se está metiendo donde no la llamaron. ¿Está tratando de ganar un poco de dinero no es verdad? Muy bien, yo la entiendo, querida. Le voy a decir lo que voy a hacer. ¿Qué le parece si le doy un cheque por mil dólares por servicios prestados y usted deja todo como está? ¿Qué le parece?

—Lo siento —fue la respuesta de Bella—. No hay trato.

—¿Usted cree que va a conseguir más de la vieja?

—No —dijo Bella. Lo miró a los ojos—. Sólo uno de nosotros está en esto por dinero.

Se tardó seis semanas en llamados y consultas a psiquiatras y conferencias con cuatro organismos distintos del Estado. Bella llevó sus propios psiquiatras y cuando terminaron con todos sus exámenes y Bella hubo entregado todos los hechos, el Juez revisó su primera decisión y Helen Cooper fue puesta en libertad y se le devolvió el control de sus bienes.

La mañana en que la señora Cooper salió del sanatorio, llamó por teléfono a Bella.

—Quiero almorzar con usted en el club Veintiuno.

Bella miró en su agenda. Tenía una mañana llena de gente, una cita para almorzar y una tarde de trabajo en los Tribunales, pero sabía lo mucho que esto significaba para la anciana.

—Estaré allí —le dijo.

La voz de Helen Cooper sonaba encantada.

—Vamos a tener una pequeña celebración.

El almuerzo fue magnífico. La señora Cooper era una estupenda anfitriona y evidentemente la conocían bien en el Veintiuno.

Jerry Berns las acompañó hasta una mesa en el piso de arriba, donde estaban rodeadas de hermosas antigüedades y objetos de plata de Georgia. La comida y la atención fueron soberbias.

Helen Cooper esperó hasta que les trajeron el café. Entonces le dijo a Bella.

—Te estoy muy agradecida, mi querida. No sé cuánto pensarás cobrarme, pero quiero darte algo más.

—Mis honorarios son bastante altos.

La señora Cooper movió la cabeza.

—Eso no me importa. —Se inclinó, tomó las manos de Bella entre las suyas y bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro.

—Voy a darte Wyoming.


	17. Capitulo 17

17

La primera página del New York Times traía dos noticias interesantes, una al lado de la otra. Una anunciaba que Bella Swan había conseguido la absolución para una mujer acusada de asesinar a su marido. La otra era un artículo acerca de la candidatura de Edward Cullen para el Senado de los Estados Unidos.

Bella leyó el artículo sobre Edward una y otra vez. Daba sus antecedentes, hablaba acerca de su desempeño como piloto en la guerra de Vietnam y relataba cómo había recibido la Cruz del Aire por su valentía. La nota era realmente laudatoria y se citaba a numerosas personalidades que decían que Edward Cullen era una garantía para el Senado y para el país. Al final del artículo había una firme insinuación sobre la posibilidad de que si Edward tenía éxito en su campaña, esto fácilmente sería el primer paso para su campaña como presidente de los Estados Unidos.

En la granja de Aro Vulturi, en Nueva Jersey, Felix Moretti y Aro estaban terminando de desayunar. Felix estaba leyendo el artículo sobre Bella Swan.

Levantó la vista para mirar a su suegro y le dijo:

—Ella lo hizo de nuevo, Aro.

Aro tomó un trozo de huevo poché. —¿Quién hizo qué de nuevo?

—Esa abogada, Bella Swan. Tiene un talento nato.

Aro contestó con un gruñido.

—No me gusta la idea de una mujer abogada trabajando para nosotros. Las mujeres son débiles. Nunca sabes qué mierda van a hacer.

Felix contestó con cautela:

—Tienes razón, Aro, la mayoría es así.

No tenía sentido enemistarse con su suegro. Mientras Aro viviera, era

peligroso; pero mirándolo ahora, Felix supo que no habría que esperar demasiado.

El viejo había tenido unos cuantos ataques al corazón y las manos le temblaban. Le

resultaba difícil hablar, y caminaba con un bastón. Tenía la piel como pergamino seco

y amarillento. Era como si le hubieran exprimido todos los líquidos. Ese hombre, que

estaba a la cabeza en la lista de los crímenes federales, era como un tigre sin dientes.

Su nombre producía ataques de terror en el corazón de innumerables mafiosi y odio en el corazon de sus viudas. Ahora, muy poca gente iba a ver a Aro. Se ocultaba detrás de Felix, Thomas Colfax y unos pocos más en quienes confiaba.

Felix no había sido ascendido, todavía no era la cabeza de la Familia, pero era sólo cuestión de tiempo. «Three-Finger Brown» Lucchese, había sido el más poderoso de los cinco jefes de la Mafia del este, después Aro Vulturi y pronto… Felix podía soportar el ser paciente. Había recorrido un largo, largo camino desde la época en que era un engreído muchachito, que se había parado enfrente del don más importante de Nueva York y tomando un papel encendido en su mano había jurado: «De esta manera arderé yo si traiciono los secretos de la Cosa Nostra».

Ahora, sentado, tomando el desayuno junto al anciano, Felix dijo:

—A lo mejor podríamos usar a la Swan para algún asunto sin importancia. Nada más que para ver como lo maneja.

Aro se encogió de hombros.

—Pero ten cuidado, Felix. No quiero desconocidos en los secretos de la Familia.

—Yo me ocuparé de manejarla.

Felix la llamó por teléfono esa tarde.

Cuando Emily le dijo que la llamaba Felix Moretti, se llenó de recuerdos, todos desagradables. Bella no se podía imaginar por qué querría hablar con ella Felix Moretti.

Por curiosidad, atendió la llamada.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere?

La severidad de su voz, tomó por sorpresa a Felix.

—Quisiera verla. Creo que usted y yo tenemos que tener una charlita.

—¿Sobre qué, señor Moretti?

—No es para discutirlo por teléfono. Puedo adelantarle, señorita Swan, que es algo que puede ser muy interesante para usted.

Bella le contestó con tranquilidad.

—Y yo puedo adelantarle esto, señor Moretti. Nada de lo que usted haga o diga puede ser del menor interés para mí —y cortó la comunicación.

Felix Moretti se quedó en su escritorio con el teléfono mudo en la mano. Sentía una conmoción, pero no era ira. No estaba seguro de qué era, y tampoco sabía si le gustaba. Toda su vida había usado a las mujeres y su sombría apostura y su crueldad innata le habían proporcionado más compañeras de cama de las que pudiera recordar.

Básicamente, Felix Moretti despreciaba a las mujeres. Eran demasiado tontas. No tenían espíritu. Jane, por ejemplo. Es como una pequeña mascota, un perrito que hace todo lo que le dicen, pensó Felix. Cuida mi casa, cocina, hace el amor conmigo cuando yo tengo ganas, se calla cuando le digo que lo haga.

Felix nunca había conocido a una mujer con espíritu, una mujer con el coraje suficiente como para desafiarlo. Bella Swan había tenido la valentía de colgar el tubo y cortar la comunicación. ¿Qué es lo que le había dicho? Nada de lo que usted haga o diga puede ser del menor interés para mí. Felix pensó en eso y sonrió para sí mismo. Ella estaba equivocada. Le iba a demostrar qué equivocada estaba.

Se echó hacia atrás, recordando cómo era ella cuando la vio en la sala del Tribunal, recordando su cara y su cuerpo. De golpe se preguntó cómo sería en la cama. Un gato salvaje, probablemente. Empezó a pensar en su cuerpo desnudo debajo del de él, peleando con él. Levantó el teléfono y marcó un número.

Cuando una voz de mujer contestó, dijo:

—Espérame desnuda. Voy para allá.

En su camino de vuelta a la oficina, después de haber almorzado, mientras Bella cruzaba la Tercera Avenida casi la atropello un camión. El conductor apretó los frenos y la parte posterior del camión patinó de costado y casi la alcanzó.

—¡Por Dios, señora! —gritó el conductor—. ¿Por qué no mira por dónde diablos camina?. Bella no lo escuchaba. Estaba parada mirando el nombre del camión en la parte de atrás. Decía: Nationwide Motors Corporation. Se quedó allí mirando bastante rato despues de que el camión se fue. Luego se dio vuelta y volvió a su oficina.

—¿Está Jasper aquí? —preguntó a Emily.

—Sí, está en su oficina.

Bella fue a verlo.

—¿Jasper, puedes investigar a la Nationwide Motors Corporation? Necesitamos una lista de los accidentes que pueden haber tenido los camiones en los últimos cinco años.

—Eso puede llevar un tiempo.

—Hazlo por medio de «Lexis» —Lexis era la computadora legal del Estado.

—¿Quieres decirme qué pasa?

—Todavía no estoy segura, Jasper. Es simplemente una corazonada. Te lo diré si sale algo de eso.

Habían estado buscando algo en el caso de Connie Garren, esa encantadora joven amputada de brazos y piernas que estaba destinada a pasar el resto de su vida como un monstruo. El conductor podía tener buenos antecedentes, ¿pero qué sucedía con los camiones? Después de todo a lo mejor podía encontrar algo.

A la mañana siguiente Jasper le dio el informe.

—Sea lo que fuera que estabas buscando te sacaste la lotería. Nationwide Motors Corporation ha tenido quince accidentes en los últimos cinco años y algunos de sus camiones han sido retirados de servicio.

Bella sintió que dentro de ella crecía la excitación.

—¿Cuál era el problema?

—Una deficiencia en el sistema de frenos que hacía que la parte posterior patinara cuando se frenaba de golpe.

Había sido la parte de atrás del camión la que había herido a Connie Garrett.

Bella llamó a una reunión a su equipo: Peter Martin, Stefan Harris y Jasper Witlock.

—Vamos a llevar al Tribunal el caso de Connie Garrett —anunció Bella.

Stefan Harris la miró a través de los gruesos vidrios de sus anteojos.

—Espera un minuto, Bella. Yo estudié el caso. Perdió la apelación. Vamos a perder porque es res judicata.

—¿Qué es res judicata? —preguntó Jasper.

—Es una cosa juzgada en los casos civiles, y para los criminales es volver a acusar a alguien por un crimen ya juzgado. «Está prohibido, tiene que haber un final en el litigio» —explicó Bella .

—Una vez que se ha llegado al dictamen final —agregó Stefan Harris— sólo se puede volver a abrir el juicio bajo circunstancias muy especiales. No tenemos fundamentos para reabrir el caso.

—Sí los tenemos, vamos a hacerlo basándonos en el principio de descubrimiento.

El principio de descubrimiento decía: El mutuo conocimiento de todos los hechos relevantes recogidos por ambas partes es esencial para un juicio adecuado.

—El acusado es Nationwide Motors. Ellos dieron la información al abogado de Connie Garrett. Había una deficiencia en su sistema de frenos en los camiones y ellos no lo dijeron.

Miró a los dos abogados.

—Esto es lo que creo que debemos hacer…

Dos horas más tarde, Bella estaba sentada en el living de Connie Garret.

—Quiero pedir un nuevo juicio. Creo que tenemos que replantear el caso.

—No. No quiero soportar un nuevo juicio.

—Connie…

—Mírame, Bella. Soy un monstruo. Cada vez que me miro en el espejo tengo ganas de matarme. ¿Sabes por qué no lo hago? —Su voz se convirtió en un susurro.

—Porque no puedo. ¡No puedo!

Bella permaneció allí conmovida. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan insensible?

—¿Suponte que consigo que lleguemos a una conciliación fuera del juicio? Creo que cuando oigan las evidencias vamos a poder ganar sin llegar a juicio.

Las oficinas de Maguire y Guthrie, los abogados que representaban a la Nationwide Motors Corporation, estaban ubicadas en la parte mejor de la Quinta Avenida, en un moderno edificio de vidrio y acero, con una fuente que derramaba agua a la entrada. Bella se anunció en la mesa de recepción. La recepcionista le pidió que esperara y, quince minutos más tarde, Bella fue acompañada hasta las oficinas de Patrick Maguire. Era el socio más importante de la firma, un corpulento y tenaz irlandés con penetrantes ojos que no se perdían nada.

Le ofreció una silla.

—Es muy grato para mí conocerla, señorita Swan. Usted se ha hecho toda una reputación en la ciudad.

—No demasiado mala, espero.

—Dicen que usted es peleadora. Pero no lo parece.

—Espero que no.

—¿Quiere café? ¿O un buen whisky irlandés?

—Café, gracias.

Patrick Maguire llamó y una secretaria trajo dos tazas de café en una bandeja de plata.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? —preguntó Maguire.

—Se trata del caso de Connie Garrett.

—Ah, sí creo recordar que perdió el caso en la apelación.

Creo recordar, Bella hubiera apostado su vida a que Patrick Maguire hubiera podido recitar cada dato del caso.

—Voy a pedir un nuevo juicio.

—¿De veras? ¿Y con qué fundamento? —preguntó Maguire amablemente.

Bella abrió su portafolios y sacó el informe que había preparado. Se lo alcanzó.

—Voy a pedir que se reabra el caso por una falla en las declaraciones.

Imperturbable, Maguire recorrió con la vista los papeles.

—Ah, sí —dijo—. Ese asunto de los frenos.

—¿Usted ya lo conocía?

—Por supuesto. —Dio un golpecito al papel con un dedo regordete. —Señorita Swan esto no la conducirá a ningún lado. Va a tener que probar que el mismo camión involucrado en el accidente tenía una falla en el sistema de frenos. Seguramente fue reacondicionado una docena de veces después del accidente, así que no hay forma de probar en qué condiciones estaba entonces —empujó el informe delante de ella—. Esto no es un caso.

Bella tomó un trago de café.

—Todo lo que tengo que hacer es probar que los camiones tienen malos antecedentes en cuanto a seguridad. Su cliente debería saber que tienen esos problemas.

—¿Qué es lo que usted propone? —contestó Maguire en un tono casual.

—Tengo una clienta de veinte años instalada en una habitación que nunca dejará por el resto de su vida porque no tiene ni brazos ni piernas. Quisiera conseguirle una cantidad que la ayude a pasar mejor la angustia por la que debe pasar.

Patrick Maguire tomó un trago de su café.

—¿Cuál sería esa cantidad para usted?

—Dos millones de dólares.

Maguire sonrió.

—Es una gran cantidad de dinero para alguien que no tiene elementos para un juicio.

—Si voy a los Tribunales, señor Maguire, le aseguro que los tendré. Y que voy a ganar mucho más que eso. Si usted nos fuerza a seguir, vamos a hacerlo hasta cinco millones de dólares.

Volvió a sonreír.

—Me está haciendo temblar las entrañas. ¿Más café?

—No, gracias —Bella se puso de pie.

—¡Espere un minuto! Siéntese por favor. No he dicho que no.

—No ha dicho que sí.

—Tome otro café. Lo arreglaremos entre nosotros.

Bella pensó en Edward y el café de Kenya.

—Dos millones de dólares es mucha plata, señorita Swan.

Bella guardó silencio.

—Ahora bien, si habláramos de una cantidad menor, yo sería capaz de… —hizo un expresivo gesto con las manos.

Bella seguía en silencio.

Finalmente, Maguire dijo:

—Realmente usted quiere dos millones, ¿no?

—Realmente quiero cinco millones, señor Maguire.

—Muy bien. Creo que podremos llegar a un arreglo.

¡Había sido fácil!

—Tengo que viajar a Londres por la mañana, pero estaré de regreso la semana próxima.

—Quiero finalizar esto. Le agradecería si usted habla lo más pronto posible con su cliente. Quisiera darle a mi cliente el cheque la semana próxima.

Patrick Maguire inclinó la cabeza.

—Probablemente resulte así.

Durante todo el camino de vuelta a su oficina, Bella se sintió llena de desasosiego. Había sido tan sencillo.

Esa noche camino a casa, Bella se detuvo en un café. Cuando salía y esperaba para cruzar la calle, vio a Jasper con un joven rubio muy buen mozo, Bella vaciló y luego se volvió hacia el otro lado de la calle, para no ser vista. La vida privada de Jasper era asunto de él.

El día que Bella tenía marcada en la agenda la entrevista con Patrick Maguire, recibió un llamado de su secretaria.

—El señor Maguire me pide que le dé sus disculpas, señorita Swan. Hoy va a estar en reunión todo el día. Le gustaría verla mañana a la hora que a usted le convenga.

—Muy bien —contestó Bella—. Muchas gracias.

El llamado sonó como una alarma en la cabeza de Bella . Sus intuiciones no habían estado equivocadas. Patrick Maguire estaba planeando algo.

—Cancela todas mis llamadas —dijo a Emily.

Se encerró en su oficina, caminando de un lado al otro, tratando de pensar en todos los puntos de vista posibles. Primero Patrick Maguire le había dicho que ella no tenía ningún elemento para un juicio. Casi sin necesidad de persuadirlo había aceptado que le pagaría a Connie Garrett dos millones de dólares. Bella recordaba lo intranquila que se había sentido en ese momento. Después de eso, Patrick Maguire se convirtió en inalcanzable. Primero Londres, si es que realmente había ido a Londres, y después las reuniones que le impedían comunicarse con Bella durante toda la semana. Y ahora otra postergación.

¿Pero por qué? La única razón podía ser si… —Bella dejó de pasearse y tomó

el intercomunicador y llamó a Peter Martin.

—Por favor Peter, controla la fecha del accidente de Connie Garrett. Quiero saber cuándo se produce la prescripción.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Peter entraba en la oficina de Bella demudado.

—Lo perdimos —dijo—. Tu pálpito era exacto. La prescripción termina hoy.

Bella se sintió repentinamente descompuesta.

¿No hay posibilidad de error?

No. Lo siento Bella . Uno de nosotros lo debería haber controlado antes. Es que… no se me había ocurrido.

A mí tampoco —Bella tomó el teléfono y marcó un número—. Patrick Maguire, por favor, de parte de Bella Swan.

Esperó lo que le parecía una eternidad y entonces dijo alegremente:

—¿Qué tal señor Maguire?, ¿cómo estaba Londres? —escuchó la contestación—.

No, yo nunca estuve… Ah, sí claro, uno de estos días… La razón por la que lo llamo

—continuó con tono intrascendente— es porque casualmente hoy hablé con Connie

Garrett. Como ya le dije antes, ella realmente no desea ir a juicio, salvo que tenga que hacerlo. Así que si pudiéramos arreglarlo hoy…

La risa de Patrick Maguire retumbó en el teléfono.

—Un lindo intento, señorita Swan. La prescripción termina hoy. Nadie va entablar demanda a nadie. Si usted quiere que nos encontremos un día para almorzar podremos hablar del veleidoso dedo del destino.

Bella trató de disimular la ira en su voz.

—Es un truco bastante asqueroso, mi amigo.

—Es un mundo bastante asqueroso, amiga mía —contestó con una risa ahogada Patrick Maguire.

—No es en la forma en que juega el juego, sino si gana o no, ¿no es cierto?

—Usted es muy buena, querida, pero yo estoy en esto desde hace mucho más tiempo. Dígale a su cliente que le deseo más suerte la próxima vez.

Y colgó.

Bella permaneció con el tubo en la mano. Pensó en Connie Garrett en su casa, esperando las noticias. La cabeza de Bella le empezó a latir con violencia y una capa de transpiración le inundó la frente. Miró en su escritorio buscando una aspirina y se fijó en el reloj de la pared. Eran las cuatro de la tarde. Tenían hasta las cinco para presentar la demanda ante la Suprema Corte.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te tomaría preparar la demanda? —preguntó Bella a Peter que estaba allí sufriendo con ella.

Peter siguió su mirada.

—Por lo menos tres horas. Quizá cuatro. No hay salida. Tiene que haber una salida, pensó Bella.

—¿Nationwide no tiene agencias en todo Estados Unidos? —dijo Bella.

—Sí.

—En San Francisco es solo la una Podemos demandarlos desde allí y después pedir un cambio de Tribunal.

Peter movió la cabeza.

—Bella, todos los papeles están aquí Si conseguimos una firma de abogados en

San Francisco y les informamos lo que necesitamos y ellos preparan todos los

documentos no hay forma de que lo puedan hacer dentro del plazo que vence a las

cinco de la tarde.

Algo en ella se negaba a darse por vencida.

—¿Qué hora es en Hawai?

—Once de la mañana.

El dolor de cabeza deBella desapareció como por arte de magia y se levanto de la silla llena de excitación.

—¡Eso es, entonces! Fíjate si Nationwide tiene negocios allí Deben tener una fabrica, oficinas de venta, garajes, cualquier cosa. Si lo tienen, iniciaremos la demanda allí.

Peter permaneció ante ella un momento y después su cara se ilumino.

—¡Lo tenemos! —salió corriendo por la puerta.

Bella todavía podía oír el tono burlón de Patrick Maguire en el teléfono. Dígale a su cliente que le deseo más suerte la próxima vez. No habría una próxima vez para Connie Garrett Iba a ser ahora.

Treinta minutos más tarde el intercomunicador sonó y Peter dijo con excitación.

—Nationwide Motors fabrica sus ejes en la isla de Oahu.

—¡Los tenemos! Busca una firma de abogados allí y haz que presenten los papeles inmediatamente.

—¿Tienes alguna firma que quieras en especial?

—No Busca alguna fuera de Martindale-Hubbell. Solo asegúrate de que se lo entreguen al abogado local de Nationwide. Diles que nos llamen en cuanto hayan presentado todo. Estaré esperando en mi oficina.

—¿Hay algo mas que pueda hacer?

—Rezar.

El llamado desde Hawai llegó a las diez de la noche. Bella levantó el teléfono y una voz suave le dijo:

—Por favor con la señorita Bella Swan.

—Soy yo.

—Soy la señorita Sung de la firma Gregg y Hoy de Oahu. Queríamos hacerle saber que hace quince minutos presentamos su demanda al abogado de Nationwide Motors Corporation.

Bella suspiro despacio.

—Gracias. Muchísimas gracias.

Emily hizo pasar a Joey La Guardia. Bella no lo había visto nunca El hombre había llamado por teléfono para pedirle que lo representara en un caso por asalto. Era bajo, robusto y llevaba unas ropas costosas que parecían hechas para otra persona. Llevaba un enorme anillo de diamante en el dedo pequeño.

La Guardia sonrió mostrando sus dientes amarillentos y dijo:

—Vengo a verla porque necesito ayuda. Cualquiera puede cometer un error, ¿cierto, señorita Swan? La policía me agarró porque tuve un asuntito con un par de tipos, pero creo que no me van a pescar ¿sabe? El callejón estaba oscuro y cuando vi que ellos venían, bueno es un barrio peligroso. Los sacudí antes de que pudieran sacudirme a mí.

Había algo en sus modales que hacia que Bella lo encontrara desagradable y falso. Era evidente que estaba tratando de caerle bien.

Puso un gran fajo de billetes.

—Tenga. Uno de mil ahora y otro cuando vaya al Tribunal ¿Estamos?

—Mi agenda esta completa en los próximos meses. Con mucho gusto le puedo recomendar otro abogado.

Se volvió insistente.

—No, yo no quiero otro. Usted es la mejor.

—Por un simple cargo de asalto usted no necesita el mejor abogado.

—Eh oiga —dijo—. Le daré más dinero. —Había desesperación en su voz. —Dos de mil ahora y…

Bella apretó el timbre de su escritorio y Emily entró.

—El señor La Guardia se retira, Emily.

Joey La Guardia miro a Bella con odio por un largo rato, recogió su dinero y lo guardo en el bolsillo. Se retiró de la oficina sin decir una palabra. Bella apretó el intercomunicador.

—¿Jasper, podrías venir un momento?

En menos de treinta minutos Jasper tenía un informe completo sobre Joey La Guardia.

—Tiene una hoja de acusaciones del largo de un kilómetro —dijo Jasper—. Ha estado entrando y saliendo de la cárcel desde que tiene dieciséis años —lanzo una mirada al informe que tenía en sus manos—. Está afuera bajo fianza. Lo pescaron la semana pasada por asalto y agresión. Molió a palos a dos viejos que debían dinero a la Organización.

Repentinamente todo encajaba en su lugar.

—¿Joey La Guardia trabaja para la Organización?

—Es uno de los que hace cumplir la ley del grupo de Felix Moretti.

Bella se sintió inundada por una fría cólera.

—¿Puedes conseguirme el numero de teléfono de Bella Moretti?

Cinco minutos más tarde, Bella estaba hablando con Moretti.

—Bueno, este es un inesperado placer, señorita Swan, yo…

—Señor Moretti no me gusta ser terca.

—¿De qué está hablando?

—Escúcheme. Y escúcheme con atención. No estoy en venta. Ni ahora, ni nunca. No voy a representarlo a usted ni a ninguno de los que trabajan para usted. Todo lo que quiero de usted es que me deje tranquila. ¿Está claro?

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

—Hágalo.

—¿Quiere almorzar conmigo?

Bella colgó el teléfono.

La voz de Emily llegó por el intercomunicador.

—El señor Patrick Maguire está aquí y quiere verla, señorita Swan. No tiene cita, pero dice…

Bella se sonrió.

—Hazlo esperar.

Recordaba la conversación telefónica. No es cómo juegue el juego sino si lo gana o no ¿de acuerdo? Usted es muy buena, querida, pero yo estoy en esto desde hace mucho más que usted. Dígale a su cliente que le deseo mejor suerte la próxima vez. Bella hizo esperar a Patrick Maguire durante cuarenta y cinco minutos y entonces llamó aEmily.

—Por favor, que pase el señor Maguire.

Las maneras cordiales de Maguire habían desaparecido. Había sido engañado y estaba enojado y no se molestaba en ocultarlo.

Caminó hasta el escritorio de Bella y estalló.

—Mi amiga, usted me está causando un montón de problemas.

—¿De veras, mi amigo?

Maguire se sentó sin que lo invitaran.

—Dejemos de jugar jueguitos. He recibido un llamado del consejero legal principal del Nationwide Motors. La he subestimado. Mi cliente está dispuesto a llegar a un arreglo. —Buscó en su bolsillo, sacó un sobre y se lo alcanzó a Bella . Ella lo abrió. Adentro había un cheque certificado a nombre de Connie Garrett. Era por cien mil dólares.

Bella colocó el cheque en el sobre y se lo devolvió a Patrick Maguire.

—Esto no es suficiente. Los estamos demandando por cinco millones de dólares.

Maguire hizo una mueca.

—No, no lo está haciendo. Porque su cliente no llegará al Tribunal. La he visitado. Nunca conseguirá que esa chica vuelva a la sala del Tribunal. Tiene terror de hacerlo, y sin ella, usted no tiene ninguna oportunidad de ganar.

Bella contestó enojada.

—Usted no tiene ningún derecho de hablar con Connie Garren no estando yo presente.

—Yo sólo estaba tratando de hacer lo mejor. Tome la plata y corra, mi amiga.

Bella se puso de pie.

—Fuera de aquí. Usted me revuelve el estómago.

Patrick Maguire se levantó.

—No sabía que su estómago podía revolverse.

Y se retiró llevándose el cheque.

Mirándolo irse, Bella se preguntó si no habría cometido una terrible equivocación. Pensó lo que podía significar para Connie Garrett cien mil dólares. Pero no era suficiente. No para lo que la muchacha tendría que aguantar cada día por el resto de su vida.

Bella sabía que Patrick Maguire tenía razón en una cosa. Sin Connie Garrett en la sala del Tribunal, no había posibilidad de que el jurado cambiara el veredicto para darle cinco millones de dólares. Las palabras no iban a persuadirlos del horror de esa vida. Bella necesitaba del impacto que causaría la presencia de Connie Garrett en la sala, que el jurado la viera día a día; pero no había manera de persuadir a la joven para que lo hiciera. Tendría que encontrar otra solución.

Edward la llamó por teléfono.

—Siento no haber podido llamarte antes —se disculpó—. He tenido reuniones para la campaña para el Senado y…

—Está bien, querido. Comprendo. —Tengo que comprender, pensó.

—Te he extrañado mucho.

—Yo también te he extrañado mucho Edward. —Nunca sabrás cuánto.

—Quiero verte.

Bella quería decir: ¿Cuándo?, pero esperó.

Edward siguió hablando.

—Tengo que ir a Albany esta tarde. Te llamaré cuando vuelva.

—Muy bien. —No había nada más que pudiera decir. No había nada más que ella pudiera hacer.

A las cuatro de la madrugada ,Bella se despertó de una horrible pesadilla y

supo cómo iba a ganar los cinco millones de dólares para Connie Garrett.


	18. Chapter 18

18

—Hemos arreglado una serie de comidas para recoger fondos por el Estado. Tocaremos solo las ciudades más grandes. Haremos visitas cortas a los pueblitos a través de unos pocos programas de televisión que se transmiten a la nación como Face the Nation Today Show y Meet the Press. Suponemos que podemos pescar… Edward ¿me estas escuchando?

Edward se volvió hacia Eleazar y los otros tres hombres que estaban en la

sala de conferencias (los mejores expertos en medios de comunicación, como Eleazar se lo había asegurado) y contestó:

—Si, por supuesto, Eleazar.

Había estado pensando en algo totalmente distinto. Bella. La quería, allí, a su lado, compartiendo la excitación de la campaña, compartiendo ese momento, compartiendo su vida.

Edward había tratado vanas veces de discutir la situación con Eleazar, pero cada vez su socio se las había arreglado para cambiar de tema.

Edward estaba allí pensando en Bella y en Tanya. Sabía que no era leal compararlas, pero le era imposible no hacerlo.

Bella estimula al estar con ella. Se interesa en todo y me hace sentir vivo.

Tanya vive en su pequeño mundo privado…

Bella y yo tenemos miles de cosas en común. Tanya y yo no tenemos nada en común salvo nuestro matrimonio…

Me encanta el sentido del humor de Bella. Sabe reírse de si misma. Tanya se toma todo en serio…

Bella me hace sentir joven. Tanya parece mayor de la edad que tiene…

Bella es independiente. Tanya depende de mí para que le diga lo que tiene que hacer…

Cinco diferencias importantes entre la mujer que amo y mi esposa.

Cinco razones por las cuales nunca podré dejar a Tanya.


	19. Chapter 19

19

Un miércoles, a la mañana al principio de agosto, el juicio de Connie Garrett V. Nationwide Motors Corporation, comenzó. Normalmente, el juicio hubiera merecido uno o dos párrafos en los periódicos, pero como Bella era la abogada de la demandante, los medios de comunicación estuvieron en todo su apogeo.

Patrick Maguire en la mesa de la defensa, estaba rodeado por un montón de asistentes vestidos con conservadores trajes grises.

Comenzó la elección de los jurados. Maguire estaba despreocupado hasta el punto de parecer indiferente, porque sabia que Connie Garrett no iba a aparecer en el juicio.

La vista de la hermosa joven amputada, sin brazos ni piernas, hubiera sido un arma poderosa emocionalmente para conseguir una gran cantidad de dinero del jurado, pero no estaría la joven y no habría arma.

Esta vez, pensó Maguire: Bella Swan se ha pasado de lista.

El jurado ya estaba en sus lugares y el juicio iba a empezar. Patrick Maguire hizo su presentación de apertura y Bella tuvo que reconocer que había estado muy bien. Se extendió con detalles en la difícil situación de la pobre joven Connie Garrett, diciendo todas las cosas que Bella había planeado decir, robándole su golpe emotivo. Habló de accidente, destacando el hecho de que Connie Garrett había resbalado en el hielo y de que el conductor del camión no había tenido la culpa.

—La demandante les esta pidiendo damas y caballeros, que le den la suma de cinco millones de dólares —Maguire movió la cabeza con incredulidad—. ¡Cinco millones de dólares! ¿Alguna vez han visto esa cantidad de dinero? Yo no. Mi firma maneja casos de clientes poderosos, pero quiero decirles que en todos los años que practico la abogacía, nunca he visto un millón de dólares o medio millón de dólares.

Maguire pudo ver por las caras de los jurados que ellos tampoco lo habían visto.

—La defensa les va a presentar testigos que les dirán como ocurrió el accidente. Y fue un accidente. Antes de que pasemos por eso, les demostraremos que Nationwide Motors no tiene culpa en este asunto. Ustedes se habrán dado cuenta de que la persona que hace la demanda, Connie Garret, no está en la sala hoy. Su abogada ha informado al juez Silverman que ella no aparecerá. Connie Garrett no está hoy en la sala donde debería estar, pero yo puedo decirles dónde está. Ahora mismo, así como yo estoy hablando con ustedes, Connie Garrett está sentada en su casa contando la plata que cree que ustedes le van a proporcionar. Está esperando que suene el teléfono y que su abogada le diga cuántos millones de dólares consiguió de ustedes.

—Ustedes y yo, sabemos que a cada momento hay un accidente en el que se ve comprometida una gran compañía, no importa lo indirecto que sea ese compromiso, siempre hay gente que está lista para decir: «Esta compañía es inmensamente rica. Puede pagar. Saquémosle todo lo que podamos». Patrick Maguire hizo una pausa.

—Connie Garrett no está en esta sala hoy porque no puede enfrentarlos. Sabe que lo que está tratando de hacer es inmoral. Bueno, nosotros vamos a mandarla con las manos vacías como una lección para otras personas que traten de hacer lo mismo en el futuro. Las personas tienen que ser responsables de sí mismas y de sus propias, acciones. Si ustedes resbalan en el hielo en la calle no pueden culpar al hermano mayor por eso. Y no deben tratar de sacarle cinco millones de dólares por eso. Muchas gracias.

Se volvió e hizo una inclinación a Bella y luego se dirigió a la mesa de la defensa y se sentó.

Bella se puso de pie y se acercó al jurado. Estudió sus caras, tratando de evaluar la impresión que Patrick Maguire les había hecho.

—Mi estimado colega les ha dicho que Connie Garrett no estará en esta sala durante el juicio. Eso es verdad. —Bella señaló al espacio vacío para el demandante. —Allí es donde se sentaría Connie Garrett si estuviera aquí. No en esa silla. En una silla de ruedas especial. La silla en la que ella vive. Connie Garrett no estará en esta sala, pero antes de que este juicio termine, ustedes tendrán oportunidad de conocerla, tal como yo he llegado a hacerlo.

Hubo una expresión de intriga en el rostro de Patrick Maguire. Se inclinó hacia uno de sus asistentes y le susurró algo.

Bella siguió hablando.

—He oído cómo el señor Maguire hablaba con elocuencia y quiero decirles que me sentí conmovida. Sentí una gran pena que desgarraba mi corazón por su multimillonaria corporación que está siendo atacada sin ninguna misericordia por esa mujer de veinticuatro años que no tiene ni brazos ni piernas. Esa mujer que en este momento está sentada en su casa esperando codiciosamente la llamada de teléfono que le anunciará que es rica —la voz de Bella se quebró.

—¿Rica para qué? ¿Para comprar diamantes para las manos que ya no tiene? ¿Para comprar zapatos de baile para los pies que no tiene? ¿Para hermosos vestidos que nunca podrá usar? ¿Un Rolls Royce que la lleve a fiestas a las que no está invitada? Simplemente piensen toda la diversión que va a tener con ese dinero.

Bella hablaba muy despacio y con sinceridad mientras sus ojos se iban fijando en las caras de los jurados.

—El señor Maguire nunca vio cinco millones de dólares. Yo tampoco. Pero quiero decirles algo. Si yo les ofreciera, a cualquiera de ustedes, cinco millones de dólares en efectivo ahora mismo y todo lo que pidiera a cambio fuera cortarles los brazos y las piernas, no ceo que cinco millones de dólares les parecerían mucho dinero…

»La ley en este caso es muy clara —explicó Bella— en un juicio anterior, que la demandante perdió, los acusados sabían que había una falla en el sistema de frenos de sus camiones que ellos se abstuvieron de hacerlo conocer a la Corte. Haciendo eso, actuaron ilegalmente. Esa es la base para este nuevo juicio. De acuerde con un peritaje reciente del gobierno, lo que más contribuye a los accidentes en los que están involucrados camiones son las ruedas y los neumáticos, los frenos y la dirección. Si ustedes quieren examinar ahora esas estadísticas…

Patrick Maguire había evaluado al jurado y era un experto en eso. Cuando Bella monótonamente había empezado con las estadísticas hubiera podido decir que el jurado se estaba aburriendo de ese juicio. Se estaba volviendo algo demasiado técnico. Ya no era el juicio sobre una chica lisiada. Era acerca de camiones y distancia de frenos y fallas en los cilindros. Los jurados estaban perdiendo el interés. Maguire echó una mirada de soslayo a Bella y pensó: No es tan ingeniosa como dicen. Maguire sabía que si hubiera estado en el otro lado defendiendo a Connie Garrett, hubiera ignorado las estadísticas y los problemas mecánicos y jugado con las emociones del jurado. Bella Swan estaba haciendo exactamente lo contrario. Patrick Maguire se recostó en su silla y se relajó.

Bella se aproximó al sitial del Juez.

—Su Señoría, con el permiso de esta Corte, tengo una exhibición que quisiera introducir.

—¿Qué clase de exhibición? —preguntó el juez Silverman.

—Cuando este juicio empezó, prometí a los jurados que conocerían a Connie Garrett. Ya que ella no puede estar en persona, quisiera el permiso para mostrar unas pocas fotos de ella.

El juez Silverman contestó:

—No veo ninguna objeción en eso —se volvió hacia Patrick Maguire—. ¿Tiene el abogado de la otra parte alguna objeción?

Patrick Maguire se puso de pie, moviéndose despacio y pensando ligero.

—¿Qué clase de fotos?

—Unas pocas fotos de Connie Garren tomadas en su casa —contestó Bella .

Patrick Maguire hubiera preferido que no hubiera fotos, pero por otro lado, fotos de una chica lisiada sentada en su silla de ruedas eran menos dramáticas de lo que sería la actual apariencia de la chica misma tal cual era. Y había otro factor que considerar: si se oponía aparecería como antipático a los ojos de los jurados.

Contesto generosamente:

—Sin duda, que muestre las fotos.

—Muchas gracias.

Bella se volvió a Peter Martin e hizo un gesto. Dos hombres en la fila de atrás se adelantaron con una pantalla portátil y un proyector y empezaron a instalarlo.

Patrick Maguire se puso de pie sorprendido.

—¡Esperen un momento! ¿Qué es esto?

Con toda inocencia Bella contestó:

—Las fotos que usted estuvo de acuerdo en que mostrara.

Patrick Maguire se quedó allí con silenciosa furia. Bella no había dicho nada sobre una película. Pero era demasiado tarde para oponerse. Movió la cabeza lacónicamente y regresó a su asiento.

Bella había hecho poner la pantalla de manera que el jurado y el juez Silverman pudieran ver claramente.

—¿Su Señoría puede hacer oscurecer la sala?

El Juez hizo una seña al alguacil y se cerraron las persianas. Bella se acercó al proyector de 16 mm, lo conectó y la pantalla tomó vida.

Durante los treinta minutos siguientes, no se oyó un solo sonido en la sala.

Bella había utilizado un cameraman profesional y a un joven director de comerciales para hacer el film. Habían filmado un día de la vida de Connie Garrett, y era una desolada y realista historia de horror. No habían dejado nada librado a la imaginación. El film mostraba a la hermosa joven amputada cuando era sacada de la cama por la mañana, llevada al baño e higienizada como un pequeño e indefenso bebé… bañada, alimentada y vestida… Bella había visto el film una y otra vez y ahora que lo veía de nuevo, sentía el mismo nudo en la garganta, y los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sabía que haría el mismo efecto en el Juez, los jurados y los espectadores de la sala.

Cuando el film terminó, Bella se volvió al juez Silverman:

—El demandante ha terminado con su alegato.

El jurado estuvo deliberando por más de diez horas y con cada hora que pasaba Bella sentía que su ánimo se hundía aún más. Había estado segura de que iba a conseguir un veredicto rápido. Si el film los había afectado como a ella, el veredicto no podía tardar más de una hora o dos.

Cuando el jurado se retiró, Patrick Maguire estaba enfurecido, convencido de que había perdido el caso y que otra vez había subestimado a Bella Swan. Pero a medida que pasaban las horas y el jurado no salía, las esperanzas de Maguire empezaron a crecer. No podía ser que se tomaran todo ese tiempo si iban a llegar a una decisión emotiva.

—Nos va a ir bien. Mientras más discutan, habrá más tiempo para que se enfríen las emociones. Es cuestión de saber esperar y no impacientarse.

Unos pocos minutos antes de medianoche el presidente del jurado envió una nota al juez Silverman para la decisión legal. El Juez estudió el pedido y luego levantó la vista.

—¿Querrían aproximarse los dos abogados por favor?

Cuando Bella y Patrick Maguire estuvieron frente a él, el juez Silverman dijo:

—Quiero comunicarles esta nota que he recibido del presidente del jurado. El jurado quiere saber si está legalmente permitido dar a Connie Garrett una suma mayor de los cinco millones de dólares por los que su abogada demandó.

Bella se sintió repentinamente mareada. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse. Se volvió a mirar a Patrick Maguire. Su cara estaba pálida.

—Les informo —continuó el juez Silverman— que está dentro de sus facultades el decidir la suma que consideren justa.

Treinta minutos después, el jurado volvía a la sala. El presidente anunció que habían fallado en favor de la demandante. La suma considerada como indemnización por daños era de seis millones de dólares.

Era la suma más grande que se había pagado en un caso así en la historia del Estado de Nueva York. Los diarios le dedicaron grandes titulares.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Bella entró en su oficina, encontró todo su escritorio lleno de periódicos. Estaba en la primera página de todos ellos. En un vaso había una docena de preciosas rosas rojas. Bella sonrió. Edward había encontrado tiempo para mandarle flores.

Abrió la tarjeta. Decía: Felicitaciones. Felix Moretti.

El intercomunicador sonó y Emily le dijo:

—El señor Edward la llama.

Bella tomó la llamada. Trató de mantener su voz calma.

—Hola, querido.

—Lo has hecho de nuevo.

—Tuve suerte.

—Tu cliente tuvo suerte. La suerte de tenerte de abogada. Debes de sentirte encantada. Ganar juicios la hacía sentirse bien. Estar con Edward la hacía sentirse encantada.

—Sí.

—Tengo algo importante que decirte —continuó Edward—. ¿Podemos encontrarnos para tomar una copa esta noche?

El corazón de Bella se detuvo. Había una sola cosa que Edward podría decirle: que no la iba a ver más.

—Sí, por supuesto…

—¿En Mario? ¿A las seis?

—De acuerdo.

Bella le dio las rosas a Emily.

Edward la estaba esperando en el restaurante, en una mesa en la parte de atrás. Así no se sentirá mal si me pongo histérica, pensó Bella . Bueno, había decidido no llorar. No frente a Edward. Se podía dar cuenta por su cara demacrada, ojerosa, por todo lo que había pasado y decidió hacerlo lo más fácil posible para él.

Bella se sentó y Edward le tomó la mano.

—Tanya me va a dar el divorcio —dijo Edward y Bella se quedó allí, sin palabras.

Había sido Tanya la que había iniciado la conversación. Volvían de una comida para recaudar fondos en la que Edward había sido el orador principal. Esa noche había tenido un éxito enorme. Al volver a casa, Tanya estaba muy silenciosa, con una tensión curiosa en ella.

—Creo que la velada salió muy bien, ¿no te parece?

—Sí, Edward.

No habían dicho nada más hasta que llegaron a la casa.

—¿Te gustaría una última copa? —preguntó Edward.

—No, gracias. Creo que tenemos que hablar.

—¿Sí? ¿Sobre qué?

Ella lo miró y dijo:

—Sobre ti y Bella Swan.

Fue como si le hubieran pegado un golpe. Edward dudó por un momento no sabiendo si debía negar o…

—Hace un tiempo que lo sabía. No te había dicho nada porque quería pensar qué iba a hacer.

—Tanya, yo…

—Por favor, déjame terminar. Yo sé que nuestra relación no fue… bueno todo lo que esperábamos que fuera. De alguna manera quizá no fui la buena esposa que debería haber sido.

—Nada de lo que pasó es culpa tuya. Yo…

—Por favor, Edward. Esto es muy difícil para mí. Ya he tomado una decisión. No me voy a poner en tu camino.

Edward la miró con incredulidad.

—Yo no…

—Te amo demasiado para herirte. Tienes un futuro político brillante por delante. No quiero que nada lo estropee. Evidentemente, no te hago completamente feliz. Si Bella Swan puede hacerlo, quiero que te quedes con ella. Edward tenía una sensación de irrealidad como si toda esa conversación sucediera en otro mundo.

—¿Qué pasará contigo?

Tanya sonrió.

—Me arreglaré, Edward. No te preocupes por mí. Tengo mis propios planes.

—No… no sé qué decirte.

—No es necesario decir nada. Yo lo he dicho por los dos. Si te retengo y te hago infeliz, no nos haríamos bien ninguno de los dos. ¿No es verdad? Estoy segura de que Bella es adorable, si no no sentinas lo que sientes por ella. —Tanya caminó hacia él y lo tomó en sus brazos. —No estés tan afligido, Edward. Lo que estoy haciendo es lo mejor para todos.

—Eres admirable.

—Muchas gracias. —Cariñosamente le tocó la cara con la punta de los dedos y sonrió. —Mi querido Edward. Siempre seré tu mejor amiga. Siempre. —Después se acercó más a él y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Edward apenas podía oír su voz. — Hace tanto tiempo que no me tenías entre tus brazos, Edward.

No tienes que decirme que me amas pero ¿querrías… querrías abrazarme y hacerme el amor? ¿Nuestra última vez juntos?

Edward estaba pensando en todo eso mientras le decía a Bella :

—El divorcio fue idea de Tanya.

Edward seguía hablando pero Bella ya no entendía las palabras, sólo estaba oyendo la música. Se sentía como flotando, volando. Se había estado endureciendo para soportar que Edward le dijera que no la vería más… ¡Y ahora esto! Sabía lo penosa que debió ser la escena con Tanya para Edward y sintió que nunca lo había amado como en ese momento. Sintió como si le hubiera sacado un terrible peso de su pecho y pudiera respirar de nuevo.

Edward le estaba diciendo:

—Tanya estuvo maravillosa. Es una mujer increíble. Está realmente feliz por nosotros dos.

—Eso es difícil de creer.

—Es que tú no entiendes. Hace un tiempo que nosotros vivíamos más como un par de hermanos. Nunca lo he conversado contigo pero Tanya—dudó y dijo cuidadosamente—, Tanya no tiene grandes… impulsos.

—Me doy cuenta.

—Quiere conocerte.

La sola idea perturbó a Bella .

—No creo que pueda, Edward. Me sentiría… incómoda.

—Confía en mí.

—Si… si tú lo quieres Edward, por supuesto.

—Muy bien querida. Iremos a tomar el té. Te llevaré.

Bella lo pensó por un momento.

—¿No sería mejor si fuera sola?

A la mañana siguiente Bella condujo su auto hacia las afueras de la ciudad por Saw Mili River Parkway. Era una mañana fría y clara, un día precioso para manejar. Bella prendió la radio del auto y trató de olvidar lo nerviosa que estaba por la reunión que iba a tener que enfrentar.

La de los Cullen era una magnífica casa estilo holandés, muy bien conservada, que miraba hacia el río de Croton-on-Hudson, ubicada en un inmenso espacio de ondulante verde. Bella se detuvo ante la imponente puerta de entrada. Hizo sonar el timbre y un momento más tarde le abría la puerta una atractiva mujer de unos treinta y cinco años. Lo último que Bella había esperado ver era a esa tímida sureña que le tomó la mano, le sonrió cálidamente y le dijo:

—Soy Tanya. Edward se quedó corto al describirte. Por favor, entra.

La mujer de Edward llevaba una falda de lana beige, suavemente amplia y una blusa de seda abierta justo lo suficiente como para revelar un pecho maduro, pero aún encantador. Los cabellos de un rubio amarillento los llevaba largos y suavemente rizados alrededor de la cara y favorecían sus ojos azules. Las perlas que llevaba en el cuello nunca se confundirían con las cultivadas. Tanya tenía un aire de dignidad del viejo mundo.

El interior de la casa era encantador, con espaciosos y amplios cuartos llenos de antigüedades y magníficos cuadros.

Un mucamo sirvió el té en el salón, con un juego de té de plata estilo georgiano.

Cuando el mucamo se retiró, Tanya dijo:

—Estoy segura de que debes amar mucho a Edward.

Bella contestó en forma embarazosa.

—Quiero que sepa, señora Cullen, que ninguno de los dos planeó…

Tanya puso una mano en el brazo de Bella .

—No tienes que decirme eso. No sé qué te habrá dicho Edward, pero nuestro matrimonio se convirtió en un matrimonio de cortesía, Edward y yo nos conocemos desde chicos, creo que yo me enamoré de él la primera vez que lo vi. Íbamos a las mismas fiestas y teníamos los mismos amigos y yo supongo que era inevitable que un día nos casáramos. Por favor no me malinterpretes, todavía adoro a Edward y estoy segura de que él me adora a mí. Pero la gente debe cambiar ¿no?

—Sí.

Bella miraba a Tanya y se sentía invadida por una sensación de gratitud. Lo que hubiera podido ser una escena horrible y desagradable se había convertido en algo amistoso y maravilloso. Edward tenía razón. Tanya era una dama encantadora.

—Le estoy muy agradecida —dijo Bella .

—Y yo te estoy agradecida a ti —contestó Tanya en tono confidencial. Sonrió tímidamente y dijo—: sabes, yo también estoy muy enamorada. Pensaba darle el divorcio inmediatamente, pero pensé que por Edward era mejor esperar hasta después de las elecciones.

Bella había estado tan ocupada con sus propias emociones que se había olvidado de las elecciones.

Tanya continuó diciendo:

—Todos están convencidos de que Edward va a ser nuestro próximo senador y un divorcio ahora le quitaría muchas posibilidades. Son sólo seis meses, por eso decidí que era mejor para él si esperaba. —Miró a Bella . Pero, perdóname ¿estás de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto que sí —contestó Bella .

Tenía que reajustar todos sus pensamientos. Su futuro estaría ahora ligado al deEdward. Si lo elegían Senador, debería vivir con él en Washington D.C. Eso quería decir que dejaría de ejercer la abogacía aquí, pero nada de eso importaba Nada importaba excepto el hecho de que podrían estar juntos.

Edward será un magnífico Senador —dijoBella .

Tanya movió la cabeza y sonrió.

—Mi querida, un día Edward Cullen va a ser un magnífico Presidente.

El teléfono estaba sonando cuando Bella llegó a su departamento. Era Edward.

—¿Cómo te fue con Tanya?

—¡Edward, es maravillosa!

Ella dijo lo mismo de ti.

—Había leído acerca del encanto de los antiguos sureños, pero no se lo encuentra muy frecuentemente. Tanya lo tiene. Es una verdadera dama.

—Tú también lo eres, querida. ¿Dónde quieres que nos casemos?

—En Times Square por lo que me importa. Pero creo que debemos esperar, Edward.

—¿Esperar por qué?

—Hasta después de las elecciones. Tu carrera es muy importante. Un divorcio podría arruinarlo todo.

—Mi vida privada es…

—Está por convertirse en tu vida pública. No debemos hacer nada que pueda estropear tus posibilidades. Podemos esperar seis meses.

—Yo no quiero esperar.

—Yo tampoco, querido —Bella sonrió—. En realidad no tenemos que esperar, ¿no?.


	21. Chapter 21

21

Bella y Edward almorzaban juntos casi todos los días, y una o dos veces por semana Edward pasaba la noche en el apartamento. Tenían que ser más discretos que nunca, porque la campaña de Edward había empezado muy activamente y lo había convertido en una prominente figura nacional. Hablaba en reuniones políticas y en comidas para recaudar fondos y sus opiniones sobre los temas del país eran citadas cada vez más frecuentemente por la prensa.

Edward y Eleazar estaban tomando el té ritual de la mañana.

—Te vi en el programa Today de esta mañana —dijo Eleazar—. Muy buen trabajo, Edward. Tocaste todos los puntos. Creo que te van a volver a invitar.

—Eleazar, no soporto esos programas. Me siento como un maldito actor haciendo su número.

Eleazar cabeceó imperturbable.

—Es así como son los políticos, Edward, actores. Representando su papel, haciendo lo que el público quiere que hagan. Diablos, si los políticos actuaran en público tal cual son ¿cómo es que dicen los chicos?, «¿sería un lío?»; este país se convertiría en una maldita monarquía.

—No me gusta el hecho de que postularse para candidato se haya convertido en una competencia personal.

Eleazar sonrió.

—Agradece que tú tienes la personalidad, muchacho. Tu reputación para las elecciones sube cada semana. —Se detuvo y tomó más té. —Créeme, éste es sólo el principio. Primero el Senado, después el número uno en el blanco. Nada puede detenerte. —Hizo otra pausa para tomar un trago de té. —Únicamente que hicieras una locura, sólo así.

Edward lo miró.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Eleazar se secó delicadamente los labios con una servilleta de género de damasco.

—Tu contrincante es un luchador de las clases bajas. Te apostaría que en este momento está examinando tu vida bajo un microscopio. No encontrará ningún arma oculta, ¿no?

—No. —La palabra acudió a los labios de Edward automáticamente.

—Muy bien —contestó Eleazar. —¿Cómo está Tanya?

Bella y Edward estaban pasando un descansado fin de semana en una casa de campo de Vermont, que un amigo de Edward le había prestado. El aire era tonificante y fresco, insinuando el invierno que se acercaba. Era un fin de semana perfecto, confortable y relajante, con largas caminatas durante el día y juegos y charlas intrascendentes ante un fuego vivo durante la noche.

Habían leído cuidadosamente todos los diarios del domingo. En cada escrutinio Edward avanzaba más. Con unas pocas excepciones, los medios de comunicación estaban a favor de Edward. Les gustaba su estilo, su honestidad, su inteligencia y su franqueza. Empezaban a compararlo con John Kennedy.

Edward estaba tirado frente a la chimenea mirando cómo la sombra de las llamas bailaba frente al rostro de Bella.

—¿Te gustaría ser la mujer del Presidente?

—Lo siento. Ya estoy enamorada de un Senador.

—¿Te desilusionarías si no ganara, Bella?

—No. La única razón porque quiero que ganes es porque tú lo quieres, querido.

—Si gano, querrá decir que hay que vivir en Washington.

—Si vamos a estar juntos, nada más importa.

—¿Y tu carrera de abogada?

Bella sonrió.

—La última vez que oí hablar del tema, había abogados en Washington.

—¿Y si te pidiera que dejaras la profesión?

—La dejaría.

—No quiero que lo hagas. Eres demasiado buena abogada.

—Lo único que me importa es estar contigo. Te amo tanto, Edward.

Se fueron a la cama y, mucho más tarde, se durmieron.

El lunes a la mañana volvieron a Nueva York. Buscaron el auto de Bella en el garaje donde ella lo había dejado y Edward volvió a su casa. Bella regresó a su apartamento en Nueva York.

Los días de Bella estaban increíblemente llenos de cosas. Si antes había pensado que estaba ocupada, ahora estaba asediada. Estaba representando a sociedades internacionales que habían transgredido algunas pocas leyes y habían sido descubiertas, senadores que habían puesto las manos en dinero que no era de ellos, actores de cine que tenían algunos problemas. Representaba a presidentes de Bancos y a ladrones de Bancos, políticos y jefes de sindicatos.

El dinero estaba entrando, pero eso no era importante para Bella . Pagaba grandes bonificaciones a los miembros de su oficina y les hacía espléndidos regalos. Las sociedades que tenían que enfrentarse a Bella no tardaron en mandar a sus abogados que eran su mano derecha, y así Bella se encontró peleando contra los más importantes talentos legales del mundo.

La admitieron en el Colegio de Abogados Litigantes y hasta Jasper estaba impresionado.

—Dios —dijo— ¿sabes que sólo un uno por ciento de los abogados de este país lo consigue?

—Yo soy el símbolo femenino —dijo Bella riéndose.

Cuando Bella representaba a un acusado en Manhattan, podía estar segura de que Marco Di Silva tomaría el caso personalmente o lo dirigiría. Su odio hacia Bella crecía con cada victoria de ella.

Durante un juicio en el cual Bella estaba peleando contra el Fiscal del Distrito, Di Silva llevó como testigos a doce expertos importantísimos. , Bella no llamó a ningún experto. Dijo al jurado:

—Si queremos construir una nave espacial o saber la medida de la distancia de una estrella, llamamos a los expertos. Pero cuando queremos hacer algo realmente importante, buscamos a doce personas cualesquiera para que lo hagan. Creo recordar que el fundador del Cristianismo hizo lo mismo.

Bella ganó el caso.

Una de las técnicas que Bella encontró que eran efectivas con el jurado fue decir:

—Sé que las palabras «Ley» y «sala del Tribunal» suenan un poco atemorizadoras y remotas para sus vidas, pero cuando se detienen a pensar en ello, todo lo que estamos haciendo aquí es tratando con las cosas buenas y malas hechas por seres humanos como nosotros mismos. Olvidémonos que estamos en la sala del Tribunal, mis amigos. Simplemente imaginemos que estamos sentados en la sala del living de mi casa, hablando sobre lo que sucede con este pobre acusado. Y, en sus mentes, los jurados estaban sentados en el living de Bella, llevados por su discurso.

Esta maniobra funcionaba maravillosamente para Bella, hasta un día en que estaba defendiendo un cliente contra Di Silva. El Fiscal se puso de pie y comenzó su alegato dirigido al jurado.

—Damas y caballeros —dijo Di Silva—. Quisiera que ustedes se olvidaran que están en una sala del Tribunal. Quiero que se imaginen que están sentados en casa, en mi living y estamos charlando informalmente sobre el hecho terrible que el acusado cometió.

Jasper se inclinó hacia Bella y le susurró:

—¿Oyes lo que está diciendo el hijo de puta? Te está robando tu sistema.

—No te preocupes por eso —respondió fríamente Bella. Cuando Bella se levantó para dirigirse al jurado, dijo:

—Damas y caballeros, nunca he oído algo tan extravagante como los comentarios del Fiscal —su voz subió de tono con indignación—. Por un minuto, no pude creer que lo estaba oyendo correctamente. ¡Cómo puede animarse a decirles que olviden que están en una sala del Tribunal! ¡Esta sala es una de las posesiones más preciosas que tiene nuestra nación! Es la base de nuestra libertad. La de ustedes y la mía y la del acusado. Y con la sugestión del Fiscal de que olviden dónde están, pueden olvidar su deber por el juramento. Encuentro las dos cosas desagradables y despreciables. Yo les pido a ustedes, damas y caballeros que recuerden dónde están, para recordar que todos nosotros estamos aquí para que se haga justicia y el acusado sea defendido.

Los jurados asintieron con aprobación.

Bella echó una mirada a la mesa en donde estaba Di Silva sentado. Se mantenía derecho, con la mirada vidriosa. El cliente de Bella fue absuelto.

Después de cada victoria en la Corte, había cuatro docenas de rosas rojas en el escritorio de Bella con una tarjeta de Felix Moretti. Cada vez, Bella tiraba la tarjeta y le daba las flores a Emily para que se las llevara. De alguna manera le parecían inmorales por provenir de él. Por último, Bella envió una nota a Felix Moretti pidiéndole que no le enviara más flores.

Cuando Bella volvió del Tribunal después de haber ganado su último caso encontró cinco docenas de rosas rojas aguardándola.


	22. Chapter 22

22

El caso del Robo del Día de Lluvia trajo nueva publicidad a Bella. El acusado era un recomendado del padre Ryan.

—Un amigo mío tiene un problemita —empezó y los dos se rieron a carcajadas.

El amigo resultó ser Paul Richards, un acusado de robar en un Banco la suma de ciento cincuenta mil dólares. El ladrón había entrado al Banco con un impermeable negro y largo, bajo el cual llevaba escondida una escopeta de caño recortado. El cuello del impermeable estaba levantado así que su cara quedaba parcialmente cubierta. Una vez dentro del Banco, el hombre había empuñado la escopeta y obligado a un cajero a que le diera todo el dinero en efectivo. El ladrón había escapado en un auto que lo esperaba. Muchos testigos habían visto al auto, un sedán verde, pero el número de la patente estaba tapado.

Como los robos a los Bancos son delitos federales, el FBI había intervenido en el caso. Ellos habían puesto el modus operandi en la computadora y había salido el nombre de Paul Richards.

Bella fue a visitarlo a la isla Riker.

—Le juro por Dios que yo no lo hice —dijo Paul Richards. Tendría unos cincuenta años, la cara colorada y unos ojos azules angelicales, demasiado viejo para andar robando Bancos.

—No me importa si usted es inocente o culpable —contestó Bella—, pero tengo una regla. No represento a ningún cliente que me mienta.

—Le juro por la vida de mi madre que no lo hice.

Los juramentos habían dejado de impresionar a Bella desde hacía tiempo.

Muchos clientes habían jurado por su inocencia poniendo como testigos la vida de sus madres, esposas, novias e hijos. Si Dios hubiese tomado estos juramentos en serio habría habido una seria disminución en la población.

—¿Por qué cree que lo arrestó el FBI? —preguntó Bella.

Paul Richards le contestó sin vacilar.

—Porque hace diez años hice un trabajo en un Banco y fui lo bastante estúpido como para dejarme atrapar.

—¿Usó una escopeta de caño recortado debajo del impermeable?

—Así fue. Esperé hasta un día de lluvia y después asalté el Banco.

—¿Pero usted no hizo este último asalto?

—No. Algún astuto hijo de puta me copió.

La audiencia preliminar fue ante el juez Fred Stevens, muy estricto en la disciplina.

Se decía que estaba a favor de embarcar a todos los delincuentes y dejarlos en una isla inaccesible para que permanecieran allí el resto de sus vidas. El juez Stevens creía que al que había sido atrapado robando la primera vez se le debía cortar la mano derecha y si lo volvían a pescar deberían cortarle la izquierda, como en la antigua tradición islámica. Era el peor juez que Bella podía haber conseguido. Mandó llamar a Jasper.

—Jas quiero que averigües todo lo que puedas sobre el juez Stevens.

—¿El juez Stevens? Es más derecho que una flecha. Él es…

—Sé lo que es. Por favor hazlo.

El que manejaba el caso era un viejo Fiscal federal llamado Carter Gifford.

—¿Qué va a pedir que lo declaren? —preguntó Gifford.

Bella le dirigió una mirada de inocente sorpresa.

—Inocente, por supuesto.

El Fiscal rió con ironía.

—El juez Stevens no va a aceptar eso. Supongo que usted querrá conseguir un juicio por jurados.

—No.

Gifford estudió a Bella con suspicacia.

—¿Me está diciendo que va a poner a su cliente en las manos del Juez ahorcador?

—Eso es.

Gifford hizo una mueca sardónica.

Yo sabía que algún día iba a aflojar, Bella. Me muero por ver eso.

—Los Estados Unidos contra Paul Richards. ¿Está el acusado presente?

El secretario de la Corte contestó.

—Sí, Su Señoría.

—¿Quieren por favor acercarse al estrado los abogados e identificarse?

Bella y Carter Gifford se acercaron al juez Stevens.

—Bella Swan, representante del acusado.

—Carter Gifford, en representación del gobierno de los Estados Unidos.

El juez Stevens se volvió hacia Bella y le dijo con brusquedad.

—Estoy enterado de su reputación, señorita Swan. Por lo tanto quiero que sepa que no pienso permitir pérdidas de tiempo en esta sala. No voy a permitir postergaciones en este caso. Quiero tener esta audiencia preliminar y seguir el proceso de acuerdo con esto. Quiero fijar la fecha del juicio lo antes posible. Supongo que querrá un jurado y…

—No, Su Señoría.

El juez Stevens la miró sorprendido.

—¿No va a pedir un jurado para el juicio?

—No. Porque no creo que sea necesario un proceso.

Carter Gifford la miró fijamente.

—¿Cómo?

—En mi opinión, no hay evidencias suficientes como para que mi cliente tenga que ir a juicio.

Carter Gifford habló con irritación.

—¡Usted necesita otra opinión! —se volvió al juez Stevens—. Su Señoría, el gobierno tiene un caso muy sólido. El acusado ya ha sido condenado por cometer exactamente el mismo delito, exactamente de la misma forma. Nuestra computadora lo eligió entre dos mil posibles sospechosos. Tenemos al culpable aquí en esta sala y la parte acusadora no tiene ninguna intención de dejar el caso que se sigue contra él.

El juez Stevens se volvió hacia Bella.

—Parece que para esta Corte hay suficientes evidencias prima facie para un proceso y un juicio. ¿Tiene algo más que decir?

—Sí, Su Señoría. No hay un solo testigo que pueda identificar positivamente a Paul Richards. El FBI no ha podido encontrar el dinero robado. En realidad lo único que convierte al acusado en culpable es la imaginación del Fiscal.

El Juez se inclinó hacia Bella y le dijo con una suavidad que no presagiaba nada bueno.

—¿Qué me puede decir de la computadora que lo eligió?

Bella asintió.

—Eso nos plantea un problema Su Señoría.

El juez Stevens contestó severamente.

—Supongo que sí. Es fácil confundir a un testigo, pero es difícil confundir a una computadora.

Carter Gifford asintió con presunción.

—Exactamente, Su Señoría.

Bella se volvió y encaró a Gifford.

—El FBI usa la IBM 370/168, ¿no es verdad?

—Así es. Es el equipo más sofisticado del mundo.

El juez Stevens interrogó a Bella.

—¿La defensa tiene la intención de poner en tela de juicio la eficiencia de esa computadora?

—Por el contrario, Su Señoría. Tengo aquí en la sala un experto en computadoras que trabaja para la compañía que fabrica las 370/168. Él programó la información que hizo surgir el nombre de mi cliente.

—¿Dónde está?

Bella se dio vuelta y señaló a un hombre alto y delgado que estaba sentado en un banco. Se acercó con severidad.

—Éste es el señor Monroe —dijo Bella .

—Si usted ha estado maniobrando con mi testigo —estalló el Fiscal—. Yo voy a…

—Todo lo que hice fue pedir al señor Monroe que preguntara a la computadora si podía haber otros posibles sospechosos. Elegí diez personas con ciertas características semejantes a las de mi cliente. Con el propósito de identificarlos, el señor Monroe programó las estadísticas teniendo en cuenta la edad, el peso, la altura, el color de los ojos, lugar de nacimiento… la misma clase de datos que se usaron para conseguir el nombre de mi cliente.

—¿A dónde quiere llegar, señorita Swan? —preguntó impaciente el juez Stevens.

—El caso es que la computadora identificó uno entre los diez sospechosos como principal sospechoso del robo del Banco.

El juez Stevens se volvió hacia Edward Monroe.

—¿Es eso verdad?

—Sí, Su Señoría. —Monroe abrió su portafolios y sacó un informe de la computadora.

El alguacil lo tomó y se lo alcanzó el Juez. El juez Stevens le echó una mirada y su rostro se volvió color púrpura.

Miró a Monroe.

—¿Esto es alguna clase de juego?

—No, señor.

—¿La computadora me eligió a mí como posible sospechoso? —preguntó el juez Stevens.

—Sí, señor, eso hizo.

Bella le explicó.

—La computadora no tiene capacidad para razonar, Su Señoría. Ella sólo responde a la información que se le da. Sucede que usted y mi cliente tienen el mismo peso, altura y edad. Los dos manejan un sedán verde, y los dos provienen del mismo Estado. Ésta es realmente la evidencia que tiene el Fiscal. El único factor es la forma en que se cometió el delito. Cuando Paul Richards robó un Banco hace diez años, millones de personas leyeron el caso. Una de esas personas pudo haber imitado el modus operandi. Alguien lo hizo. —Bella señaló la hoja que el Juez tenía en la mano. —Esto le demuestra lo endeble que es el caso que el Estado realmente tiene.

—Su Señoría… —farfulló Carter Gifford y se detuvo. No sabía qué decir.

El juez Stevens volvió a mirar el informe que tenía en sus manos y luego miró a Bella.

—¿Qué hubiera hecho —preguntó— si el acusado hubiera sido un hombre joven, más delgado que yo y que manejara un auto azul?

La computadora me habría dado otros diez posibles sospechosos —contestó Jennifer—. Mi próxima elección habría sido el fiscal Marco Di Silva.

Bella estaba sentada en su oficina leyendo los titulares de los periódicos cuando Emily le anunció:

—El señor Paul Richards está aquí.

—Hazlo pasar Emily.

Entró en la oficina con un impermeable negro llevando una caja de bombones con una cinta roja.

—Sólo quería darle las gracias.

—¿Vio? Algunas veces la justicia triunfa.

—Me voy de la ciudad. Decidí que necesito unas vacaciones —le alcanzó a Bella la caja de bombones—. Una pequeña prueba de mi agradecimiento.

—Muchas gracias, Paul.

La miró con admiración.

—Creo que usted es genial.

Y se retiró.

Bella miró la caja de bombones sobre su escritorio y sonrió. Había recibido menos por manejar los casos de los amigos del padre Ryan. Si engordaba sería culpa del padre Ryan.

Bella desató la cinta y abrió la caja. Adentro había diez mil dólares en billetes.

Una tarde en que Bella había dejado la sala del Tribunal notó un enorme y negro Cadillac con chofer. Felix Moretti salió del auto.

—La estaba esperando.

De cerca, el hombre irradiaba una vitalidad eléctrica que resultaba casi irresistible.

—Salga de mi camino —dijo Bella. Su cara estaba furiosa y enrojecida y estaba más bella aún de lo que Felix Moretti recordaba.

—Eh —dijo riéndose— espere un poco. Todo lo que quiero es hablar con usted. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es escucharme. Le pagaré por su tiempo.

—Nunca tendrá dinero suficiente.

Bella trató de alejarse. Felix Moretti le puso una mano en el brazo con gesto conciliatorio. El sólo tocarla aumentó su excitación.

Moretti usó todo su encanto.

—Sea razonable. No sabrá qué es lo que no quiere aceptar hasta que no sepa de qué se trata. Diez minutos. Es todo lo que necesito. La llevo hasta su oficina. En el camino podemos hablar.

Bella lo estudió por un momento y después dijo:

—Iré con usted con una condición. Quiero la respuesta a una pregunta.

Felix hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Seguro. Diga no más.

—¿De quién fue la idea de darme a mí el canario muerto?

Contestó sin ninguna vacilación.

—Mía.

Así que ahora ella sabía. Y podría haberlo matado. Severamente Bella se encaminó hacia la limusina y Felix Moretti siguió al lado de ella. Bella se dio cuenta de que le daba al chofer la dirección de su oficina sin preguntársela.

Cuando el auto arrancó, Felix Moretti le dijo:

—Estoy muy contento de todas las cosas buenas que le han pasado.

Bella no se molestó en contestarle.

—Lo digo en serio.

—No me ha dicho qué es lo que quiere.

—Quiero hacerla rica.

—Muchas gracias. Soy lo bastante rica. —Su voz estaba llena de desprecio hacia él.

La cara de Felix Moretti enrojeció.

—Estoy tratando de hacerle un favor y usted sigue peleando conmigo.

Bella se volvió y lo miró.

—No quiero de usted ningún favor.

Moretti puso una voz conciliadora.

—Muy bien. A lo mejor estoy tratando de hacer algo por lo que le hice. Mire, puedo mandarle un montón de clientes. Clientes importantes. Mucho dinero. Usted no tiene idea…

Bella lo interrumpió.

—Señor Moretti, hagámonos un favor los dos. No diga una palabra más.

—Pero yo puedo…

—No quiero representar a ninguno de sus amigos.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque si represento a uno de ustedes, después les perteneceré.

—Usted está equivocada —protestó Moretti—. Mis amigos están en negocios legales. Quiero decir, Bancos, compañías de seguros…

—Guarde su aliento. Mis servicios no son para la Mafia.

—¿Quién ha dicho algo de la Mafia?

—Llámelo como quiera. Nadie es mi dueño, sino yo misma. Y pienso seguir en esa forma.

La limusina paró por una luz roja.

Bella dijo:

—Estoy muy cerca. Gracias por traerme —abrió la puerta y salió del auto.

—¿Cuándo puedo verla de nuevo? —preguntó Felix.

—Nunca más señor Moretti.

Felix la miró irse.

¡Mi Dios, pensó, ésta es una mujer! De golpe se dio cuenta de que tenía una erección y sonrió, porque sabía que de una manera u otra algún día sería suya.


	23. Chapter 23

23

Para fines de octubre, dos semanas antes de las elecciones, la campaña estaba en su apogeo. Edward competía contra el senador titular John Trowbridge, un político veterano, y los expertos estaban de acuerdo en que la batalla iba a ser pareja.

Bella estaba una noche en su departamento mirando por televisión un debate entre Edward y su oponente. Tanya tenía razón. Un divorcio ahora podría haber terminado con las crecientes posibilidades de victoria de Edward.

Cuando Bella entraba en su oficina después de un almuerzo de negocios, encontró un mensaje urgente para que llamara a Rick Arlen.

—La ha llamado tres veces en los últimos quince minutos —dijo Emily.

Rick Arlen era una estrella del rock que se había convertido en el cantante nocturno más excitante del mundo. Bella tenía noticias de las enormes sumas que ganaban las estrellas del rock, pero hasta que no estuvo conectada con Rick Arlen y sus asuntos en realidad no tenía idea de lo que eso quería decir. Entre los discos, las actuaciones en vivo, promociones de venta y ahora films, las ganancias de Rick Arlen eran de más de quince millones de dólares por año. Rick tenía veinticinco años y era un chico del campo de Alabama que había nacido con una mina de oro en su garganta.

—Comunícame con él —pidió Bella .

Cinco minutos más tarde le dieron la comunicación.

—Hola, compañera, hace horas que estoy tratando de encontrarte.

—Lo siento, Rick, estaba en una reunión.

—Hay problemas. Tengo que verte.

—¿Puedes venir esta tarde a mi oficina?

—No lo creo. Estoy en Montecarlo en un beneficio para Grace y el Príncipe. ¿Cuándo es lo más rápido que puedes venir?

—No creo que pueda ir ahora —protestó Bella—. Tengo muchas cosas que resolver en mi escritorio…

—Nena, te necesito. Tienes que tomarte un avión esta tarde.

Y cortó la comunicación.

Bella se quedó pensando en esa llamada. Rick Arlen no quería discutir sus problemas por teléfono. Podía ser algo con drogas, con chicas o muchachos. Pensó en mandar a Peter o Stefan para que resolvieran el problema que fuera, pero le tenía cariño a Rick. Y finalmente decidió ir ella.

Trató de encontrar a Edward antes de irse pero no estaba en su oficina.

Habló con Emily.

—Resérvame un pasaje en el vuelo de Air France para Niza. También quiero que me espere un auto para llevarme hasta Montecarlo.

Veinte minutos más tarde tenía la reserva en un vuelo de las siete de esa tarde.

—Hay un servicio de helicópteros desde Niza directo hasta Montecarlo —le informó Emily—. Le reservé allí.

—Perfecto. Muchas gracias.

Cuando Jasper se enteró que Bella viajaba, dijo:

—¿Qué se cree ese tipo que es?

—Sabes quién es, Jas. Es uno de nuestros clientes más importantes.

—¿Cuándo estarás de vuelta?

—No creo que tarde más de tres o cuatro días.

—Las cosas no son igual cuando no estás. Te extrañaré.

Bella se preguntó si se seguiría viendo con el muchacho rubio. —Cuida la fortaleza mientras yo no estoy.

A Bella le encantaba volar. Consideraba el tiempo de vuelo como libre de presiones, un escape temporario de todos los problemas que la acosaban en su campo de batalla, un tranquilo oasis en el espacio que la alejaba de las interminables exigencias de sus clientes. Este vuelo a través del Atlántico fue sin embargo desagradable. Resultó inusualmente agitado y el estómago de Bella estaba molesto y con náuseas.

Se sintió un poco mejor a la mañana siguiente cuando llegaron a Niza. Había un helicóptero esperándola para llevarla a Montecarlo. Bella nunca había andado en helicóptero y había esperado poder hacerlo. Pero el súbito ascenso y el descenso le hicieron sentir mal de nuevo y no pudo disfrutar de la maravillosa vista de los Alpes y la Grande Corniche con los autos como miniaturas subiendo por la montaña. Aparecieron a la vista los edificios de Montecarlo y unos minutos más tarde el helicóptero se detenía frente a un moderno casino blanco de verano construido en la playa.

Emily se había comunicado con Rick y él estaba allí para recibirla. Le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Cómo fue el viaje?

—Un poco movido.

Se acercó y la miró más detenidamente y dijo:

—No estás muy bien. Te voy a llevar a mi casa y descansarás hasta el acontecimiento de la noche.

—¿Qué acontecimiento?

—La función de gala. Es por eso que estás aquí.

—¿Qué?

—Aja. Grace me dijo que invitara a quien quisiera. Y quise que fueras tú.

—¡Oh, Rick!

Bella lo habría estrangulado de buena gana. No tenía idea de cómo había desarreglado su vida. Estaba a miles de kilómetros de Edward, tenía clientes que la necesitaban, casos que atender en el Tribunal… ¡y había sido traída con un engaño para asistir a una fiesta en Montecarlo!

—¿Rick cómo pudiste…?

Miró su cara radiante de alegría y se puso a reír.

Oh, bueno, ya estaba allí. Por otro lado la fiesta podía ser muy divertida.

La fiesta fue espectacular. El concierto era a beneficio de un orfanato organizado por Sus Altezas Grace y Rainiero Grimaldi y se hacía afuera del casino de verano. Era un hermoso atardecer. La noche era suave y llegaba una brisa del Mediterráneo que agitaba las palmeras. Bella hubiera querido que Edward estuviera allí para compartirlo juntos. Había ciento quince asientos ocupados por una entusiasta audiencia.

Actuaba una media docena de estrellas internacionales, pero el más importante era Rick Arlen. Estaba acompañado por un estridente conjunto de tres músicos y luces sicodélicas que iluminaban el cielo de terciopelo. Cuando terminó recibió una ovación con todos los presentes de pie.

Había una fiesta privada en la pileta de natación debajo del Hotel de París. Se servían cocteles y un servicio de comida alrededor de la enorme piscina en la que docenas de velas flotaban sobre hojas de azucena.

Bella calculaba que había más de trescientas personas allí. Como no había traído un vestido de noche, al mirar los espléndidos vestidos de las mujeres se sentía como la pobre vendedora de fósforos del cuento. Rick le presentó duques y duquesas y princesas. A Bella le parecía que la mitad de la nobleza de Europa estaba allí.

Conoció a jefes de monopolios y a famosos cantantes de ópera. Estaban los más famosos diseñadores y peluqueros y el gran jugador de fútbol Pelé. Bella estaba en medio de una conversación con dos banqueros suizos cuando sintió una ola que la tragaba como si fuera a desvanecerse.

—Perdónenme —dijo.

Buscó a Rick Arlen.

—Rick yo…

La miró y le dijo:

—Nena estás blanca como una hoja de papel. Salgamos.

Treinta minutos más tarde, Bella estaba en cama en la villa que Rick tenía alquilada.

—Ahora viene el médico —le dijo Rick.

—No necesito un médico. Debe de ser un virus o algo así.

—Bueno. Lo que sea, él lo va a encontrar.

El doctor André Monteux era un viejito pequeño de unos ochenta años. Llevaba una pulcra barba y traía un valijín negro.

El doctor se volvió a Rick Arlen.

—¿Querría dejarnos solos?

—Claro. Esperaré afuera.

El doctor se acercó a la cama.

—Alors. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

—Si lo supiera —contestó Bella débilmente— yo estaría haciendo la visita y usted estaría aquí en la cama.

El médico se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—¿Cómo se siente?

—Como si tuviera la peste bubónica.

—Saque la lengua por favor.

Bella sacó la lengua y empezó a hacer arcadas. El doctor Monteux le tomó el pulso y la temperatura.

Cuando terminó, Bella preguntó:

—¿Qué cree que tengo doctor?

—Puede ser una entre un montón de cosas, querida señora. Si mañana se siente lo bastante bien me gustaría que venga a mi consultorio para hacerle un buen examen.

Bella se sentía demasiado enferma para discutir.

—Muy bien —dijo— allí estaré.

A la mañana, Rick Arlen la llevó hasta Montecarlo en donde el doctor Monteux le hizo un examen completo.

—Es alguna clase de microbio, ¿no? —preguntó Bella.

—Si quiere una predicción —le contestó el anciano doctor— le mandaré unas galletitas chinas con el papelito de la suerte. Si quiere saber qué es lo que anda mal en usted, tendrá que tener paciencia hasta que vengan los resultados del laboratorio.

—¿Cuándo estarán?

—Normalmente tardan dos o tres días.

Bella sabía que no era posible que se quedara dos o tres días. Edward podría necesitarla. Ella sabía que lo necesitaba.

—Mientras tanto, quiero que se quede en cama y descanse —le alcanzó un frasco con pastillas—. Esto la calmará.

—Muchas gracias. —Bella escribió algo en un papel. —Me puede llamar a este número.

Sólo cuando Bella se retiró, el doctor Monteux miró el papel. El número de teléfono era de Nueva York.

En el aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle de París, Bella tomó dos de las pastillas que el doctor Monteux le había dado y una pastilla para dormir. Durmió profundamente la mayor parte del viaje de vuelta a Nueva York, pero cuando bajó del avión no se sentía bien. No había hecho arreglos para que la fueran a buscar, así que tomó un taxi hasta su departamento.

Al anochecer sonó el teléfono. Era Edward.

—¡Bella! ¿Dónde has…?

Trató de dar energía a su voz.

—Lo siento, querido. Tuve que ir a Montecarlo para ver un cliente y no pude encontrarte.

—Estuve preocupadísimo. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien. Es… es que anduve mucho.

—¡Dios mío! Estuve imaginando toda clase de cosas terribles.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse —le aseguró Bella —. ¿Cómo va todo en la campaña?

—Muy bien. ¿Cuándo te voy a ver? Se supone que debo ir a Washington pero puedo posponer el…

—No, debes ir. —Contestó Bella. No quería que Edward la viera así. —Voy a estar ocupada. Pasaremos el fin de semana juntos.

—Muy bien —el tono de Edward era renuente—. Si no haces nada a las once, voy a estar por televisión en el noticiero de CBS.

—Te estaré mirando, querido.

Bella se quedó dormida cinco minutos después de que colgó el teléfono.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella llamó a Emily para decirle que no iría a la oficina. El sueño no había sido reparador y cuando se despertó no se sentía mejor.

Trató de tomar el desayuno, pero no pudo retener nada. Se sentía débil y se dio cuenta de que haría tres días que no comía.

Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas de mala gana sobre todas las aterrantes posibilidades de lo que le podía suceder. Primero cáncer, naturalmente. Buscó bultos en sus pechos pero no pudo encontrar nada diferente. Pero por supuesto el cáncer podía atacar en cualquier lado. Podía ser alguna clase de virus, pero el doctor lo hubiera sabido de inmediato. El problema es que podría ser casi nada. Bella se sentía perdida y sin defensa. No era una hipocondríaca, siempre había tenido muy buena salud y ahora sentía como si su cuerpo la traicionara. No podría tolerar que le pasara algo ahora. No en este momento que todo iba tan maravillosamente bien.

Iba a ponerse bien. Por supuesto que sí.

Otra ola de náuseas se apoderó de ella.

A las once de esa mañana, el doctor André Monteux la llamó desde Montecarlo.

Una voz dijo:

—Un momento por favor, le paso con el doctor.

El momento le pareció que se convertiría en cien años, y Bella se aferró al tubo, incapaz de soportar la espera.

Hasta que por fin llegó la voz del doctor Monteux.

—¿Cómo se ha estado sintiendo?

—Lo mismo —contestó Bella nerviosa—. ¿Tiene el resultado de los análisis?

—Buenas noticias —contestó el doctor Monteux—. No es la peste bubónica.

Bella no podía esperar más.

—¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

—Usted va a tener un bebé, señora Swan.

Bella se sintió aturdida frente al teléfono. Cuando pudo recuperar la voz otra vez preguntó:

—¿Está… está usted seguro?

—Los conejos nunca mienten. Supongo que es su primer hijo.

—Sí.

—Le quiero sugerir que vea a un ginecólogo lo más rápido posible. Por lo fuertes que son los primeros síntomas podría tener dificultades más adelante.

—Lo haré —contestó Bella—. Gracias por llamarme, doctor Monteux.

Bella dejó el teléfono y se quedó allí con la mente en un torbellino. No estaba segura de cuándo había pasado ni de cuáles eran sus sentimientos. No podía pensar claro.

Iba a tener un hijo de Edward. Y de golpe supo cómo se sentía. Se sentía maravillosamente, como si hubiera recibido un inapreciable regalo.

El cálculo de tiempo era perfecto, los dioses estaban de su lado. Las elecciones iban a terminar pronto y ella y Edward se podrían casar lo más rápido posible. Sería un niño. Bella lo sabía. No podía esperar para decírselo a Edward.

Lo llamó a su oficina.

—El señor Cullen no está —le informó la secretaria—. Deberá probar en su casa.

Bella dudaba de llamar a Edward a su casa, pero estallaba de ganas de darle la noticia. Marcó el número. Tanya contestó.

—Siento molestarla —se disculpó Bella—. Pero tengo que hablar con Edward. Soy Bella Swan.

—Me alegro de que hayas llamado —contestó Tanya. La calidez en su voz era tranquilizadora—. Edward tenía unos compromisos pero regresa esta noche. ¿Por qué no vienes a casa? Podemos comer todos juntos. ¿Digamos a las siete?

Bella dudó por un momento.

—Me encantaría.

Fue un milagro que Bella no tuviera un accidente mientras manejaba hacia Croton-on-Hudson. Su mente estaba muy lejos, soñando en el futuro. Habían hablado mucha con Edward sobre tener hijos. Podía recordar exactamente sus palabras. Quiero una pareja, que sean exactamente iguales a ti.

Mientras manejaba por la ruta le pareció que podía sentir algo en sus entrañas, pero se dijo a sí misma que era una tontería. Era demasiado pronto. Pero no sería largo ahora. El hijo de Edward estaba en su vientre. Estaba vivo y empezaría a patear.

Era imponente, abrumador. Ella…

Bella oyó que alguien tocaba la bocina y se dio cuenta de que casi había tirado a un camión a la banquina. Le hizo una sonrisa de disculpa y siguió manejando. Nada le iba a arruinar ese día.

Era oscuro cuando Bella se detuvo frente a la casa de los Cullen. Una nieve fina había empezado a caer, cubriendo los árboles. Tanya con un vestido largo de brocato azul le abrió la puerta, tomándola de un brazo y dándole una cálida bienvenida, haciéndole acordar a Bella la primera vez que se habían visto.

Tanya se veía radiantemente feliz. Hablaba de todo poniendo cómoda a su visitante. Entraron a la biblioteca en donde había un fuego prendido.

—Todavía no sé nada de Edward —dijo Tanya—. Probablemente ha tenido un atraso. Mientras tanto, tú y yo podemos tener una agradable conversación. Sonabas muy excitada en el teléfono. —Tanya parecía una conspiradora. —¿Cuáles son tus grandes noticias?

Bella miró a la mujer que la contemplaba amistosamente y habló sin detenerse.

—Voy a tener un hijo de Edward.

Tanya se inclinó en la silla y sonrió.

—¡Bueno! ¡Así que es eso! ¡Yo también!

Bella la miró.

—Yo… no entiendo.

Tanya rió.

—Es realmente muy simple, mi querida. Edward y yo estamos casados. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Bella dijo muy despacio.

—Pero… pero ustedes iban a divorciarse.

—Mi querida niña, ¿por qué iba a querer divorciarme de Edward? Si yo lo adoro.

Bella sintió que la cabeza le empezaba a dar vueltas. La conversación no tenía ningún sentido.

—Pero usted estaba… estaba enamorada de otro. Usted dijo que…

—Dije que estaba enamorada. Y lo estoy. Estoy enamorada de Edward. Te dije que me enamoré de Edward desde la primera vez que lo vi.

Ella no podía querer decir lo que estaba diciendo. La estaba probando. Era una especie de juego tonto.

—Terminemos esto —dijo Bella —. Ustedes eran como hermanos. Edward no hacía el amor con…

La voz de Tanya sonaba risueña.

—¡Mi pobre querida! Estoy asombrada de que alguien tan inteligente haya podido… —se movió preocupada—. ¡Le creíste! Lo siento tanto. Realmente lo siento.

Bella estaba luchando por no perder el control.

—Edward está enamorado de mí. Vamos a casarnos.

Tanya movió la cabeza. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de Bella y el odio que vio en ellos hizo que el corazón de Bella se detuviera por un instante.

—Eso convertiría a Edward en un bígamo. Nunca le daré el divorcio. Si lo dejo divorciarse y casarse contigo perderá las elecciones. Y como están las cosas, las va a ganar. Después irá a la Casa Blanca. Edward y yo. No hay lugar en su vida para alguien como tú. Nunca lo había. Él sólo cree que está enamorado de ti. Pero dejará todo cuando sepa que voy a tener un bebé. Edward siempre quiso tener hijos.

Bella cerraba los ojos tratando de detener el terrible dolor en su cabeza.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? —le preguntaba solícita Tanya.

Bella abrió los ojos.

—¿Le ha dicho que va a tener un hijo?

—Todavía no —Tanyasonrió. —Pensaba decírselo cuando llegue esta noche a casa y estemos acostados.

Bella estaba llena de asco.

—Usted es un monstruo…

—Según el punto de vista de cada uno, ¿no, querida? Yo soy la esposa de Edward. Tú eres su amante.

Bella se puso de pie, sintiendo que tambaleaba. Su dolor de cabeza se había convertido en un violento latido. Sentía que los oídos le zumbaban y tenía miedo de desmayarse. Se dirigió hacia la entrada con las piernas que apenas la sostenían.

Bella se detuvo ante la puerta, recostándose sobre ella, tratando de pensar.

Edward le había dicho que la amaba, pero se había acostado con su mujer y la había dejado embarazada.

Bella se volvió y salió al aire frío de la noche.


	24. Chapter 24

24

Edward estaba al final de su campaña. Telefoneó varias veces a Bella, pero estaba siempre rodeado de sus colaboradores y era imposible hablar, Bella no podía contarle sus novedades.

Bella conocía la explicación del embarazo de Tanya, había engañado a Edward haciéndolo dormir con ella. Pero necesitaba oír la explicación del mismo Edward.

Faltaban cinco días para las elecciones. Edward tenía que ganar. Era el mejor hombre.

Bella sentía que Tanya tenía razón cuando decía que era el primer paso para la presidencia de los Estados Unidos. Se forzaba a sí misma a esperar y ver lo qué pasaba.

Si Edward era elegido Senador, Bella lo perdería. Edward debería ir a Washington con Tanya. No habría forma de que consiguiera el divorcio. El escándalo de un Senador recién elegido que deja a su mujer embarazada para casarse con su amante embarazada sería una historia demasiado jugosa para todos. Pero si Edward perdía, sería libre. Libre de trabajar como abogado, libre para casarse con Bella y para no preocuparse de lo que los demás pensaran. Podrían vivir el resto de sus vidas juntos.

Tener un hijo. El hijo que sería igual a Edward. Estaba segura.

El día de las elecciones amaneció frío y lluvioso. El interés que había despertado la elección hizo que gran cantidad de votantes esperara los resultados a pesar del tiempo.

Esa mañana Jasper le preguntó:

—¿Vas a ir a votar hoy?

—Sí.

—Va a ser algo muy parejo, ¿no?

—Muy parejo.

Bien entrada la mañana fue a votar y mientras iba a hacerlo se sentía estúpida. Un voto por Edward Cullen es un voto contra Bella Swan.

Votó por Edward y se alejó del lugar.

No se sentía capaz de volver a su oficina. Caminó por las calles toda la tarde, tratando de no pensar, tratando de no sentir; pensando y sintiendo, sabiendo que las próximas horas iban a determinar el resto de su vida. Pero no se hacía muchas ilusiones.


	25. Chapter 25

25

—Ésta es una de las elecciones más parejas que hemos tenido en años —decían por televisión.

Bella estaba sola en su casa viendo los resultados de las elecciones en NBC. Se había preparado una comida ligera de huevos revueltos y tostadas y ahora estaba demasiado nerviosa como para poder comer nada. Estaba acurrucada en el sofá oyendo cómo su destino se decidía frente a millones de personas. Cada televidente tenía su propia razón para mirar, para esperar que uno de los candidatos ganara o perdiera, pero Bella estaba segura de que ninguno de ellos estaba tan profundamente comprometido en los resultados de estas elecciones como lo estaba ella. Si Edward ganaba, sería el fin de su relación, y el del bebé que estaba en sus entrañas…

Hubo una toma de Edward en la pantalla y a su lado estaba Tanya. Bella se rogaba a sí misma que fuera capaz de entender a los seres humanos, interpretar sus motivos, pero estaba completamente obnubilada por el aire de magnolias y luz de luna de la dulce voz de esa puta. Seguía conservando la imagen de Edward en la cama con esa mujer y dejándola embarazada.

Edwin Newman estaba diciendo: «Éstos son los últimos resultados de las elecciones para el Senado entre el titular John Trowbridge y el candidato edward Cullen. En Manhattan, John Trowbridge tiene un total de 221 375 votos. Edward Cullen tiene un total de 214 895». »En el distrito de Queens, John Trowbridge está un dos por ciento a la cabeza».

La vida de Bella estaba siendo medida en puntos de un porcentaje.

«Los totales del Bronx, Brooklyn, Queens, Richmond, y los condados de Nassau, Rockland, Suffolk y Westchester dan 2 300 000 para John Trowbridge y 2 120 000 para Edward Cullen, los votos de las afueras de Nueva York recién están llegando. Edward Cullen está siendo, sorprendentemente, un poderoso adversario para el senador Trowbridge que ya ha sido reelecto tres veces. Desde el principio las estadísticas han estado divididas en esta elección. De acuerdo con los últimos cómputos, con un sesenta y dos por ciento de los votos contados, el senador Trowbridge está a la cabeza. Cuando leímos los últimos cómputos hace una hora el senador Trowbridge estaba un dos por ciento a la cabeza. Ahora los cómputos indican que ha ganado una ventaja de medio por ciento más. Si esto continúa así, la computadora de NBC puede predecir la victoria del senador Trowbridge en las elecciones para Senador de los Estados Unidos. De acuerdo con la contienda entre…».

Bella estaba allí, mirando la pantalla, con el corazón palpitante. Era como si millones de personas estuvieran dando su voto para decidir si debía ser Edward y Bella o Edward y Tanya. Bella sentía que le flotaba la cabeza y estaba mareada. Debía recordar que tenía que comer algo. Pero no ahora. Nada más importaba ahora que lo que sucedía en la pantalla delante de ella. El suspenso seguía creciendo, minuto por minuto, hora por hora.

A medianoche, el senador John Trowbridge llevaba una ventaja de tres por ciento.

A las dos de la mañana, con el setenta y un por ciento de los votos contados, el senador Trowbridge iba ganando con una ventaja del tres y medio por ciento. La computadora declaró que el senador Trowbridge había ganado las elecciones.

Bella seguía allí inmóvil frente a la televisión, vacía de toda emoción y de todo sentimiento. Edward había perdido. Bella había ganado. Había ganado a Edward y a su hijo. Ahora era libre de decirle a Edward que iban a tener un hijo, de hacer planes para el futuro juntos.

El corazón de Bella sufría por Edward , porque sabía todo lo que significaban para él estas elecciones. Pero más adelante, Edward superaría esa derrota. Un día podría intentarlo de nuevo y ella lo ayudaría. Era todavía joven. El mundo los esperaba a los dos. A los tres.

Bella se quedó dormida en el sofá, soñando con Edward y las elecciones y la Casa Blanca. Ella y Edward y el hijo de ambos estaban en el Salón Oval. Edward estaba diciendo su discurso de aceptación del cargo. Tanya entraba y empezaba a interrumpirlo. Edward empezaba a gritarle y su voz se oía cada vez más fuerte. Bella se despertó.

La voz era la voz de Edwin Newman. El televisor seguía prendido.

Era el amanecer.

Edwin Newman parecía extenuado y estaba leyendo el final de los resultados.

Bella lo escuchó todavía medio dormida.

Mientras se incorporaba del sofá le oía decir:

—Y ahora los resultados finales de la elección para Senador por el estado de Nueva York. En una de las más pasmosas elecciones en años, Edward Cullen ha vencido al senador titular John Trowbridge, por un margen de menos de un uno por ciento.

Todo había terminado. Bella era la perdedora.


	26. Chapter 26

26

Cuando Bella llegó a su oficina, tarde esa mañana, emily le dijo:

—El señor Edward está en el teléfono, señorita Swan. Ha estado llamando toda la mañana.

Bella dudó un momento y después contestó:

—Muy bien, Emily. Pásame la comunicación. —Entró en su despacho y tomó el teléfono. —Hola Edward. Felicitaciones.

—Gracias. Tenemos que hablar. ¿Estás libre para el almuerzo?

Bella dudó.

—Sí.

Había que enfrentarlo en algún momento.

Era la primera vez que Bella veía a Edward en tres semanas. Le observó el rostro.

Se lo veía demacrado y agotado. Debería haber estado radiante por la victoria, pero en cambio se lo notaba extrañamente nervioso e incómodo. Pidieron una comida que ninguno de los dos probó y hablaron sobre las elecciones, palabras que escondían lo que estaban pensando.

La situación estaba resultando intolerable, hasta que por fin Edward dijo:

—Bella… —respiró hondo y se aclaró la garganta— Tanya va a tener un bebé.

Al oír las palabras dichas por él se hicieron una realidad innegable.

—Lo siento, querida. Es… es algo que pasó. Es difícil de explicar.

—No tienes nada que explicar. —Bella podía ver claramente la escena. Tanya en un provocativo camisón, o desnuda y Edward…

—Me siento como un idiota —estaba diciendo Edward. Hubo un desagradable silencio y continuó—. Esta mañana recibí un llamado del jefe del Comité Nacional. Están hablando de proponerme como candidato para la próxima elección presidencial —vaciló—. El problema es que con Tanya embarazada éste sería un tiempo muy malo para pedir el divorcio. No sé qué diablos hacer. No he dormido en tres noches —miró a Bella y le dijo—. Odio tener que decirte esto pero… ¿crees que podremos esperar un poco hasta que las cosas se arreglen?

Bella miró por sobre la mesa a Edward y sintió un profundo dolor, una intolerable pérdida, que pensó que no podría soportar.

—Nos veríamos lo más frecuentemente posible mientras tanto —le decía Edward—. Nosotros…

Bella se forzó a hablar.

—No, Edward. Esto terminó.

Edward la miró.

—No puedes querer decir eso. Yo te amo, querida. Encontraremos una forma…

—No hay una forma. Tu mujer y tu hijo no van a desaparecer. Tú y yo hemos terminado. Amé lo que nos pasó. Cada momento que tuvimos.

Se puso de pie, sabiendo que si no se iba del restaurante se pondría a gritar.

—No debemos vernos nunca más.

Bella no podía soportar el dolor que veía en los ojos de Edward.

—¡Oh Dios mío! Bella no hagas eso. ¡Por favor no lo hagas! Nosotros…

No quiso escuchar el resto. Se dirigió apresuradamente hacia la puerta escapando de la vida de Edward.


	27. Chapter 27

27

Todas las llamadas de Edward eran rechazadas y no contestadas. Sus cartas eran enviadas de vuelta sin abrir. En la última carta que Bella recibió, escribió la palabra «fallecida» en el sobre y la envió de vuelta. Es verdad, pensó Bella, estoy muerta. No había creído que pudiera existir tanta pena. Tenía que estar sola y sin embargo no estaba sola. Había otro ser humano dentro de ella, una parte de ella y una parte de Edward. Y ella iba a destruirlo.

Se forzó a sí misma para pensar en dónde se iba a hacer el abono. Unos pocos años antes, un aborto hubiera querido decir algún médico de mala muerte en un sucio y mezquino cuarto del fondo, pero ahora eso no era necesario. Podía ir a un hospital y la operación sería realizada por un buen cirujano. En algún lugar fuera de la ciudad de Nueva York. La fotografía de Bella había sido vista demasiadas veces en los periódicos y frecuentemente por televisión. Necesitaba del anonimato, algún lugar en donde nadie le hiciera preguntas. Nunca, nunca debería haber posibilidad de ligarla a ella con Edward. El senador de los Estados Unidos Edward Cullen. El bebé debía morir en el anonimato.

Bella se puso a pensar a quién se hubiera parecido el bebé y empezó a llorar con tanta fuerza que le costaba respirar.

Estaba empezando a llover. Bella miró hacia el cielo y se preguntó si Dios no estaría llorando por ella.

Jasper era la única persona en la que Bella podía confiar en que la ayudaría.

—Necesito hacerme un aborto —le dijo Bella sin ningún preámbulo—. ¿Conoces un buen médico?

Jasper trató de ocultar su sorpresa, pero Bella pudo ver la variedad de emociones que cruzaban por su cara.

—Alguno fuera de la ciudad, Jasper. Algún lugar donde no me conozcan.

—¿Qué te parece en las islas Fiji? —había furia en su voz.

—Estoy hablando en serio.

—Lo siento. Me pescaste desprevenido. —La noticia lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido. Adoraba a Bella. Sabía que la amaba y había momentos en que pensaba que estaba enamorado de ella, pero no estaba seguro y eso era una tortura. No podría hacerle a Bella lo que le había hecho a su esposa. Dios, pensó Jasper, ¿por qué diablos no te resuelves conmigo?

Se pasó las manos por el cabello pelirrojo y dijo:

—Si no lo quieres hacer en Nueva York te sugeriría North Carolina. No es demasiado lejos.

—¿Puedes hacer los arreglos por mí?

—Sí, claro. Este, yo…

—¿Sí?

Jasper miró para otro lado.

—Nada.

Los tres días siguientes Jasper desapareció. Cuando volvió a la oficina de Bella al tercer día estaba sin afeitar y con los ojos hundidos y con círculos rojos.

Bella lo miró y le preguntó:

—¿Estás bien?

—Supongo que sí.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

—No. —Si Dios no puede ayudarme, mi amor, no hay nada que tú puedas hacer.

Alcanzó a Bella una hoja de papel. En ella decía doctor Linden. Memorial Hospital, Charlotte, North Carolina.

—Gracias, Jas.

—De nada. ¿Cuándo vas a hacerlo?

—Estaré allí este fin de semana.

—¿No querrías que te acompañara? —preguntó Jas.

—No, gracias. Estaré bien.

—¿Y en el viaje de vuelta?

—Estaré bien.

La miró un momento, dudando.

—No es asunto mío pero ¿estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?

—Estoy segura.

No tenía elección. Nada deseaba tanto en el mundo como conservar el hijo de Edward, pero sabía que era una locura tratar de tener un bebé ella sola.

Miró a Jasper y volvió a decir.

—Estoy segura.

El hospital era un agradable edificio de piedra de dos plantas en los suburbios de Charlotte.

La mujer que estaba en el escritorio de la recepción era canosa y años.

—¿En qué puedo servirla?

—Gracias —dijo Bella—. Soy la señora Swan. Tengo una cita con el doctor Linden para… para… —No pudo decir las palabras.

La recepcionista movió la cabeza comprensiva.

—El doctor la está esperando, señora Swan. Voy a llamar a alguien para que la acompañe.

Una joven y eficiente enfermera acompañó a Bella hasta el consultorio pasando el hall y le dijo:

—Voy a avisarle al doctor Linden que usted está aquí. ¿Quiere desvestirse? Hay una bata del hospital colgando del perchero.

Con lentitud y poseída de un sentido de irrealidad, Bella se desvistió y se colocó la bata blanca del hospital. Se sintió como si se estuviera poniendo un delantal de carnicero. Era porque estaba por matar la vida que tenía dentro de sí. En su imaginación, el delantal se manchaba de sangre, de la sangre de su bebé. Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

Una voz le dijo:

—Vamos a ver. Relájese.

Bella levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con un corpulento pelado con anteojos de carey que le daban la apariencia de un búho.

—Soy el doctor Linden. —Miró la tarjeta que tenía en la mano. —Usted es la señora Swan.

Bella hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

El doctor le tomó un brazo y le dijo en tono tranquilizador:

—Siéntese. —Le alcanzó un vaso de papel con agua. —Beba esto. Bella obedeció. El doctor Linden se sentó en una silla mirándola hasta que el temblor cesó.

—Bien. Usted quiere hacerse un aborto.

—Sí.

—¿Lo ha discutido con su marido, señora Swan?

—Sí. Nosotros… nosotros lo hemos decidido.

La examinó.

—Usted parece tener buena salud.

—Me siento… me siento bien.

—¿Es por un problema económico?

—No —contestó severamente. ¿Por qué la molestaba con preguntas?—. Nosotros… nosotros simplemente no queremos un bebé.

El doctor Linden sacó una pipa.

—¿Le molesta que fume?

—No.

El doctor Linden encendió la pipa y dijo:

—Es un hábito molesto. —Se echó hacia atrás y expulsó una bocanada de humo.

—¿Podemos terminar con todo esto? —preguntó Bella .

Sus nervios estaban tan tensos que parecía que se le iban a romper… Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a empezar a gritar.

El doctor Linden tomó otra gran bocanada de humo de su pipa.

—Creo que debemos conversar por unos minutos más.

Por un enorme esfuerzo de su voluntad, Bella controló su agitación.

—Muy bien.

—El problema del aborto —dijo el doctor Linden—, es que es algo definitivo. Usted puede cambiar de idea ahora, pero no puede cambiar una vez que el bebé se haya ido.

—No voy a cambiar de idea.

Hizo un gesto y tomó otra lenta bocanada de humo.

—Eso está muy bien.

El olor dulce del tabaco estaba haciendo que Bella sintiera náuseas. Hubiera querido que el doctor apagara la pipa.

—Doctor Linden…

Se puso de pie y de mala gana dijo:

—Muy bien, señora, vamos a examinarla.

Bella se tendió en la camilla, con sus pies colocados en los estribos de metal.

Sentía los dedos del médico dentro de su cuerpo. Era amable y diestro y no la hacía sentir incómoda, sólo tenía un indescriptible sentimiento de pérdida, un profundo dolor. Imágenes que no deseaba acudían a su mente y veía a su joven hijo, porque ella estaba segura de que era un varón, corriendo y jugando y riendo. Creciendo igual a su padre.

El doctor Linden había terminado con su examen.

—Puede volver a vestirse, señora Swan. Puede pasar la noche aquí si quiere y practicaremos la operación mañana a la mañana.

—¡No! —la voz de Bella sonó más aguda de lo que ella se proponía—. Querría hacerlo ahora, por favor.

El doctor Linden la observó de nuevo con una expresión intrigada en el rostro.

—Tengo dos pacientes antes que usted. Voy a llamar a la enfermera para que le haga unas pruebas de laboratorio y la ubique en un cuarto. Y estaremos en la sala de cirugía dentro de cuatro horas. ¿Está de acuerdo?

Bella susurró.

—Muy bien.

Bella estaba acostada en una estrecha cama de hospital, con los ojos cerrados, esperando que volviera el doctor Linden. Había un reloj antiguo en la pared y su sonido parecía llenar toda la habitación. El tictac se convertía en palabras: Joven Edward, joven Edward, nuestro hijo, nuestro hijo, nuestro hijo.

Bella no podía apartar la visión de su hijo de su imaginación. En este momento estaba dentro de su cuerpo, cómodo y caliente y vivo, protegido del mundo en su bolsa amniótica. Se preguntaba si sentiría algún miedo primitivo por lo que le iba a pasar. Se preguntaba si sentiría dolor cuando el bisturí lo matara. Puso sus manos en los oídos para no seguir oyendo el sonido del reloj. Se dio cuenta de que estaba respirando con dificultad y que su cuerpo se cubría de transpiración. Oyó un ruido y abrió los ojos.

El doctor Linden estaba parado ante ella y la miraba preocupado.

—¿Está usted bien, señora Swan?

—Sí —susurró Bella — sólo querría haber terminado.

El doctor Linden hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Eso es lo que vamos a hacer. —Tomó una jeringa de la mesa cercana a la cama y se acercó.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene?

—Demerol y Phenergan para relajarla. Vamos a estar en la sala de operaciones en unos pocos minutos —le puso la inyección—. ¿Éste es su primer aborto, no es cierto?

—Sí.

—Entonces déjeme explicarle cuál es el procedimiento. No es doloroso y es relativamente simple. En la sala de operaciones le daremos óxido nitroso, una anestesia general y máscara de oxígeno. Cuando usted esté inconsciente, se le insertará un espéculo en la vagina, así podemos ver lo que vamos a hacer. Después dilataremos el cuello del útero con una serie de dilatadores de medidas crecientes y con una cureta se le hará el raspado del útero. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

—No.

Una cálida sensación de adormecimiento se apoderaba de ella. Podía sentir que la tensión la abandonaba como por arte de magia y las paredes del cuarto se volvían borrosas. Quería preguntarle algo al doctor, pero no podía recordar qué era… algo sobre el bebé… pero no parecía importante. Lo importante era que iba a hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Todo estaría terminado en unos pocos minutos y ella podría empezar su vida de nuevo.

Se encontró vagando a la deriva en un maravilloso estado de ensoñación… se daba cuenta de que había gente que entraba al cuarto, era llevada sobre una mesa de metal con ruedas… podía sentir el frío del metal a través del delgado género de la bata del hospital. La iban llevando por el pasillo y ella contaba las luces que tenía sobre su cabeza. Parecía importante no equivocarse en el número, pero no estaba segura del porqué. La estaban llevando a un lugar blanco, una antiséptica sala de operaciones y Bella pensó: Aquí es donde mi bebé va a morir. No tengas miedo, pequeño Edward.

No dejaré que te hagan daño. Y sin quererlo empezó a llorar.

El doctor Linden le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

—Todo está bien. No va a dolerle.

Alguien le puso una máscara sobre la cara y una voz dijo:

—Respire profundamente.

Bella sintió que unas manos le levantaban la bata del hospital y le separaban las piernas.

Va a pasar. Va a suceder ahora. Joven Edward. Joven Edward. Joven Edward.

—Quiero que se relaje —dijo el doctor Linden.

Bella hizo un gesto. Adiós mi bebé. Sintió un objeto frío de metal que se movía entre sus muslos y que se deslizaba dentro de ella. Era el instrumento de muerte que iba a asesinar al bebé de Edward.

Bella oyó una voz desconocida que gritaba:

—¡Deténganse! ¡Deténganse! ¡Deténganse!

Y Bella miró las caras sorprendidas a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que los gritos habían sido de ella. La máscara le apretaba la cara. Trató de sacársela pero estaba sostenida por correas. Estaba siendo atrapada en un torbellino que se movía cada vez más ligero hundiéndola.

La última cosa que recordó fue una fuerte luz en el techo girando a su alrededor y entrando profundamente en su cabeza.

Cuando Bella despertó, estaba acostada en una cama de una habitación del hospital. A través de la ventana podía ver que afuera estaba oscuro. Sentía el cuerpo dolorido y castigado, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría estado inconsciente. Estaba viva, ¿pero su bebé?

Buscó el timbre para llamar a la enfermera y lo presionó. Siguió apretándolo, enfurecida, incapaz de detenerse.

Una enfermera apareció en la puerta y rápidamente se fue. Unos minutos más tarde apareció el doctor Linden. Se acercó al costado de la cama y dulcemente retiró los dedos de Bella del timbre.

Bella apartó su brazo con furia y le dijo con voz ronca:

—¡Mi bebé… está muerto…!

—No, señora Swan —contestó el doctor Linden—. Está vivo. Espero que sea un varón. Puede llamarlo Edward.


	28. Chapter 28

28

Navidad vino y se fue y llegó el Año Nuevo de 1973. La nieve de febrero se fue con los vientos de marzo y Bella supo que ya era tiempo de que dejara de trabajar.

Llamó a los miembros de su oficina para una reunión.

—Me voy a ausentar por un tiempo —les anunció—. Estaré fuera los próximos cinco meses.

—¿Podremos encontrarte, no? —preguntó Peter Martin.

Hubo murmullos de sorpresa.

—No Peter. No será posible.

Stefan Harris la escudriñó a través de sus gruesos anteojos.

—Bella, no puedes…

—Me iré este fin de semana.

Había algo definitivo en su voz que no permitía otras preguntas. El resto de la reunión se empleó en tratar los casos pendientes.

Cuando todos se fueron, Jasper le preguntó:

—¿Realmente vas a seguir adelante?

—No tengo otra posibilidad, Jas.

Jasper la contempló.

—No sé quién será ese hijo de puta, pero lo odio.

Bella le tomó el brazo.

—Gracias. Estaré bien.

—Va a ser difícil, ¿sabes? Los chicos crecen. Hacen preguntas. Va a querer saber quién es su padre.

—Yo me voy a arreglar.

—Muy bien —dulcificó el tono—. Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer… lo que sea. Siempre estaré cerca.

Bella lo abrazó.

—Muchas gracias, Jasper. Yo… muchas gracias.

Bella permaneció en su oficina hasta mucho después que todos se hubieran ido, sentada sola en la oscuridad, pensando. Siempre amaría a Edward. Nada podría cambiar eso y estaba segura de que él seguía amándola. De alguna numera, pensó Bella, habría sido más fácil si él no la amara. Era de una intolerable ironía que amándose los dos no pudieran estar juntos y que sus vidas fueran a apartarse cada vez más. La vida de Edward sería en Washington con Tanya y su bebé. Quizás alguna vez Edward llegaría a la Casa Blanca. Bella pensó en su propio hijo, creciendo y queriendo saber quién era su padre. Nunca se lo diría, ni Edward debería saberlo nunca porque eso lo destruiría. Y si alguno llegaba a saberlo, también podría destruir a Edward pero de una manera diferente.

Bella había decidido comprar una casa en el campo, en algún lugar en las afueras de Manhattan, donde ella y su hijo pudieran vivir juntos en su pequeño mundo privado.

Encontró la casa por mero accidente. Estaba en el camino por el que ella iba a ver a un cliente en Long Island y al entrar en la carretera de Long Island por la salida 36, tomó un camino equivocado y apareció en Sands Point. Las calles eran tranquilas y bordeadas por altos y encantadores árboles, y las casas estaban construidas fuera de la ruta, cada una en su pequeño y privado dominio. Había un cartel de Se Vende en el frente de una casa blanca estilo colonial en Sands Point Road. El terreno estaba rodeado por una cerca y tenía una encantadora puerta de hierro forjado frente a un extenso camino particular, con postes de luz que lo iluminaban y un gran césped al frente con un camino de pedregullo resguardando la casa. Desde afuera parecía fascinante. Bella anotó el nombre del corredor y consiguió una cita para ver la casa la tarde siguiente.

El vendedor era un tipo vigoroso con aspecto de tener alta presión, la clase devendedores que Bella odiaba. Pero no iba a comprar su personalidad sino su casa.

—Es realmente una casa preciosa —le decía el hombre—. Sí, señor, una verdadera belleza. Debe tener unos cien años. Está en excelente estado. Totalmente cero kilómetro.

Cero kilómetro ciertamente era una exageración. Las habitaciones eran espaciosas y aireadas, pero necesitaban reparaciones.

Va a ser divertido, pensó Bella, arreglar esta casa y decorarla.

En el piso de arriba, frente al cuarto principal, había otro que podía convertirse en nursey. Sería en azul y…

—¿Quiere que recorramos el parque?

Fue la casita del árbol lo que decidió a Bella.

Una casita construida sobre una plataforma elevada en un frondoso roble. La casita del árbol para su hijo. El parque era de poco más de una hectárea con un césped que se deslizaba hasta un canal con un muelle. Un lugar magnífico para que su hijo creciera, lleno de habitaciones para que jugara. Más tarde, podría tener un pequeño bote. Tendrían toda la privacidad que necesitaban porque Bella estaba decidida a que ése iba a ser un mundo que sólo pertenecería a ella y a su hijo. Al día siguiente compró la casa.

Bella no tenía idea de lo penoso que le iba a resultar el tener que dejar el departamento de Manhattan que ella y Edward habían compartido. Su robe de chambre y sus pijamas estaban todavía allí, sus pantuflas y sus cosas de afeitar. Cada habitación guardaba cientos de recuerdos de Edward, recuerdos del amor, del pasado muerto.

Bella guardó sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y se fue.

En la nueva casa, Bella estaba ocupada desde la mañana temprano hasta muy tarde en la noche, así no tenía tiempo para pensar en Edward. Iba a los negocios en Sands Point y en Port Washington para encargar muebles y cortinas. Compró lencería de Porthault y cosas de plata y porcelana china. Contrató a trabajadores de la zona para que repararan los caños y el techo y toda la instalación eléctrica. Desde la mañana temprano hasta el anochecer la casa estaba llena de pintores, carpinteros, electricistas y empapeladores. Bella estaba por todos lados, supervisando cada cosa. Se cansaba bien durante el día esperando poder dormir bien durante la noche, pero sus demonios habían vuelto, torturándola con pesadillas inenarrables.

Andaba a la caza de antigüedades, comprando lámparas y mesas, objetos de arte. Compró estatuas y una fuente para el jardín, un Lipschitz, un Noguchi y un Miró. Dentro de la casa todo estaba empezando a quedar maravilloso.

Bob Clement era un cliente de California de Bella y las alfombras que había diseñado para el living y la nursery iluminaban las habitaciones con colores tenues.

El vientre de Bella estaba creciendo y fue al pueblo para comprar ropa para maternidad. Tenía instalado un teléfono que no figuraba en guía. Estaba sólo para emergencias y no le dio el número a nadie y tampoco esperaba llamadas. La única persona en la oficina que sabía donde vivía era Jasper y había jurado guardar el secreto.

Una tarde fue a visitar a Bella y ella le mostró la casa y el parque y le encantó que a él le gustara tanto.

—Esto es precioso, Bella, realmente precioso. Has hecho un trabajo bárbaro — miró el creciente abdomen—. ¿Para cuándo será?

—Faltan dos meses. —Le puso las manos en su abdomen y le dijo—: Siente esto. Lo está haciendo cada día más fuerte —dijo Bella con orgullo.

Esa noche cocinó para Jasper. Éste esperó hasta que tomaron el postre antes de entrar en tema.

—No quiero entrometerme —dijo— ¿pero el orgulloso papá no va a hacer nada…?

—Es un caso cerrado.

—Muy bien. Lo siento. Todos en la oficina te extrañan. Tenemos un nuevo cliente que…

Bella levantó una mano.

—No quiero oír hablar de eso.

Hablaron hasta la hora en que Jasper tenía que partir y Bella odió que tuviera que irse. Era un hombre querible y un buen amigo.

Bella se había cerrado al mundo en todas las formas posibles. Había dejado de leer los periódicos y no miraba televisión ni escuchaba radio. Su universo era el de esas paredes. Ése era su nido, su refugio, el lugar a donde ella iba a traer a su hijo al mundo.

Leía todos los libros que podía conseguir acerca del cuidado de los niños, desde el doctor Spock hasta Ames y Gesell, y los releía.

Cuando Bella terminó de decorar la nursery, la llenó de juguetes. Fue a una casa de deportes y miró las pelotas y los palos de béisbol y los guantes. Y se rió de sí misma. Esto es ridículo. Si todavía no ha nacido. Y compró el palo de béisbol y el guante. La pelota de fútbol la tentaba pero pensó: esto puede esperar.

Era mayo, luego llegó junio.

Los obreros habían terminado y la casa se volvió toda quietud y serenidad. Dos veces a la semana, Bella conducía el auto hasta el pueblo y hacía las compras en el supermercado, y cada dos semanas visitaba al doctor Harvey, su ginecólogo.

Bella bebía obedientemente más leche de la que le gustaba, tomaba vitaminas y comía todas las comidas apropiadas y saludables. Estaba engordando y le resultaba cada vez más difícil moverse con agilidad.

Siempre había sido activa y había pensado que iba a detestar sentirse pesada y torpe, pero de todos modos no le importaba. No había motivos para apurarse. Los días se volvieron largos y pacíficamente ensoñadores. Era como si algún reloj diurno hubiera aquietado el tiempo en su interior. Era como si estuviera reservando sus energías, volcándolas todas en el otro cuerpo que vivía en su interior.

Una mañana el doctor Harvey la examinó y le dijo: —Otras dos semanas más, señora Swan.

Ahora estaba tan cercano. Bella había pensado que podría tener miedo. Había escuchado todo lo que las viejas mujeres decían sobre el dolor del parto, los accidentes, los bebés con malformaciones, pero no tenía miedo, sólo un anhelo por ver a su bebé, una impaciencia porque naciera para poder tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Ahora Jasper iba todos los días a verla, llevándole montones de libros de cuentos para chicos y una docena de libros del doctor Seuss.

—A él le encantarán —decía Jas.

Y Bella sonreía porque Jas había dicho «él». Un presagio.

Vagabundeaban por el parque, y hacían picnic al borde del agua y tomaban sol.

Bella estaba consciente de su aspecto. Pensaba ¿Por qué quiere perder su tiempo Jas con la horrible mujer gorda del circo?

Y Jas miraba a Bella y pensaba: Es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

Los primeros dolores empezaron a las tres de la madrugada. Eran tan fuertes que Bella casi se quedó sin poder respirar. Unos momentos más tarde se repitieron y Jennifer pensó radiante ¡Está sucediendo!

Empezó a contar el tiempo entre las contracciones y cuando fueron cada diez minutos tomó el teléfono y llamó al médico.

Bella misma condujo hasta el hospital, colocándose a un costado del camino cada vez que tenía una contracción. Un practicante la estaba esperando en la puerta del hospital cuando llegó y unos pocos minutos más tarde la revisaba el doctor Harvey.

Cuando terminó, afirmó en forma tranquilizadora:

—Bueno, ésta va a ser una entrega muy fácil, señora Swan. Simplemente relájese y deje que la naturaleza siga su curso.

No fue fácil, pero tampoco insoportable. Bella pudo soportar el dolor porque detrás de eso iba a suceder algo maravilloso. El parto duró casi ocho horas, y al final de ese tiempo, cuando su cuerpo estaba agotado y contraído con espasmos y Bella pensaba que no iban a terminar nunca más, sintió un rápido alivio, un repentino vacío y súbitamente una bendita paz.

Oyó un débil chillido y vio al doctor Harvey que le mostraba su bebé diciendo:

—¿Quiere mirar a su hijo, señora Swan?

La sonrisa de Bella iluminó la habitación.


	29. Chapter 29

29

Su nombre fue Joshua Edward Swan y pesaba tres kilos ochocientos y era un bebé perfectamente bien formado. Bella sabía que se suponía que los bebés debían ser horribles de recién nacidos, arrugados y colorados, parecidos a los monitos. Pero no Joshua Edward. Era precioso. Las enfermeras del hospital no dejaban de decirle lo lindo que era Joshua y Bella no podía oírlo demasiado. El parecido con Edward era impresionante. Joshua Edward tenía los ojos azules grisáceos de su padre y la misma hermosa forma de cabeza. Cuando Bella lo miraba, sentía que estaba mirando a Edward. Era un sentimiento extraño, una intensa mezcla de dolor y alegría. ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado a Edward ver a su precioso hijo!

Cuando Joshua Edward tenía dos días de vida le sonrió a Bella y ella llamó excitadísima a la enfermera.

—¡Mire! ¡Está sonriendo!

—Son gases, señora Swan.

—Con los otros bebés puede ser —dijo Bella obstinada—. Mi bebé está sonriendo.

Bella se había preguntado cómo se sentiría ella con su bebé, preocupándose en si sería una buena madre. Los bebés podían ser cansadores. Ensuciaban sus pañales, pedían constantemente que se los alimentase, lloraban y dormían. No era posible comunicarse con ellos.

No voy a sentir realmente nada por él hasta que no tenga cuatro o cinco años, había pensado Bella . Qué equivocada, qué equivocada. Desde el momento que Joshua nació, Bella amó a su hijo con un sentimiento que nunca había sabido que existía en ella. Era un amor lleno de protección. Joshua era tan pequeño y el mundo tan grande.

Cuando Bella sacó a Joshua del hospital para llevarlo a casa, llevaba una larga lista de instrucciones, pero sólo sirvieron para asustarla. Durante las dos primeras semanas una enfermera con experiencia estuvo en la casa. Después de eso, Bella se hizo cargo y tenía terror de hacer algo mal y matar a su bebé. Tenía miedo de que pudiera dejar de respirar en cualquier momento.

La primera vez que Bella preparó la mamadera de Joshua, se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de esterilizar el chupete. Tiró lo que había preparado y empezó todo de nuevo. Cuando terminó se acordó de que no había esterilizado la mamadera.

Comenzó todo de nuevo. Para cuando la comida de Joshua estuvo lista, él lloraba enfurecido.

Había momentos en los que Bella no creía que iba a ser capaz de arreglárselas. Inesperadamente se sentía invadida por una inexplicable depresión. Se decía a sí misma que era la normal tristeza del posparto, pero esa explicación no la hacía sentirse mejor. Estaba constantemente agotada. Le parecía que estaba levantada toda la noche alimentando a Joshua y cuando finalmente se quedaba dormida, el llanto de Joshua la despertaba y debía volver a la nursery. Bella llamaba constantemente al doctor, a toda hora del día y de la noche.

—Joshua está respirando demasiado ligero… Está respirando demasiado despacio… Joshua tose… No comió su comida… Joshua vomitó.

El doctor, en defensa propia, decidió finalmente ir hasta la casa de Bella y darle una clase.

—Señora Swan, nunca he visto un bebé más sano que su hijo. Puede parecer frágil, pero es fuerte como un buey. Déjese de preocuparse por él y disfrútelo. Sólo recuerde una cosa… ¡nos va a sobrevivir a los dos!

Y entonces Bella empezó a tranquilizarse. Había decorado el cuarto de Joshua con cortinas estampadas y una colcha de fondo azul, con un bordado de flores blancas y mariposas amarillas. Había una cuna, un corralito, un juego en miniatura con un escritorio y una silla, un caballito que se hamacaba y un cofre lleno de juguetes.

A Bella le encantaba alzar a Joshua, bañarlo y cambiarlo, y llevarlo a pasear en su reluciente cochecito nuevo. Hablaba con él constantemente y cuando Joshua tuvo un mes la miraba sonriendo. No es un gas, pensó Bella con alegría. ¡Es una sonrisa!

La primera vez que Jasper vio al bebé, se quedó mirándolo largo rato. Con un súbito sentimiento de pánico, Bella pensó: Lo va a reconocer. Se va a dar cuenta de que es el hijo de Edward.

Pero todo lo que Jas dijo fue:

—Es realmente una belleza. Igual a su mamá.

Bella dejó que Jas alzara a Joshua y se rió de la torpeza de Jas. Pero no podía dejar de pensar Joshua nunca tendrá un padre que lo levante en sus brazos.

Ya habían pasado seis semanas y era tiempo de volver al trabajo. Bella detestaba la idea de tener que apartarse de su hijo, aunque sólo fuera por unas pocas horas al día, pero el pensamiento de volver a la oficina la llenaba de excitación. Se había alejado de todo por demasiado tiempo. Era momento de regresar a su otro mundo.

Se contempló en el espejo y decidió que lo primero que tenía que hacer era volver a recuperar su figura. Después del nacimiento de Joshua estuvo a dieta e hizo ejercicios, pero ahora lo hacía más decididamente y pronto estaría como era antes.

Bella empezó a entrevistar a amas de llaves. Examinaba a cada una pensando que eran miembros del jurado: las interrogaba buscando debilidades, mentiras, incompetencia. Entrevistó más de veinte posibles candidatas antes de encontrar una que le gustó y le dio confianza, una escocesa de mediana edad llamada señora Mackey, que trabajó para una familia durante quince años y dejó de hacerlo cuando los chicos crecieron y empezaron a ir al colegio. Bella hizo que Jas la investigara y cuando Jasaseguró que la señora Mackey era auténtica, la tomó.

Una semana más tarde Bella volvió a la oficina.


	30. Chapter 30

30

La repentina desaparición de Bella Swan había creado toda clase de rumores en los estudios de abogados de Manhattan.

Cuando la noticia se convirtió en el comentario de que Bella había vuelto, el interés fue enorme. La recepción que Bella recibió la mañana que volvió siguió aumentando porque los abogados de otras oficinas pasaron a saludarla.

Emily, Peter y Stefan colgaron carteles que decían Bienvenida. Además había champagne y torta.

—¿A las nueve de la mañana? —protestó Bella.

Pero ellos insistieron.

—Esto ha sido una locura sin ti —le contó Peter—. ¿No estarás pensando en hacerlo de nuevo, no?

Bella lo miró fijo y le contestó:

—No. No pienso hacerlo de nuevo.

Visitantes inesperados llegaban para asegurarse de que Bella estaba bien y para desearle la bienvenida.

Ella detenía todas las preguntas sobre dónde había estado con una sonrisa y un «No podemos decirlo».

Tuvo reuniones con los miembros de su oficina durante todo el día. Se acumularon cientos de llamados telefónicos.

Cuando Jasper se quedó solo con Bella en su despacho le dijo:

—¿Sabes quién nos ha vuelto locos tratando de dar contigo?

El corazón de Bella se aceleró.

—¿Quién?

—Felix Moretti.

—Ah.

—Es un ser extrañísimo. Como no podíamos decirle dónde estabas nos hizo jurar que estabas bien.

—Olvídate de Felix Moretti.

Bella se dedicó a ver todos los casos que habían manejado en la oficina. Los negocios eran excelentes. Tenían una cantidad de nuevos clientes importantes. Algunos de los clientes antiguos se habían negado a que los atendiera otro y la esperaban a ella.

—Los llamaré lo más pronto que pueda —prometió Bella.

Se dedicó al resto de los mensajes telefónicos. Había como una docena de llamados del señor Edward. Quizás ella debió haberle hecho saber a Edward que estaba bien, que no le había pasado nada. Pero sabía que no podría soportar el oír su voz, sabiendo que estaba cerca pero que no podía verlo, tocarlo, abrazarlo. Que no podía hablarle de Joshua.

Emily había separado nuevas notas que pensaba que podían ser interesantes para Bella. Toda una serie de una agencia periodística sobre Felix Moretti, en la que se lo llamaba el jefe más importante de la Mafia del país. Había una fotografía de Moretti con un epígrafe que decía: Soy sólo un vendedor de seguros.

ABella le tomó tres meses el poder ponerse al día con el amontonamiento de casos que tenía. Hubiera podido hacerlo con más rapidez, pero insistía en abandonar la oficina todos los días a las cuatro de la tarde, no importaba qué compromisos tuviera. Joshua la estaba esperando.

Por las mañanas, antes de irse a la oficina, Bella le daba el desayuno a Joshua y pasaba el mayor tiempo posible jugando con él antes de irse. Cuando Bella volvía a casa a la tarde, dedicaba todo su tiempo a Joshua. Se obligaba a sí misma a dejar todos sus problemas de trabajo en la oficina y no aceptaba los casos que podrían apartarle de su hijo. Dejó de trabajar los fines de semana. No dejaría que nada se entrometiera en su mundo privado.

Le encantaba leerle en voz alta a Joshua.

La señora Mackey protestaba.

—Es una criatura, señora Swan. No entiende una palabra de lo que usted dice.

—Joshua entiende —contestaba Bella confiadamente.

Y seguía leyendo.

Joshua constituía una serie de infinitos milagros. Cuando cumplió tres meses empezó a hacer caricias y a tratar de hablar con Bella . Se entretenía solo en su cunita con una gran pelota con campanillas y un conejo de juguete que le regaló Jasper. A los seis meses ya trataba de salir de su cunita, inquieto por descubrir el mundo. Bella lo tomaba en sus brazos y él le tomaba los dedos con sus pequeñas manos y mantenían largas y serias conversaciones.

Los días de trabajo de Bella eran plenos. Una mañana recibió una llamada de Philip Redding, el presidente de una gran corporación de petróleo.

—Me gustaría que nos encontráramos —le dijo—. Tengo un problema.

Bella no tenía que preguntarle de qué se trataba. Su compañía había sido acusada de pagar sobornos para conseguir negocios en Medio Oriente. Los honorarios serían altísimos por ese caso, pero Bella simplemente no tenía tiempo.

—Lo siento —dijo—. No estoy disponible, pero puedo recomendarle a alguien muy bueno.

—Me dijeron que no podía aceptar un no como respuesta —contestó Philip Redding.

—¿Quién se lo dijo?

—Un amigo mío. El juez Lawrence Waldman.

Bella oyó el nombre con incredulidad.

—¿El juez Waldman le dijo que me llamara a mí?

—Dijo que usted era la mejor, cosa que yo ya sabía.

Bella sostenía el teléfono en su mano, pensando en sus anteriores experiencias con el juez Waldman, estaba segura de que él la odiaba y quería destruirla.

—Muy bien. Tomemos juntos el desayuno mañana —decidió Bella .

Después que cortó, llamó al juez Waldman.

Una voz conocida le llegó a través del teléfono.

—Bien. Hace tiempo que no hablaba con usted, jovencita.

—Quería agradecerle por haberle dicho a Philip Redding que me llamara.

—Quería estar seguro de que iba a estar en buenas manos.

—Se lo agradezco, Su Señoría.

—¿Le gustaría cenar con un anciano una de estas noches?

Jennifer fue tomada por sorpresa.

—Me encantaría comer con usted.

—Muy bien. La llevaré a mi club. Hay un montón de viejos que no están acostumbrados a ver una hermosa y joven mujer. Esto los va a estimular un poco.

El juez Lawrence Waldman pertenecía al Century Association en la calle 43 Oeste y cuando se encontraron para comer, Bella se dio cuenta que lo que dijo sobre los viejos era una broma. El comedor estaba lleno de escritores, artistas, abogados y actores.

—La costumbre aquí es no hacer presentaciones —le explicó el juez Waldman—. Se supone que cada persona es inmediatamente reconocida.

Sentados en distintas mesas, Bella reconoció a Louis Auchincloss, George Plimpton y John Lindsay, entre otros.

Socialmente, el juez Waldman era totalmente distinto de lo que Bella había esperado.

Mientras tomaban un coctel le dijo:

—Una vez quise que la expulsaran del Colegio de Abogados porque pensé que usted deshonraba nuestra profesión. Estoy convencido de que estaba equivocado. La he estado siguiendo de cerca. Y creo que usted es una honra para nuestra profesión.

Bella estaba complacida. Había encontrado jueces venales, estúpidos o incompetentes. Respetaba al juez Waldman. Era al mismo tiempo un brillante jurista y un hombre íntegro.

—Muchísimas gracias, Su Señoría.

—Fuera del Tribunal, ¿por qué no somos Lawrence y Bells?

Su padre había sido el único que la llamaba Bells.

—Me encantaría, Lawrence.

La comida era excelente y esa comida fue el principio de un ritual mensual que los dos disfrutaban plenamente.


	31. Chapter 31

31

Era el verano de 1974. Increíblemente, había pasado un año desde el nacimiento de Joshua Edward.

Ya daba sus primeros pasos vacilantes y entendía las palabras para decir nariz, boca y cabeza.

—Es un genio —informaba rotundamente Bella a la señora Mackey.

Bella planeó la fiesta del primer cumpleaños de Joshua como si la fueran a dar en la Casa Blanca. El sábado salió a comprar regalos. Compró para Joshua ropa, libros, juguetes, y un triciclo que no podría usar hasta dentro de uno o dos años.

Compró también cosas para los chicos vecinos que había invitado a la fiesta y estuvo toda la tarde colgando guirnaldas y globos. Cocinó ella misma la torta y la dejó sobre la mesa de la cocina. De alguna manera Joshua llegó hasta la torta y dejó las marcas de sus manos y su boca, arruinándola antes de que llegaran los invitados.

Bella invitó a una docena de chicos del vecindario con sus madres. El único hombre adulto invitado era Jasper, que trajo de regalo un triciclo igual al qu Bella compró.

—Es ridículo, Jas—dijo Bella riendo—, Joshua no es lo bastante grande para esto.

La fiesta sólo duró dos horas, pero fue espléndida. Los chicos comieron demasiado y vomitaron en la alfombra y pelearon entre los juguetes y lloraron cuando sus globos se reventaron, pero después de todo, decidió Bella, había sido un éxito.

Joshua fue un perfecto anfitrión, desenvolviéndose por sí mismo, con excepción de unos pocos contratiempos, con dignidad y aplomo.

Esa noche, después de que se fueron los invitados y Joshua estuvo acostado, Bella se sentó en el borde de su cama mirando como su hijo dormía, maravillada ante la hermosa criatura que provenía de su cuerpo y del de Edward Cullen.

Edward habría estado orgulloso del comportamiento de su hijo. De algún modo la felicidad estaba disminuida por el hecho de que era de ella sola.

Bella pensó en todos los cumpleaños que vendrían. Joshua tendría dos años, después cinco, después diez, luego veinte. Y sería un hombre y la dejaría. Querría hacer su propia vida.

¡Detente! se retó Bella. Estás teniéndote pena. Esa noche, acostada en su cama, muy despierta revivió todos los detalles de la fiesta, recordando todo.

Algún día, quizá, podría contárselo a Edward.


	32. Chapter 32

32

Durante los meses siguientes, el senador Edward Cullen se convirtió en una figura familiar. Sus antecedentes, su habilidad y su carisma lo convirtieron en una presencia destacada en el Senado desde el principio. Ganó un lugar en muchos comités importantes y fue responsable de un importante trabajo de legislación obrera que se aprobó rápida y fácilmente. Edward Cullen tenía amigos poderosos en el Congreso. Muchos conocieron y respetaron a su padre. La opinión de todos era que Edward iba a ser un candidato a Presidente. Bella sentía un orgullo agridulce.

Bella recibía constantes invitaciones de sus clientes, de sus socios y de amigos para ir a comer, al teatro y a funciones de beneficio, pero ella no aceptaba casi ninguna de esas invitaciones. De tanto en tanto pasaba una velada con Jasper. Le encantaba estar con él y lo disfrutaba. Jasper era gracioso e irónico, pero detrás de esa apariencia de frivolidad, Bella sabía que había un hombre sensible y atormentado.

Algunas veces venía a su casa para almorzar o comer los fines de semana y jugaba horas con Joshua. Los dos se querían mucho.

En una oportunidad, cuando Joshua ya estaba acostado y Bella y Jasper estaban comiendo en la cocina, Jasper se quedó mirándola hasta que ella le preguntó:

—¿Algo está mal?

—Dios mío, sí —gruñó Jasper—. Lo siento, qué mundo de mierda es éste.

Y no agregó nada más.

Edward no trató de comunicarse con Bella por lo menos durante nueve meses, pero ella leía con avidez cada diario o revista que tenía artículos sobre él y lo miraba cada vez que aparecía por televisión. Pensaba constantemente en él. ¿Cómo podría ser de otro modo? Su hijo era un vivo recuerdo de la presencia de Edward. Joshua tenía dos años y era increíblemente parecido a su padre. Tenía los mismos ojos azules graves y los mismos gestos. Joshua era una pequeña, querida réplica llena de impacientes preguntas.

Para la sorpresa de Bella , las primeras palabras de Joshua fueron tútú, cuando lo llevó a pasear en auto un día.

Ahora hablaba con frases enteras y decía por favor y gracias. Una vez que Bella estaba tratando de darle de comer en su sillita alta, Joshua le dijo con impaciencia,

—Mamá, ve a jugar con tus juguetes.

Jasper le regaló una caja de pinturas y Joshua se dedicó a pintar las paredes del living.

Cuando la señora Mackey quiso castigarlo, Bella le dijo:

—No lo haga. Se puede limpiar. Joshua sólo estaba expresándose.

—Eso es lo que yo quiero hacer —se quejó la señora Mackey—. Expresarme. Usted va a malcriar a este chico.

Pero Joshua no era malcriado. Era travieso y exigente, pero eso era normal en un chico de dos años. Le tenía miedo a la aspiradora, a los animales salvajes, a los trenes y a la oscuridad.

Joshua era naturalmente un atleta. Una vez, mirándolo jugar con algunos amigos, Bella se volvió hacia la señora Mackey y exclamó:

—A pesar de ser la madre de Joshua, soy capaz de mirarlo con objetividad, señora Mackey. Creo que él puede ser el Segundo Advenimiento.

Bella tenía la política de no aceptar casos que pudieran alejarla de la ciudad y de Joshua, pero una mañana recibió un urgente llamado de Peter Fenton, un cliente dueño de una importante fábrica.

—Voy a comprar una fábrica en Las Vegas y quisiera que tome un avión y venga y se entienda con los abogados.

—Déjeme que le mande a Peter Martin —sugirió Bella —. Usted sabe que no me gusta salir de la ciudad, Peter.

—Bella, usted puede arreglar todo en veinticuatro horas. Volaría en el avión de la compañía y estaría de vuelta al día siguiente.

Bella dudó y luego contestó:

—Muy bien.

Conocía Las Vegas y le resultaba indiferente. Era imposible odiar a Las Vegas o gustar de esa ciudad. Había que mirarla como un fenómeno, una civilización diferente con su propio lenguaje, leyes y moral. No se parecía a ninguna otra ciudad del mundo.

Enormes luces de neón resplandecían durante toda la noche, proclamando la gloría de los magníficos lugares construidos para agotar los fondos de los turistas, que se desplazaban como ratones y se ponían en fila para que otros les quitaran su dinero cuidadosamente ahorrado.

Bella dio a la señora Mackey una larga y detallada lista de instrucciones para el cuidado de Joshua.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo va a estar afuera, señora Swan?

—Estaré de vuelta mañana.

—¡Madres!

El Lear, jet de Peter Fenton, llevó a Bella a Las Vegas a la mañana siguiente.

Bella estuvo toda la tarde y la noche trabajando en los detalles del contrato.

Cuando terminó, Peter Fenton la invitó a comer con él.

—Gracias, Peter, pero creo que me quedaré en mi cuarto y me acostaré temprano. Vuelvo a Nueva York mañana a la mañana.

Bella llamó por teléfono a la señora Mackey tres veces durante el día y cada vez le aseguró que el pequeño Joshua estaba bien. Había comido, no tenía fiebre y parecía contento.

—¿Me extraña? —preguntaba Bella.

—No me lo ha dicho —suspiraba la señora Mackey.

Bella sabía que la señora Mackey debía pensar que era una tonta, pero eso no le importaba.

—Dígale que estaré en casa mañana.

—Le daré su mensaje, señora Swan.

Bella quiso tener una comida tranquila en su cuarto, pero por alguna razón, la habitación le resultó repentinamente opresiva, parecía que las paredes la ahogaban. No podía dejar de pensar en Edward. Cómo pudo hacer el amor con Tanya y dejarla embarazada cuando…

El juego que Bella jugaba siempre, imaginar que Edward estaba en un viaje de negocios y que pronto regresaría con ella, esta vez no funcionó. Volvía a imaginarse a Tanya con un negligée de encaje y a Edward…

Tenía que salir de allí, dirigirse a algún lugar en donde hubiera ruido de multitud.

Quizá, pensó Bella, podría ver algún espectáculo. Se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió y salió.

En el salón principal había un show con Marty Alien. En la entrada una larga cola esperaba para el próximo show y Bella se arrepintió de no haberle pedido a Peter Fenton que le reservara una mesa.

Se dirigió al que estaba a la cabeza de la cola y preguntó:

—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar para conseguir una mesa?

—¿Cuántos son ustedes?

—Estoy sola.

—Lo siento señorita, pero me temo que…

—Mi lugar, Abe.

El encargado cambió totalmente y dijo:

—Por supuesto, señor Moretti. Por aquí, por favor.

Bella se volvió y se encontró mirando los ojos negros y profundos de Felix Moretti.

—No, muchas gracias —dijo Bella—. Creo que…

—Usted tiene que comer —Felix Moretti tomó el brazo de Bella , que se encontró caminando junto a él, siguiendo al mozo hacia una mesa privilegiada en el centro del gran salón. Bella detestaba la idea de comer con Felix Moretti, pero no sabía cómo hacer para librarse de él sin provocar un escándalo. Deseó fervientemente haber aceptado la invitación de Peter Fenton.

Ya estaban instalados en la mesa frente al escenario y el mozo les dijo:

—Que disfruten la cena, señor Moretti, señorita.

Bella podía sentir los ojos de FelixMoretti posados en ella y eso la hacía sentir incómoda. Estaba sentado frente a ella sin decir nada.

Felix Moretti era un hombre de silencios profundos, un hombre que desconfiaba de las palabras, porque las consideraba más bien una trampa que una forma de comunicación. Su silencio tenía algo de cautivante. Felix Moretti usaba el silencio como otros hombres usaban las palabras.

Cuando finalmente habló, Bella estaba sin defensas.

—Odio los perros —le dijo—. Se mueren.

Y fue como si le estuviera revelando una parte privada de sí mismo que surgiera de un profundo manantial. Bella no supo qué contestarle.

Trajeron los cocteles y bebieron en silencio, y Bella escuchaba la conversación que no tenían.

Pensó en lo que él había dicho: Odio los perros. Se mueren. Se preguntaba cómo habría sido la infancia de Moretti. Se encontró estudiándolo. Era atractivo, de una forma peligrosa y excitante. Tenía como un sentimiento de violencia en él, listo para estallar.

Bella no podía decir por qué, pero el estar con ese hombre la hacía sentir una mujer. Quizá sería por la manera en que sus ojos negros la miraban, y después miraban más allá de ella, como si tuvieran miedo de decir demasiado. Bella se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho que no pensaba en ella como mujer. Desde que había perdido a Edward. Es un hombre el que hace que una mujer se sienta femenina, pensó Bella , que la hace sentir bella, deseada.

Bella estaba contenta de que Moretti no pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

Muchas personas se acercaron a saludar a Moretti; hombres de negocios, actores, un juez, un senador de los Estados Unidos. Era el poder pagando el tributo al poder, y Bella empezó a darse cuenta de toda la influencia que ese hombre manejaba.

—Pediré para los dos —dijo Felix Moretti—. Ellos preparan este menú para ochocientas personas. Es como comer en un avión.

Levantó la mano y el mozo estuvo inmediatamente a su lado.

—Sí, señor Moretti. ¿Qué le gustaría para esta noche, señor?

—Queremos Chateaubriand, jugoso y cocido.

—Por supuesto señor Moretti.

—Pommes souf lées y ensalada de endivias.

—Por supuesto, señor Moretti.

—El postre lo pediremos después.

Colocaron una botella de champagne en la mesa, como una atención de la casa.

Jennifer se dio cuenta de que empezaba a aflojarse, gozando de todo a pesar de sus deseos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba una velada con un hombre atractivo.

Y cuando tuvo esa idea, Bella pensó: ¿Cómo puedo pensar que Felix Moretti es atractivo? Es un asesino, un animal, sin sentimientos.

Bella conocía y había defendido a muchos hombres que habían cometido horribles crímenes, pero sentía que ninguno de ellos era tan peligroso como este hombre. Había subido hasta lo más alto de la Organización y, para conseguir eso, hizo algo más que casarse con la hija de Aro Vulturi.

—La llamé por teléfono una o dos veces, mientras estuvo afuera —dijo Felix. Según Jasper llamó casi todos los días—. ¿Dónde estuvo? —Hizo la pregunta de una manera casual.

—Afuera.

Se produjo un largo silencio.

—¿Recuerda la oferta que le hice?

Bella tomó un trago de champagne.

—No empiece con eso de nuevo, por favor.

—Usted podría tener todo lo que…

—Ya se lo dije. No tengo interés. No existe una oferta que no se pueda rehusar. Eso sólo sucede en los libros, señor Moretti. Yo no acepto.

Felix Moretti pensó en la escena que tuvo lugar en la casa de su suegro unas pocas semanas atrás. Era una reunión de la Familia y no había salido bien. Thomas Colfax se opuso a todo lo que Felix proponía.

Cuando Colfax se fue, Felix le dijo a su suegro:

—Colfax se está volviendo viejo. Creo que es tiempo de sacarlo del medio, papá.

—Tommy es un buen hombre. Nos ha salvado de problemas durante…

—Eso es historia. Ya no lo hace más.

—¿A quién pondríamos en su lugar?

—A Bella Swan.

Aro Vulturi sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya te lo dije, Felix. No es bueno meter a una mujer en nuestros negocios.

—Ésta no es sólo una mujer. Es la mejor abogada que hay.

—Ya veremos —había dicho Aro—. Ya veremos.

Moretti era un hombre acostumbrado a tomar lo que quería, y mientras Bella más lo rechazaba, más decidido estaba a tenerla. Ahora, sentado cerca de ella, Felix miraba a Bella pensando: Un día vas a ser mía, nena… totalmente mía.

—¿En qué está pensando?

Moretti dirigió a Bella una sonrisa lenta y franca, e inmediatamente ella se arrepintió de la pregunta. Era tiempo de irse.

—Gracias por la magnífica comida, señor Moretti. Tengo que levantarme temprano así que…

Las luces empezaron a apagarse y la orquesta tocó una obertura.

—No se puede ir ahora. Va a empezar el espectáculo. Le va a encantar Marty Alien.

Era la clase de entretenimiento que sólo Las Vegas podía dar y Bella verdaderamente lo disfrutó. Se dijo a sí misma que debería irse en cuanto terminara el show, pero cuando terminó y Moretti le preguntó si no quería bailar, decidió que era una grosería no aceptar. Por otro lado, debía admitir que lo estaba pasando muy bien. Moretti era un bailarín diestro y Bella se distendió en sus brazos. En un momento dado, cuando otra pareja chocó con ellos, Felix fue empujado contra Bella y por un instante ella sintió toda su virilidad y entonces, inmediatamente, él la alejó, colocándola cuidadosamente a una discreta distancia.

Más tarde, se dirigieron al casino, un enorme lugar lleno de brillantes luces y ruidos, atestado de jugadores enfrascados en los distintos juegos, como si sus vidas dependieran de lo que ganaran. Felix llevó a Bella a una mesa de dados y le dio una docena de fichas.

—Para la suerte —le dijo.

El principal y los talladores, trataban a Felix con deferencia, lo llamaban señor M. y le entregaron una gran pila de fichas de cien dólares, anotándolos en vez de recibir dinero en efectivo. Felix hacía grandes apuestas y perdía mucho, pero parecía no importarle. Bella jugó con las fichas de Felix y ganó trescientos dólares que insistió en devolverle. No quería tener ninguna deuda con él.

Cada tanto durante el curso de la noche, distintas mujeres se acercaron a saludar a Felix. Todas eran jóvenes y atractivas. Bella lo notó. Felixl era amable con ellas, pero era evidente que sólo estaba interesado en Bella. A pesar de sí misma, Bella no pudo dejar de sentirse halagada.

Bella se había sentido cansada y deprimida al comenzar la noche, pero Felix Moretti tenía tal vitalidad, que parecía desparramarla a su alrededor, cargando el aire y envolviendo a Bella .

Felix la llevó a un pequeño bar donde un grupo tocaba jazz y después fueron a otro hotel para oír un conjunto de cantantes. En todos los lugares a donde iban, Felix era tratado como un rey. Todos intentaban llamar su atención, saludarlo, tocarlo, hacerle saber que estaban allí.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, Felix no dijo una palabra que Bella pudiera considerar ofensiva. Y al mismo tiempo, Bella sentía la fuerte sexualidad proveniente de él, que le llegaba como olas, castigándola. Sentía como si su cuerpo fuera golpeado y violado. Nunca había experimentado algo semejante. Era un sentimiento perturbador y al mismo tiempo, estimulante. Había en Moretti una vitalidad salvaje y animal que Bella nunca había encontrado antes.

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada, cuando finalmente Felix acompañó a Bella a su habitación. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Felix le tomó una mano y le dijo:

—Buenas noches. Sólo quiero que sepa que ésta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida.

Sus palabras asustaron a Bella.


	33. Chapter 33

33

En Washington, la popularidad de Edward Cullen crecía. Cada vez se hablaba más de él en los diarios y en las revistas. Edward comenzó una investigación sobre las escuelas de los barrios pobres y encabezó una comisión del Senado que fue a Moscú para entrevistarse con los disidentes. En los diarios había fotografías de su llegada al aeropuerto de Sheremetyevo, saludado por severos oficiales rusos. Cuando edward volvió, diez días después, los diarios se ocuparon calurosamente de los resultados del viaje.

Los reportajes seguían aumentando. La gente quería leer cosas sobre Edward Cullen y los medios de comunicación nutrían ese apetito. Edward se convirtió en la punta de lanza para las reformas en el Senado. Dirigía un comité para investigar las condiciones de las cárceles federales y visitó prisiones por todo el país. Entrevistó a los internados, a los guardias y a los alcaides, y cuando se presentaron los informes de su comité, se inició una serie de reformas.

Además de las revistas de noticias, las revistas de mujeres publicaban artículos sobre él. En Cosmopolitan, Bella vio una foto de Edward, Tanya y Samantha, la pequeña hijita de ambos.

Bella se sentó en su dormitorio frente a la chimenea y se quedó mirando la foto por un largo rato. Tanya sonreía ante la cámara, irradiando su dulce y cálido encanto sureño. La hija era una miniatura de su madre. Bella se fijó en la foto de Edward. Se lo veía cansado, tenía pequeñas líneas alrededor de los ojos que antes no tenía y sus patillas estaban salpicadas de gris. Por un momento, Bella tuvo la ilusión de estar viendo el rostro de Joshua cuando fuera grande. El parecido era peligroso. El fotógrafo había enfocado a Edward directamente y a Bella le parecía que la estaba mirando. Trató de leer la expresión de sus ojos y se preguntó si alguna vez Edward pensaría en ella.

Bella volvió a mirar la foto de Tanya y su hija. Después tiró la revista en la chimenea y se quedó mirando cómo se quemaba.

Edward Cullen estaba sentado a la cabecera de la mesa de su comedor, atendiendo a Eleazar Denali y a media docena de invitados. Tanya, sentada en la otra punta, tenía una conversación con el senador por Oklahoma y su enjoyada esposa.

Washington había sido como un estimulante para Tanya. Allí estaba en su elemento. A causa de la creciente importancia de Edward, Tanya se convirtió en una de las más notorias anfitrionas de Washington y ella gozaba con esa posición. El lado social de Washington aburría a Edward y estaba encantado de dejárselo a Tanya. Ella lo manejaba bien y Edward le estaba agradecido.

—En Washington —estaba diciendo Eleazar — se han hecho más acuerdos a través de una mesa de comida que en los sagrados recintos del Congreso.

Edward miró a su alrededor y deseó que esa noche ya se hubiera terminado. En la superficie, todo era maravilloso. En el interior, todo estaba equivocado. Estaba casado con una mujer y estaba enamorado de otra. Atrapado en un matrimonio del que no había escape. Si Tanya no hubiera quedado embarazada, Edward sabía que habría conseguido el divorcio. Era demasiado tarde ya. Él se había condenado. Tanya le había dado una hermosa hija y él la amaba, pero le resultaba imposible apartar a Bella de sus pensamientos.

La esposa del Gobernador le estaba hablando.

—Usted es tan afortunado, Edward. Tiene todo lo que puede desear un hombre en el mundo, ¿no es cierto?

Edward no pudo contestarle.


	34. Chapter 34

34

Las estaciones llegaron y se fueron y pasaron sobre Joshua. Era el centro del mundo de Bella. Lo miraba crecer y desarrollarse, día a día era un deseo nunca acabado el esperar que caminara y hablara y razonara. Su humor cambiaba constantemente y era a veces salvaje y agresivo, tierno y adorable. Se enojaba cuando Bella lo dejaba de noche y tenía miedo a la oscuridad, así que siempre le dejaba una luz nocturna para él.

Cuando Joshua tuvo dos años estaba imposible, el típico «niño terrible de dos años». Rompía cosas y era testarudo y violento. Le encantaba «arreglar» cosas. Rompió la máquina de coser de la señora Mackey, arruinó los dos aparatos de televisión de la casa y desarmó el reloj de pulsera de Bella. Mezcló el azúcar con la sal y se hacía mimos a sí mismo cuando creía que estaba solo. Jasper le regaló a Bella un cachorro de perro ovejero y Joshua le pegó.

Cuando Jasper llegaba a la casa de visita, Joshua lo saludaba diciéndole:

—¡Hola! ¿Tienes tu tictac? ¿Puedo verlo?

Ese año, Bella encantada hubiera regalado a Joshua al primer desconocido que pasara.

A los tres años, Joshua se volvió súbitamente un ángel, cariñoso y amable. Tenía la habilidad física de su padre y le encantaba hacer cosas con las manos. Ya no las rompía. Le gustaba jugar fuera de la casa, trepando y andando con su triciclo.

Bella lo llevó al zoológico del Bronx y a ver los títeres. Caminaron por la playa, vieron un festival de cine de los hermanos Marx en Manhattan, y tomaron ice cream soda en Old Fashioned Mr. Jennings en el piso nueve de Bonwit Teller.

Joshua se había convertido en una compañía. Como regalo del Día de la Madre, Joshua aprendió la canción favorita del padre de Bella Shine On, Harvest Moon, y se la cantó a Bella. Fue el momento más emotivo de su vida.

Es verdad, pensó Bella, nosotros no heredamos el mundo de nuestros padres; lo tomamos prestado de nuestros hijos.

Joshua había empezado el jardín de infantes y le encantaba. A la noche, cuando Bella volvía a casa, se sentaban frente a la chimenea y leían juntos. Bella tomaba para leer Trial Magazine y The Barrister y Joshua sus libros con figuras. Bella miraba a Joshua tirado en el piso, con las cejas fruncidas por la concentración y de golpe recordaba a edward. Era todavía como una herida abierta. Se preguntaba dónde estaría Edward y qué estaría haciendo. Qué era lo que estarían haciendo él, Tanya y Samantha.

Bella se las arreglaba para mantener separada su vida privada de la profesional, y la única unión entre esos dos mundos era Jasper.

Jasper traía juguetes y libros para Joshua y jugaba con él y en un sentido era como un padre postizo.

Un domingo a la tarde Bella y Jasper estaban cerca de la casita del árbol mirando como Joshua se trepaba.

—¿Sabes lo que necesita? —preguntó Jasper.

—No.

—Un padre —enfrentó a Bella—. Su verdadero padre debe de ser una verdadera mierda.

—Por favor, Jas no digas eso.

—Lo siento. No es asunto mío. Eso es el pasado. Estoy preocupado por el futuro. No es natural que vivas sola como…

—No estoy sola. Lo tengo a Joshua.

—No estoy hablando de eso —tomó a Bella en sus brazos y la besó con suavidad—. Oh maldito sea, Bella. Lo siento…

Felix Moretti telefoneó muchas veces a Bella. Ella jamás le devolvió ningún llamado. Una vez le pareció verlo sentado en la parte de atrás de la sala del tribunal donde ella estaba defendiendo un caso, pero cuando miró de nuevo se había ido.


	35. Chapter 35

35

Un día, cuando ya era bastante tarde y Bella se estaba preparando para dejar la oficina, Emily le informó:

—Un señor Clark Holman quiere hablar con usted.

Bella dudó un instante y después contestó:

—Voy a atenderlo.

Clark Holman era un abogado que trabajaba con la Sociedad de Ayuda Legal.

—Discúlpeme por molestarla, Bella —dijo— pero tenemos un caso que nadie quiere tomar y realmente le agradecería si nos quisiera ayudar. Yo sé que está muy ocupada pero…

—¿Quién es el acusado?

—Jack Scanlon.

El nombre le sonó conocido inmediatamente. Durante los dos últimos días había estado en las páginas principales de todos los diarios. Jack Scanlon fue arrestado por raptar a una niña de cuatro años y tenerla secuestrada pidiendo rescate. Fue identificado por un identikit que la policía hizo por medie de los testigos del secuestro.

—¿Por qué yo, Clark?

—Scanlon pidió que fuera usted.

Bella miró el reloj que estaba en la pared. Se le hacía tarde para ver a Joshua.

—¿Dónde está él ahora?

—En el Centro Penal Metropolitan.

Bella tomó una rápida decisión.

—Voy a ir a hablar con él. Por favor encárguese de eso.

—Muy bien. Un millón de gracias. Le debo un favor.

Bella llamó a la señora Mackey.

—Voy a llegar un poquito tarde. Déle de comer a Joshua y dígale que me espere despierto.

Diez minutos más tarde, Bella estaba en camino hacia el centro.

Para Bella, el secuestro era el más horrible de todos los delitos, en particular el de niños, pero toda persona acusada tiene derecho a ser oída, por horrible que sea su crimen. Esa era la base de la ley: justicia tanto para los peores como para los mejores.

Bella se identificó ante el guardia de recepción y la guiaron hasta la sala de visita de los abogados.

—Le traeré a Scanlon —dijo el guardia.

Unos minutos más tarde, un hombre delgado y con un aspecto muy estético con una barba rubia y cabello rubio claro entró en la sala. Tendría casi cuarenta años y parecía un Cristo.

—Gracias por venir, señorita Swan —dijo con una voz dulce y amable—. Gracias por preocuparse.

—Siéntese.

Se sentó en una silla frente a Bella.

—¿Usted pidió verme?

—Sí. Incluso sabiendo que sólo Dios puede ayudarme. Hice una tontería.

Bella lo miró con desagrado.

—¿Usted llama una tontería secuestrar una niña y pedir rescate?

—Yo no secuestré a Tammy por el rescate.

—¿No? ¿Entonces para qué la secuestró?

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que Jack Scanlon volviera a hablar.

—Mi esposa, Evelyn, murió al dar a luz. La amé más que a nada en el mundo. Si ha habido alguna santa en la tierra fue esa mujer. Evelyn no era fuerte. Nuestro médico la previno para que no tuviera un bebé, pero no le hizo caso. —Miró hacia el piso con incomodidad. Puede… a usted le puede resultar difícil de entender, pero ella decía que quería tener un hijo de todos modos, porque era tener otra parte de mí.

Bella entendía eso demasiado bien.

Jack Scanlon dejó de hablar y pareció alejarse con sus pensamientos.

—¿Entonces tuvo el bebé?

Jack Scanlon hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Los dos murieron —le resultaba difícil seguir hablando—. Por un tiempo yo… yo no quería seguir viviendo sin ella. Me quedaba pensando en cómo hubiera sido nuestro bebé. Soñaba en cómo hubiera sido si hubiera vivido. Trataba de volver el reloj para atrás hasta el momento antes de que Evelyn… —se detuvo con la voz cortada por la pena—. Me volqué a la Biblia y eso me impidió volverme loco. He aquí que he puesto ante ustedes una puerta abierta que nadie podrá cerrar. Después de unos pocos días, vi a una pequeña jugando en la calle y fue como si Evelyn se hubiera reencarnado. Tenía sus ojos, sus cabellos. Levantó la cabeza, me miró y me sonrió y, yo… yo sé que suena a locura, pero era Evelyn sonriéndome. Debo de haber enloquecido. Me dije a mí mismo: Ésta es la hija que Evelyn quería tener. Esta es nuestra hija.

Bella observó cómo el hombre se clavaba las uñas en la piel.

—Sabía que estaba equivocado, pero me la llevé —miró a Bella a los ojos—. No le hubiera hecho daño por nada del mundo.

Bella lo estaba estudiando detenidamente, esperando que diera una nota en falso. Pero no era así. Era un hombre en estado de angustia.

—¿Qué me puede decir de la nota pidiendo rescate? —preguntó Bella.

—Yo no envié ninguna nota pidiendo rescate. La última cosa que me preocupa en el mundo es el dinero. Sólo quería a la pequeña Tammy.

—Alguien mandó la nota a la familia.

—La policía dice que yo la mandé, pero no es cierto.

Bella estaba allí, tratando de que todo eso coincidiera para ponerlo en claro.

—¿La noticia del secuestro apareció antes o después que usted fuera atrapado por la policía?

—Antes. Me acuerdo de que deseaba que dejaran de escribir sobre el asunto. Quería irme lejos con Tammy y tenía miedo de que alguien nos detuviera.

—¿Entonces, cualquiera pudo haber leído la noticia e intentado cobrar el rescate?

Jack Scanlon agitó sus manos en un gesto de desamparo.

—No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que quisiera morir.

El dolor era tan evidente que Bella se sintió tocada. Si estaba diciéndole la verdad, y estaba allí en su cara, entonces no merecía morir por lo que había hecho.

Deberían castigarlo, sí, pero no ejecutarlo.

Bella tomó una decisión.

—Voy a tratar de ayudarlo.

—Muchas gracias —contestó con calma—. En realidad ya no me importa lo que me pueda pasar.

—Lo voy a hacer.

—Me parece que… me temo que no tengo dinero para pagarle —contestó Jack Scanlon.

—No se preocupe por eso. Quiero que me hable de usted.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?

—Empiece por el principio. ¿Dónde nació?

—En Dakota del Norte, hace treinta y cinco años. Nací en una granja. Me pregunto si usted lo llamaría granja. Era un pobre pedazo de tierra en donde nada quería crecer. Éramos pobres. Me fui de casa cuando tenía quince años. Quería mucho a mi madre, pero odiaba a mi padre. Sé que la Biblia dice que es un pecado hablar mal de los padres, pero mi padre era un hombre malvado. Le encantaba azotarme.

Bella pudo ver que su cuerpo temblaba mientras seguía hablando.

—Lo que quiero decir es que realmente gozaba haciéndolo. Si yo hacía la menor cosa que él pensaba que estaba mal me azotaba con un cinturón de cuero con una gran hebilla de bronce. Después me hacía arrodillar y pedir perdón a Dios. Por mucho tiempo odié a Dios tanto como a mi padre. —Se detuvo, demasiado lleno de recuerdos como para seguir hablando.

—¿Entonces se fue de su casa?

—Sí. Hice auto-stop hasta Chicago. Había ido poco a la escuela pero en casa leía mucho. Cada vez que mi padre me encontraba leyendo era una buena excusa para azotarme. En Chicago encontré trabajo en una fábrica. Allí conocí a Evelyn. Me corté una mano con una fresadora y me llevaron al dispensario y allí estaba ella. Era una enfermera practicante —le sonrió a Bella—. Era la mujer más bella que yo había visto en mi vida. Mi mano tardó dos semanas en cicatrizar y yo iba a que me curara todos los días. Después de eso, simplemente empezamos a estar juntos. Hablamos de casarnos pero la compañía perdió un importante contrato y fui despedido con el resto de la gente de mi sección. Eso no le importó a Evelyn. Nos casamos y ella se hizo cargo de mí. Ésa era la única cosa por la que discutíamos. Yo crecí pensando que el hombre debe hacerse cargo de la mujer. Conseguí un trabajo de conductor de un camión y la paga era buena. La única cosa que no me gustaba era que debíamos estar separados, a veces hasta una semana seguida. Aparte de eso, era totalmente feliz. Los dos éramos felices. Y entonces Evelyn quedó embarazada.

Le corrió un escalofrío por el cuerpo. Sus manos empezaron a temblar.

—Evelyn y nuestra nena murieron. —Le corrían lágrimas por las mejillas. —No sé por qué Dios hizo eso. —Se estaba hamacando en la silla, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, sosteniéndolo en su dolor. —Te enseñaré y te instruiré sobre el camino que debes seguir, te guiaré.

Bella pensó: ¡Este es uno que no va a ir a la silla eléctrica!

—Volveré a verlo mañana —le prometió Bella.

La fianza era de doscientos mil dólares. Jack Scanlon no tenía esa suma de dinero y Bella tuvo que ponerla por él. Scanlon salió del Centro Penal y Bella lo llevó a un hotelito del lado oeste para que se quedara allí. Además le dio cien dólares para que se mantuviera.

—No sé cómo —dijo Jack Scanlon—, pero le pagaré hasta el último centavo. Buscaré un trabajo. No me importa qué clase de trabajo sea. Haré cualquier cosa.

Cuando Jennifer lo dejó, estaba buscando en los avisos de trabajo.

El fiscal federal, Earl Osborne, era un hombre alto, corpulento, con la cara lampiña y modales engañosamente blandos. Para la sorpresa de Bella, Marco Di Silva estaba en la oficina de Osborne.

—Supe que va a intervenir en este caso —le dijo Di Silva—. Nada es demasiado sucio para usted ¿no?

Bella se volvió a Earl Osborne.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? Éste es un caso federal.

—Jack Scanlon se llevó a la niña en un auto que era de la familia.

—El robo de un auto es un robo de mayor cuantía —dijo Di Silva.

Bella se preguntó si Di Silva estaría tan interesado en el caso si ella no fuera la defensora. Se dirigió a Earl Osborne.

—Me gustaría hacer un trato —dijo Bella—. Mi cliente…

Earl Osborne levantó una mano.

—No hay posibilidad. Vamos a seguir con esto adelante hasta el final.

—Pero hay circunstancias…

—Puede decirnos todo lo que quiera en la audiencia preliminar.

Di Silva se estaba burlando.

—Muy bien —contestó Bella—. Los veré en la sala del Tribunal.

Jack Scanlon encontró trabajo en una estación de servicio en el lado oeste, cerca de su motel, y Bella se detuvo allí para hablar con él.

—La audiencia preliminar es pasado mañana —le informó Bella—. Voy a tratar de que el gobierno acepte un alegato para convenir que lo declaren culpable de un cargo menor. Tendrá que estar preso un tiempo, Jack, pero trataré de sacarlo lo más pronto posible.

La gratitud que se pintó en su rostro fue suficiente premio.

Por sugerencia de Bella, Jack Scanlon se compró un traje decente para ir a la primera audiencia. Tenía el pelo corto y la barba recortada, y Bella estaba contenta con su apariencia.

Empezaron todas las formalidades del tribunal. El fiscal de distrito Marco Di Silva estaba presente. Cuando Earl Osborne presentó sus evidencias y pidió un proceso, el juez Barnard se volvió hacia Bella.

—¿Hay algo que usted quiera decir, señorita Swan?

—Sí, hay algo, Su Señoría. Quiero ahorrar al gobierno el gasto de un juicio. Hay circunstancias atenuantes en este caso que no han sido consideradas. Quisiera presentar a mi cliente como culpable de un delito menor.

—De ninguna manera —dijo Earl Osborne—. El gobierno no lo aceptará.

Bella se dirigió al juez Barnard.

—¿Podríamos discutir esto en su despacho, Su Señoría?

—Muy bien. Daré la fecha para el juicio después de oír lo que la abogada tiene que decir.

Bella se volvió hacia Jack Scanlon, que permanecía allí sentado, totalmente confundido.

—Usted puede volver a trabajar —le explicó Bella—. Yo iré a buscarlo y le contaré lo que pasó.

Jack hizo un gesto con la cabeza y dijo tranquilamente.

—Muchas gracias, señorita Swan.

Bella lo miró mientras se alejaba de la sala.

Bella , Earl Osborne, Marco Di Silva y el juez Barnard estaban sentados en el despacho del Juez.

Osborne le estaba diciendo a Bella:

—No me explico cómo me pide que cambiemos el cargo por un delito menor. Secuestro con pedido de rescate es un delito mayor. Su cliente es culpable y va a tener que pagar las consecuencias.

—No crea todo lo que lea en los periódicos, Earl. Jack Scanlon no tiene nada que ver con el pedido de rescate.

—¿Por qué trata de engañarnos? ¿Si no lo hizo por el rescate, por qué mierda lo hizo?

—Se lo diré —contestó Bella.

Y se lo contó. Les habló de la granja y los castigos y de cuando Jack Scanlon se había enamorado de Evelyn y se casaron y cómo perdió a su mujer y a su hijita recién nacida.

La escucharon en silencio y cuando Bella terminó, Di Silva dijo:

—¿Entonces Jack Scanlon secuestró a la niña porque le recordaba a la nena que él debería haber tenido? ¿Y la mujer de Jack Scanlon murió al dar a luz?

—Exactamente —Bella se dirigió al juez Barnard—. Su Señoría, yo no creo que ésta sea la clase de hombre que deba ser ejecutado.

Inesperadamente Di Silva contestó:

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted.

Bella lo miró sorprendida.

Di Silva estaba sacando unos papeles de su portafolios.

—Déjeme que le diga algo —dijo—. ¿Cómo se sentiría usted si se ejecutase a esta clase de hombre? —empezó a leer de un expediente—. Frank Jackson, treinta y ocho años. Nacido en Nob-Hill, San Francisco. El padre era médico, la madre un importante miembro de la alta sociedad. A los catorce años, Jackson se dedicó a las drogas, huyó de la casa, lo encontraron en Haigh-Ashbury y lo devolvieron a sus padres. Tres meses más tarde, Jackson se metió en el consultorio de su padre, robó todas las drogas que pudo y se fue. Lo agarraron en Seattle por tenencia y venta de drogas y lo mandaron a un reformatorio, a los dieciocho años lo dejaron en libertad y un mes más tarde lo atraparon de nuevo con el cargo de asalto a mano armada con intento de asesinato…

Bella sintió que el estómago se le contraía.

—¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Jack Scanlon?

Earl Osborne le dirigió una sonrisa helada.

—Jack Scanlon es Frank Jackson.

—¡No lo creo!

—Esta hoja amarilla llegó del FBI hace una hora —explicó Di Silva—. Jackson es un gran artista y un mentiroso psicópata. Durante los diez últimos años fue arrestado por cargos que van desde vivir de las prostitutas, hasta incendio premeditado, y asalto a mano armada. Nunca tuvo un trabajo estable y jamás se casó. Cinco años atrás fue capturado por el FBI por un secuestro. Raptó a una nena de tres años y pidió rescate. El cadáver de la pequeña fue encontrado dos meses después en un área montañosa. De acuerdo al informe del que llevaba la pesquisa, el cuerpo estaba parcialmente descompuesto, pero tenía signos visibles de haber recibido cortes con un cuchillo en todo el cuerpo. Además la habían violado y sodomizado.

Bella se sintió repentinamente descompuesta.

—Jackson fue absuelto por un tecnicismo que un abogado muy astuto cocinó. — Cuando Di Silva volvió a hablar, su voz estaba llena de desprecio—. ¿Éste es el hombre que usted quiere que ande caminando por las calles?

—¿Puedo ver el expediente, por favor?

Silenciosamente, Di Silva le extendió el papel y Bella comenzó a leerlo. Era Jack Scanlon. No había dudas. Había una instantánea tomada por la policía. Se lo veía más joven y no tenía barba, pero no había forma de equivocarse. Jack Scanlon — Frank Jackson— le había mentido en todo. Le había contado una historia y Bella creyó cada palabra. Fue tan convincente que ni siquiera se tomó el trabajo de hacer que Ken Bailey confirmara la historia.

—¿Puedo ver eso? —dijo el juez Barnard.

Bella le alcanzó el informe. El Juez le echó una mirada y después miró a Bella preguntándole:

—¿Entonces?

—No voy a defenderlo.

Di Silva levantó las cejas en gesto de sorpresa.

—Usted me conmociona, señorita Swan. Siempre dice que todos tienen derecho a un abogado.

—Todos lo tienen —contestó Bella tranquilamente—, pero yo tengo una norma inflexible y constante: no defiendo a nadie que me mienta. El señor Jackson tendrá que buscarse otro abogado.

El juez Barnard asintió.

—El Tribunal se encargará de eso.

—Quisiera que la fianza sea revocada inmediatamente, Su Señoría —dijo Osborne —. Creo que es demasiado peligroso para dejarlo suelto por las calles.

El juez Barnard se volvió a Bella.

—Como hasta este momento usted es todavía su abogada, señorita Swan ¿tiene alguna objeción que hacer?

—No —contestó Bella con tirantez—. Ninguna.

—Voy a ordenar que la fianza sea revocada —dijo el juez Barnard.

El juez Lawrence Waldman invitó a Bella a una cena de beneficencia esa noche.

Después de lo que había pasado a la tarde, Bella se sentía sin fuerzas y hubiera preferido quedarse en casa y tener una tranquila noche junto a Joshua, pero no quería desairar al Juez. Se cambió en la oficina y se encontró con el juez Waldman en el Waldorf-Astoria, que era el lugar donde se realizaba la fiesta.

Era una fiesta de gala y actuaba media docena de actores de Hollywood, pero Bella no podía disfrutarlo. Sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado. El juez Waldman la estuvo observando.

—¿Algo anda mal, Bells?

Se las arregló para sonreír.

—No, Lawrence, es sólo un problema de trabajo.

¿En qué clase de trabajo estoy metida, quería saber Bella, tratando con la escoria de la humanidad, los violadores, los secuestradores y los asesinos? Decidió que era una noche perfecta para emborracharse.

Un mozo se acercó a la mesa y le susurró al oído.

—Discúlpeme, señorita Swan, pero hay una llamada para usted.

Bella sintió inmediatamente alarma. La única que sabía donde encontrarla era la señora Mackey. Sólo la podía llamar si pasaba algo malo.

—Perdón, ya vuelvo —dijo Bella.

Siguió al mozo a la pequeña oficina fuera del hall.

Bella levantó el aparato y una voz de hombre le susurró.

—¡Puta! Me traicionó.

Bella sintió que el cuerpo empezaba a temblarle.

—¿Quién habla? —preguntó. Pero ya lo sabía.

—Usted les dijo a los policías que vinieran a agarrarme.

—¡Eso no es verdad! Yo…

—Usted prometió ayudarme.

—Lo ayudaré. ¿Dónde está…?

—¡Mentirosa de mierda! —su voz se hizo tan baja que Bella apenas podía entender las palabras—. Me las va a pagar. ¡Oh, sí, usted va a pagar por eso!

—Espere un min…

Colgó el teléfono. Bella permaneció allí, helada. Algo había salido terriblemente mal. Frank Jackson, alias Jack Scanlon, se había escapado de algún modo y culpaba a Bella de lo que había sucedido. ¿Cómo sabía dónde estaba ella?

Debía de haberla seguido. Podría estar esperándola afuera, ahora mismo.

Bella trataba de controlar los temblores de su cuerpo, intentando pensar, razonar lo que había pasado. Él podría haber visto a la policía que llegaba a arrestarlo, o a lo mejor ellos lo habían agarrado y se les escapó. Cómo pasó ya no importaba. Lo único importante era que la culpaba a ella de lo ocurrido.

Frank Jackson había matado antes y podía volverlo a hacer. Bella fue al baño y se quedó allí hasta recuperar la calma. Cuando pudo controlarse, volvió a la mesa.

El juez Waldman la miró.

—¡Por Dios!, ¿qué sucede?

Bella se lo contó lo más brevemente posible. El Juez quedó aterrado.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

—Estaré bien, Lawrence. Si puedes hacer que llegue a mi auto sin problemas, estaré segura.

Abandonaron tranquilamente el salón y el juez Waldman esperó hasta que un portero trajo el auto de Bella.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres que vaya contigo?

—Gracias. Estoy segura de que la policía lo atrapará antes de mañana. No hay mucha gente caminando por ahí que se parezca a él. Buenas noches.

Bella condujo el auto asegurándose de que nadie la siguiera. Cuando estuvo segura de que estaba sola, tomó la autopista de Long Island y se dirigió a su casa.

Seguía mirando por el espejo retrovisor, controlando a los autos cercanos. En una oportunidad se salió de la carretera y dejó que pasara el tráfico hasta que la ruta estuvo vacía y luego siguió su camino. Ahora se sentía a salvo. No pasarían muchas horas antes de que la policía encontrara a Frank Jackson. En este momento ya habría una alerta general para buscarlo.

Bella tomó por su camino de entrada. El parque y la casa que debían estar iluminados permanecían en la oscuridad. Sentada en el auto mirando a la casa sin poder creerlo, sintió en su mente un grito de alarma. Abrió violentamente la puerta del auto y corrió hacia la puerta de entrada. Estaba entreabierta Bella se detuvo por un instante, llena de terror y después entro en el hall. Su pie choco contra algo caliente y suave y Bella dejo escapar un involuntario jadeo. Prendió las luces Max yacía en un charco de sangre. La garganta del perro estaba cortada de oreja a oreja.

—¡Joshua! —estaba gritando—. ¡Señora Mackey!

Bella corrió de cuarto en cuarto, prendiendo las luces y llamándolos a gritos; el corazón le latía tan fuerte que le resultaba difícil respirar. Se detuvo en la entrada del cuarto de Joshua. La cama había sido usada, pero estaba vacía.

Bella busco en cada habitación de la casa, después se dirigió a la parte de abajo, completamente atontada. Frank Jackson debía haber sabido siempre donde vivía ella.

Debía de haberla seguido alguna noche desde su oficina o después que ella dejó la estación de servicio. Había agarrado a Joshua y lo iba a matar para castigarla a ella.

Al pasar por el lavadero oyó un extraño ruido que venia de un placard. Bella se movió en dirección a la puerta y la abrió despacio. Adentro estaba oscuro.

Una voz gimoteó.

—Por favor, no me pegue más.

Bella prendió las luces. La señora Mackey estaba tirada en el suelo, con las manos y los pies atados con alambre. Estaba semiinconsciente.

Bella se arrodillo rápidamente junto a ella.

—¡Señora Mackey!

La anciana levantó la vista hacia Bella y sus ojos cobraron vida.

—El se llevó a Joshua —Empezó a llorar.

Lo más suavemente que pudo, Bella desenrolló el alambre que estaba cortando los brazos y las piernas de la señora Mackey. Los tenía en carne viva y sangrando.

Bella la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

La señora Mackey gritaba histéricamente:

—No… no lo pude detener. Yo tra… trate. Yo…

El sonido del teléfono penetró en la habitación. Las dos mujeres quedaron instantáneamente en silencio. El teléfono seguía sonando una y otra vez, y de alguna manera tenía un sonido maléfico Bella fue a atenderlo.

Una voz le dijo:

—Solo quería estar seguro de que había llegado bien a casa.

—¿Dónde esta mi hijo?

—Es un hermoso chico, ¿no? —pregunto la voz.

—¡Por favor! Haré cualquier cosa. ¡Lo que usted quiera!

—Usted ya lo ha hecho todo, señora Swan.

—¡No, por favor! —sollozaba desamparada.

—Me gusta oírla llorar —susurró la voz—. Tendrá su hijo de vuelta, señora Swan. Lea mañana los periódicos.

Y corto la comunicación.

Bella permaneció allí, luchando contra el desmayo, tratando de pensar. Frank Jackson le había dicho: «¿Es un hermoso chico, no?». Eso quería decir que Joshua todavía estaba vivo. De otra forma ¿no hubiera dicho era hermoso? Sabía que estaba jugando con las palabras tratando de no volverse loca. Tenía que hacer algo rápido.

Su primer impulso fue llamar a Edward y pedirle ayuda. Era su hijo el que había sido secuestrado, su hijo al que iban a asesinar. Pero sabía que Edward no podría hacer nada. Estaba a miles de kilómetros. Tenía solo dos opciones una era llamar a Marco Di Silva, decirle lo que había sucedido y pedirle que hiciera una redada para tratar de agarrar a Frank Jackson. ¡Oh Dios, eso llevaría demasiado tiempo!

La segunda posibilidad era el FBI. Estaban entrenados para manejar secuestros. El problema es que este no era igual a cualquier otro. No habría nota de pedido de rescate como pista, ninguna posibilidad de tratar de agarrar a Frank Jackson y salvar la vida de Joshua. El FBI se movía de acuerdo con su propio y estricto ritual. No habría ninguna ayuda en ese caso. Debía decidirse rápido mientras Joshua todavía estaba con vida. Marco Di Silva o el FBI. Era difícil de pensar.

Tomó aliento y decidió. Buscó un número de teléfono. Sus dedos temblaban tanto que tuvo que marcar el número tres veces antes de conseguir la comunicación.

Cuando una voz de hombre contestó, Bella le dijo:

—Quiero hablar con Felix Moretti


	36. Chapter 36

36

—Lo siento, señora. Éste es el Tony's Place. No conozco a ningún Felix Moretti.

—¡Espere! —gritó Bella—. ¡No cuelgue! —trató de calmar su voz. Esto es urgente. Yo soy… una amiga de él. Me llamo Bella Swan. Necesito hablar con él ahora mismo.

Le dio el número de teléfono. Bella había empezado a tartamudear tanto que casi no podía hablar.

—Déle mi nombre y este número de teléfono.

—Mire, señora, ya le dije…

—Dí-di-dígale a-a él…

Le cortaron la comunicación.

Aturdida, Bella colgó el teléfono. Volvía a una de sus dos anteriores posibilidades. O las dos. No había ninguna razón para que Marco Di Silva y el FBI no unieran sus fuerzas y trataran de encontrar a Joshua. Lo que la estaba volviendo loca era que sabía las pocas posibilidades que tendrían de encontrar a Frank Jackson. No había tiempo. Lea los periódicos de mañana. En sus últimas palabras hubo algo de definitivo que hizo que Bella estuviera segura de que no iba a volver a llamarla, para no darle a nadie la posibilidad de seguirle la pista. Pero tenía que hacer algo. Debía intentar con Di Silva. Otra vez buscó el teléfono. Cuando lo tomaba empezó a sonar, alarmándola.

—Soy FelixMoretti.

—¡Felix! ¡Oh Felix ayúdeme por favor! yo… —empezó a llorar sin control. Dejó caer el teléfono, luego lo tomó rápido, aterrada de que él hubiera colgado—. ¿Felix?

—Estoy aquí. —Su voz era calma. —Conténgase usted misma y dígame qué es lo que anda mal.

—Yo… Yo… —Respiró profunda y rápidamente tratando de no tartamudear—. Es mi hijo Joshua. Lo secuestraron. Lo van a… matar.

—¿Sabe quién se lo llevó?

—Sí. Su no-nombre es Fr-Frank Jackson —su corazón le saltaba adentro del pecho.

—Cuénteme qué pasó. —Su voz era tranquila y daba confianza.

Bella se esforzó en hablar despacio, detallando la secuencia de lo ocurrido.

—¿Podría describir a Jackson?

Bella trajo a su mente la imagen de Jackson. Trasladó la imagen a las palabras y Felix le dijo:

—Lo está haciendo muy bien. ¿Sabe dónde cumplió la condena?

—En Joliet. Me dijo que él va a matar…

—¿Dónde queda la estación de servicio en donde trabajaba?

Le dio la dirección.

—¿Sabe el nombre del motel donde estaba parando?

—Sí. No —no podía recordar. Se clavó las uñas en el cuero cabelludo hasta que empezó a sangrar, forzándose a sí misma a pensar. Moretti esperaba con paciencia.

De golpe recordó.

—Es el Travel Well Motel. Es en la Décima Avenida. Pero estoy segura de que no está allí ahora.

—Ya veremos.

—Quiero que mi hijo regrese vivo.

Felix Moretti no contestó y Bella entendió la razón.

—¿Si encontramos a Jackson…?

Bella respiró temblorosa y profundamente.

—¡Mátenlo!

—Quédese al lado del teléfono.

Se cortó la comunicación. Bella colgó el teléfono. Se sentía extrañamente calma, como cuando algo ya se ha llevado a cabo. No había ninguna razón para sentir la confianza que ella tenía en Felix Moretti. Desde un punto de vista lógico, había hecho una locura, algo salvaje, pero la lógica no tenía nada que ver con esto. Era la vida de su hijo la que estaba en peligro. Deliberadamente había enviado a un asesino para que atrapara a otro asesino. Si no tenía resultado… Pensó en la niñita cuyo cuerpo había sido violado y sodomizado.

Bella fue a atender a la señora Mackey. Se ocupó de sus heridas y la hizo acostar. Bella le ofreció un sedante, pero lo rechazó.

—No podría dormir —lloró—. ¡Oh, señora Swan! Le dio pastillas para dormir a Joshua.

Bella la miró horrorizada.

Felix Moretti estaba sentado en su escritorio enfrentando a los siete hombres que había mandado llamar. Ya les había dado instrucciones a tres de ellos.

Se dirigió a Thomas Colfax.

—Tom, quiero que use sus conexiones. Vaya y vea al capitán Notaras y haga que maneje todo el asunto de Frank Jackson. Quiero todo lo que de él sepa.

—Estamos gastando una buena conexión, Felix. Yo no creo…

—¡No discuta! Simplemente hágalo.

—Muy bien —contestó Colfax secamente.

Felix se volvió hacia Alec Vito.

—Controla la estación de servicio donde Jackson trabajaba. Averigua si andaba por los bares de allí cerca, si tenía amigos.

A Laurent Fiore y a James Colella les dijo:

—Vayan al motel de Jackson. Seguramente ya se fue, pero quiero saber si anduvo con alguien. Quiero saber quiénes eran sus compañeros —miró su reloj—. Es medianoche. Les doy ocho horas para encontrar a Jackson.

Los hombres se detuvieron afuera.

Felix les dijo:

—No quiero que le pase nada al chico. Llámenme. Estaré esperando.

Feleix Moretti los miró irse, después tomó uno de los teléfonos de su escritorio y empezó a marcar un número.

Una de la madrugada:

El cuarto del motel no era muy grande pero era muy lindo. A Jackson le atraían las cosas de buen gusto. Sentía que era por haber sido educado correctamente. Las cortinas estaban bajas y cerradas así nadie podía ver dentro del cuarto. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave y además había puesto la cadena. Se acercó a la cama donde estaba Joshua. Frank Jackson había introducido por la fuerza tres pastillas para dormir en la garganta del niño y todavía seguía durmiendo. Sin embargo, Jackson se enorgullecía de ser un hombre que no corre riesgos, las manos y los pies de Joshua estaban atados juntos y con fuerza con el mismo alambre que había usado para la anciana en la casa. Jackson miró al niño dormido y se sintió invadido por la melancolía.

¿Por qué en nombre de Dios, la gente lo forzaba a hacer cosas terribles? El era un hombre amable, pacífico, pero cuando todo está en contra de ti, cuando todos te atacan, tienes que defenderte. El problema con todos era que siempre lo subestimaban. Se equivocaban al darse cuenta demasiado tarde de que él era el más inteligente de todos ellos.

Sabía que la policía vendría a buscarlo media hora antes de que llegaran. Estaba llenando el tanque de un Chevrolet Cámaro y vio a su patrón dirigirse a la oficina para contestar el teléfono. Jackson no podía oír la conversación, pero no era necesario. Vio las miradas de reojo que le dirigía su patrón y que susurraba por teléfono. Frank Jackson supo inmediatamente qué era lo que sucedía. La policía vendría por él. La puta de la Swan lo había traicionado diciéndole a la policía dónde podían buscarlo.

Ella era como todos los demás. Su patrón todavía hablaba por teléfono, cuando Frank Jackson buscó su chaqueta y desapareció. Le llevó menos de tres minutos encontrar un auto abierto en la calle, lo hizo andar y unos momentos después estaba en camino a la casa de Bella Swan.

Jackson realmente tenía que admirar su propia inteligencia. ¿A quién se le hubiera ocurrido seguirla para saber dónde vivía? Lo había hecho el día que lo sacó bajo fianza. Había estacionado en la vereda de enfrente de la casa y se sorprendió cuando Bella fue recibida por un niñito. Los había mirado a los dos juntos y sentido entonces que el chico podría servirle. Era una inesperada bonificación, lo que los poetas llaman un rehén del destino.

Jackson se rió para sí mismo de lo aterrorizada que estaba la vieja bruja del ama de llaves. Había gozado retorciendo el alambre en sus brazos y piernas. No, no había gozado en realidad. Estaba siendo demasiado duro consigo mismo. Había sido necesario. La mujer había creído que la iba a violar. Le desagradó. Todas las mujeres le disgustaban, excepto su santa madre. Las mujeres eran sucias, impuras, el mismo nivel para una prostituta que para una hermana. Los únicos puros eran los chicos.

Pensó en la última niñita que había tenido. Era preciosa, con largos rulos rubios, pero tenía que pagar por los pecados de su madre. Su madre había sido la culpable de que echaran a Jackson de su trabajo. La gente trata de impedir que uno se gane la vida con honestidad y después se queja si uno rompe sus estúpidas leyes. Los hombres eran bastante malos, pero las mujeres eran peores. Cerdas que tratan de mancillar el templo de tu cuerpo. Como esa camarera, Clara, que él iba a llevar a Canadá. Estaba enamorada de él. Creyó que era un caballero porque nunca la había tocado. ¡Si supiera! La idea de hacer el amor con ella lo descomponía. Pero se la iba a llevar con él fuera del país porque la policía estaría buscando a un hombre solo. Debería afeitarse la barba y recortarse el cabello y cuando atravesara la frontera se libraría de Clara. Eso le daría un gran placer.

Frank Jackson se acercó a una castigada valija de cartón que estaba en el estante para el equipaje, la abrió y sacó de ella un juego de herramientas. De allí apartó un martillo y clavos. Los dejó en la mesa de noche próxima a la cama donde dormía el niño. Después fue al baño y levantó dos latas de nafta que estaban en la bañera. Las llevó al dormitorio y las coloco en el piso. Joshua se iría entre llamas. Pero eso sería después de la crucifixión.

Dos de la madrugada:

A través de Nueva York y por todo el país la noticia se había expandido. Se detenía en bares y en lugares de mala muerte. Una palabra prudente aquí y allí estallaba en un ansioso escucha. Salía paulatinamente y se desparramaba por restaurantes baratos y ruidosas discotecas y en los puestos de diarios abiertos toda la noche. Era atrapada por taxistas y camioneros y las chicas que trabajan a medianoche por las calles. Era como un guijarro arrojado en un lago profundo y oscuro; las aguas que empezaban a agitarse se expandían. Dentro de un par de horas todos sabrían en la calle que Felix Moretti quería cierta información y que la quería rápido. No eran muchos los que tenían la oportunidad de hacerle un favor a FelixMoretti. Para alguno era la oportunidad dorada, porque Moretti era un hombre que sabía demostrar su agradecimiento. La palabra era que estaba buscando a un tipo rubio y flaco que parecía Jesús. La gente empezaba a revisar en sus recuerdos.

Dos y cuarto de la madrugada:

Joshua Edward Swan se revolvía inquieto en su sueño y Frank Jackson se acercó a su lado. Todavía no le había sacado el pijama. Jackson controló para estar seguro de que el martillo y los clavos estaban en su lugar y preparados. Era importante ser cuidadoso en esas cosas. Iba a clavar las manos y pies del niño en el piso antes de incendiar el cuarto. Lo podría hacer mientras el niño dormía, pero eso habría estado mal. Era importante que el niño estuviera despierto para que viera lo que pasaba, que supiera que era castigado por los pecados de su madre. Frank Jackson miró la hora en su reloj. Clara iba a ir a recogerlo al motel a las siete y media. Cinco horas y quince minutos. Tiempo de sobra.

Frank Jackson se sentó y observó a Joshua, y una vez más lanzó una mirada tierna y distraída al suave pelo del niño.

Tres de la madrugada:

La primera de las llamadas telefónicas llegó.

En el escritorio de Felix Moretti había dos teléfonos, y parecía que en cuanto atendía uno el otro empezaba a sonar.

—Tengo algo sobre el tipo, Felix. Hace un par de años trabajó en Kansas City con Joe Ziegler y Mel Cohén.

—Me cago en lo que hizo hace un par de años. ¿Dónde está ahora?

—Big Joe dice que no sabe nada de él desde hace unos seis meses. Estoy tratando de pescar a Mel Cohén.

—¡Hazlo!

El siguiente llamado tampoco fue productivo.

—Fui al cuarto de Jackson en el motel. Ya se había ido. Llevaba una valija marrón y dos latas que podrían contener nafta. El conserje no tiene idea de adonde pudo haber ido.

—¿Y en los bares del vecindario?

—Uno de los barman reconoció la descripción, pero dijo que no iba regularmente. Fue dos o tres veces después del trabajo.

—¿Solo?

—Por lo que dijo el barman sí. No parecía interesado en las chicas.

—Controla en los bares de homosexuales.

El teléfono sonó casi al mismo tiempo que Felix cortaba. Era Laurent Fiore.

—Colfax habló con el capitán Notaras. Entre los efectos personales de Frank Jackson la policía tiene una boleta de empeño. Tengo el número de la papeleta y el nombre de la casa de empeños. El dueño es un griego, Gus Stavros que trafica con piedras robadas.

—¿Fuiste a controlar?

—No podemos hacerlo hasta mañana, Felix. El lugar está cerrado. Yo…

Moretti estalló:

—¡No podemos esperar hasta mañana! ¡Muévete de una vez!

Hubo una llamada desde Joliet. Para Felix fue difícil el poder entender la conversación, porque el que lo llamaba tenía una laringeotomía y su voz sonaba como si saliera desde el fondo de una caja.

El compañero de celda de Jackson era un hombre llamado Mickey Nicola. Eran muy unidos.

—¿Tiene alguna idea de dónde puede estar Nicola ahora?

—Lo único que supe es que había vuelto a algún lugar del este. Es amigo de la hermana de Jackson. No tenemos la dirección de ella.

—¿Por qué estaba Nicola allí?

—Lo atraparon en un asalto a mano armada en una joyería.

Tres y treinta de la madrugada:

La casa de empeños estaba situada en la parte española de Harlem, en la Segunda Avenida y la calle 124. Estaba en un desagradable edificio de dos pisos con el negocio abajo y la parte de vivienda arriba.

Gus Stavros se despertó con una luz brillante en su cara. Instintivamente empezó a buscar el timbre de alarma al costado de su cama.

—Yo no lo haría —dijo una voz.

La luz de la linterna se movió y Gus Stavros se sentó en la cama. Miró a los dos hombres a cada lado de su cama y supo que le habían dado un buen consejo. Un gigante y un enano. Stavros pudo sentir que le venía un ataque de asma.

—Vayan abajo y tomen todo lo que quieran —jadeó con dificultad—. No pienso moverme.

El gigante, James Colella, dijo:

—Levántate. Despacio.

Gus Stavros se levantó de su cama, cuidando de no hacer ningún movimiento precipitado.

El hombrecito, Laurent Fiore, le puso un pedazo de papel delante de la nariz.

—Éste es el número de una boleta de empeño. Queremos ver la mercadería.

—Sí señor.

Gus Stavros se dirigió hacia abajo, seguido por los dos hombres. Stavros había instalado un complicado sistema de alarma sólo seis meses atrás. Había campanas que podría haber apretado y lugares secretos en el piso que podría haber pisado y la ayuda ya estaría en camino. No hizo ninguna de esas cosas porque su instinto le decía que podría morir antes de que llegara alguien a rescatarlo. Sabía que su única posibilidad consistía en dar a los dos hombres lo que querían. Por lo único que rezaba era para no morir de un maldito ataque de asma antes de librarse de ellos.

Prendió las luces y se trasladaron a la parte delantera del negocio. Gus Stavros no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, pero sabía que podría haber sido peor. Si esos hombres hubieran ido simplemente a robarle, podrían haber limpiado el negocio y haberse ido.

Parecía que sólo estaban interesados en una pieza de su mercadería. Se preguntaba cómo habían pasado las complicadas y nuevas alarmas de las puertas y ventanas, pero decidió no preguntar nada.

—Mueve el culo —dijo James Colella.

Gus miró de nuevo el número de la boleta y empezó a buscar en sus fichas.

Encontró lo que estaba buscando, movió la cabeza satisfecho y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada de una gran bóveda de seguridad, la abrió, con los dos hombres pisándole los talones. Stavros miró a lo largo de un estante hasta que encontró un pequeño sobre. Volviéndose a los dos hombres abrió el sobre y sacó un anillo de diamante que brillaba bajo las luces.

—Éste es —dijo Gus Stavros—. Le di quinientos dólares por él. —El anillo debía de costar por lo menos veinte mil dólares.

—¿Le diste quinientos a quién? —preguntó el pequeño Laurent Fiore.

Gus Stavros se encogió de hombros.

—Cien clientes caen acá por día. El nombre en el sobre dice John Doe.

Fiore sacó de algún lado un pedazo de caño de plomo y golpeó salvajemente la nariz de Gus Stavros. Cayó al suelo gritando de dolor, ahogándose en su propia sangre.

—¿Quién le trajo esto? —preguntó tranquilamente Fiore.

Luchando por respirar Gus Stavros jadeaba.

—No sé su nombre. No me lo dijo. ¡Lo juro por Dios!

—¿Qué aspecto tenía?

La sangre entraba por la garganta de Gus Stavros tan rápido que apenas podía hablar. Estaba empezando a desmayarse, pero sabía que si lo hacía antes de hablar, nunca más volvería a despertarse.

—Déjeme pensar —suplicó.

Stavros trataba de aclarar su mente, pero estaba tan confundido por el dolor que le resultaba difícil. Se forzó a sí mismo para recordar al cliente que entraba al negocio, sacando el anillo de una caja y mostrándoselo a él. Se estaba acordando.

—Él… era esa clase de rubios muy flacos —se ahogó por la sangre—. Ayúdenme a levantar.

Laurent Fiore le pateó las costillas.

—Sigue hablando.

—Tenía barba, una barba rubia…

—Cuéntanos sobre la piedra. ¿De dónde provenía?

Incluso con su terrible dolor, Gus Stavros dudó. Si hablaba, más tarde sería un hombre muerto. Si no lo hacía moriría ahora. Decidió posponer su muerte lo más lejos posible.

—Provenía de un trabajo en Tiffany.

—¿Quién más estaba en el trabajo con el tipo rubio?

Gus Stavros estaba teniendo dificultades para respirar.

—Mickey Nicola.

—¿Dónde podemos encontrar a Nicola?

—No sé. Él… él vive con su amante, una chica de Brooklyn.

Fiore extendió un pie y golpeó la nariz de Stavros. Éste gritó de dolor.

—¿Cómo es el nombre de la tipa? —preguntó James Colella.

—Jackson. Blanche Jackson.

Cuatro y treinta de la madrugada:

La casa estaba alejada de la calle, rodeada de una cerca de estacas blancas y un jardín muy cuidado en el frente. Laurent Fiore y James Colella pasaron sobre las flores y se dirigieron a la puerta de atrás. Les llevó menos de cinco segundos abrirla. Entraron y se dirigieron hacia la escalera. Desde el dormitorio de arriba les llegaban los ruidos de una cama que crujía y las voces de un hombre y una mujer. Los dos hombres sacaron las armas y subieron las escaleras sin hacer ruido.

La voz de la mujer estaba diciendo:

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Eres maravilloso Mickey!

—Soy todo para ti, querida, todo entero. Espera un poco.

—Oh, no puedo —gimió la mujer.

Levantó los ojos y gritó. El hombre se dio vuelta. Iba a buscar debajo de la almohada pero cambió de idea.

—Muy bien —dijo—. Mi billetera está en los pantalones sobre la silla. Sáquenla y váyanse a la mierda. Estoy ocupado.

—No queremos tu billetera, Mickey —dijo Laurent Fiore.

La ira en el rostro de Mickey Nicola se transformó en algo más. Se sentó en la cama, moviéndose con cuidado, tratando de explicarse lo que pasaba. La mujer había subido las sábanas sobre su pecho, y su cara era una combinación de ira y terror.

Nicola dejó colgar con cuidado sus pies a un costado de la cama, sentándose en el borde, listo para levantarse. Estaba mirando a los dos hombres, esperando una oportunidad.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren?

—¿Trabajaste con Frank Jackson?

—Váyanse a la mierda.

James Colella se volvió hacia su compañero.

—Dispárale en las pelotas.

Laurent Fiore preparó su revólver y apuntó.

Mickey Nicola gritó:

—¡Esperen un minuto! ¡Ustedes deben de ser locos! —miró a los ojos del hombrecito y dijo rápido—. Sí. Trabajé con Jackson.

La mujer gritó enojada.

—¡Mickey!

Él se volvió furioso.

—¡Cierra el pico! ¿Crees que quiero ser un padrillo castrado?

Laurent Fiore se dirigió a la mujer.

—¿Usted es la hermana de Jackson, no?

La mujer se enfureció.

—Nunca oí hablar de él.

Fiore gatillo el revólver y se acercó más a la cama.

—Tiene dos segundos para hablar o quedará desparramada por la pared.

Algo en la voz del hombre la dejó rígida. Él levantó el revólver y la sangre se retiró del rostro de la mujer.

—Dile lo que quiere saber —gritó Mickey Nicola.

El revólver se apretó contra el pecho de la mujer.

—¡No! ¡Sí, Frank Jackson es mi hermano!

—¿Dónde podemos encontrarlo?

—No sé. No lo veo. ¡Les juro por Dios que no lo sé! Yo… Los dedos del hombre jugaban con el gatillo.

La mujer gritó:

—¡Clara! ¡Clara debe saber! ¡Pregúntele a Clara!

—¿Quién es Clara? —preguntó James Colella.

—Ella es… ella es una camarera que Frank conoce.

—¿Dónde podemos encontrarla?

Esta vez no hubo vacilaciones. Las palabras salían solas.

—Trabaja en un bar llamado The Sharkers en Queens —el cuerpo de la mujer empezó a temblar.

Laurent Fiore miró a los dos y les dijo amablemente:

—Pueden volver a fornicar. Que tengan un buen día.

Y los dos hombres se retiraron.

Cinco y treinta de la mañana:

Clara Thomas (née Thomachevsky) estaba por cumplir el sueño de su vida. Se arrullaba alegremente a sí misma mientras llenaba la valija de cartón con las ropas que iba a necesitar en Canadá. Había hechos viajes con amigos antes, pero éste era diferente. Iba a ser su viaje de luna de miel. Frank Jackson no era como los hombres que había conocido. Los hombres que iban al bar, la manoseaban y le pellizcaban las nalgas, ésos no eran más que animales. Frank Jackson era diferente. Era un verdadero caballero. Clara se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo para pensar en esa palabra caballero, gentil hombre. Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera; pero eso era Frank Jackson. Lo había visto sólo cuatro veces en su vida, pero sabía que estaba enamorada de él. Podía decirse que él se había sentido atraído desde el principio, porque siempre se sentaba en su lugar. Y después de la segunda vez la había acompañado a su casa cuando cerraron el bar.

Todavía debo de tener algo, pensó Clara con presunción, si puedo conseguir un joven buen mozo como éste. Dejó de empacar y caminó hasta el espejo del armario para mirarse. Quizás estaba un poquito gorda y su pelo estaba demasiado rojo, pero una dieta se encargaría de los kilos de más y podía ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez que se tiñera el pelo. Teniendo en cuenta todo, no estaba demasiado disconforme con lo que vio. La vieja yegua todavía tiene su presencia, se dijo para sí. Sabía que Frank Jackson quería acostarse con ella, a pesar de que nunca la había tocado. Era realmente especial. Había algo casi —Clara frunció las cejas buscando la palabra— espiritual en él. Clara se había educado como una buena católica y sabía que era sacrílego pensar una cosa así, pero Frank Jackson le hacía acordar un poco a Jesús. Se preguntaba cómo sería en la cama. Bueno, si era tímido, le enseñaría una o dos trampitas. Le había dicho que se casarían en cuanto llegaran a Canadá. Su sueño iba a ser verdad.

Clara miró su reloj y decidió que era mejor apurarse. Había prometido a Frank que lo recogería en su motel a las siete y media.

Los vio en el espejo mientras caminaban entrando a su dormitorio. Habían aparecido desde ninguna parte. Un gigante y un enanito. Clara observó a los dos que se le acercaban.

El hombre grande miró su valija.

—¿A dónde vas, Clara?

—No es asunto tuyo. Tomen lo que quieran y váyanse de aquí. Si encuentran en esta inmundicia algo que cueste más de diez billetes, me lo comeré.

—Yo tengo algo que puedes comer —dijo el gigante Colella.

—Eso es cosa de ustedes, chicos —contestó bruscamente Clara—. Si este trabajo es una violación, quiero que sepan que el médico me está tratando porque tengo gonorrea.

—No queremos hacerte daño —dijo Laurent Fiore—. Sólo queremos saber dónde está Frank Jackson.

Pudieron ver el cambio que se produjo en ella. Su cuerpo de golpe se puso rígido y la cara se le convirtió en una máscara.

—¿Frank Jackson? —había una nota de profundo desconcierto en su voz—. No conozco ningún Frank Jackson.

Laurent sacó el caño de plomo de su bolsillo y dio un paso hacia ella.

—No me vas a asustar —le dijo Clara—. Yo…

El brazo del hombre le cruzó la cara y en medio del dolor que la enceguecía, pudo sentir sus dientes desmenuzarse como pequeños granos de arena. Abrió la boca para hablar y le empezó a salir sangre. El gigante levantó el caño de nuevo.

—¡No, por favor, no! —balbuceó.

James Colella le preguntó con amabilidad:

—¿Dónde podemos encontrar a Frank Jackson?

—Frank está… en…

Clara pensó en su encantador, en su hombre amable en manos de esos dos monstruos. Iban a lastimarlo e instintivamente sabía que Frank no resistiría el dolor.

Si sólo encontrara un modo de salvarlo, se lo agradecería para toda la vida.

—No sé.

Laurent Fiore se movió hacia adelante y Clara oyó el sonido de su pierna al quebrarse y al mismo tiempo un dolor terrible. Cayó al piso, incapaz de gritar por toda la sangre que tenía en la boca.

James Colella se puso delante de ella y le dijo con tranquilidad.

—A lo mejor no me entendiste. No queremos matarte. Solamente seguiremos rompiendo cosas. Cuando terminemos contigo, vas a quedar como un poco de basura que ni el gato toca. ¿Me crees?

Clara le creía. Frank Jackson no iba a querer mirarla nunca más. Lo había perdido por esos dos hijos de puta. Ningún sueño se haría realidad, no habría casamiento. El enanito estaba moviendo el caño de nuevo.

—No. Por favor no lo hagas. Frank está… en el motel Brookside en la avenida Prospect. Él…

Se desmayó.

James Colella se dirigió al teléfono y marcó un número.

Contestó Felix Moretti.

—¿Sí?

—El motel Brookside en la avenida Prospect. ¿Quiere que lo agarremos?

—No. Yo los encontraré allí. Asegúrense de que no se vaya.

—No irá a ninguna parte.

Seis y treinta de la mañana:

El niño empezó a agitarse de nuevo. El hombre vigilaba mientras Joshua abría los ojos. El niño se miró el alambre en sus brazos y piernas, después miró para arriba y vio a Frank Jackson y los recuerdos acudieron a su mente.

Éste era el hombre que le había metido esas pastillas en la boca y lo había secuestrado. Joshua sabía todo sobre los secuestros por la televisión. La policía vendría a salvarlo y se llevaría al hombre a una celda. Joshua estaba decidido a no demostrar su miedo, porque quería poder decirle a su madre lo valiente que había sido.

—Mi madre vendrá aquí con el dinero —aseguró Joshua al hombre— así que no tiene necesidad de lastimarme.

Frank Jackson caminó hasta la cama y sonrió al chico. Era un chico precioso. Deseó haber podido llevar al chico a Canadá en lugar de Clara. Desganado, Frank miró su reloj. Era tiempo de tener las cosas listas.

El chico levantó sus muñecas atadas. La sangre se había secado.

—¿Le importaría sacarme esto, por favor? —pidió cortésmente—. No me voy a escapar.

A Frank Jackson le gustó que el chico hubiera dicho «por favor». Demostraba buena educación. En esta época los chicos no tenían buenos modales. Andaban por las calles como animales salvajes.

Frank Jackson fue al baño donde había vuelto a poner las latas de nafta en la bañera para que no mancharan el piso del hall. Se enorgullecía de detalles como ése. Llevó la lata al dormitorio y la dejó. Se acercó a un costado del niño, levantó el cuerpo atado y lo colocó en el suelo. Después tomó el martillo y dos largos clavos y los dejó cerca del niño.

Joshua Swan lo miraba asombrado.

—¿Qué va a hacer con eso?

—Algo que te hará muy feliz. ¿Has oído hablar de Jesucristo? —Joshua asintió. — ¿Sabes cómo murió?

—En la cruz.

—Muy bien. Eres un chico inteligente. Nosotros no tenemos una cruz aquí, así que lo haremos lo mejor que podamos.

Los ojos del niño empezaron a demostrar miedo.

Frank Jackson lo tranquilizó.

—No hay que tener miedo. Jesús no tenía miedo. Tú no tienes que tener miedo.

—Yo no quiero ser Jesús —gimió Joshua—. Quiero irme a casa.

—Voy a mandarte a casa —le aseguró Frank Jackson—. Voy a mandarte a casa con Jesús.

Frank sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo acercó a la boca del chico. Joshua juntó los dientes.

—No me hagas enojar.

Frank Jackson apretó con sus dedos las mejillas de Joshua y lo forzó a abrir la boca. Colocó el pañuelo en la boca del niño y lo aseguró con una cinta para que quedara en su lugar. Joshua estaba luchando contra sus ataduras que empezaron a sangrar de nuevo. Frank Jackson pasó sus manos por las heridas frescas.

—La sangre de Cristo —dijo suavemente.

Tomó una de las manos del niño, la dio vuelta y la colocó contra el suelo. Después tomó un clavo. Apoyándolo contra la palma de Joshua con una mano, Frank Jackson tomó el martillo con la otra. Clavó la mano de Joshua en el suelo.

Siete y quince de la mañana:

La limusina negra de Felix Moretti estaba detenida en la autopista BrooklynQueens en medio del tráfico de la mañana temprano, donde un camión de verdura les impedía el paso. El tráfico estaba atascado.

—Métete por el otro lado de la ruta y pásalo —ordenó Moretti a Alec Vito.

—Adelante hay un auto de la policía, Felix.

—Anda y dile al que esté al mando que quiero hablar con él.

—Bien, jefe.

Alec Vito se bajó y se apuró a llegar al auto. Unos pocos minutos después volvía con un sargento de policía. Felix Moretti abrió la ventanilla del auto y sacó la mano. Tenía cinco billetes de cien dólares.

—Oficial, estoy muy apurado.

Dos minutos después, el auto de la policía con las luces rojas prendidas iba abriendo camino a la limusina. Cuando el tráfico estaba más liviano, el sargento se bajó de su auto y se acercó a la limusina.

—¿Quiere que lo escolten a algún lado, señor Moretti?

—No, muchas gracias —contestó Moretti—. Venga a verme el lunes —y dirigiéndose a Vito—: ¡Apúrate!

Siete y treinta de la mañana:

El cartel de neón decía:

BROOKSIDE MOTEL

HABITACIONES SIMPLES Y DOBLES

PRECIO POR DÍA Y POR SEMANA

en inglés y en español.

James Colella y Laurent Fiore estaban en el auto frente al bungalow número 7.

Unos pocos minutos antes habían oído un golpe y por eso sabían que Frank Jackson todavía estaba allí.

Deberíamos entrar y calmarlo, pensó Fiore. Pero Felix Moretti les había dado órdenes.

Tenían que estar allí y esperar.

Siete y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana:

Dentro del bungalow número 7, Frank Jackson estaba haciendo sus preparativos finales. El chico había sido una desilusión. Se desmayó. Jackson hubiera querido esperar a que Joshua recobrase el conocimiento antes de poner los otros clavos, pero se le estaba haciendo tarde. Tomó la lata de nafta y roció el cuerpo del chico, cuidando de no tocar la preciosa carita. Miró el cuerpo debajo del pijama y deseó tener tiempo; pero no, era una locura. Clara podría llegar en cualquier momento. Debía estar listo para salir en cuanto ella llegara. Buscó en su bolsillo, sacó una caja de fósforos y los dejó al lado de la lata de nafta, el martillo y los clavos. La gente simplemente no se daba cuenta de lo importante que era ser exacto.

Frank Jackson miró su reloj otra vez y se preguntó qué habría retenido a Clara.

Siete y cincuenta de la mañana:

Fuera del bungalow número 7, la limusina se detenía y Felix Moretti bajaba del auto. Los dos hombres que estaban en el sedán se reunieron rápidamente con él.

James Colella señaló al bungalow 7.

—Está allí dentro.

—¿Qué saben del chico?

El gigante se encogió de hombros.

—Nada. Jackson tiene las cortinas bajas.

—¿Podemos ir y agarrarlo? —preguntó Laurent Fiore.

—Esperen aquí.

Los dos hombres lo miraron sorprendidos. Él era el capo. Tenía soldados para hacer las cosas mientras él permanecía atrás y a salvo. Y ahora quería hacerlo él. No estaba bien.

James Colella le dijo:

—Jefe, Laurent y yo podemos…

Pero Felix Moretti ya se estaba acercando a la puerta del bungalow 7, con un revólver con silenciador en su mano. Esperó un segundo para escuchar, después dio un paso atrás y abrió la puerta con un poderoso puntapié.

Moretti vio la escena en un segundo aterrante: el hombre barbudo arrodillado en el piso al lado del niñito, las manos del niño clavadas en el suelo, la habitación regada de nafta.

El barbudo se dio vuelta hacia la puerta y miró a Moretti. Sus últimas palabras fueron:

—Usted no es Cla…

La primera bala de Felix le dio en el centro de las cejas. La segunda bala estalló en su faringe y la tercera en el corazón. Pero para ese entonces ya no sintió nada.

Felix Moretti se dirigió a la puerta e hizo señas a los dos hombres que estaban afuera. Entraron rápidamente. Felix Moretti se arrodilló al lado de Joshua y le tomó el pulso. Era débil, y tenue pero estaba vivo… Se volvió hacia James Colella.

—Llama al doctor Petrone. Dile que vamos para allá.

Nueve y treinta de la mañana:

En el instante que el teléfono sonó, Bella lo tomó, apretándolo con fuerza.

—¡Hola!

La voz de Moretti dijo:

—Le llevo su hijo a casa.

Joshua estaba quejándose en sueños. Bella lo abrazó, acunándolo dulcemente.

Cuando Moretti lo trajo a la casa estaba dormido. Cuando Bella vio el cuerpo inconsciente de Joshua, sintió que se tambaleaba, que sudaba de angustia, casi se volvió loca. Felix había traído con él al médico y éste tardó media hora en convencer a Bella de que Joshua iba a estar bien.

—Sus manos van a cicatrizar —le aseguró el doctor—. Quedará una pequeña cicatriz, pero por suerte no ha dañado ni nervios ni tendones. Las quemaduras son superficiales. Cubrí su cuerpo con aceite mineral. Vendré a verlo todos los días. Créame, va a estar bien.

Antes de que el médico se fuera, Bella hizo que atendiera a la señora Mackey.

Joshua estaba en cama y Bella estaba a su lado, esperando tranquilizarlo cuando despertara. Se despertó y abrió los ojos. Cuando vio a su madre dijo con cansancio:

—Sabía que ibas a llegar, mamá. ¿Le diste al hombre el dinero del rescate?

Bella asintió, sin poder hablar.

Joshua sonrió.

—Espero que compre muchísimos caramelos y se enferme del estómago. ¿No sería divertido?

—Muy divertido, querido —susurró Bella—. ¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer tú y yo la semana que viene? Te voy a llevar a…

Joshua se durmió de nuevo.

Horas más tarde Bella bajó al living. Se sorprendió al ver que Moretti todavía estaba allí. De alguna manera, le recordó la primera vez que se encontró con Edward, cuando él la había esperado en su pequeño departamento.

—Felix… —Era imposible encontrar las palabras adecuadas. —No… no puedo decirle lo agradecida que estoy.

Felix la miró e hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Bella se forzó para preguntarle:

—¿Y… y Frank Jackson?

—No va a molestar a nadie más.

Entonces todo estaba terminado. Joshua estaba a salvo. Nada más importaba.

Bella miró a Moretti y pensó: Le debo demasiado. ¿Alguna vez podré pagárselo?

Moretti la miraba, envuelto en su silencio.


	37. Chapter 37

37

Bella Swan permaneció desnuda, frente a una gran ventana panorámica que daba a la bahía de Tánger. Era un bello día de otoño, y la bahía estaba llena de blancos veleros y poderosos barcos. Grandes yates estaban anclados en el puerto. Bella sintió su presencia y se volvió.

—¿Te gusta el paisaje?

—Me encanta.

Él miró su cuerpo desnudo.

—A mí también —sus manos estaban en sus pechos, acariciándola—. Volvamos a la cama.

Sus caricias la hacían estremecerse. Le pedía cosas que ningún hombre se hubiera atrevido a pedir y le hacía cosas que nadie antes le había hecho.

—Sí, Felix.

Entraron al dormitorio y allí, por un fugaz momento, Bella pensó en Edward Cullen, y después se olvidó de todo, excepto de lo que le estaba sucediendo a ella.

Bella nunca había conocido a nadie como Felix Moretti. Era insaciable. Su cuerpo era atlético, delgado y fuerte y se convertía en parte del cuerpo de Felix, atrapándola en su propio frenesí, levantándola en una ola de tal excitación que crecía más y más hasta que ella quería gritar con salvaje gozo. Cuando terminaban de hacer el amor y Bella yacía exhausta, Felix empezaba de nuevo y la atrapaba con él una y otra vez en un éxtasis que resultaba casi imposible de soportar.

Ahora él estaba sobre ella, mirando su rostro feliz y radiante.

—¿Te gusta, no es cierto, nena?

—Sí.

Había algo vergonzoso en ello, era una vergüenza lo mucho que lo necesitaba.

Bella recordó la primera vez.

Fue la mañana en que Felix había devuelto a Joshua a casa a salvo.

Bella supo que Frank Jackson estaba muerto y que era Felix quien lo había matado. El hombre que estaba delante de ella había salvado la vida de su hijo, y había asesinado por ella. Esto inundó a Bella de un sentimiento profundo y primordial.

—¿Cómo puedo agradecerle? —preguntó Bella. Y Felixse le había acercado, tomándola en sus brazos y besándola. Fuera de cierta antigua lealtad hacia Edward, Bella se había engañado a sí misma pensando que todo terminaría con ese beso, pero en cambio, eso fue el principio. Sabía quién era Felix y sin embargo eso no significaba nada frente a lo que había hecho. Dejó de pensar y permitió que sus emociones se liberaran.

Subieron a su dormitorio y Bella se dijo que estaba recompensando a Felix por lo que acababa de hacer por ella y después estuvieron en la cama y fue una experiencia que no se podía comparar con nada de lo que Bella hubiera soñado.

Edward había hecho el amor con ella, pero Felix la poseía.

Llenaba cada parte de su cuerpo con exquisitas sensaciones. Era como si estuviera haciendo el amor en colores brillantes y esos colores cambiaran de un momento a otro, como un maravilloso caleidoscopio. En un momento él le hacía el amor con ternura y sensibilidad, al momento siguiente era cruel como un azote y exigente y esos cambios enloquecían a Bella. Se separaba de ella, provocándola, haciéndola desear más y cuando estaba en el límite de la culminación se alejaba. Cuando ya no podía aguantar más le pedía:

—¡Por favor tómame! ¡Tómame!

Ya no era una mujer pagando su deuda de agradecimiento. Era una esclava de algo que no había conocido antes. Felix estuvo con ella cuatro horas y cuando se fue, Bella supo que su vida había cambiado.

Se quedó acostada en la cama pensando en lo que había sucedido, tratando de entenderlo. ¿Cómo podía estar tan enamorada de edward y al mismo tiempo tan atraída por Felix?.

Tomás de Aquino dijo que cuando se llegaba al corazón de la maldad no quedaba nada allí.

Bella se preguntaba si sería también cierto para el amor. Sabía que parte de lo que sucedió era por su profunda soledad. Había vivido demasiado tiempo con un fantasma, un hombre al que no podía ver ni tener, pero sabía que siempre amaría a Edward. ¿O era sólo el recuerdo de ese amor?

Bella no estaba segura de cuáles eran sus sentimientos con Felix. Gratitud, sí. Pero eso era una pequeña parte. Había más. Mucho más. Sabía quién y qué era Felix Moretti. Había matado por ella, pero también había matado por otros. Había asesinado por dinero, por poder, por venganza. ¿Cómo pudo sentir lo que sintió por un hombre así? ¿Cómo pudo dejarlo que le hiciera el amor y haberse excitado tanto?

Estaba llena de un sentimiento de vergüenza y pensó, ¿Qué clase de persona soy?

No encontró la respuesta.

Los diarios de la tarde dieron la noticia de un incendio en un motel en Queens. Los restos de un hombre no identificado se encontraron entre los escombros. Se sospechaba que el incendio había sido intencional.

Después del regreso de Joshua, Bella trató de que todo fuera lo más normal para él, atemorizada por los traumas que esa noche podrían haberle causado. Cuando Joshua se despertó, Bella le preparó comida y se la llevó a la cama. Era una comida absurda, compuesta por todas las cosas que le gustaban al niño: un hot dog, un sandwich de manteca de maní, papas fritas y su gaseosa preferida.

—Deberías haberlo visto, mami —decía Joshua entre bocado y bocado—. ¡Era un loco! —levantó su mano vendada—. ¿Crees que realmente él pensaba que yo era Jesucristo?

Bella contuvo un estremecimiento.

—Yo… no lo sé, querido.

—¿Por qué la gente quiere matar a otras personas?

—Bueno… —y los pensamientos de Bella repentinamente volvieron a Felix. ¿Tenía derecho a juzgarlo? Ella no conocía qué terribles fuerzas habían moldeado su vida, llevándolo a ser lo que era. Debería saber más sobre él, para poder entenderlo.

—¿Voy a ir al colegio, mañana? —le estaba diciendo Joshua.

Bella lo abrazó.

—No, querido. Nos vamos a quedar en casa los dos y jugaremos toda la semana. Nosotros…

El teléfono empezó a sonar.

Era Felix.

—¿Cómo está Joshua?

—Está maravillosamente bien, gracias.

—Y tú, ¿cómo te sientes?

Bella sintió que la garganta le molestaba.

—Yo… yo me siento muy bien.

Felix se rió entre dientes.

—Muy bien. Te veré mañana para que almorcemos. En Donato en la calle Mulberry. A las doce y media.

—Muy bien, Felix. A las doce y media.

Bella dijo esas palabras y ya no habría forma de volver atrás.

El maître de Donato conocía a Felix y le había reservado la mejor mesa del restaurante. Toda la gente lo saludaba y Bella se sorprendió una vez más por la forma en que todos lo trataban. Era curioso como Felixle recordaba a Edward, porque cada uno a su manera, representaba al hombre con poder.

Bella empezó a preguntarle a Felix sobre su pasado, queriendo conocer cómo y por qué estaba metido en la vida que llevaba.

Felix la interrumpió:

—¿Crees que estoy en esto por mi familia y porque alguien me obligó?

—Bueno… sí, Felix. Por supuesto.

Felix rió.

—Yo trabajé para estar en esto. Me encanta lo que hago. Me gusta el dinero. Me gusta el poder. Soy un rey, nena y me encanta serlo.

Bella lo miró tratando de entender.

—Pero no puede gustarte…

—¡Escucha! —Súbitamente su silencio se había convertido en palabras y frases y confidencias, saliendo como si hubieran estado guardadas dentro de él por años, esperando a alguien que viniera a compartirlas con él. —Mi viejo fue una botella de Coca Cola.

—¿Una botella de Coca Cola?

—Eso es. Hay billones de hombres así en el mundo y no puedes distinguir uno de otro. Era zapatero. Trabajó con sus manos hasta agotarse para llevar algo de comida a la mesa. No teníamos nada. Ser pobre es romántico sólo en los libros. En la vida real quiere decir cuartos malolientes, con ratas y cucarachas y mala comida que nunca es suficiente. Cuando yo era muy joven hice de todo para conseguir un centavo. Hice mandados para los grandes capos, llevándoles café y cigarros, buscándoles chicas… cualquier cosa para seguir vivo. Bueno, un verano fui a la ciudad de México. No tenía dinero, nada. Estaba en las últimas. Una noche, una chica me invitó a una gran fiesta en un restaurante de moda. De postre servían una torta mexicana especial con una pequeña muñeca de arcilla adentro. Alguien que estaba en la mesa explicó que la costumbre era que al que le tocara la muñeca tenía que pagar por la comida. A mí me tocó la muñeca —hizo una pausa—. Me la tragué.

Bella puso su mano sobre la de él.

—Felix, otras personas crecieron en la pobreza…

—No me confundas con otras personas —su tono era duro e inflexible—. Yo soy yo. Yo sé quién soy, nena. Me pregunto si tú sabes quién eres.

—Creo que lo sé.

—¿Por qué te acostaste conmigo?

Bella dudó.

—Bueno, yo… estaba agradecida y…

—¡Esas son tonterías! Me deseabas.

—Felix yo…

—Yo no tengo que comprar a ninguna mujer. Ni con dinero ni con gratitud.

Bella se admitió a sí misma que él tenía razón. Lo había deseado. Igual que él la había deseado a ella. Y sin embargo pensó Bella, este hombre una vez trató deliberadamente de destruirme. ¿Cómo puedo olvidar eso?

Bella se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó la mano de Bella dándola vuelta. Despacio, acarició cada dedo, cada montículo, sin sacar los ojos de los de ella.

—Nunca hagas trampa conmigo. Nunca, Bella.

Se sintió impotente. Fuera lo que fuese que hubiera entre ellos trascendía el pasado.

Fue cuando estaban comiendo el postre que Felix dijo:

—Hablando de otra cosa, tengo un caso para ti.

Fue como si le hubiera dado una bofetada.

—¿Qué clase de caso? —preguntó Bella.

—Uno de mis muchachos, Vasco Gambutti, fue arrestado por matar a un policía. Quiero que lo defiendas.

Bella sintió, furiosa y lastimada, que todavía trataba de usarla.

Contestó tranquilamente:

—Lo siento, Felix. Ya te lo dije antes. No puedo comprometerme con… con tus… amigos.

Le dirigió una lenta mueca.

—¿Oíste alguna vez la historia del pequeño león en África? El leoncito abandonó a su madre por primera vez y fue al río a beber y un gorila lo golpeó. Mientras se estaba levantando, un gran leopardo lo echó. Una manada de elefantes pasó y casi lo mata. El cachorro volvió a casa temblando y le dijo a su madre: «¿Sabes una cosa, mami? ¡Afuera hay una jungla!».

Hubo un largo silencio entre los dos. Hay una jungla allá afuera, pensó Bella, pero ella siempre había estado a un costado, libre para volar cuando quisiera. Ella hacía las reglas y sus clientes tenían que vivir con ellas. Pero ahora, Felix había cambiado todo. Él era su jungla. Bella tenía miedo, miedo de quedar atrapada en ella. Después, cuando pensó en lo que felix había hecho por ella, decidió que lo que le pedía era algo sin importancia.

Debía hacerle ese favor a Felix.


	38. Chapter 38

38

—Vamos a encargarnos del caso de Vasco Gambutti —informó Bella a Jasper.

Jasper miró a Bella con incredulidad.

—¡Es de la Mafia! Es uno de los asesinos de Felix Moretti. Ésa no es la clase de clientes que aceptamos.

—Vamos a aceptar a éste.

—Bella, nosotros no podemos dejarnos mezclar con los criminales.

—Gambutti tiene derecho a un juicio justo, como cualquiera.

Las palabras sonaron a huecas, incluso a ella misma.

—No puedo dejarte…

—Mientras ésta sea mi oficina yo tomaré las decisiones. —Pudo ver la sorpresa y la mortificación en sus ojos.

Jasper hizo un gesto con la cabeza, se dio vuelta y salió de la oficina. Bella estuvo tentada de llamarlo y tratar de explicarle. ¿Pero cómo podría? Ni siquiera estaba segura de poder explicárselo a ella misma.

Cuando Bella tuvo su primera entrevista con Vasco Gambutti, trató de mirarlo como a cualquier otro cliente. Antes había tenido clientes que estaban acusados de asesinato pero, de alguna manera, éste era diferente. Este hombre era miembro de una vasta organización criminal, un grupo que desangraba al país en miles de millones de dólares no declarados, una arcana sociedad secreta que mataba cuando era necesario para su protección.

La evidencia contra Gambutti era abrumadora. Lo habían agarrado durante un asalto a mano armada en una peletería y había matado a un policía fuera de servicio que trató de detenerlo. Los periódicos de la mañana anunciaban que Bella Swan iba a ser la abogada defensora.

El juez Lawrence Waldman la llamó por teléfono.

—¿Es verdad, Bells?

Bella supo inmediatamente lo que estaba preguntando.

—Sí, Lawrence.

Una pausa.

—Estoy sorprendido. Por supuesto, tú sabes quién es.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Te estás metiendo en un terreno peligroso.

—No creo. Simplemente estoy haciéndole un favor a un amigo.

—Ya veo. Ten cuidado.

Lo tendré —prometió Bella.

Sólo más tarde Bella se dio cuenta de que no le había dicho nada de comer juntos.

Después de mirar todo el material que su equipo le consiguió, Bella decidió que no tenía ningún caso para defender.

Vasco Gambutti había sido atrapado en un asalto con asesinato y no había ninguna circunstancia atenuante. Por otra parte, siempre había un choque emocional en las mentes de los jurados cuando la víctima era un policía.

Bella llamó a Jasper y le dio instrucciones.

Éste no dijo nada, pero Bella pudo sentir su desaprobación y era entristecedor. Se prometió a sí misma que ésta era la última vez que trabajaba para Felix.

Su teléfono directo sonó y lo atendió. Era Felix.

—Hola, nena. Tengo deseos de verte. Encuéntrame en media hora.

Estaba sentada allí, oyendo, sintiendo ya los brazos de él alrededor de ella, su cuerpo presionando contra el de ella.

—Allí estaré —prometió Bella.

La promesa que se había hecho quedó olvidada.

El juicio de Gambutti duraba desde hacía diez días. La prensa estaba allí, en pleno, impaciente por ver al Fiscal del distrito Di Silva en lucha otra vez contra Bella Swan. Di Silva había hecho su trabajo concienzudamente y con premeditación había expuesto el caso con modestia, dejando que los jurados recibiesen las sugestiones que él les daba y se basaran en ellas, creando en sus mentes horrores mayores que los que él pintaba.

Bella esperaba tranquila las declaraciones, molestando pocas veces con objeciones.

En el último día del juicio, Bella hizo su jugada.

Hay una norma en materia de leyes que dice que cuando uno tiene una defensa débil hay que poner al adversario en el banquillo de los acusados. Como Bella no tenía defensa para Vasco Gambutti, decidió poner a Scott Norman, el policía asesinado en el banquillo. Jasper había desenterrado todo lo que se podía saber sobre Scott Norman. Sus antecedentes no eran buenos, pero después que Bella los tuvo los hizo parecer diez veces peores de lo que eran. Norman había estado en la policía durante veinte años y durante ese período fue suspendido tres veces con el cargo de violencia innecesaria. Había disparado y casi muerto a un sospechoso desarmado, había castigado a un borracho en un bar y había mandado al hospital a un hombre involucrado en una disputa doméstica. Aunque esos incidentes ocurrieron a lo largo de veinte años, Bella los hizo aparecer como si el muerto hubiera cometido una serie de hechos despreciables. Bella tuvo un desfile de testigos contra el policía muerto y no hubo nada que Marco Di Silva pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

En la recapitulación, Di Silva dijo:

—Recuerden, damas y caballeros del jurado, que el oficial Scott Norman no es el que está en juicio hoy. El oficial Scott Norman es la víctima. Fue asesinado por — recalcó— el acusado Vasco Gambutti.

Pero aun cuando el Fiscal del distrito habló, sabía que no servía de nada. Bella había hecho aparecer al oficial Scott Norman como un ser humano peor que Vasco Gambutti. Ya no era el noble policía que daba su vida por apresar a un criminal.

Bella Swan había distorsionado la imagen de tal manera que la víctima no era mejor que el acusado.

El jurado volvió con un veredicto de inocente por el cargo de asesinato en primer grado y condenaron a Vasco Gambutti por homicidio sin premeditación. Fue una asombrosa derrota para el fiscal Di Silva y los medios de comunicación anunciaron rápidamente otra victoria de Bella Swan.

—Ponte tu vestido de fiesta. Es una celebración —le dijo Felix.

Comieron en un restaurante del Village cuya especialidad eran los mariscos. El dueño del restaurante les envió una botella de un champagne muy especial, Bella y Felix brindaron con él.

—Estoy muy complacido.

Esto, dicho por Felix era un homenaje.

Le colocó en las manos una cajita envuelta en rojo y blanco.

—Ábrela.

La miró mientras ella abría el hilo dorado y levantaba la tapa. En la caja había una esmeralda rectangular rodeada de diamantes.

Bella la contempló y empezó a protestar.

—¡Oh, Felix! —y vio la mirada de orgullo y placer en su rostro—.

Felix … ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Y pensó: Bella . ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

—Lo necesitabas para este vestido. —Colocó el anillo en el tercer dedo de su mano izquierda.

—Yo… yo no sé qué decir. Yo… muchas gracias. Es realmente una celebración, ¿no?

Felix sonrió.

—La celebración no ha empezado todavía. Esto es sólo para entraren calor.

Iban en la limusina en camino al departamento que Felix tenía en la parte residencial de la ciudad. Michael apretó un botón y subió un vidrio que separaba la parte de ellos de la del chofer. Estamos encerrados en nuestro pequeño mundo, pensó Bella . La proximidad de Felix la excitaba.

Bella se volvió a mirar los ojos negros de Felix y él se acercó a ella, deslizó las manos sobre sus pechos y el cuerpo de Bella estuvo instantáneamente ardiendo. Los labios de Felix encontraron los de ella y sus cuerpos se juntaron. Bella se dejó caer en el piso del auto. Empezó a hacerle el amor, acariciándola y besándola.

La celebración había comenzado.

Bella pensaba en el pasado ahora que estaba acostada en una cama de un cuarto de hotel en Tánger, mientras oía el sonido de Felix en la ducha. Se sentía satisfecha y feliz. Lo único que le faltaba era su hijo. Había pensado en traer a Joshua en uno de sus viajes, pero instintivamente deseaba mantenerlo lejos de Felix Moretti. Joshua nunca debía ser tocado por esa parte de su vida. A Bella le parecía que su vida tenía una serie de compartimientos: estaba Edward, estaba su hijo y estaba Felix Moretti. Y cada uno debía estar separado de los otros.

Felix salió del baño llevando sólo una toalla. El vello de su cuerpo brillaba por la humedad de la ducha. Era un hermoso y excitante animal.

—Vístete. Tenemos un trabajo que hacer.


	39. Chapter 39

39

Ocurrió de una manera tan gradual, que parecía que no hubiera sucedido nada.

Empezó con Vasco Gambutti, y un poco después, Felix pidió a Bella que atendiera otro caso, luego otro y pronto se convirtió en un continuo fluir de casos.

Felix llamaba a Bella y le decía:

—Necesito tu ayuda, nena. Uno de mis muchachos tiene un problema.

Y Bella recordaba las palabras del padre Ryan. Un amigo mío tiene un problemita. ¿Había en realidad alguna diferencia? Estados Unidos estaba aceptando el síndrome del Padrino. Bella se decía que lo que estaba haciendo ahora era lo mismo que había estado haciendo hasta ahora. Lo cierto es que había una diferencia… una gran diferencia.

Ella estaba en el centro de una de las más poderosas organizaciones del mundo.

Felix invitó a Bella a una granja en Nueva Jersey en donde ella vio a Aro Vulturi por primera vez y también a algunos hombres de la organización.

En la gran mesa de la antigua cocina estaban Alec Vito, Arthur «Fat Artie» Scotto, Laurent Fiore y James Colella.

Cuando Bella y Felix llegaron y se detuvieron en la puerta de entrada, Alec Vito estaba diciendo:

…Como la vez que di el golpe en Atlanta. Yo tenía en marcha una carga grande de heroína. Ese alcahuete de porquería vino y trató de joderme porque quería una parte de la acción.

—¿Conocías al tipo? —preguntó Fat Artie Scotto.

—¿Qué hay que conocer? Quiso atraerme. Trató de que yo me inyectara.

—¿Tú?

—Aja. Su cabeza no debía de andar demasiado bien.

—¿Qué es lo que hiciste?

—Eddie Fratelli y yo lo agarramos a la vuelta de un callejón y lo quemamos. Qué mierda, de todos modos estaba pasando tiempos difíciles.

—¿Ah, y qué pasó con Little Eddie?

—Está haciendo unos centavos en Lewisburg.

—¿Qué pasó con su tipa? Tenía clase para hacer algunas cosas.

—Oh, sí. Me encantaba emborracharla.

—Ella sigue caliente con Eddie. Sólo el Papa sabe por qué.

—Me gustaba Eddie. Era uno de los tipos que pasaban al frente.

—Se convirtió en un imitador de mierda. Hablando de eso. ¿Saben quién se convirtió en un hombrecito dulce…?

Conversaciones sobre trabajo.

Al ver la reacción de asombro de Bella, Michael hizo una sonrisa forzada y le dijo:

—Vamos… voy a presentarte a Papá.

Aro Vulturi impresionó a Bella. Estaba en una silla de ruedas, un débil esqueleto de lo que quedaba de un hombre, era difícil imaginar lo que alguna vez había sido.

Una morocha atractiva, con un cuerpo bien formado y pleno entró a la habitación y Felix dijo a Bella:

—Ésta es Jane, mi mujer.

Bella temía este momento. Algunas noches, después que Felix la dejaba — plena en todo sentido— Bella luchaba con un sentimiento de culpa que la abrumaba. No quiero herir a otra mujer. Estoy robando. ¡Tengo que terminar esto! ¡Debo hacerlo! Y siempre perdía la batalla.

Jane miró a Bella con ojos de persona que sabe. Ella lo sabe, pensó Bella . Hubo un instante de incomodidad y después Jane dijo suavemente.

—Estoy encantada de conocerla, señora Swan. Felix me dijo que usted es muy inteligente.

Aro Vulturi gruñó.

—No es bueno para una mujer el ser demasiado inteligente. Es mejor dejar el cerebro para los hombres.

Felix contestó con un rostro impasible.

—Yo pienso en la señora Swan como si fuera un hombre, papá.

Comieron en un comedor grande y antiguo.

—Usted siéntese junto a mí —ordenó Vulturi a Bella. Felix se sentó al lado de Jane. Thomas Colfax el consigliere se sentó frente a Jennifer y ella percibió su enemistad.

La comida fue exquisita. Sirvieron un inmenso antipasto y después pasta fagioli. Había ensalada de garbanzos, hongos secos, carne de ternera piccata, macarrones y pollo asado. Parecía que nunca iban a terminar de traer fuentes. No se veían sirvientes en la casa, y Jane iba y venía constantemente llevando y trayendo platos de la cocina.

—Mi Jane es una gran cocinera —dijo Vulturi a Bella—. Es casi tan buena como lo era su madre. ¿No, Felix?

—Sí —contestó amablemente Felix.

—Su Jane es una esposa maravillosa —continuó Vulturi, y Michael se preguntó si esta insistencia sería casual o era un aviso.

—No ha terminado su carne —dijo Felix.

—Nunca he comido tanto en mi vida —protestó Bella.

Y todavía no había terminado.

Había una fuente con fruta fresca y una bandeja con queso y helado con una salsa de chocolate caliente y bombones y mentas.

Bella se maravillaba que Felix pudiera conservar su figura atlética.

La conversación era fácil y agradable y podría haber tenido lugar en cualquiera de las miles de casas de italianos, y a Bella le resultaba difícil creer que esta familia era diferente de otras.

Eso fue hasta que Vulturi dijo:

—¿Usted sabe algo sobre la Unione Siciliana?

—No —contestó Bella.

—Déjeme decirle algo sobre eso, señora.

—Pa… su nombre es Bella.

— Es muy difícil para mí recordarlo. Voy a llamarla señora, señora. ¿Está bien?

—Está bien —replicó Bella.

—La Unione Siciliana se inició en Sicilia para proteger a los pobres contra la injusticia. Usted sabe, la gente que estaba en el poder robaba a los pobres. Los pobres no tenían nada… ni plata, ni trabajo ni justicia. Por eso se formó la Unione. Cuando hay una injusticia, la gente acude a los miembros de una sociedad secreta y obtiene venganza. Muy pronto la Unione se volvió más fuerte que la ley, porque era la ley del pueblo. Nosotros creemos en lo que dice la Biblia, señora. —Miró a Bella en los ojos. —Si alguien nos traiciona, nosotros nos vengamos.

El mensaje era bien claro.

Instintivamente, Bella siempre había sabido que si alguna vez trabajaba para la Organización estaría dando un paso gigantesco, pero como muchos de los que estaban afuera, ella tenía un concepto erróneo de lo que era la Organización. La Mafia era generalmente representada como un grupo de gángsters sentados alrededor de una mesa ordenando a la gente que cometiera asesinatos y contando el dinero que recibían del juego y las prostitutas. Esto era sólo una parte del retrato. Las reuniones a las que Bella asistía le dieron el resto: eran hombres de negocios operando en una escala asombrosa. Eran dueños de hoteles y Bancos, restaurantes y casinos, compañías de seguros y fábricas, edificios y cadenas de hospitales. Controlaban los gremios y los embarques. Estaban en el negocio de los discos y máquinas tragamonedas. Eran dueños de funerarias, panaderías y compañías constructoras. La renta anual era de miles de millones. Cómo habían adquirido esos bienes no era un asunto de Bella.

Su trabajo era defender a aquellos que tenían algún problema con la ley.

Marco Di Silva tenía a tres de los hombres de Felix Moretti acusados de asaltar un grupo de camiones con comida. Se los acusaba de asociación para interferir en el comercio, de extorsión y otros siete cargos por interferencia en el comercio. La única testigo que quería declarar contra los hombres era una mujer que era dueña de uno de los puestos de venta.

—Nos va a reventar —dijo Felix a Bella—. Tendremos que manejarla.

—¿Tú eres dueño de parte de una empresa editora de revistas, no? —preguntó Bella .

—Sí. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con camiones de comida?

—Ya lo verás.

Bella tranquilamente arregló con la revista para que ofreciera una gran suma de dinero por la historia de la testigo. La mujer aceptó. En el Tribunal, utilizó los motivos de la mujer para desacreditarla y los cargos fueron denegados.

La relación de Bella con sus socios había cambiado. Cuando la oficina empezó a tomar una cantidad de casos de la Mafia, Jasper fue al despacho de Bella y le dijo:

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? No puedes seguir representando a esos rufianes. Eso nos va a arruinar.

—No te preocupes, Jas. Nos van a pagar.

—No puedes ser tan ingenua, Bella. Tú eres la única que va a pagar. Te van a atrapar.

Porque sabía que él tenía razón, Bella contestó enojada.

—Déjalo así, Jas.

La miró por un largo rato y luego contestó:

—Muy bien. Tú eres el jefe.

La Justicia del Crimen era un mundo pequeño y las noticias viajaban ligero.

Cuando se empezó a decir que Bella Swan defendía a miembros de la Organización, amigos bien intencionados acudieron a verla y le reiteraron lo que el juez Waldman y Jasper ya le habían dicho.

—Si te mezclas con esos rufianes, te van a considerar igual a ellos.

Bella les contestó a todos lo mismo.

—Cada uno tiene derecho a ser defendido.

Apreciaba sus avisos, pero sentía que no servían para su caso. Ella no era parte de la Organización, apenas representaba a alguno de sus miembros. Era una abogada, como su padre, y nunca haría nada que lo hiciera avergonzarse de ella. La jungla estaba allí, pero ella todavía estaba fuera.

El padre Ryan fue a visitarla. Esta vez no era para pedirle que ayudara a un amigo.

—Estoy preocupado por ti, Bella. He oído noticias de que estás ocupándote de… bueno… de la gente equivocada.

—¿Dónde está la gente equivocada? ¿Usted juzga a la gente que acude a pedirle ayuda? ¿Aleja de Dios a la gente porque son pecadores?

El padre Ryan sacudió la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no. Pero una cosa es cuando un individuo comete un error. Otra distinta es cuando la corrupción está organizada. Si ayudas a esa gente, estás aprobando lo que hacen. Te conviertes en una parte de ellos.

—No. Yo soy una abogada, Padre. Ayudo a la gente que tiene problemas.

Bella empezó a conocer a Felix Moretti mejor que nadie. Le revelaba sentimientos que nunca había manifestado a ninguna otra persona. Básicamente, era un hombre solitario, triste, y Bella era la primera persona que había podido penetrar en su coraza.

Bella sentía que Felix la necesitaba. Nunca había sentido eso con Edward. Y Felix la forzó a admitir cuánto lo necesitaba ella. Felix le había hecho surgir sentimientos reprimidos, pasiones atávicas y salvajes que ella había temido que salieran a luz. Con Felixno había inhibiciones. Cuando estaban juntos en la cama no existían ni los límites ni las barreras. Sólo el placer, un placer que Bella nunca había soñado que fuera posible.

Felix confió a Bella que no amaba a Jane, pero era evidente que Jane adoraba a Felix. Estaba siempre a su servicio, esperando para ocuparse de sus necesidades.

Bella conoció a otras mujeres de la Mafia y encontró que sus vidas eran fascinantes. Los maridos iban a restaurantes y bares y a las carreras con sus amantes, mientras las mujeres se quedaban en casa, esperándolos. La esposa, en la Mafia, siempre tenía una generosa asignación pero debía ser siempre muy cuidadosa en los gastos, para no atraer la atención de la Dirección de Impuestos Internos. Regía la ley del más fuerte desde el más bajo soldato hasta el capo di tutti capi, y una mujer jamás era dueña de un abrigo o un auto más caro que la mujer del superior de su marido. Las mujeres daban comidas para los socios de sus maridos, pero debían tener cuidado de no gastar más de lo que su posición con relación a los otros les permitía. En las ceremonias como bodas o bautismos, donde se hacían regalos, la mujer no tenía permiso de gastar más que la mujer que estaba por encima en la jerarquía. El protocolo era tan estricto como el de cualquiera de las más importantes compañías de negocios. La Mafia era una increíble máquina de hacer dinero, pero Bella se dio cuenta de que había otro elemento que tenía igual importancia: el poder.

—La Organización es más importante que el gobierno de muchos países del mundo —le decía Felix a Bella—. Somos más de una media docena de las más importantes compañías de Estados Unidos juntas.

—Hay una diferencia —le hacía notar Bella —. Hay legales y…

Felix se reía.

—Lo que quieres decir es que todavía no las han pescado. Muchísimas de las más importantes compañías del país han sido procesadas por violar una ley u otra. No te engañes a ti misma con los héroes, Bella . El término medio de la población de Estados Unidos de hoy no puede nombrar a dos astronautas que hayan estado en el espacio, pero todos conocen los nombres de Al Capone y Lucky Luciano.

Bella notaba que, a su manera, Felix se dedicaba a lo suyo como Edward. La diferencia era que sus vidas habían tomado direcciones contrarias.

Cuando se trataba de negocios, Felix tenía una falta total de empatía. Ése era su punto fuerte. Tomaba sus decisiones únicamente basándose en lo que era conveniente para la Organización.

En el pasado, Felix se dedicó completamente a acrecentar sus ambiciones. No había tenido lugar para una mujer en su vida. Ni Jane ni sus amantes habían tenido una parte real en sus necesidades.

Con Bella era diferente. La necesitaba como no había necesitado a ninguna otra mujer. Nunca conoció a nadie como ella. Le excitaba físicamente, pero eso también le había sucedido con muchas otras. Lo que convertía a Bella en algo especial era su inteligencia, su independencia. Jane le obedecía, otras mujeres le temían, Bella lo desafiaba. Era su igual. Podía hablar con ella, discutir cosas con ella. Era algo más que inteligente. Era astuta.

Felix sabía que jamás la dejaría irse.

Algunas veces, Bella hacía viajes de negocios con Felix pero trataba de evitar los viajes siempre que podía porque quería estar la mayor parte del tiempo posible con Joshua. Ya tenía seis años y había crecido increíblemente rápido. Bella lo anotó en un colegio privado cercano y Joshua estaba encantado. Andaba en una bicicleta con dos ruedas y tenía un montón de autos de carrera de juguete y mantenía largas y serías conversaciones con Bella y la señora Mackey.

Como Bella quería que Joshua creciera fuerte e independiente, trataba de mantener un cuidadoso equilibrio, dejando que Joshua supiera lo mucho que lo amaba, que estuviera seguro de que ella iba a estar siempre que la necesitara y al mismo tiempo dándole un sentido de su propia independencia.

Le enseñó a gustar de los buenos libros y a disfrutar con la música. Lo llevó al teatro, evitando las noches de estreno, porque podría haber mucha gente que la conociera e hiciera preguntas. Los fines de semana tenían una orgía de cine. Los sábados iban al cine a la tarde, comían en un restaurante y volvían a ver otra película. Los domingos salían juntos de compras o a andar en bicicleta. Bella le daba todo el cariño que tenía guardado en ella, pero tenía cuidado de no malcriarlo. Planeaba sus estrategias con Joshua mucho más cuidadosamente que ningún caso en los Tribunales, decidida a no caer en las trampas de los hijos con un solo padre.

Bella no se sacrificaba por estar tanto tiempo con Joshua, era un gran placer.

Jugaban juegos con palabras y Bella estaba encantada por la rapidez de la inteligencia de su hijo. Era el primero de la clase y un muy buen atleta, pero no se tomaba en serio. Tenía un maravilloso sentido del humor.

Cuando no interfería con su colegio, Bella lo llevaba de viaje. Durante las vacaciones de invierno de Joshua, Bella se tomó tiempo para llevarlo a esquiar a Poconos. En el verano, lo llevó a Londres en un viaje de negocios y estuvieron dos semanas explorando la campiña. A Joshua le gustó mucho Inglaterra.

—¿Puedo ir a un colegio aquí? —preguntó Joshua.

Bella sintió un dolor punzante. No pasaría mucho antes de que él la dejara para ir al colegio, buscara su futuro, se casara y tuviera su propia familia. ¿No era eso lo que ella quería para él? Por supuesto que sí.

Cuando Joshua estuviera preparado, ella lo dejaría ir con los brazos abiertos y ya sabía lo difícil que le resultaría hacerlo.

Joshua la estaba mirando, esperando por una respuesta.

—¿Puedo, mami? —preguntó—. ¿En Oxford, quizás?

Bella lo abrazó.

—Por supuesto. Tendrán la suerte de tenerte.

Un domingo a la mañana, cuando la señora Mackey tenía franco, Bella tuvo que ir hasta Manhattan para buscar una copia de una declaración. Joshua estaba en casa de unos amigos. Cuando Bella volvió a casa, empezó a preparar el almuerzo para ellos dos. Abrió la heladera y… se detuvo. Adentro había una nota, colocada entre dos botellas de leche. Edward dejaba sus notas así. Bella se quedó allí, hipnotizada, con miedo de tocar el papel. Despacio, tomó la nota y la abrió. Decía:

¡Sorpresa! ¿Está bien si Alan come con nosotros?

El pulso de Bella tardó media hora en volver a la normalidad.

De vez en cuando, Joshua preguntaba a Bella por su padre. —Lo mataron en Vietnam, Joshua. Era un hombre muy valiente.

—¿No tenemos ninguna foto de él?

—No, lo siento querido. Nosotros… nosotros estábamos casados hacía poco cuando murió.

Odiaba mentirle, pero no tenía otra salida.

Felix Moretti le había preguntado una vez sobre el padre de Joshua.

—No me importa lo que pasó antes de que fueras mía… es sólo curiosidad.

Bella pensó en el poder que podría tener Felix sobre el senador Edward Cullen, si supiera la verdad.

—Lo mataron en Vietnam. Su nombre no importa.


	40. Chapter 40

40

En Washington D.C., un comité de investigación del Senado encabezado por Edward Cullen, estaba en el último día de una intensa encuesta sobre el nuevo bombardero XK-1, que las Fuerzas Aéreas querían que el Senado aprobara. Durante semanas, expertos testigos habían desfilado ante el Capitolio, la mitad de ellos diciendo que el nuevo bombardero iba a ser un elefante blanco que destruiría el presupuesto de defensa y arruinaría al país y la otra mitad, testimoniando que a menos que las Fuerzas Aéreas consiguieran la aprobación de ese avión, las defensas de Estados Unidos serían tan pobres que los rusos los invadirían el domingo próximo.

Edward se había ofrecido como voluntario para un vuelo de prueba con un prototipo del nuevo bombardero y sus colegas habían aceptado ansiosamente su ofrecimiento. Edward era uno de ellos, un miembro del club y él les diría la verdad.

Edward había subido al bombardero el domingo a la mañana temprano con una tripulación mínima y había sometido al avión a una serie de rigurosas pruebas. El vuelo había sido un éxito increíble y Edward informó al comité del Senado que el nuevo bombardero XK-1 era un importante avance para la aviación. Recomendó que se fabricara inmediatamente. El Senado aprobó los fondos necesarios.

La prensa se lanzó con entusiasmo sobre la noticia. Describieron a Edward como una nueva especie de senador que investiga, un legislador que sale de su campo para estudiar los hechos por sí mismo en lugar de aceptar la opinión de las camarillas que sólo se preocupaban de proteger sus propios intereses.

Newsweek y Time sacaron notas sobre Edward y la nota de Newsweek terminaba diciendo:

El Senado ha encontrado un nuevo guardián capaz y honesto, para investigar algunos de los vitales problemas que azotan este país y darles soluciones en lugar de producir violencia. Hay un creciente sentimiento entre los hacedores de poder de que Edward Cullen tiene las cualidades que honran a la presidencia.

Bella devoraba las notas sobre Edward y estaba llena de orgullo. Y de dolor.

Todavía amaba a Edward y amaba a Felix Moretti y no entendía cómo era posible o en qué clase de mujer se había convertido. Edward había creado la soledad en su vida. Felix la había suprimido.

El contrabando de drogas desde México crecía enormemente y era evidente que atrás estaba una organización criminal. Pidieron que Edward encabezara un comité de investigación. Coordinó los esfuerzos de varias agencias legales de los Estados Unidos para hacer cumplir las leyes y voló a México y obtuvo la cooperación del gobierno mexicano. En el espacio de tres meses, el tráfico de drogas había disminuido notablemente.

En la granja en Nueva Jersey, Felix Moretti estaba diciendo:

—Tenemos un problema.

Estaban sentados en un estudio grande y confortable. En la habitación se encontraban Bella , Aro Vulturi y Thomas Colfax. Vulturi había tenido un ataque al corazón y parecía haber envejecido veinte años en una sola noche.

Parecía la caricatura de un hombre encogido. La parálisis había afectado el lado derecho de su cara, así que cuando hablaba la saliva caía por el costado de su boca.

Estaba viejo y casi senil y se apoyaba más y más en los juicios de Felix. Incluso de mala gana aceptaba a Bella.

No así Thomas Colfax. El conflicto entre Felix y Thomas se había hecho más fuerte. Colfax sabía que las intenciones de Felix eran reemplazarlo por esa mujer. Colfax admitía que Bella Swan era una abogada inteligente, ¿pero qué podía saber ella de las tradiciones sobre la borgata? ¿De lo que había hecho que la hermandad trabajara tan bien todos esos años? ¿Cómo podía Felix traer un desconocido — ¡peor una mujer!—, y confiar en ella secretos de vida y muerte? Era una situación insostenible. Colfax había hablado con el caporegimi (el grupo de los oficiales) y con los soldati (los soldados) uno por uno, manifestando sus temores, tratando de ganarlos para su lado, pero todos tenían miedo de enfrentar a Felix. Si él confiaba en esa mujer, entonces ellos pensaban que también tenían que confiar.

Thomas Colfax decidió que debía esperar su oportunidad. Pero que debía encontrar una manera de librarse de ella.

Bella estaba bien enterada de sus sentimientos. Lo había reemplazado y su orgullo nunca lo dejaría perdonarla por eso. Su lealtad al Sindicato podía sofrenarlo y protegerla a ella, pero si su odio hacia ella se hacía más fuerte que su lealtad…

Felix se volvió hacia Bella.

—¿Has oído hablar de Edward Cullen?

El corazón de Bella se detuvo por un instante. De golpe le resultaba difícil respirar. Felixla estaba mirando, esperando su respuesta.

—¿Te… te refieres al Senador? —se las arregló para contestar Bella.

—Aja. Vamos a enfriar a ese hijo de puta.

Bella pudo sentir que su cara se ponía pálida.

—¿Por qué, Michael?

—Está molestando nuestras operaciones. Por causa de él, el gobierno mexicano cerró fábricas que pertenecen a amigos nuestros. Todo empieza a despedazarse. Quiero a ese mierda fuera de nuestro camino. Tendrá que irse.

La cabeza de Bella era un torbellino.

—Si tocas al senador Cullen —dijo escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras— te destruirás a ti mismo.

—No voy a dejar que…

—Escúchame, Felix. Líbrate de él y mandarán a otro hombre para tomar su lugar. A cien hombres. Cada periódico del país estará en contra tuya. La investigación actual no será nada comparada con lo que harían si el senador Cullen es asesinado.

—¡Te estoy diciendo que nos ha reventado!

Bella cambió el tono.

—Felix, usa tu cabeza. Has visto esas investigaciones antes. ¿Cuánto tiempo duran? Cinco minutos después que el Senador termine ya estará investigando alguna otra cosa y esto estará terminado. Las fábricas que están cerradas se volverán a abrir y volverás a los negocios. De esta manera no tendrá más repercusión. Trata de hacerlo a tu manera y nunca podrás terminarlo.

—No estoy de acuerdo —dijo Thomas Colfax —. En mi opinión…

La voz de Felix Moretti retumbó:

—Nadie le ha pedido su opinión.

Thomas Colfax tuvo un estremecimiento como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. Felix no le prestó atención. Colfax se volvió a Aro Vulturi en busca de apoyo.

El viejo estaba dormido.

Felix dijo a Bella:

—Muy bien, abogada, dejaremos a Cullen tranquilo por ahora.

Bella se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración. Dejó salir el aire suavemente.

—¿Hay algo más?

—Sí —Felix sacó un pesado encendedor de oro y encendió un cigarrillo—. Un amigo nuestro, Marco Lorenzo fue declarado culpable de extorsión y robo.

Bella había leído sobre el caso. De acuerdo con los diarios, Lorenzo era un criminal de nacimiento con una larga historia de arrestos por delitos con violencia.

—¿Quieres que presente una apelación?

—No, quiero que hagas que vaya a la cárcel.

Bella lo miró sorprendida.

Felix colocó el encendedor sobre el escritorio.

—Me han dicho que Di Silva quiere mandarlo de vuelta a Sicilia. Marco tiene enemigos allá. Sí lo mandan de vuelta no vivirá veinticuatro horas. El lugar más seguro para él es Sing Sing. Cuando las cosas se calmen, podremos sacarlo en un año o dos. ¿Puedes manejarlo?

Bella vaciló un instante.

—Si estuviéramos en otra jurisdicción probablemente lo podría hacer. Pero Di Silva no hace tratos conmigo.

Thomas Colfax dijo con rapidez:

—A lo mejor podemos hacer que otro se encargue de esto.

—Si hubiera querido que otro se ocupara de esto —contestó irritado Felix— lo hubiera dicho. —Se volvió a Bella. —Quiero que te encargues tú.

Felix Moretti y Alec Vito miraban por la ventana a Thomas Colfax que entraba en su sedán y se iba.

—Alec —dijo Felix— quiero que te libres de él.

—¿Colfax?

—No me fío más de él. Está viviendo en el pasado como el viejo.

—Lo que tú digas, Felix. ¿Cuándo quieres que lo haga?

—Pronto. Ya te lo diré.

Bella estaba sentada en el despacho del juez Lawrence Waldman. Era la primera vez que lo veía en más de un año. Las amistosas llamadas y las invitaciones a comer habían cesado. Bueno, esto no ayudaría, pensó Bella. Le gustaba el juez Waldman y lamentaba perder su amistad, pero había hecho su elección. Estaban esperando a Di Silva en un incómodo silencio que ninguno de los dos se molestaba en romper. Cuando el fiscal del Distrito entró la reunión comenzó.

El juez Waldman dijo a Bella:

—Marco dice que quieres discutir un pedido antes que dicte la sentencia de Lorenzo.

—Así es —Bella se dirigió al fiscal del Distrito Di Silva—. Creo que sería un error mandar a Marco Lorenzo a Sing Sing. No pertenece a ese lugar. Es un extranjero que está aquí en forma ilegal. Creo que debería ser enviado a Sicilia, que es de donde vino.

Di Silva la miró, asombrado. Él iba a recomendar que lo deportaran pero si eso era lo que Bella Swan quería, entonces tenía que reversar su decisión.

—¿Por qué recomienda eso? —quiso saber Di Silva.

—Por varias razones. Primero de todo, ya no cometerá más delitos aquí, y…

—Para eso puede estar en una celda en Sing Sing.

—Lorenzo es un hombre viejo. No aguantará si lo encierran. Se va a volver loco si lo ponen en una celda. Todos sus amigos están en Sicilia. Puede vivir allí al sol y morir en paz con su familia.

Di Silva apretó con furia la boca.

—Estamos hablando de un rufián que ha pasado su vida robando y violando y asesinando, ¿y usted se preocupa de que esté con sus amigos al sol? —Se volvió al juez Waldman. —¡Esa mujer no es real!

—Marco Lorenzo tiene derecho…

Di Silva apoyó los puños sobre el escritorio.

—¡No tiene ningún derecho! Ha sido condenado por extorsión y robo a mano armada.

—En Sicilia, cuando un hombre…

—¡Él no está en Sicilia, maldito sea! —gritó Di Silva—. ¡Está aquí! Cometió los delitos aquí y los va a pagar aquí —se detuvo—. Su Señoría, está perdiendo el tiempo. El Estado rehúsa cualquier pedido en este caso. Pedimos que Marco Lorenzo sea sentenciado a Sing Sing.

El juez Waldman se dirigió a Bella :

—¿Tiene algo más que decir?

Ella miró enojada a Di Silva.

—No, Su Señoría.

—La sentencia estará mañana a la mañana —dijo el Juez—. Los dos pueden retirarse.

Di Silva y Bella salieron juntos y dejaron la oficina.

En el corredor de afuera, el Fiscal del Distrito miró a Bella y sonrió.

—Ha perdido su toque, abogada.

—No se puede ganar siempre —contestó Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Bella estaba hablando por teléfono con Felix Moretti.

—Puedes dejar de preocuparte. Marco Lorenzo va a ir a Sing Sing.


	41. Chapter 41

41

El tiempo era un río que fluía veloz, sin orillas ni límites. Sus estaciones no eran ni el verano, ni el otoño, ni la primavera, ni el invierno, sino los cumpleaños, las alegrías y los problemas y los dolores. Había batallas ganadas en el Tribunal y casos perdidos; la realidad de Feliz y el recuerdo de Edward. Pero principalmente, era Joshua el que tenía el tiempo del calendario, era él quien recordaba lo rápido que los años pasaban. Tenía, increíblemente, siete años. De la noche a la mañana, parecía que había pasado de los lápices de colores y los libros con figuras a los modelos de aeroplanos y a los deportes. Joshua había crecido, era alto y cada día se parecía más a su padre, y no sólo en su apariencia física. Era sensitivo y amable, y tenía un fuerte sentido de la justicia. Cuando Bella lo castigaba por algo que había hecho, Joshua decía obstinadamente:

—Tengo sólo un metro veinte de estatura, pero tengo mis derechos.

Era una miniatura de Edward. Era atlético como Edward. Sus héroes eran los hermanos Bebble y Cari Stotz.

—Nunca oí hablar de ellos —dijo Bella.

—¿Dónde has estado, mami? Ellos inventaron la Pequeña Liga.

—Ah, de béisbol. Esos hermanos Mable y Carl Stotz.

Los fines de semana, Joshua miraba todos los eventos deportivos por televisión, fútbol, béisbol y tenis, no importaba cuáles. Al principio, Bella dejaba que Joshua mirara los partidos solo, pero cuando él trataba de discutir los juegos con ella y Bella estaba totalmente en el aire, decidió que era mejor verlos con él. Y así los dos se sentaban frente al televisor, masticando pororó y vitoreando a los jugadores.

Un día que Joshua volvía de jugar a la pelota con una expresión preocupada en la cara, le dijo:

—¿Mami, podemos tener una conversación de hombre a hombre?

—Claro que sí, Joshua.

Se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina y Bella le hizo un sandwich de manteca de maní y le dio un vaso de leche.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

Su voz era casi sollozante y llena de preocupación.

—Bueno, estuve oyendo hablar a unos chicos y querría saber… ¿Crees que todavía habrá sexo cuando yo sea grande?

Bella compró un pequeño velero Newport y los fines de semana, ella y Joshua iban al canal para navegar. A Bella le gustaba mirar la cara de Joshua cuando manejaba el timón. Tenía una sonrisita excitada que ella llamaba la sonrisa de «Eric el Rojo». Joshua era naturalmente un marino, como su padre. Ese pensamiento conmovió a Bella . Se preguntó si no estaría tratando de vivir su vida con Edward a través de Joshua. Todas las cosas que había hecho con su padre. Bella se decía a sí misma que lo hacía porque a Joshua le gustaba, pero no estaba segura de si era totalmente honesta. Miró a Joshua envuelto en la vela, con las mejillas tostadas por el viento y el sol, su rostro rebosante de alegría y se dio cuenta de que las razones no tenían importancia. La cosa importante era que su hijo amaba su vida con ella. No era un sustituto de su padre. Tenía su propia personalidad y Jennifer lo quería más que a nadie en la tierra.


	42. Chapter 42

42

Aro Vulturi murió y Felix tomó todo el control de su imperio. El funeral fue espléndido, como correspondía a un hombre de la talla del Padrino. Las cabezas de los miembros de las Familias de todo el país vinieron a rendirle su homenaje al amigo que se iba y a asegurar lealtad y apoyo al nuevo capo. El FBI estaba allí, tomando fotografías, así como también unas cuantas agencias del gobierno.

Jane estaba destrozada porque había querido mucho a su padre, pero se consolaba en el orgullo de que su marido tomara el lugar de su padre en la Familia.

Bella se iba volviendo cada día más valiosa para Felix. Cuando había algún problema, era a Bella a quien Felix consultaba. Thomas Colfax se iba convirtiendo en un fastidioso apéndice.

—No te preocupes por él —le dijo Felix a Bella—. Se va a retirar pronto.

El sonido del teléfono despertó a Bella. Se quedó acostada escuchando un momento, después se incorporó y miró el reloj digital de la mesa de noche. Eran las tres de la madrugada.

Levantó el tubo.

—Hola.

Era Felix.

—¿Puedes vestirte ahora mismo?

Bella se incorporó tratando de despertarse.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Eddie Santini acaba de ser agarrado en un robo a mano armada. Es la segunda vez que le pasa. Si lo condenan ahora, van a tirar la llave para que no salga más.

—¿Hay testigos?

—Tres y lo vieron bien.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

—En el Distrito Diecisiete.

—Estoy en camino, Felix.

Bella se puso una bata y bajó a la cocina a hacerse café. Se sentó en el comedor de diario, pensando en medio de la noche. Tres testigos. Y lo vieron bien.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó.

—Déme con el City Desk.

Bella habló rápidamente.

—Tengo una información para usted. Un tipo llamado Eddie Santini acaba de ser agarrado en un robo a mano armada. Su abogada es Bella Swan. Va a tratar de que lo larguen.

Colgó y repitió el llamado a otros dos periódicos y a la televisión. Mientras hablaba por teléfono, Bella echó una mirada al reloj y se sirvió otra taza de café.

Quería asegurarse de que los fotógrafos iban a tener tiempo de llegar al lugar en la calle 51. Subió a su cuarto y se vistió.

Antes de irse, Bella fue al cuarto de Joshua. Su lamparita de noche estaba prendida. Estaba profundamente dormido, con las cobijas enrolladas alrededor de su cuerpo en reposo. Bella acomodó suavemente las sábanas, lo besó en la frente y empezó a salir en puntas de pie del cuarto.

—¿A dónde vas?

Se dio vuelta y le contestó:

—Voy a trabajar. Sigue durmiendo.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las cuatro de la mañana.

Joshua se rió.

—Trabajas a unas horas muy graciosas para una señora.

Bella volvió al costado de la cama.

—Y tú duermes a horas muy graciosas para un hombre.

—¿Vamos a mirar el partido de los Mets, esta noche?

—Puedes estar seguro de que sí. Vuelve al país de los sueños.

—Muy bien, mami. Que tengas un buen caso.

—Gracias, compañero.

Unos minutos más tarde, Bella estaba en su auto, camino de Manhattan.

Cuando Bella llegó, un solitario fotógrafo del Daily News estaba esperando. Se detuvo ante ella y dijo:

—¡Es verdad! ¿Realmente se va a encargar del caso Santini?

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —preguntó Bella.

—Me lo dijo un pajarito, abogada.

—Está perdiendo su tiempo. Nada de fotografías.

Entró y arregló la fianza de Eddie Santini, alargando el procedimiento hasta estar segura de que el camarógrafo de la televisión y el periodista y el fotógrafo del The New York Times llegaran. Decidió que no podía esperar al Post Times.

El oficial de policía que estaba de servicio la previno.

—Hay algunos periodistas y gente de televisión en la puerta de adelante, señorita Swan. Si usted quiere puede salir por la puerta de atrás.

—Está bien —contestó Bella—. Me voy a arreglar.

Dejó a Eddie Santini en el corredor del frente en donde los periodistas y fotógrafos estaban esperando.

—Miren, señores, nada de fotos por favor —les dijo Bella.

Y Bella se quedó a un lado mientras los fotógrafos y el camarógrafo tomaban fotos.

Un periodista preguntó:

—¿Qué es lo que hace a este caso importante, para que usted se haga cargo de él?

—Lo sabrán mañana. Mientras tanto, debo advertirles que no usen esas fotos.

Uno de los periodistas le dijo:

—¡Vamos, Bella! ¿No has oído hablar de la libertad de prensa?

Al mediodía, Bella recibió una llamada de Felix Moretti. Su voz sonaba enojada.

—¿Has visto los periódicos?

—No.

—Bueno, la foto de Eddie Santini está en todas las páginas de adelante y en los noticieros de televisión. ¡No te pedí que convirtieras toda esta maldita cosa en un circo!

—Ya sé que no. Fue idea mía.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Cuál es la idea?

—La idea, Felix, son esos tres testigos.

—¿Qué pasa con ellos?

—Dijiste que vieron bien a Eddie Santini. Bueno, cuando vayan al Tribunal para identificarlo, vamos a probar que no lo identifican porque lo vieron sino porque vieron su foto en todos los diarios y en la televisión.

Hubo un largo silencio y después la voz de Felix dijo con admiración:

—¡Soy un hijo de puta!

Bella tuvo que reírse.

Jasper estaba esperándola en su despacho cuando Bella entró y supo instantáneamente al mirarle la cara que algo andaba mal.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —requirió Jas.

—¿No te dije qué?

—Lo tuyo con Felix Moretti.

Bella frenó la respuesta que salía de sus labios. Decir no es asunto tuyo, era demasiado fácil. Jas era su amigo, se preocupaba. En cierto sentido, era asunto de él.

Bella recordó de golpe la pequeña oficina que compartían, cómo la había ayudado. Tengo un abogado amigo que me pide que le ayude con unas citaciones. Yo no tengo tiempo. Paga doce con cincuenta por cada citación más los viáticos. ¿Me podrías ayudar con eso?

—Jas, no discutamos eso.

Su tono estaba lleno de una fría indignación.

—¿Por qué no? Todo el mundo lo discute. Dicen que eres la chica de Moretti —su cara estaba pálida—. ¡Dios mío! Tú sabes qué clase de persona es.

—Mi vida personal…

—¡Él vive en una cloaca y tú has traído esa cloaca a la oficina! Nos has tenido a todos trabajando para Moretti y sus rufianes.

—¡Basta!

—En eso estoy. Para eso vine, para decirte que me voy.

Sus palabras fueron un golpe para ella.

—No puedes irte. Estás equivocado en lo que piensas de Felix. Si sólo lo conocieras te darías cuenta de que…

El momento de hablar ya había pasado y Bella supo que había cometido un error.

Jas la miró con tristeza y dijo:

—Realmente te ha atrapado, ¿no? Te recuerdo cuando sabías quién eras. Ésa es la chica que quiero recordar. Dile adiós a Joshua por mí.

Y Jasper Withock se fue.

Bella sintió que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos y que se le cerraba la garganta de tal forma que casi no podía respirar. Apoyó la cabeza en el escritorio y cerró los ojos, tratando de alejar la pena.

Cuando abrió los ojos, había caído la noche. La oficina estaba a oscuras, excepto el misterioso brillo rojizo de las luces de la ciudad. Parecía como una jungla por la noche, con sólo una fogata moribunda para alejar los terrores invasores.

Era la jungla de Felix. No había otro camino fuera de ése.


	43. Chapter 43

43

El Cow Palace de San Francisco era un manicomio, lleno del bullicio de los diputados de todo el país. Había tres candidatos rivalizando por la nominación presidencial y cada uno había hecho una buena campaña en las elecciones primarías. Pero la estrella, el que oscurecía a todos los demás era Edward Cullen. Su nominación había sido en la quinta votación y por unanimidad. Su partido encontró por fin un candidato sobre el que podían llamar la atención con orgullo. El Presidente electo, el líder del partido de la oposición no contaba con la confianza de la gente y era considerado por la mayoría como un incapaz.

—A menos que orines frente a las cámaras de televisión en el noticiero de las seis de la tarde —decía Eleazar Denali a Edward — vas a ser el próximo presidente de los Estados Unidos.

Después de su nominación, Edward voló a Nueva York para una reunión en el Regency Hotel, con Eleazar y unos cuantos miembros influyentes del partido.

También estaba presente Blair Román, principal cabeza de una de las más grandes agencias de publicidad del país.

—Blair será el encargado de la publicidad para el final de tu campaña, Edward — dijo Eleazar.

—No le puedo decir lo contento que estoy de estar a bordo —sonrió Blair Román.

—. Usted va a ser mi tercer presidente.

—¿De veras? —Edward no estaba impresionado por el hombre.

—Déjeme que le haga sentir algo del plan de juego. —Blair Román empezó a pasearse por la habitación, moviéndose como en un campo de golf mientras caminaba. —Vamos a saturar el país con avisos de televisión, dando la imagen de que usted es el hombre que puede resolver los problemas de Estados Unidos. Un Gran Papito, solamente un joven y buen mozo Gran Papito. ¿Lo pesca, señor Presidente?

—Señor Román…

—¿Sí?

—¿Le importaría no decirme «señor Presidente»?

Blair Román rió.

—Lo siento. Fue un lapsus, E.C. Lo que pasa es que en mi cabeza ya está en la Casa Blanca. Créame, yo creo que usted es el hombre para este trabajo, de otro modo no hubiera aceptado esta campaña. Soy demasiado rico para trabajar por dinero.

Cuídate de la gente que dice que es demasiado rica para trabajar por dinero, pensó Edward.

—Nosotros sabemos que usted es el hombre para este puesto, ahora tenemos que hacérselo saber a la gente. Si usted mira esos gráficos que he preparado, verá que he separado el país en diferentes secciones según los distintos grupos étnicos. Vamos a mandarlo a los lugares clave para que pueda persuadir a la masa.

Se paró frente a Edward y le dijo seriamente.

—Su mujer va a ser una persona muy útil. Las revistas para mujeres van a enloquecerse con todo el material de la vida de su familia. Vamos a comercializarlo, E.C.

Edward se dio cuenta de que empezaba a enojarse.

—¿Y cómo planea hacer todo eso?

—Es muy simple. Usted es un producto, E.C. Vamos a venderlo como vendemos cualquier otro producto. Nosotros…

Edward se volvió a Eleazar.

—¿Eleazar, puedo hablarte a solas?

—Por supuesto. —Eleazar se dirigió a los demás y dijo: —Vamos a hacer una pausa para comer y nos volvemos a encontrar aquí a las nueve. Entonces continuaremos la discusión.

Cuando los dos hombres quedaron a solas, Edward dijo:

—¡Por Dios, Eleazar! ¡Está planeando convertir todo esto en un circo! «Usted es un producto, E.C. Vamos a venderlo como vendemos cualquier otro producto». ¡Es asqueroso!

—Sé cómo te sientes, Edward —dijo Eleazar en tono conciliador— pero Blair consigue buenos resultados. Cuando dice que eres su tercer presidente no está bromeando. Cada presidente desde Eisenhower ha tenido una agencia de publicidad manejando su campaña. Te guste o no, la campaña necesita un especialista en ventas. Blair conoce la psicología del público. Por desagradable que suene, la realidad es que si tú quieres ser elegido debes ser vendido, debes ser comercializado.

—Me repugna.

—Eso es parte del precio que debes pagar —caminó hasta acercarse a Edward y le puso un brazo sobre las espaldas—. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es mantener el objetivo en tu mente. ¿Quieres la Casa Blanca? Muy bien. Vamos a hacer todo lo que podamos para conseguirlo. Pero tú tienes que hacer tu parte. Si parte de eso es ser el maestro de ceremonias en un circo de tres pistas, tendrás que aguantarlo.

—¿Realmente necesitamos a Blair Román? Preferiría que fuera algún otro. ¿Qué me dices?

—Necesitamos un Blair Román. Éste es bueno. Déjame manejarlo a mí. Lo mantendré lo más alejado posible de ti.

—Te lo agradeceré.

La campaña comenzó. Al principio empezó con unos pocos avisos por televisión y apariciones en persona y gradualmente fue haciéndose más y más grande para abarcar todo el país. A donde uno fuera allí estaba el senador Cullen en colores. En cualquier lugar del país se lo podía mirar por televisión, oírlo por radio, verlo en los carteles.

Ley y orden eran una de las claves de la campaña. Y las investigaciones sobre el crimen, que había hecho Edward en los comités, eran muy explotadas. Había grabaciones de Edward de un minuto, de tres minutos y de cinco minutos por televisión, preparadas para diferentes sectores del país. Las grabaciones de televisión que iban para Virginia Oeste se referían al desempleo y al carbón bajo tierra que, bien utilizado, podría hacer prosperar a toda la región; lo que se pasaba en Detroit hablaba de las plagas de la ciudad y en la ciudad de Nueva York hacía hincapié en el crecimiento de los delitos.

Blair Román confesó a Edward:

—Todo lo que tiene que hacer es golpear en los puntos principales, E.C. No necesita discutir en profundidad los problemas clave. Estamos vendiendo un producto y ése es usted.

—Señor Román —contestó Edward—. No me importa lo que digan sus malditas estadísticas. No soy un alimento para el desayuno y no tengo intención de que me vendan así. Voy a hablar sobre los temas principales en profundidad porque creo que el pueblo norteamericano es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber de qué le estoy hablando.

—Yo solamente…

—Quiero que usted organice un debate entre el Presidente y yo para discutir los puntos principales.

Muy bien —contestó Román—. Voy a tener una reunión con los muchachos del Presidente ahora mismo, E.C.

Una cosa más —dijo Edward.

—¿Sí? ¿De qué se trata?

—Deje de llamarme E.C.


	44. Chapter 44

44

En el correo había una nota del Colegio de Abogados anunciando una convención anual en Acapulco. Bella estaba en pleno trabajo con varios casos y normalmente hubiera ignorado la invitación, pero la convención se iba a realizar durante las vacaciones de Joshua y Bella pensó en lo mucho que iba a gustarle Acapulco.

Le dijo a Emily:

—Voy a aceptar. Quiero tres reservas.

Llevaría a la señora Mackey.

Esa noche, a la hora de la comida, Bella le contó las novedades a Joshua.

—¿Te gustaría ir a Acapulco?

—Eso es en México —informó él—. En la costa oeste.

—Así es.

—¿Podemos ir a una playa de nudistas?

—¡Joshua!

—Bueno, debe de haber alguna. Estar desnudo es algo natural.

—Voy a pensarlo.

—¿Y podremos ir a hacer pesca en aguas profundas?

Bella se imaginó a Joshua tratando de sacar un gran pez y contuvo la risa.

—Ya veremos. Algunos de esos peces son muy grandes.

—Eso es lo que lo hace más excitante —explicó Joshua muy serio—. Si es fácil no es divertido. No hay deporte en eso.

Podría haber sido Edward el que hablaba.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—¿Qué más podremos hacer allí?

—Bueno, se puede andar a caballo, caminar, visitar lugares interesantes…

—No vayamos a ver viejas iglesias, ¿eh? Son todas iguales.

Edward había dicho si ves una iglesia, ya las has visto a todas.

La convención empezaba un lunes, Joshua, la señora Mackey y Bella volaron hasta Acapulco un jueves a la mañana en un jet de Braniff, Joshua ya había volado otras veces, pero todavía le excitaba todo lo referente a aviones. La señora Mackey estaba petrificada de miedo.

Joshua la consolaba.

—Tómalo así. Incluso si tenemos un accidente, sólo duele un segundo.

La señora Mackey se puso pálida.

El avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto Benito Juárez a las cuatro de la tarde y una hora después los tres llegaban a Las Brisas. El hotel estaba a trece kilómetros más allá de Acapulco y consistía en una serie de preciosos bungalows rosados construidos en una colina, cada uno con su patio privado. El bungalow de Bella, como muchos otros, tenía su propia pileta de natación. Había sido difícil conseguir las reservas porque había unas cuantas convenciones más en Acapulco, que estaba lleno de gente, pero Bella había hablado por teléfono con un cliente y una hora más tarde le informaron que el hotel Las Brisas la esperaba ansiosamente.

Cuando terminaron de abrir las valijas Joshua dijo:

—¿Podemos ir al pueblo y oírlos hablar? Nunca he estado en un país donde nadie habla inglés, —pensó un momento y agregó—. A menos que cuentes a Inglaterra.

Fueron a la ciudad y vagabundearon por el Zócalo, el ruidoso centro, pero, para desilusión de Joshua, el único idioma que oyeron fue el inglés. Acapulco estaba lleno de turistas norteamericanos.

Pasearon por el colorido mercado en el muelle principal frente a Sanborn en la parte vieja de la ciudad, donde había cientos de puestos en los que se vendía una confusa variedad de mercancías.

A la tarde, tomaron una calandria, un coche a caballo, para ir a Pie de la Cuesta, para ver la puesta de sol en la playa y después regresaron al pueblo.

Comieron en Armando's Le Club y la comida fue excelente.

—Me encanta la comida mexicana —afirmó Joshua.

—Me alegro —dijo Bella—. Solamente que esta comida es francesa.

—Bueno, tiene sabor mexicano.

El sábado fue un día completo. A la mañana fueron de compras a La Quebrada, donde estaban los negocios más lindos y después se detuvieron para un almuerzo mexicano en Coyuca 22. Joshua dijo:

—Supongo que vas a decirme que esto es también francés.

—No, ésta es la verdadera, gringo.

—¿Qué es un gringo?

—Tú lo eres, amigo.

Caminaron por el frontón, construido cerca de la plaza Caleta, y Joshua vio los carteles que anunciaban que se jugaba a la pelota vasca.

Se detuvo allí, con los ojos muy abiertos y Bella le preguntó:

—¿Te gustaría ver jugar a la pelota?

Joshua asintió.

—Si no es demasiado caro. Si gastamos toda la plata no vamos a poder volver a casa.

—Creo que vamos a poder arreglarnos.

Entraron y vieron varios partidos. Bella hizo una apuesta por Joshua y su equipo ganó.

Cuando Bella sugirió que podían volver al hotel, Joshua dijo:

—Mami, ¿no podríamos ver a los que se zambullen?

Esa mañana el conserje del hotel lo había mencionado.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres descansar, Joshua?

—Oh, si tú estás muy cansada, bueno. Me olvido todo el tiempo de tu edad.

Esto la decidió:

—No te preocupes por mi edad —Bella se volvió a la señora Mackey—. ¿Está con ganas de ir?

—Por supuesto —contestó con voz quejumbrosa la señora Mackey.

El acto de los que se zambullían se realizaba en el farallón de La Quebrada.

Bella, Joshua y la señora Mackey se quedaron en una plataforma que había para que el público pudiera contemplar el espectáculo, mientras que los hombres pasaban llevando antorchas encendidas y se zambullían a cuarenta y cinco metros en una angosta abertura entre las rocas, haciendo coincidir su llegada con el oleaje. La menor falla de cálculo significaría la muerte instantánea.

Cuando la exhibición terminó un chico se acercó para pedir dinero para los que se habían zambullido.

—Un peso por favor.

Bella le dio cinco pesos.

Esa noche, soñó con los hombres que se zambullían.

Las Brisas tenía su playa propia, La Concha, y el domingo a la mañana temprano, Bella, Joshua y la señora Mackey se dirigieron allí en uno de los jeeps rosa que el hotel ponía a disposición de los huéspedes. El tiempo era perfecto. El puerto era un lienzo azul y brillante con lanchas y barcos de vela.

Joshua se colocó en el borde de la terraza para mirar a los que hacían esquí acuático.

—¿Mami, sabías que el esquí acuático se inventó en Acapulco?

—No. ¿Dónde oíste eso?

—O lo leí en un libro o lo invente.

—Me quedo con que lo inventaste.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no puedo hacer esquí acuático?

—Esas lanchas van muy ligero. ¿No te da miedo?

Joshua miró a los esquiadores rozando el agua.

—Ese hombre dijo: «Voy a mandarte a casa con Jesús». Y después puso un clavo en mi mano.

Era la primera referencia que hacía sobre la terrible experiencia que había soportado.

Bella se arrodilló y puso los brazos alrededor de su hijo.

—¿Qué te hizo pensar en eso, Joshua?

Joshua se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Supongo que porque Jesús caminó por las aguas y aquí todos están caminando por el agua. —Vio la mirada afligida de su madre. —Lo siento, mami. En serio que no pienso mucho en eso.

Bella lo estrechó con fuerza.

El restaurante al aire libre de La Concha tenía mesas de hierro forjado cubiertas de manteles de hilo rosado y sombrillas rosadas y blancas. La comida era un buffet y la enorme mesa estaba llena de una increíble variedad de platos. Había langosta fresca, cangrejo y salmón, carne fría y caliente, ensaladas, una variedad de verduras crudas y cocidas, quesos y frutas. Había una mesa aparte para los postres. Las dos mujeres vieron cómo Joshua llenaba y vaciaba su plato tres veces antes de quedar satisfecho.

—Éste es un muy buen restaurante —anunció—. No me importa qué clase de comida sea —se puso de pie—. Voy a averiguar sobre el esquí acuático.

La señora Mackey apenas había probado su comida.

—¿Se siente bien? —le preguntó Bella—. No ha comido casi nada desde que llegamos.

La señora Mackey se inclinó hacia adelante y susurró:

—¡No quiero tener la venganza de Montezuma!

—No creo que tenga que preocuparse en un lugar como éste.

—No me entiendo con la comida extranjera —se quejó la señora Mackey.

Joshua volvió a la mesa y dijo:

—Conseguí una lancha. ¿Puedo ir ahora, mami?

—¿No querrías esperar un rato?

—¿Para qué?

—Joshua, te vas a hundir con todo lo que has comido.

—¡Probemos! —pidió.

Mientras la señora Mackey miraba desde la orilla, Bella y Joshua fueron a la lancha y Joshua tuvo su primera lección de esquí. En los primeros cinco minutos se cayó todo el tiempo, y después de eso, lo hizo como si hubiera nacido practicando esquí. Antes de que llegara la noche, Joshua hacía pruebas con un esquí y finalmente esquiaba sobre sus talones sin esquíes.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde tomando sol y bañándose.

En el camino de vuelta a Las Brisas, en el jeep, Joshua se apretó contra su madre y le dijo:

—¿Sabes una cosa, mami? Creo que éste es probablemente el mejor día de mi vida.

Las palabras de Felix cruzaron por su mente: quiero que sepas que ésta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida.

El lunes a la mañana, temprano, Bella se levantó y se vistió para ir a la convención. Se puso una falda amplia de color verde oscuro y una blusa sin mangas con grandes rosas rojas bordadas, que mostraba su piel quemada por el sol. Se contempló en el espejo y le pareció que estaba bien. A pesar de que su hijo creía que ya era vieja, Bella sabía que parecía una linda hermana de Joshua de treinta y cuatro años. Se rió de sí misma y pensó que estas vacaciones eran una de sus mejores ideas.

Bella le dijo a la señora Mackey:

—Ahora tengo que irme a trabajar. Por favor cuide a Joshua. No lo deje tomar demasiado sol.

El gigantesco centro de la convención era un grupo de cinco edificios unidos por terrazas cubiertas en una extensión de exuberante verdor. El cuidado césped estaba adornado por estatuas precolombinas.

La convención del Colegio de Abogados se realizaba en el Teotihuacán, en el hall principal, con una capacidad de siete mil personas.

Bella se dirigió a la mesa de entradas para registrarse, firmó y atravesó el gran hall. Estaba lleno. Entre el gentío encontró muchísimos amigos y conocidos. Casi todos ellos habían cambiado la conservadora ropa de negocios por otra más deportiva en brillantes colores. Era como si todos estuvieran de vacaciones. Ésta es una buena razón, pensó Bella, para hacer una convención en un lugar como Acapulco en lugar de Chicago o Detroit. Pueden abandonar sus apretados cuellos y corbatas sombrías y dejarse estar bajo el sol tropical.

A Bella le habían dado un programa al entrar, pero conversando con algunos amigos no lo había mirado.

Una voz profunda atronó desde el micrófono:

—¡Atención, por favor! ¿Podrían tomar todos asiento? Queremos empezar la reunión. ¡Por favor tomen asiento!

Desganadamente los pequeños grupos se separaron y la gente empezó a ocupar sus asientos. Bella levantó la vista y vio un grupo de hombres que subían al estrado.

En el centro de ellos estaba edward Cullen.

Bella se quedó allí, petrificada mientras Edward se encaminaba a la silla próxima al micrófono y se sentaba… Sintió que su corazón empezaba a golpear dentro del pecho… La última vez que había visto a Edward fue cuando almorzaron en el pequeño restaurante italiano, el día que él le dijo que Tanya estaba embarazada.

El primer impulso de Bella fue irse volando. No pensaba que Edward fuera a estar allí y no podía soportar la idea de enfrentarlo. El hecho de que Edward y su hijo estuvieran en la misma ciudad la llenaba de pánico. Bella supo que debía irse de allí rápidamente.

Se volvió para irse, cuando el que dirigía anunció por el micrófono:

—Si el resto de ustedes toma asiento, podremos comenzar.

Como la gente que estaba a su alrededor empezaba a sentarse a Bella le pareció que llamaba la atención estando parada. Se quedó en su asiento decidida a irse en la primera oportunidad.

El maestro de ceremonias dijo:

—Esta mañana nos honra tener como orador invitado a un candidato a la Presidencia de los Estados Unidos. Es miembro del Colegio de Abogados y uno de los más distinguidos miembros del Senado de los Estados Unidos. Es un gran orgullo para mí el poder presentarles al senador Edward Cullen.

Bella contempló cómo Edward se ponía de pie, aceptando el caluroso aplauso.

Se paró frente al micrófono y miró a la sala.

—Muchas gracias, damas y caballeros.

La voz de Edward era rica y sonora y tenía un aire de autoridad que hipnotizaba. El silencio en la sala era total.

—Hay muchas razones por las que nos hemos reunido hoy —hizo una pausa—. A algunos de nosotros nos gusta nadar y a otros nos gusta bucear… —Hubo una risa apreciativa. —Pero la razón principal por la que estamos aquí es para intercambiar ideas y conocimientos y discutir nuevos conceptos. Hoy en día, los abogados reciben el peor ataque de todos los tiempos que yo recuerde. Incluso el Ministro de Justicia de la Suprema Corte ha sido duramente criticado por nuestra profesión.

A Bella le encantaba la forma en que decía nuestra, colocándose como uno más entre ellos. Dejaba que sus palabras fluyeran por encima de ella, contentándose con mirarlo, ver cómo se movía, oyendo su voz. En un momento dado él se detuvo para pasarse los dedos por el pelo, y eso produjo en Bella un agudo dolor. Era un gesto que hacía Joshua. El hijo de Edward estaba a unos pocos kilómetros y Edward no lo sabría nunca.

La voz de Edward crecía con más fuerza, más llena de energía.

—Algunos de ustedes en esta sala son abogados penalistas. Siempre he considerado que esa parte es la más excitante de nuestra profesión. Los penalistas en general tienen que pelear con la vida y la muerte. Es una profesión honorable y una de las que podemos estar orgullosos. Sin embargo —su voz se hizo más dura— hay algunos de ellos —y ahora Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward se separaba a sí mismo por la elección del pronombre—, que son una deshonra para el juramento que han prestado. El sistema de jurisprudencia de los Estados Unidos está basado en el inalienable derecho que tiene cada ciudadano de tener un juicio justo. Pero cuando se hace burla de la ley, cuando los abogados gastan su tiempo y su energía, su imaginación y su habilidad para contravenir la ley, buscando caminos para trastrocar la justicia, entonces creo que es el momento de hacer algo. —Todos los ojos de los que estaban en la sala estaban fijos en Edward, que permanecía de pie con los ojos llameantes. —Estoy hablando, damas y caballeros fuera de la experiencia personal y con una profunda ira por algunas de las cosas que veo que suceden. Actualmente estoy encabezando un comité del Senado que investiga al crimen organizado en los Estados Unidos. Mi comité ha sido detenido y frustrado momento a momento por hombres que son ellos mismos más poderosos que las más altas entidades de nuestra nación. He visto sobornar a jueces, a familias de los testigos amenazadas, y desaparecer a testigos clave. El crimen organizado en nuestro país es como una mortífera serpiente que está arruinando nuestra economía, devorando nuestros Tribunales, amenazando nuestras verdaderas vidas. La gran mayoría de los abogados son hombres y mujeres honorables que hacen un honorable trabajo, pero quiero dar un aviso a esa pequeña minoría que cree que su ley está por encima de nuestra ley: ustedes están cometiendo un error y van a pagar por ese error. Muchas gracias.

Edward tomó asiento y los tumultuosos aplausos se convirtieron en una ovación de pie. Bella se encontró de pie y aplaudiendo con los demás, pero sus pensamientos estaban en las últimas palabras de Edward. Era como si él le hubiera estado hablando directamente a ella. Bella se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida, empujando a la gente.

Cuando Bella se estaba aproximando a la puerta fue detenida por un abogado mexicano con el que había trabajado un año antes.

Le besó la mano con amabilidad y le dijo:

—Qué honor que esté usted en nuestro país otra vez, Bella. Insisto en que coma conmigo esta noche.

Bella y Joshua habían planeado ir esa noche a María Elena para ver las danzas de los nativos.

—Lo siento Luis. Ya tengo un compromiso.

Sus grandes y acuosos ojos demostraron su desilusión.

—¿Mañana entonces?

Antes de que Bella pudiera contestar un asistente del Fiscal del distrito de Nueva York estaba a su lado.

—Hola —dijo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo con los pobres y la gente común? ¿Por qué no comes conmigo esta noche? Hay un lugar mexicano para bailar que se llama Nepentha que tiene un piso de cristal y un espejo en el techo.

—Me parece fascinante, pero tengo un compromiso para esta noche, gracias.

Unos minutos más tarde, Bella se encontró rodeada por abogados con los que había trabajado en favor o en contra, en todo el país. Era una celebridad y todos querían hablar con ella. Pasó media hora antes de que Bella pudiera moverse libremente. Se apuró en llegar al hall y se dirigía a la salida cuando vio a Edward detrás de ella, rodeado de los periodistas y los hombres de la custodia. Bella trató de correrse pero era demasiado tarde.

Edward la había visto.

—¡Bella!

Por un instante, pensó en fingir que no había oído, pero no podía colocarlo en una situación embarazosa delante de los otros. Lo saludó rápidamente y siguió su camino.

Vio como Edward seguía tras de ella, diciendo a los periodistas:

—No tengo más declaraciones que hacer, señoras y señores.

Un momento más tarde, Edward estaba tomándole una mano, mirándola a los ojos y era como si nunca se hubieran separado. Estaban parados en el hall, rodeados de gente, y sin embargo podrían haber estado completamente solos… Bella no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo estuvieron mirándose.

Finalmente Edward dijo:

—Creo… creo que es mejor que vayamos a tomar un trago.

—Sería mejor que no lo hiciéramos —quería salir de ese lugar.

Edward movió la cabeza.

—Denegado.

La tomó de un brazo y la llevó al repleto bar. Encontraron una mesa en la parte de atrás del salón.

—Te he llamado y te he escrito —dijo Edward—. Nunca me llamaste y me devolvieron las cartas.

La miraba con los ojos llenos de preguntas.

—No ha pasado un día sin que dejara de pensar en ti. ¿Por qué desapareciste?

—Es parte de mi número de magia —contestó Bella alegremente.

Un mozo vino a buscar el pedido. Edward preguntó a Bella.

—¿Qué quieres tomar?

—Nada. Realmente tengo que irme.

—No puedes irte ahora. Ésta es una celebración. El aniversario de la revolución.

—¿De ellos o nuestra?

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? —se volvió hacia el mozo—. Dos margaritas.

—No. Yo… —Muy bien, pensó, una copa… —Que la mía sea doble —dijo Bella temerariamente.

El mozo asintió y se fue.

—Leí sobre ti todo este tiempo —dijo Bella —. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Edward.

—Muchas gracias. —Edward vacilo—. Yo tambien he leido acerca de ti.

Bella correspondio a su tono de voz.

—Pero tu no estas orgulloso de mi.

—Parece que tienes un monton de clientes de la Organizacion.

Bella sintio que sus defensas la abandonaban.

—Creí que tu conferencia había terminado.

—Ésta no es una conferencia, Bella. Estoy preocupado por ti. Mi comité está detrás de Felix Moretti y vamos a atraparlo.

Bella miró hacia el bar lleno de abogados.

—Por Dios, Edward, no deberíamos tener esta discusión, especialmente aquí.

—¿Dónde entonces?

—En ningún lado. Felix Moretti es mi cliente. No puedo discutir sobre él contigo.

—Quiero hablar contigo. ¿Dónde?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya te he dicho que yo…

—Tengo que hablar sobre nosotros.

—No hay nosotros —Bella empezó a levantarse.

Edward puso la mano sobre su brazo.

—Por favor no te vayas. No puedo dejarte ir. No todavía.

Sin ganas, Bella se volvió a sentar.

Los ojos de Edward estaban clavados en su rostro.

—¿Alguna vez piensas en mí?

Bella lo miró y no sabía si reír o llorar. ¡Si alguna vez pensaba en él! Él vivía en su casa. Lo besaba cada mañana al decirle buen día, le hacía el desayuno, iba a navegar con él, lo amaba.

—Sí —dijo finalmente Bella—. Pienso en ti.

—Me alegro. ¿Eres feliz?

—Por supuesto —se dio cuenta de que había contestado demasiado rápido. Puso una voz más indiferente—. Tengo éxito en la profesión, me va bien económicamente, viajo mucho, conozco muchos hombres atractivos. ¿Cómo está tu mujer?

—Está bien —su voz era baja.

—¿Y tu hija?

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y su cara se llenó de orgullo.

—Samantha es maravillosa. Sólo que está creciendo demasiado rápido.

Debe de tener la edad de Joshua.

—¿No te casaste?

—No.

Hubo un largo momento, y después Bella trató de continuar pero había dudado demasiado. Era demasiado tarde. Edward había mirado en sus ojos e instantáneamente se dio cuenta.

Tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

—¡Oh, Bella! ¡Oh, mi querida!

Bella sintió que se ruborizaba. Había sabido todo el tiempo que éste era un terrible error.

—Tengo que irme, Edward. Tengo un compromiso.

—Rómpelo —le pidió.

—Lo siento. No puedo —todo lo que quería era irse de allí, sacar a su hijo de allí, volver a casa.

Edward le estaba diciendo:

—Se supone que debo volver a Washington en el vuelo de esta tarde. Puedo arreglar para quedarme si podemos vernos esta noche.

—¡No! ¡No!

—Bella, no puedo dejarte ir de nuevo. No así. Tenemos que hablar. Come conmigo esta noche.

Edward le apretaba la mano con fuerza. Lo miró y luchó con todas sus fuerzas pero se encontró débil.

—Por favor, Edward —suplicó—. No debemos ser vistos juntos. Si tú estás contra Felix Moretti…

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con Moretti. Un amigo me ha ofrecido su barco. Se llama Paloma Blanca. Está amarrado en el Yacht Club. A las ocho de la noche.

—No estaré allí.

—Yo sí. Te estaré esperando.

Al otro lado del salón, en el bar repleto de gente, Alec Vito, estaba sentado con dos mexicanas puttane que un amigo le había enviado. Las dos eran lindas y vulgares y menores de edad, que era como le gustaban a Vito. Su amigo le prometió que serían especiales y tenía razón. Se restregaban contra él, susurrándole excitantes promesas al oído, pero Alec Vito no las escuchaba. Estaba mirando al otro lado del salón en donde Bella Swan y Edward Cullen estaban sentados.

—¿Por qué no vamos arriba a tu cuarto ahora, querido?, —sugirió una de las chicas de Alec.

Alec Vito estuvo tentado de acercarse a donde estaba Bella con el desconocido y decirle hola, pero las dos chicas tenían las manos entre sus piernas y le estaba por dar un ataque.

—Bueno, vamos arriba —dijo Alec Vito.


	45. Chapter 45

45

El Paloma Blanca era un velero con motor y brillaba orgulloso y blanco y centelleante bajo la luz de la luna, Bella se acercó despacio, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la veía. Edward le había dicho que iba a eludir a sus custodios del servicio secreto y aparentemente lo había logrado. Después que Bella dejó instalados a Joshua y la señora Mackey en María Elena, tomó un taxi y se hizo dejar dos cuadras antes del muelle.

Bella había levantado el teléfono muchas veces para llamar a Edward y decirle que no se iba a encontrar con él. Empezó a escribirle una carta y la dejó. Desde el momento que lo dejó en el bar estuvo en la agonía de la indecisión. Pensó en todas las razones por las que no debía ver a Edward. Nada bueno podía resultar de eso, y podría causar mucho daño. La carrera de Edward se podía ver comprometida. Estaba en la cresta de la popularidad, un idealista en una época de cinismo, la esperanza para el futuro del país. Era el preferido de los medios de comunicación, pero la misma prensa que había ayudado a crearlo, podía estar lista para empujarlo hacia el abismo si traicionaba la imagen que tenían de él.

Y por eso Bella decidió no verlo. Ella era una mujer diferente, que vivía una vida distinta y que ahora pertenecía a Felix…

Edward estaba esperándola en la planchada.

—Tenía tanto miedo de que no vinieras —le dijo.

Y ella cayó en sus brazos y se besaron.

—¿Qué pasa con la tripulación? —preguntó Bella finalmente.

—Los eché a todos. ¿Todavía recuerdas cómo navegar?

—Todavía recuerdo.

Izaron la vela, pusieron el timón en rumbo y diez minutos más tarde el Paloma Blanca salía de la playa camino al mar abierto. Durante la primera media hora, estuvieron ocupados con el manejo del barco, pero no hubo un momento en que no estuvieran conscientes de la mutua presencia. La tensión seguía creciendo y los dos sabían que lo que iba a ocurrir era inevitable.

Cuando finalmente se alejaron de la costa y ya estaban navegando iluminados por la luna del Pacífico, Edward se acercó a Bella y la abrazó. Hicieron el amor en la cubierta bajo las estrellas, con la suave y fragante brisa refrescando sus cuerpos desnudos.

El pasado y el futuro no existían y sólo el presente era real uniéndolos a los dos en los efímeros y rápidos momentos. Para Bella esa noche en los brazos de Edward no era el comienzo sino el fin. Ya no había manera de unir los dos mundos que los separaban. Se habían alejado demasiado el uno del otro y ya no había regreso para ninguno de los dos. Ni ahora ni nunca. Ella siempre tendría una parte de Edward en Joshua, y eso era suficiente, para ella tendría que ser suficiente.

Esta noche debería quedarle para el resto de su vida.

Permanecían acostados uno al lado del otro, escuchando el dulce susurro del agua contra el barco.

Edward dijo:

—Mañana…

—No hables —susurró Bella—. Simplemente ámame, Edward.

Bella cubrió sus labios con pequeños besos e hizo vibrar sus dedos delicadamente por el cuerpo firme y largo de Edward, mientras movía sus manos hacia abajo en lentos círculos.


	46. Chapter 46

46

—El maricón me estuvo haciendo el malocchio —se quejaba el pequeño Laurent Fiore— así que al final tuve que liquidarlo.

Alec Vito se rió, porque cualquiera que quisiera hacerse el loco con Little Flower tendría que quedarse fuera del negocio. Alec Vito estaba pasándolo muy bien en la cocina de la granja con Lauret Fiore y James Colella, hablando de los viejos tiempos, mientras esperaban que la reunión en el living terminara. El gigante y el enano eran sus mejores amigos. Habían pasado juntos por el fuego. Alec Vito miró a los dos hombres y pensó feliz: son como mis hermanos.

—¿Cómo está tu primo Pete? —preguntó Alec al gigante Colella.

—Tuvo cáncer y estuvo para el remate, pero ya va a estar bien.

—Es un tipo genial.

—Aja. Pete es un buen tipo; sólo que tiene un poco de mala suerte. Fue ayudante en un robo a un Banco, pero le salió mal y los mierdas de los policías lo agarraron y lo metieron adentro. Les dio trabajo. Los guardias trataron de cercarlo pero estaban perdiendo el tiempo.

—Diablos, sí, Pete tiene clase.

—Sí. Siempre estuvo atrás de billetes grandes, autos grandes y tipas grandes.

Desde el living llegaba el sonido de voces enojadas. Ellos escucharon por un momento.

—Me parece que Colfax anda irritado.

Thomas Colfax y Felix Moretti estaban solos en la habitación, discutiendo una gran operación de juego que la Familia estaba por establecer en las Bahamas. Felix había encargado a Bella para que se hiciera cargo de la parte comercial del asunto.

—No puedes hacer eso, Felix —protestaba Colfax—. Yo conozco a todos los tipos de allí. Ella no. Debes dejar que yo maneje eso. —Sabía que estaba hablando en voz demasiado alta, pero era incapaz de controlarse.

—Demasiado tarde —dijo Felix.

—No me fío de esa chica. Aro tampoco.

—Aro ya no está con nosotros —la voz de Felix era peligrosamente tranquila.

Thomas Colfax supo que ése era el momento de dar marcha atrás.

—Claro, Felix. Todo lo que te estoy diciendo es que creo que poner a la chica es un error. Reconozco que es muy lista, pero te estoy advirtiendo antes de que ella nos arruine todo.

Era Thomas Colfax el que estaba preocupando a Felix. La Comisión de Investigación del crimen, de Cullen, estaba en su máximo furor. Cuando encontraran a Colfax, ¿cuánto tiempo podría estar el viejo sin venirse abajo? Él sabía más cosas sobre la Familia de las que Bella nunca podría llegar a saber. Colfax era el único que podría destruirlos a todos, y Felix no confiaba en él.

—Mándala por un tiempo —le estaba diciendo Thomas Colfax—. Sólo hasta que esta investigación se enfríe. Es una mujer, si la presionan, hablará.

Felix lo observó y tomó su decisión.

—Muy bien, Tom. Quizá tengas razón en esto. Bella puede no ser peligrosa, pero por otro lado si ella no está con nosotros en un ciento por ciento, ¿para qué tomar innecesarios riesgos?

—Eso es todo lo que sugiero, Felix—Colfax se puso de pie, aliviado—. Estás haciendo lo más sabio.

—Lo sé. —Felix se volvió hacia la cocina y gritó: —¡Alec!

Un momento más tarde, apareció Alec Vito.

—Lleva de vuelta al consigliere a Nueva York, Alec.

—Seguro, jefe.

—Ah. En el camino quiero que dejes algo que tengo que mandar —se volvió a Thomas Colfax—. ¿No te importa, no?

—Por supuesto que no, Felix. —Estaba radiante con su victoria.

—Ven conmigo arriba —dijo Felix Moretti a Alec Vito.

Alec siguió a Moretti hasta su dormitorio. Cuando estuvieron allí, Felix cerró la puerta.

—Quiero que hagas una parada antes de salir de Nueva Jersey.

—Seguro, jefe.

—Quiero que te libres de una basura —Alec Vito lo miró intrigado—. El consigliere —explicó Felix.

—Oh. Está bien. Lo que usted diga.

—Llévalo y líbrate de él. A esta hora de la noche no vas a encontrar a nadie por ahí.

Quince minutos más tarde, la limusina estaba en camino a Nueva York. Alec Vito manejaba y Thomas Colfax iba sentado junto a él.

—Estoy encantado de que Felix haya decidido sacar del campo a esa puta —dijo Thomas Colfax.

Alec miró de soslayo al ingenuo abogado sentado junto a él.

—Aja.

Thomas Colfax miró su reloj de oro Baume y Mercier. Eran las tres de la madrugada, bastante pasada su hora de acostarse. Había sido un largo día y estaba cansado. Me estoy volviendo viejo para estas peleas, pensó.

—¿Tienes que ir muy lejos?

—No muy lejos —masculló Alec.

La mente de Alec Vito estaba confundida. Asesinar era parte de su trabajo y era una parte que le gustaba, por la sensación de poder que le daba. Alec se sentía como un dios cuando mataba, era omnipotente. Pero esta noche, estaba molesto. No podía entender por qué le habían ordenado deshacerse de Thomas Colfax. Colfax era el consigliere, el hombre que siempre había ayudado cuando alguien estaba en algún problema. Cercano al Padrino, el consigliere era el hombre más importante de la Organización. Había sacado de líos a Alec muchas veces.

—¡Mierda!, pensó Alec. Colfax tiene razón. Felix nunca debió haber dejado entrar a una mujer en los negocios. Los hombres piensan con su cerebro. Las mujeres con sus ovarios. ¡Oh, cómo le gustaría ponerle las manos encima a Bella Swan! Se la daría hasta que gritara y entonces…

—¡Cuidado! ¡Te estás yendo del camino!

El basural estaba a corta distancia de allí. Alec podía sentir la transpiración en sus brazos. Volvió a mirar a Thomas Colfax.

Hacerlo sonar era una cosa segura. Era como poner a dormir un bebé; ¡maldito sea! ¡Pero el bebé equivocado! Alguien le estaba haciendo un trabajo a Felix. Esto era un pecado. Era como asesinar a este viejo.

Hubiera querido haber podido hablar de esto con Laurent y James. Ellos le hubieran dicho lo que tenía que hacer.

Alec podía ver el basural a la derecha de la ruta. Sus nervios empezaron a estremecerse, como siempre le pasaba antes de matar. Apretó el brazo izquierdo contra su costado y sintió la seguridad de su Smith & Wesson calibre 38 de caño recortado.

—Espero poder dormir bien —bostezó Colfax.

Sí, iba a tener un largo, largo sueño.

El auto estaba cerca del basural. Alec controló por el espejo retrovisor y escudriñó la ruta. No había ningún auto a la vista.

Repentinamente puso el pie en el freno y dijo:

—Maldición, creo que pinchamos una goma.

Detuvo el auto, abrió la puerta y se bajó al camino. Sacó el revólver de la funda y lo sostuvo a un costado. Después se corrió para el lado del pasajero y le dijo:

—¿Podría ayudarme?

Thomas Colfax abrió la puerta y bajó del auto.

—No soy muy bueno para… —Vio el revólver que Alec empuñaba y se detuvo.

Tragó con dificultad y dijo: —¿Qué… qué es lo que pasa Alec? —se le quebró Ja voz —, ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?

Ésa era la pregunta que había estado dando vueltas por la cabeza de Alec todo ese tiempo. Alguien le había hecho trampa a Alec . Colfax estaba del lado de ellos. Cuando el hermano menor de Alec tuvo problema con los Federales fue Colfax el que salvó al muchacho. Incluso le consiguió un trabajo. Maldición, estoy en deuda con él, pensó Alec.

Dejó caer la mano con el revólver.

—Le juro por Dios que no sé por qué, señor Colfax. No está bien.

Thomas Colfax lo miró un momento e hizo un gesto.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Alec.

—Dios, no puedo hacerlo. Usted es mi consigliere.

—Felix te matará si me dejas ir.

Alec sabía que Colfax le estaba diciendo la verdad. Felix Moretti no era un hombre que tolerara la desobediencia. Alec pensó en Tommy Angelo. Angelo había sido un tipo importante en el robo de pieles. Felix le ordenó que tomara el auto que habían usado y lo dejara en una compactadora de Nueva Jersey que era de la Familia.

Tommy Angelo tenía apuro por llegar a una cita y dejó el auto en la calle en el East Side, donde lo encontraron los investigadores. Angelo desapareció al día siguiente, y la historia fue que lo habían puesto en el baúl de un viejo Chevy y lo habían compactado. Nadie traicionaba a Felix Moretti y quedaba con vida. Pero hay una forma, pensó Alec.

—Felix no tiene por qué saberlo —dijo Alec. Su mente que generalmente trabajaba con lentitud andaba rápido y con una inusual claridad—. Mire —dijo— todo lo que tiene que hacer es irse del país. Le diré a Felix que lo maté y lo tiré a la basura, así nadie lo podrá encontrar. Usted puede volar a Sudamérica o adonde quiera. Tendrá que tener un poco de dinero para poder irse.

Thomas Colfax trató de disimular la creciente esperanza en su voz.

—Tengo un montón Alec. Puedo darte lo que…

Alec sacudió la cabeza con furia.

—No hago esto por dinero. Lo hago porque —¿cómo podía decirlo con palabras? —yo lo respeto a usted. La única cosa es que usted tendrá que protegerme. ¿Podría tomar un avión mañana a la mañana para Sudamérica?

—No hay problema, Alec —contestó Colfax—. Sólo llévame a casa. Mi pasaporte está allí.

Dos horas más tarde, Thomas Colfax estaba en un jet de Eastern Airlines. Iba a Washington D.C.


	47. Chapter 47

47

Era el último día en Acapulco, una mañana perfecta con brisas suaves y cálidas que sonaban melodiosas entre las palmeras. La playa de La Concha estaba repleta de turistas que aprovechaban el sol antes de volver a la rutina de todos los días.

Joshua llegó a la mesa del desayuno con traje de baño, con su cuerpito atlético tostado y en buena forma. La señora Mackey avanzaba pesadamente detrás de él.

—He tenido tiempo más que suficiente para digerir lo que comí —dijo Joshua—. ¿Puedo ir ahora a hacer esquí acuático?

—Joshua, recién acabas de comer.

—Tengo un metabolismo muy rápido —explicó muy serio—. Digiero la comida muy rápido.

Bella se rió.

—Muy bien. Que te diviertas.

—Lo haré. ¿Mírame, quieres?

Bella miró como Joshua se dirigía por el muelle a la lancha que lo esperaba. Lo vio conversar seriamente con el conductor y que el muchacho se daba vuelta para mirar a Bella. Ella hizo un gesto de asentimiento y el conductor otro y Joshua comenzó a ponerse los esquíes.

El motor arrancó y la lancha comenzó a andar y Bella observó a Joshua deslizándose en sus esquíes por el agua.

La señora Mackey dijo con orgullo:

—Es un atleta por naturaleza, ¿no es cierto?

En ese momento, Joshua se volvió para hacer señas a Bella y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo contra los pilotes. Bella salió volando hacia el muelle. Un instante después vio que la cabeza de Joshua aparecía sobre el agua y la miraba sonriendo.

Bella se detuvo con el corazón palpitante, y miró como Joshua se volvía a poner los esquíes. La lancha se empezó a mover de nuevo, ganando velocidad para que Joshua pudiera ponerse de pie. Otra vez volvió a saludar a Bella y después siguió deslizándose en la cresta de las olas. Se quedó allí, mirándolo, su corazón todavía latía agitado. Si algo le llegara a pasar a Joshua… Se preguntó si las otras madres querrían a sus hijos como ella quería al suyo, pero no le pareció posible. Moriría por Joshua, podría matar por él. Ya he matado por él, pensó, con la mano de Felix Moretti.

La señora Mackey estaba diciéndole.

—Pudo haber sido un golpe muy feo.

—Gracias a Dios no lo fue.

Joshua estuvo en el agua una hora. Cuando la lancha se dirigió al muelle, dejó caer las sogas y siguió esquiando graciosamente hasta la arena.

Corrió hasta donde estaba Bella lleno de excitación.

—Deberías haber visto el accidente, mami. ¡Fue increíble! Un gran velero se hundió y nosotros paramos y los salvamos.

—Eso es una maravilla, hijo. ¿Cuántas vidas salvaron?

—Había seis personas.

—¿Y los sacaron del agua?

Joshua vaciló.

—Bueno, no exactamente. Ellos ya estaban sentados en un costado del barco. Pero probablemente se hubieran muerto si nadie aparecía para salvarlos.

Bella se contuvo para no reírse.

—Ya veo. Tuvieron mucha suerte de que ustedes llegaran, ¿no es cierto?

—Creo que sí.

—¿Te lastimaste cuando te caíste, querido?

—Por supuesto que no —mostró la parte de atrás de su cabeza—. Tengo un pequeño chichón.

—Déjame tocarlo.

—¿Para qué? Si ya sabes como es un chichón.

Bella pasó suavemente la mano por la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Joshua. Sus dedos encontraron un gran chichón.

—Es más grande que un huevo, Joshua.

—No es nada.

Bella se puso de pie.

—Creo que es mejor que volvamos al hotel.

—¿No nos podemos quedar un ratito más?

—Me temo que no. Tenemos que hacer las valijas. ¿No querrás perderte tu partido de pelota del sábado, no?

Joshua suspiró.

—No. Terry Waters está esperando para ocupar mi puesto.

—No tiene posibilidad. Batea como una nena.

Joshua asintió presumido.

—¿Es así, no?

Cuando llegaron a Las Brisas, Bella telefoneó al conserje y le pidió que mandara un médico a la habitación. Treinta minutos más tarde llegó un médico, un solemne mexicano de mediana edad, con un traje blanco pasado de moda… Bella lo hizo pasar al bungalow.

—¿En qué puedo servirla? —preguntó el doctor Raúl Mendoza.

—Mi hijo tuvo una caída esta mañana. Tiene un feo chichón en la cabeza. Quiero estar segura de que no es nada.

Bella lo llevó al cuarto de Joshua, donde éste hacía su valija.

—Joshua, éste es el doctor Mendoza.

Joshua levantó la vista y preguntó:

—¿Alguien está enfermo?

—No. Nadie está enfermo, mi querido. Sólo quiero que el doctor te vea la cabeza.

—¡Oh, por Dios, mami! ¿Qué pasa con mi cabeza?

—Nada. Pero me voy a sentir mejor si el doctor te revisa. ¿Hazme el gusto, quieres?

—¡Mujeres! —dijo Joshua. Miró al doctor con desconfianza—. ¿No me irá a clavar ninguna aguja, no?

—No, señor. Soy un doctor que no hace doler.

—Ésa es la clase que a mí me gusta.

—Por favor, siéntese.

Joshua se sentó al borde de la cama y el doctor Mendoza hizo correr los dedos por la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Joshua. Joshua se estremeció de dolor pero no gritó.

El médico abrió su valija y sacó un oftalmoscopio.

—Abra grandes los ojos, por favor.

Joshua obedeció. El doctor Mendoza lo observó con el instrumento.

—¿Ve alguna chica desnuda bailando allí?

—¡Joshua!

—Sólo preguntaba.

El doctor Mendoza, examinó el otro ojo de Joshua.

—Está cero kilómetro. ¿Ésa es una frase del slang no? —se puso de pie y cerró su maletín—. Póngale hielo en el lugar. Mañana el muchacho estará perfectamente bien.

Fue como si le sacaran una piedra del corazón.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Bella.

—Arreglaré mis honorarios con el cajero del hotel, señora. Adiós jovencito.

—Adiós, doctor Mendoza.

Cuando el doctor se fue, Joshua se volvió a su madre.

—Te gusta tirar la plata, mami.

—Lo sé. Me gusta gastarla en cosas como comida, tu salud…

—Soy el hombre más fuerte de todo el equipo.

—Sigue así.

Sonrió.

—Te lo prometo.

Tomaron el avión de las seis de la tarde para Nueva York y estuvieron de vuelta en Sands Point esa noche, tarde. Joshua durmió todo el camino a casa.


	48. Chapter 48

48

El cuarto estaba lleno de fantasmas. Edward Cullen estaba en su estudio preparando un discurso para la campaña por televisión, pero le resultaba imposible concentrarse. Su cabeza estaba llena de Bella. Había sido incapaz de pensar en otra cosa desde que volvió de Acapulco. Verla sólo había confirmado lo que Edward sabía desde el principio. Había elegido mal. Nunca debió dejar a Bella. Al estar con ella otra vez había recordado todo lo que tuvo y dejó ir y no podía soportar ese pensamiento.

Estaba en una situación imposible. Blair Román la llamaría una situación de no ganar.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta y entró Chuck Morrison, el asistente en jefe de Edward, trayendo un cassette.

—¿Puedo hablarte un minuto, Edward?

—¿No puedes esperar, Chuck? Estoy en medio de…

—No creo que se pueda esperar. —Había excitación en la voz de Chuck Morrison.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué es tan urgente?

Chuck Morrison se acercó más al escritorio.

—Tengo una llamada telefónica. Puede ser de algún loco, pero si no lo es, entonces este año la Navidad viene más temprano. Escucha esto.

Colocó el cassette en el grabador de Edward, apretó el botón y empezó a andar.

¿Cuál dijo que era su nombre?

Eso no importa. No quiero hablar con nadie que no sea el senador Cullen.

El Senador está ocupado ahora. Por qué no le envía una nota y veremos…

¡No! Escúcheme a mí. Esto es muy importante. Dígale al senador Cullen que yo le puedo entregar a Felix Moretti. Al hacer este llamado estoy poniendo mi vida en sus manos. Simplemente déle ese mensaje al Senador.

Muy bien. ¿Dónde está usted?

Estoy en el motel Capitol en la calle 32. Habitación 14. Dígale que no venga hasta que oscurezca y que se asegure de que nadie lo siga. Sé que están grabando esto. Si esto lo oye alguien que no sea él, soy un hombre muerto.

Se oyó un click y la grabación terminó.

—¿Qué piensas de esto? —preguntó Chuck Morrison.

Edward arrugó la frente.

—La ciudad está llena de chiflados. Por otro lado, nuestro hombre sabe qué clase de carnada usar, ¿no? ¡Felix … por Dios… Moretti!

A las diez de la noche, Edward cullen, acompañado de cuatro hombres del servicio secreto, golpeaba cautelosamente la puerta de la habitación catorce en el motel Capitol. La puerta se abrió con un crujido.

En el momento que Edward vio la cara del hombre que estaba adentro se volvió a los agentes que lo acompañaban y dijo:

—Esperen afuera. No dejen acercarse a nadie.

La puerta se abrió más y Edward entró en la habitación.

—Buenas noches, senador Cullen.

—Buenas noches, señor Colfax.

Los dos hombres se miraron el uno al otro.

Thomas Colfax estaba más viejo que la última vez que Edward lo había visto, pero había otra diferencia, casi indescriptible. Y de golpe Edward se dio cuenta de qué era: miedo. Thomas Colfax estaba aterrorizado. Siempre había sido un hombre seguro de sí mismo, arrogante y ahora esa seguridad había desaparecido.

—Gracias por venir, Senador —la voz de Colfax sonaba fatigada y nerviosa.

—Entiendo que usted quiere hablar conmigo sobre Felix Moretti.

—Puedo arrojárselo a sus pies.

—Usted es el abogado de Moretti. ¿Por qué quiere hacer eso?

—Tengo mis razones.

—Supongamos que yo lo escuche. ¿Qué espera usted en cambio?

—Primero, completa inmunidad. Segundo, quiero salir del país. Necesito pasaporte, papeles…, una nueva identidad.

Entonces Felix Moretti había terminado el contrato con Colfax. Era la única explicación para lo que sucedía. Edward apenas podía creer en su buena suerte. De las posibles traiciones ésta era la mejor que podía recibir.

—Si consigo inmunidad para usted —dijo Edward— y todavía no le estoy prometiendo nada… usted se da cuenta de que voy a querer que se presente en la Corte y testifique todo. Voy a querer todo lo que usted tenga.

—Lo tendrá.

—¿Sabe Moretti dónde está usted ahora?

—Cree que estoy muerto —Thomas Colfax sonrió nervioso—. Si me encuentra voy a estarlo.

—No va a encontrarlo. No lo hará si hacemos un trato.

—Estoy poniendo mi vida en sus manos, Senador.

—Francamente —le informó Edward— no doy un centavo por su vida. Quiero a Moretti. Vamos a ver si nos ponemos de acuerdo. Si llegamos a un arreglo, usted tendrá toda la protección que el gobierno pueda dar. Si yo estoy conforme con su testimonio, se le dará la cantidad de dinero necesaria para que pueda vivir en el país que usted elija con otra identidad. A cambio de eso usted deberá estar de acuerdo con los siguientes puntos: deberá prestar declaración ante el Gran Jurado y cuando llevemos a Moretti a juicio usted deberá ser testigo por el gobierno. ¿Está de acuerdo?

Thomas Colfax miró a lo lejos. Finalmente dijo:

—Aro Vulturi debe estar revolviéndose en su tumba. ¿Qué pasa con la gente? ¿Qué pasa con el honor?

Edward no contestó. Éste era el hombre que había trampeado a la ley cientos de veces, que había ayudado a salir en libertad a asesinos pagos, que había ayudado a los dirigentes de la peor organización criminal que el mundo civilizado conocía. Y ahora estaba preguntándose qué pasaba con el honor.

Thomas Colfax se volvió hacia Edward.

—Vamos a hacer el trato. Lo quiero por escrito y firmado por el Procurador General.

—Lo tendrá —Edward miró la habitación del motel—. Vámonos de este lugar.

—No quiero ir a un hotel. Moretti tiene orejas por todos lados.

—No adonde vamos a ir.

Diez minutos después de medianoche, un camión militar y dos jeeps manejados por marines armados se detenían frente a la habitación catorce del motel. Cuatro policías militares entraron en el cuarto y unos momentos después salieron escoltando muy de cerca a Thomas Colfax hasta la parte trasera del camión. La procesión se alejó el motel con un jeep delante del camión y el otro siguiéndolo en la ruta a Quantico, Virginia, a cuarenta kilómetros al sur de Washington. La caravana de tres autos iba a gran velocidad y cuarenta minutos más tarde llegaba al Cuerpo de Marina de los Estados Unidos con base en Quantico.

El jefe de la base, comandante general Roy Wallace y un destacamento de marines armados estaban esperando en la puerta. Cuando la caravana se detuvo, el general Wallace dijo al capitán al mando del destacamento:

—El prisionero debe ser llevado directamente a su celda. Nadie debe hablar con el.

El comandante general Roy Wallace contempló cómo la caravana penetraba en el recinto. Hubiera dado un mes de su paga por saber la identidad del hombre que iba en el camión. El comando general consistía en una extensión para la estación aérea del puerpo de Marina y una parte de la academia del FBI y era el centro principal de entrenamiento para oficiales del Cuerpo de Marina de los Estados Unidos. Nunca les abían pedido antes que alojaran a un prisionero civil. Estaba totalmente fuera de los reglamentos.

Dos horas antes, había recibido un llamado telefónico del propio comandante del cuerpo de Marina.

—Hay un hombre en camino a su base, Roy. Quiero que deje vacía la prisión y lo coloque allí hasta nuevas órdenes.

El general Wallace creyó que había oído mal.

—¿Señor, usted dijo que deje vacía la prisión?

—Eso es. Quiero que ese hombre esté solo. No se debe permitir a nadie que esté cerca de él. Y quiero que doble la guardia de la prisión. ¿Entendió?

—Sí, mi general.

—Una cosa más, Roy. Si algo le pasa a ese hombre mientras esté bajo su custodia despídase de sus pelotas.

Y el Comandante colgó la comunicación.

El general Wallace miró hasta que el camión entró en la prisión, después volvió a su oficina y llamó a su asistente el capitán Alvin Giles.

—Acerca del hombre que vamos a poner en la prisión… —dijo el general Wallace.

—Sí, mi General.

—Nuestro objetivo primordial es que esté a salvo. Quiero que usted elija los gardias. Nadie más estará cerca de él. Ni visitas, ni correo, ni paquetes. ¿Entendió?

—Sí, señor.

—Quiero que esté usted personalmente en la cocina cuando le preparen la comida.

—Sí, mi General.

—Si alguno muestra una indebida curiosidad sobre él, quiero que me lo comunique inmediatamente. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—No, señor.

—Muy bien Al. Póngase a la cabeza de esto. Si algo sale mal, despídase de sus pelotas.


	49. Chapter 49

49

Bella despertó a la mañana temprano con el suave golpeteo de la lluvia sobre la casa, y se quedó acostada oyéndolo.

Miró su reloj despertador. Era hora de empezar su día.

Una media hora más tarde, Bella bajaba al comedor para tomar el desayuno con Joshua. No estaba allí.

La señora Mackey vino desde la cocina.

—Buenos días señora Swan.

—Buenos días. ¿Dónde está Joshua?

—Parecía tan cansado que pensé que podía dejarlo dormir un rato más. No empieza el colegio hasta mañana.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—Buena idea.

Tomó su desayuno y subió para despedirse de Joshua. Estaba acostado en su cama, profundamente dormido.

Bella se sentó en el borde de la cama y dijo suavemente.

—Eh, dormilón, ¿quieres decirme hasta luego?

Joshua abrió despacio un ojo.

—Seguro, compañera. Hasta luego —tenía la voz cargada de sueño—. ¿Tengo que levantarme?

—No. Te diré lo que vas a hacer. ¿Por qué no descansas todo el día? Puedes divertirte sin salir. Está lloviendo demasiado para que salgas.

Asintió adormilado.

—Bueno, mami.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se quedó dormido.

Bella pasó toda la tarde en los tribunales y cuando terminó y regresó a su casa ya eran las siete de la tarde. La lluvia que había continuado todo el día caía a torrentes y cuando Bella entró por el camino de la casa, ésta parecía como un castillo rodeado de un foso verde.

La señora Mackey abrió la puerta de adelante y ayudó a Bella a sacarse su empapado impermeable.

Bella se sacudió los cabellos y preguntó:

—¿Dónde está Joshua?

—Está durmiendo.

Bella miró a la señora Mackey con preocupación.

—¿Ha estado durmiendo todo el día?

—No ¡santo cielo! Estuvo dando vueltas por aquí. Le preparé la comida pero cuando subí a buscarlo estaba dormido de nuevo y pensé que era mejor dejarlo.

—Ya veo.

Bella subió al dormitorio de Joshua y entró sin hacer ruido. Joshua estaba dormido. Bella se inclinó y le tocó la frente. No tenía fiebre, su color era normal.

Le tomó el pulso. No había nada malo, salvo su imaginación. Se estaba dejando llevar por ella. Probablemente Joshua había estado jugando demasiado todo el día y era natural que estuviese cansado. Bella se deslizó fuera del cuarto y volvió abajo.

—¿Por qué no hace unos sándwiches para Joshua, señora Mackey? Déjeselos al costado de la cama. Así los come cuando se despierte.

Bella comió en su escritorio, mientras trabajaba con unos expedientes, preparando su exposición para un juicio que tenía al otro día. Pensó en llamar a Felix para decirle que había vuelto, pero dudó en hablar con él tan pronto después de la noche con Edward …Era tan perceptivo. Después de medianoche terminó con su trabajo. Se puso de pie y se desperezó tratando de aliviar la tensión en su espalda y su nuca. Puso los papeles en el portafolios, apagó las luces y se dirigió hacia arriba. Pasó por el dormitorio de Joshua y le echó un vistazo. Todavía dormía.

Los sándwiches en la mesa de noche estaban sin tocar.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Bella bajó a tomar el desayuno, Joshua estaba allí, vestido y listo para ir a la escuela.

—Buen día, mami.

—Buen día, querido. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bárbaro. Estaba realmente cansado. Debe ser el sol de México.

—Debe ser.

—Acapulco es bonito de verdad. ¿Podemos volver en las próximas vacaciones?

—No veo por qué no. ¿Estás contento de volver a clase?

—Me rehúso a contestar en un terreno que puede incriminarme.

A la mitad de la tarde, Bella estaba tomando una declaración cuando Emily llamó.

—Disculpe que la interrumpa pero hay una señora Stout que quiere hablar con usted y…

Era la maestra de la clase de Joshua.

—Pásame la comunicación.

Bella tomó el teléfono.

—Hola señora Stout. ¿Algo anda mal?

—Oh, no. Todo está muy bien. No quiero alarmarla. Sólo quería sugerirle que sería mejor que Joshua duerma un poco más en casa.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Ha dormido en casi todas las clases de hoy. La señorita Williams y la señora Toboco me lo hicieron notar. Quizás usted pueda hacer que se acueste más temprano a la noche.

Bella se quedó inmóvil ante el teléfono.

—Sí… claro. Lo haré.

Colgó el teléfono despacio y se volvió hacia las personas que estaban en el cuarto, esperándola.

—Lo… lo siento —dijo—. Van a tener que perdonarme.

Salió volando hacia la recepción.

—Emily, encuentra a Peter. Pídele que tome la declaración por mí. Me ha ocurrido algo.

—Muy… —Bella ya estaba en la puerta.

Condujo hasta su casa como una enloquecida, pasando la velocidad límite, pasando las luces rojas, con la cabeza llena de imágenes de las cosas terribles que le podrían pasar a Joshua. El camino le pareció interminable y cuando divisó su casa a la distancia, Bella esperaba ver ambulancias y autos de la policía. La entrada estaba desierta. Estacionó frente a la puerta y entró corriendo a la casa:

—¡Joshua!

Estaba mirando por televisión un partido de béisbol.

—Hola, mami. Viniste temprano a casa. ¿Te echaron?

Bella se quedó en la habitación, sintiendo que su cuerpo se aflojaba de alivio. Se sintió como una idiota.

—Deberías haber visto la última entrada. ¡Craig Swan estuvo fantástico!

—¿Cómo te sientes, hijo?

—Perfecto.

Bella le puso la mano en la frente. No tenía fiebre.

—¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien?

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué estás tan rara? ¿Estás preocupada por algo? ¿Quieres tener una conversación de hombre a hombre?— Bella sonrió.

—No querido. Es sólo que… ¿no te duele nada?

—Te lo diré —se quejó—. Los Mets están perdiendo seis a cinco. ¿Sabes lo que pasó en la primera entrada?

Empezó una excitada narración sobre el comportamiento de su equipo favorito.

Bella permaneció allí, mirándolo, con todo su cariño y pensando: ¡Maldita imaginación! Por supuesto que está bien.

—Sigue mirando el partido. Voy a ver que hay de comer.

Bella fue a la cocina con toda despreocupación. Decidió hacer una torta de banana que era el postre favorito de Joshua.

Treinta minutos más tarde, cuando Bella volvió a la habitación, Joshua estaba tirado en el suelo, inconsciente.

El camino hasta el hospital Blinderman Memorial parecía no terminar nunca.

Bella estaba sentada en la parte de atrás de la ambulancia, sosteniendo la mano de Joshua. Un practicante había colocado una máscara de oxígeno en la cara de Joshua.

Éste no había recuperado la conciencia. La sirena de la ambulancia sonaba, pero el tránsito estaba muy pesado y la ambulancia avanzaba despacio, mientras los curiosos miraban a través de sus ventanillas, deteniéndose ante la mujer de rostro desencajado y un niño inconsciente. A Bella le parecía una violación de la privacidad.

—¿Por qué no usarán vidrios que no dejen ver desde afuera? —se preguntó Bella.

El practicante la miró sorprendido.

—¿Sí, señora?

—Nada… nada.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la ambulancia entró por la puerta de emergencia en la parte de atrás del hospital. Dos internos estaban esperándolos.

Bella se quedó allí, desconsolada, viendo como Joshua era sacado de la ambulancia y puesto en una camilla.

—¿Es usted la madre del muchacho? —preguntó un practicante.

—Sí.

—Por aquí, por favor.

Lo que siguió fue un caleidoscopio confuso de sonido y luz y movimiento. Bella vio cómo Joshua era conducido por un largo pasillo blanco hasta la sala de Rayos X. Empezó a seguirlo, pero el practicante le dijo:

—Primero tiene que ir a anotar su ingreso al hospital.

Una mujer delgada en el escritorio de entrada dijo a Bella:

—¿Cómo piensa pagar esto? ¿Pertenece a la Cruz Azul o tiene otro tipo de seguro?

Bella tenía ganas de gritar a la mujer, deseando volver al lado de Joshua, pero se forzó a contestar las preguntas y cuando terminaron y Bella llenó todos los formularios necesarios, la mujer le permitió irse.

Se dirigió apresuradamente a la sala de Rayos X y entró. El cuarto estaba vacío,

Joshua no estaba. Bella volvió al hall mirando para todos lados enloquecida. Pasó una enfermera a su lado. Bella la aferró de un brazo.

—¿Dónde está mi hijo?

—No lo sé —contestó la enfermera—. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Joshua. Joshua Swan.

—¿A dónde lo dejó?

—Él… él iba a Rayos X y… —Bella se estaba volviendo incoherente—. ¡Qué han hecho con él! ¡Dígamelo!

La enfermera miró más detenidamente a Bella y le dijo:

—Espere aquí, señora Swan. Voy a ver si lo encuentro.

Volvió unos minutos más tarde.

—El doctor Morris quiere verla. Por aquí por favor.

Bella sintió que le temblaban las piernas. Le resultaba difícil caminar.

—¿Está usted bien? —La enfermera se detuvo para esperarla.

Tenía la boca seca por el miedo.

—Quiero a mi hijo.

Llegaron a una sala llena de extraños aparatos.

—Espere aquí, por favor.

El doctor Morris llegó un momento después. Era un hombre muy gordo, con el rostro colorado y los dedos manchados de nicotina.

—¿Señora Swan?

—¿Dónde está Joshua?

—Espere aquí un momento, por favor —le llevó a una pequeña oficina frente a la sala de los extraños aparatos—. Por favor siéntese.

Bella tomó asiento.

—Joshua… ¿es… no es nada serio, no doctor?

—Todavía no lo sabemos. —Su voz era sorprendentemente suave para un hombre de su tamaño—. Necesito algunos datos. ¿Cuántos años tiene su hijo?

—Tiene sólo siete.

El sólo se le había escapado como una reprimenda a Dios.

—¿Ha tenido algún accidente recientemente?

Bella tuvo la rápida visión de Joshua dándose vuelta para saludar, perdiendo el equilibrio y golpeándose.

—El… él tuvo un accidente practicando esquí acuático. Se hizo un chichón en la cabeza.

El doctor tomaba nota.

—¿Hace cuánto pasó eso?

—Hace… hace muy pocos días. En Acapulco. —Le resultaba difícil razonar.

—¿Estuvo bien después del accidente?

—Sí. Tenía un chichón en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, pero… pero parecía bien.

—¿Notó alguna pérdida de la memoria?

—No.

—¿Algún cambio de la personalidad?

—No.

—¿Convulsiones o dolores de cabeza?

—No.

El doctor dejó de escribir y miró a Bella.

—Ya tengo el resultado de los Rayos X, pero no es suficiente. Quiero hacer un examen con CAT.

—¿Con…?

—Es una nueva computadora inglesa para tomografías del cerebro.

—Después puedo querer unos estudios adicionales. ¿Está usted de acuerdo?

—Sí-sí-es… —estaba tartamudeando— necesario. ¿N… no le va a doler, no?

—No. A lo mejor también necesito una punción de la médula

. El médico la estaba aterrorizando. Bella se forzó a hacer una pregunta.

—¿Qué cree usted que es? ¿Qué pasa con mi hijo? —No reconocía el sonido de su propia voz.

—Prefiero no hacer adivinanzas, señora Swan. Lo sabremos en una hora o dos. Está despierto ahora. ¿Quiere verlo?

—¡Oh, sí por favor!

Una enfermera la acompañó hasta el cuarto de Joshua. Estaba acostado en la cama, una figura pálida y pequeña. Levantó la vista cuando Bella entró.

—Hola, mami.

—Hola, compañero —Bella se sentó en el borde de la cama—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Un poco raro. Es como si no estuviera aquí.

Bella se acercó más y le tomó la mano.

—Estás aquí, querido. Y yo estoy contigo.

—Veo todo doble.

—¿Se… se lo dijiste al doctor?

—Aja. Veo dos doctores también. Espero que no te mande dos cuentas.

Suavemente, Bella puso sus brazos alrededor de Joshua y lo estrechó. Su cuerpo parecía frágil y encogido.

—¿Mami?

—¿Sí, querido?

—¿No me vas a dejar morir, no?

Los ojos de Bella cobraron repentinamente fuerza.

—No, Joshua. No te voy a dejar morir. Los doctores te van a poner bien y después te llevaré a casa.

—Bueno. Y me prometiste que volveríamos a Acapulco otra vez.

—Sí. Tan pronto como…

Joshua se quedó dormido.

El doctor Morris entró a la habitación acompañado de dos hombres con chaquetas blancas.

—Querríamos hacer las pruebas ahora, señora Swan. No van a llevar mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué no espera aquí y se pone cómoda?

Vio como se llevaban a Joshua. Se quedó sentada en el borde de la cama, sintiendo como si hubiera recibido un castigo físico. Toda la energía la había abandonado. Permaneció allí, mirando la pared blanca, como en un trance.

Un momento más tarde una voz le dijo:

—Señora Swan…

Bella levantó la vista y vio al doctor Morris.

—Por favor vaya y haga las pruebas.

El doctor la miró extrañado.

—Ya terminamos.

Bella miró al reloj de la pared. Había estado allí por espacio de dos horas. ¿A dónde se había ido el tiempo? Miró la cara del doctor, tratando de leer en ella, buscando un detalle, por pequeño que fuese que le revelara si las noticias eran buenas o malas. ¿Cuántas veces había hecho eso antes, leyendo en las caras de los jurados, sabiendo de antemano por sus expresiones, cuál iba a ser el veredicto? ¿Cien veces? ¿Quinientas veces? Ahora porque estaba llena de pánico, no podía decir nada. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar descontroladamente.

—Su hijo tiene un hematoma subdural —dijo el doctor Morris—. En términos profanos tiene un trauma masivo en el cerebro.

La garganta de Bella estaba tan seca que no podía articular palabra.

—¿Qué… —tragó y trató de nuevo—, qué es lo que…? —No pudo terminar la frase.

—Quiero operar inmediatamente. Necesito su permiso.

Le estaba jugando una broma cruel. En un momento iba a sonreír y a decirle que Joshua estaba bien. Sólo la estoy castigando, señora Swan, por hacerme perder mi tiempo. No hay nada malo en su hijo, excepto que necesita dormir. Está creciendo. No puede hacernos perder el tiempo cuando tenemos pacientes que están realmente enfermos. Iba a sonreír diciéndole «Puede llevarse a su hijo a casa».

El doctor Morris siguió hablando.

—Es chico y su cuerpo parece fuerte. Todo indica que la operación va a ser un éxito.

Van a operar cortando su cerebro de niño, cortando con filosos instrumentos, destruyendo quizás algo que hace ser a Joshua, él mismo. Quizá… matándolo.

—¡No! —fue un grito de furia.

—¿No nos da su permiso para operar?

—Yo… —su mente estaba tan confundida que no podía pensar—. ¿Qué… qué le va a pasar si no lo operan?

—Su hijo morirá —contestó sencillamente el doctor Morris—. ¿Está aquí el padre del niño?

¡Edward! Oh cómo necesitaba a Edward, cómo querría sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella, confortándola. Lo quería allí para que le dijera que todo iba a salir bien, que Joshua iba a estar bien.

—No —contestó finalmente Bella—, no está aquí. Yo le doy permiso. Hagan la operación.

El doctor Morris sacó unos formularios y se los alcanzó.

—¿Querría firmar esto, por favor?

Bella firmó el papel sin mirarlo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo durará?

—No lo sabré hasta que no abra… —Vio la expresión de su cara. —Hasta que no comience la operación. ¿Quiere esperar aquí?

—¡No! —las paredes la encerraban, la oprimían. No podía respirar—. ¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda rezar?

Había una capillita con una pintura de Jesús detrás del altar. El lugar estaba vacío, con excepción de Bella. Se arrodilló pero no podía rezar. No era una persona religiosa, ¿por qué iba a oírla Dios ahora? Trató de aquietar su mente para poder hablar con Dios, pero su miedo era demasiado fuerte, se había adueñado completamente de ella. Empezó a hacerse reproches sin ninguna compasión. Si no hubiera llevado a Joshua a Acapulco…, pensó… si no lo hubiera dejado hacer esquí acuático… si no me hubiera confiado en el médico mexicano… Si. Si. Si… Hizo un trato con Dios. Haz que esté bien de nuevo y yo haré lo que me pidas.

Negó a Dios. Si existe Dios, ¿le haría esto a un chico que nunca le hizo mal a nadie?, ¿qué clase de Dios deja morir a chicos inocentes?

Finalmente al borde de sus fuerzas, los pensamientos de Bella se aquietaron y recordó lo que el doctor Morris le había dicho. Es chico y su cuerpo parece fuerte. No hay ninguna razón para que la operación no sea un éxito.

Todo va a salir bien. Por supuesto que sí. Cuando esto terminara, iba a llevar a Joshua a algún lugar donde pudiera descansar. Acapulco, si él quería. Podrían leer, y jugar y charlar…

Cuando Bella estuvo tan agotada para poder seguir pensando, se quedó inmóvil con la mente en blanco. Alguien le estaba tocando el brazo, levantó la vista y vio al doctor Morris parado al lado de ella. Bella lo miró y no necesitó preguntarle nada.

Cayó desmayada.


	50. Chapter 50

50

Joshua yacía en una estrecha mesa de metal, su cuerpo eternamente inmóvil. Parecía pacíficamente dormido, su hermoso rostro joven inundado de un secreto y lejano sueño. Bella había visto esa expresión cientos de veces mientras Joshua dormía en su cama caliente y ella se sentaba en el costado para contemplarle la cara, llena de un amor que le parecía tan grande que la impresionaba. ¿Y cuántas veces había arreglado cariñosamente sus frazadas para protegerlo del frío de la noche?

Ahora el frío estaba dentro del cuerpo de Joshua. No volvería a estar caliente nunca más. Esos ojos brillantes no se volverían a abrir para mirarla, nunca más vería la sonrisa de sus labios, ni oiría su voz, ni sentiría sus pequeños y fuertes brazos alrededor de ella. Estaba desnudo debajo de la sábana.

Bella dijo al doctor:

—Quiero que lo tapen con una frazada, puede tener frío.

—No puede… —y el doctor Morris miró a Bella a los ojos y lo que vio en ellos le hizo decir—: Sí, por supuesto, señora Swan—y se volvió a la enfermera y le ordenó— consiga una frazada.

Había unas cuantas personas en la habitación, la mayoría con guardapolvos blancos, y todos parecían estar hablándole, pero Bella no los podía oír. Era como si estuviese dentro de una campana que resonara, separándola del resto de ellos. Podía ver que movían los labios, pero no había sonido. Quería gritarles que se fueran, pero temía asustar a Joshua. Alguien la tomó por un brazo y la campana se rompió y el cuarto se llenó súbitamente de sonidos, todos parecieron estar hablando al mismo tiempo.

El doctor Morris estaba diciendo:

…necesario practicar la autopsia.

Bella dijo tranquilamente:

—Si usted toca a mi hijo de nuevo lo mataré.

Y sonrió a todos los que estaban allí porque no quería que trataran mal a Joshua.

Una enfermera trató de convencerla de que abandonara la habitación, pero ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo dejarlo solo. Alguien puede apagar las luces. Joshua tiene miedo a la oscuridad.

Alguien le pellizcó el brazo y Bella sintió el pinchazo de una aguja y un momento después sintió una gran calma y paz y se quedó dormida.

Cuando Bella despertó, era casi de noche. Estaba en una pequeña habitación del hospital y alguien la había desvestido y puesto una camisa del hospital. Se levantó, se vistió y salió a buscar al doctor Morris. Estaba sobrenaturalmente calma.

—Nosotros haremos todos los arreglos del funeral por usted, señora Swan—dijo el doctor Morris—. Usted no tendrá que…

—Yo me encargaré de todo.

—Muy bien —dudó incómodo—. Sobre la autopsia, yo sé que usted no quiso decir lo que dijo esta mañana, yo…

—Está usted equivocado.

Durante los dos días siguientes, Bella pasó por todos los rituales de la muerte.

Fue a la funeraria local e hizo los arreglos del funeral. Eligió un cajón blanco con forro de satén. Era dueña de sí misma y con los ojos sin lágrimas y más tarde cuando trató de pensar en ello no tenía ninguna vivencia de lo que ocurrió. Era cómo si otra persona se hubiera adueñado de su cuerpo y su mente, y hubiera actuado por ella.

Estaba en un estado de profundo shock, escondida detrás de una protectora caparazón para evitar volverse loca.

Cuando Bella abandonaba la oficina de la funeraria, el encargado le dijo:

—Si hay alguna ropa especial con la que quiere que su hijo sea enterrado, señora Swan nos la puede traer y nosotros lo vestiremos.

—Yo vestiré a Joshua.

La miró sorprendido.

—Si usted quiere… por supuesto pero… —la miró irse, pensando si ella sabría lo que era vestir a un cadáver.

Bella condujo hasta su casa, dejó el auto, en la entrada y abrió la puerta.

La señora Mackey estaba en la cocina con los ojos enrojecidos con la cara marcada por el dolor.

—¡Oh señora Swan! No puedo creerlo…

Bella ni la vio ni la oyó. Siguió de largo y subió, dirigiéndose al cuarto de Joshua. Estaba como siempre. Nada había cambiado, con excepción de que estaba vacío. Los libros de Joshua, sus juegos, su equipo de béisbol y los esquíes, todo estaba allí esperándolo. Bella se quedó en la puerta, tratando de recordar para qué había ido. Ah, sí. La ropa para Joshua Se dirigió al placard. Había un traje azul oscuro que ella le regaló para su último cumpleaños. Joshua lo llevaba puesto el día que fueron a comer a Lutèce. Recordaba vivamente ese episodio. Joshua parecía tan grande y Bella había pensado con dolor: Un día estará sentado aquí con la chica con la que se va a casar Ese día no llegaría nunca. Nunca crecería. No habría una chica. Ni una vida.

Al lado del traje azul había varios pares de jeans, y chaquetas y remeras, una con el nombre del equipo de béisbol. Bella se detuvo pasando sus manos por la ropa, como a la deriva, perdiendo toda noción del tiempo.

La señora Mackey apareció a su lado.

—¿Está usted bien, señora Swan?

Bella contestó con amabilidad.

—Estoy muy bien, muchas gracias señora Mackey.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

—No, muchas gracias. Voy a vestir a Joshua. ¿Qué le parece que le gustaría que le pusiera? —Su voz era brillante y alegre, pero sus ojos estaban sin vida.

La señora Mackey la miró y tuvo miedo.

—¿Por qué no se acuesta un poco querida? Voy a llamar al doctor.

Las manos de Bella seguían moviéndose entre la ropa. Sacó el uniforme de béisbol de la percha.

—Creo que a Joshua le va a gustar esto. Vamos a ver: ¿Qué otra cosa necesito?

La señora Mackey observó desconsolada como Bella sacaba ropa interior, medias y zapatos. Joshua necesita todas estas cosas porque se va de vacaciones.

Unas largas vacaciones

—¿Le parece que tendrá suficiente abrigo?

La señora Mackey rompió en sollozos.

—Por favor, no haga eso —suplicó—. Deje esas cosas. Yo me ocuparé.

Pero Bella ya había bajado con la ropa.

El cuerpo estaba en la sala de la funeraria. Habían colocado el cuerpo de Joshua en una gran tabla que achicaba más la pequeña figura.

Cuando Bella volvió con la ropa de Joshua, el encargado de la funeraria intentó convencerla una vez más.

—Hablé con el doctor Morris. Los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en que esto va a ser demasiado para usted, señora Swan. Si nos deja nosotros nos encargaremos, estamos acostumbrados…

Bella le sonrió.

—Fuera de aquí.

El hombre tragó saliva y contestó:

—Sí, señora Swan.

Bella esperó que el hombre se retirara y después se volvió hacia su hijo.

Miró su cara dormida y dijo:

—Tu madre te va a cuidar, querido. Te voy a poner tu uniforme de béisbol. ¿Te gusta verdad?

Sacó la sábana y miró el cuerpo desnudo y encogido, y empezó a vestirlo. Empezó a ponerle los calzoncillos y se asustó de lo fría que estaba su piel. Era tan dura como el mármol. Bella trató de convencerse de que ese pedazo de fría carne sin vida, no era su hijo, pero no podía creer eso. Era Joshua el que estaba sobre la mesa. El cuerpo de Bella empezó a temblar. Era como si tuviera el frío adentro de ella. Joshua estaba dentro de ella helándola hasta los tuétanos. Se dijo enfurecida a sí misma:

¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Basta!

Tomó aire profundamente a grandes bocanadas, y cuando estuvo finalmente en calma, siguió vistiendo a su hijo hablándole todo el tiempo. Le puso los calzoncillos, los pantalones y cuando lo levantaba para ponerle la remera, su cabeza se deslizó y golpeó contra la mesa, y Bella lloró:

—¡Perdóname Joshua! ¡Lo siento tanto! —y empezó a sollozar.

Vestir a Joshua le llevó casi tres horas. Le puso su uniforme de béisbol y su remera preferida, medias blancas y sneakers. La gorra de béisbol ensombrecía la cara así que Bella se la colocó sobre el pecho.

—Puedes llevarla contigo, querido.

Cuando el encargado de la funeraria entró al cuarto, Bella estaba parada al lado del cuerpo vestido, apretando la mano de Joshua y hablándole.

El hombre se le aproximó y le dijo amablemente:

—Ahora nos vamos a encargar nosotros de él.

Bella dirigió una última mirada a su hijo.

—Por favor sean cuidadosos con él. Se lastimó la cabeza, ¿sabe?

El funeral fue sencillo. Bella y la señora Mackey eran las únicas que estuvieron para ver como el pequeño cajón blanco era colocado en la fosa. Bella pensó en avisarle a Jasper Witlock porque Jas y Joshua se querían mucho, pero Jas ya no pertenecía a sus vidas.

Cuando tiraron la primera palada de tierra sobre el cajón, la señora Mackey dijo:

—Vamos, querida, venga que la voy a llevar a casa.

—Estoy bien —contestó amablemente Bella —. Joshua y yo no la vamos a necesitar más, señora Mackey. Le pagaré un año de sueldo y le daré las referencias. Joshua y yo le agradecemos mucho por todo lo que hizo.

La señora Mackey se quedó mirando como Bella se daba vuelta y se iba.

Caminaba con cuidado, se mantenía muy erguida, como si fuera por un eterno pasillo en el que hubiera lugar para una sola persona.

La casa estaba silenciosa y en paz. Subió al dormitorio de Joshua, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se tiró en la cama, mirando todas las cosas que eran de él, que había amado. Todo su mundo estaba en ese cuarto. Ahora ella no tenía nada que hacer, ni ningún lugar a donde ir. Sólo estaba Joshua. Bella empezó a recordar el día que nació y revivió todos los recuerdos.

Joshua dando los primeros pasos… Joshua diciendo tútú y mami ve a jugar con tus juguetes… Joshua saliendo del colegio solo por primera vez, una figura delgada y valiente… Joshua postrado en cama con sarampión, su cuerpo atormentado por el dolor… Joshua bateando y ganando el partido para su equipo… Joshua navegando… Joshua dándole de comer a un elefante en el zoológico… Joshua cantando Shine On, Harvest Moon en el día de la Madre… Los recuerdos fluían a su mente, como una película familiar. Se detenían en el día en que Bella y Joshua fueron a Acapulco.

Acapulco… donde ella y Edward hicieron el amor. La habían castigado por haber pensado sólo en sí misma. Por supuesto, pensó Bella, éste es mi castigo. Mi infierno.

Y empezaba todo de nuevo con el día del nacimiento de Joshua… Joshua dando sus primeros pasos… Joshua diciendo tútú y mami ve a jugar con tus juguetes…

El tiempo pasaba. Algunas veces Bella oía sonar el teléfono en algún lugar distante de la casa y una vez oyó que alguien golpeaba en la puerta de entrada, pero esos sonidos no tenían ningún significado para ella. No quería permitir que nadie interrumpiera ese estar con su hijo. Se quedaba en la habitación sin comer ni beber, perdida en su propio mundo privado con Joshua. No tenía idea del tiempo, no sabía cuanto hacía que estaba allí.

Cinco días más tarde, Bella volvió a oír el sonido del timbre de la puerta de entrada y de alguien que golpeaba la puerta, pero no le prestó atención. Quienquiera que fuese se iría y la dejaría tranquila. Débilmente oyó el ruido de un vidrio roto y unos momentos más tarde la puerta del cuarto de Joshua se abrió y Felix Moretti penetró en la habitación.

Echó una mirada a la figura demacrada y ojerosa que lo miraba desde la cama y exclamó:

—¡Dios mío!

Felix Moretti tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para conseguir que Bella abandonara la habitación. Peleó histérica contra él, pegándole y arañándolo. Alec Vito esperaba abajo y necesitaron la fuerza de los dos para meterla en el auto. Bella no tenía idea de dónde estaba o de quiénes eran ellos. Lo único que sabía era que la estaban alejando de su hijo. Trató de decirles que ella moriría si le hacían eso, pero estaba tan cansada de luchar que finalmente se durmió.

Cuando Bella despertó, estaba en una habitación brillante y limpia con una ventana panorámica que daba a las montañas y a un lago azul lejano. Una enfermera uniformada estaba sentada en una silla cercana a su cama, leyendo una revista. La miró cuando Bella abrió los ojos.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Le dolía la garganta al hablar.

—Está con amigos, señorita Swan. El señor Moretti la trajo aquí. Ha estado muy preocupado por usted. Va a estar muy contento al saber que se ha despertado.

La enfermera salió del cuarto. Bella permaneció allí con la mente en blanco.

Pero los recuerdos empezaron a surgir espontáneamente y no había a dónde ir para escapar de ellos, ningún lugar para esconderse. Bella se dio cuenta de que había estado tratando de suicidarse sin tener el coraje necesario para realizarlo. Simplemente había querido morir y estuvo deseando que sucediera. Felix la había salvado. Era una ironía. No Edward sino Felix. Supuso que era injusto el culpar a Edward. Ella le había ocultado la verdad, lo había mantenido en la ignorancia de que su hijo había nacido y que ahora estaba muerto. Joshua estaba muerto. Bella podía enfrentarlo ahora. El dolor era profundo y terrible, y sabía que ese dolor iba a permanecer con ella todo el tiempo que durara su vida, pero ahora debía aceptarlo. Era la justicia que se cobraba su pago.

Bella oyó pasos y levantó la vista. Felix había entrado en la habitación. Se detuvo allí, mirándola con ansiedad. Cuando Bella desapareció se convirtió en un salvaje. Casi no podía pensar de miedo de que a Bella le hubiera sucedido algo.

Se acercó a la cama y le dijo:

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —se sentó en un costado de la cama—. Lo siento mucho.

Bella le tomó la mano.

—Gracias por traerme aquí. Yo… creo que estaba un poco loca.

—Un poquito.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

—Cuatro días. El médico te alimentaba por vía intravenosa.

Bella asintió, e incluso el más mínimo movimiento le costaba un esfuerzo. Se sentía terriblemente débil.

—Ya te traen el desayuno. Me han dicho que tengo que hacerte engordar.

—No tengo hambre. No creo que quiera comer nunca más.

—Comerás.

Y para sorpresa de Bella, Felixtenía razón. Cuando la enfermera le trajo huevos y tostadas y té en una bandeja, se dio cuenta de que estaba famélica.

Felix se quedó allí, mirándola y cuando Bella terminó le dijo:

—Tengo que volver a Nueva York para encargarme de unas pocas cosas. Volveré en un par de días.

Se acercó y la besó dulcemente.

—Te veré el jueves. —Suavemente recorrió su cara con los dedos. —Te quiero sana pronto. ¿Me oyes?

Bella lo miró y contestó:

—Te oigo.


	51. Capitulo 51

51

El gran salón de conferencias del Cuerpo de la Marina de los Estados Unidos estaba lleno hasta el tope. Fuera del salón, una patrulla de hombres armados estaba alerta.

Adentro había una reunión extraordinaria. Un Gran Jurado especial estaba ubicado en sillas contra la pared. En una punta de la mesa estaba Edward Cullen, Marco Di Silva y el asistente del director del FBI. Frente a ellos estaba Thomas Colfax.

Llevar el Gran Jurado a la base naval había sido idea de Edward.

—Es la única forma de que estemos seguros de proteger a Colfax.

El Gran Jurado había estado de acuerdo con la sugerencia de Edward y la sesión secreta estaba por comenzar.

Edward se dirigió a Thomas Colfax.

—¿Quiere identificarse, por favor?

—Mi nombre es Thomas Colfax.

—¿Cuál es su ocupación, señor Colfax?

—Soy abogado, con licencia para ejercer en el estado de Nueva York así como también en otros Estados del país.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que ejerce la profesión?

—Más de treinta y cinco años.

—¿Hace práctica general?

—No señor, tengo un solo cliente.

—¿Quién es su cliente?

—Durante la mayoría de esos treinta y cinco años fue Aro Vulturi, que ahora ha muerto. Su lugar ha sido tomado por Felix Moretti. Yo represento a Felix Moretti y a su Organización.

—¿Se está refiriendo a una organización criminal?

—Sí, señor.

—Por la posición que usted ha ocupado durante todos esos años, ¿sería lógico pensar que usted está en una posición privilegiada para conocer todos los trabajos más secretos de eso que llamamos la Organización?

—Es muy poco lo que sucede allí que yo no sepa.

—¿Y están involucradas actividades criminales?

—Sí, Senador.

—¿Querría describir la naturaleza de esas actividades?

Durante las dos horas siguientes, Thomas Colfax habló. Su voz era calma y segura. Dio nombres, lugares y fechas y en algunos momentos lo que contaba era tan fascinante que la gente que estaba en la sala se olvidaba de dónde estaba, cautivada por el horror de las historias que Colfax contaba.

Habló de contratos para asesinar, testigos muertos para que no pudieran testificar, incendios premeditados, mutilación criminal, trata de blancas, parecía un catálogo sacado de Jerónimo Bosch. Por primera vez en su historia todas las intimidades del más grande sindicato del crimen del mundo estaban expuestas para que todos pudieran verlas.

Ocasionalmente, Edward o Marco Di Silva hacían alguna pregunta, impulsando a Thomas Colfax a llenar algunas lagunas cuando era necesario.

La sesión estaba transcurriendo mejor de lo que Edward hubiera podido desear, cuando repentinamente, cerca del final, cuando faltaban apenas unos minutos, ocurrió la catástrofe.

Uno de los hombres del Gran Jurado estaba interrogándolo sobre una operación de blanqueo de capitales.

—Eso ocurrió hace dos años. Felix me tuvo alejado de eso, lo manejó Bella Swan.

Edward se quedó helado.

Marco Di Silva preguntó:

—¿Bella Swan? —Había impaciencia en su pregunta.

—Sí, señor. —Una nota de venganza sonaba en la voz de Thomas Colfax. —Ella es la abogada de la Organización ahora.

Edward deseó desesperadamente poder hacerlo callar, borrar de la declaración lo que decía, pero era demasiado tarde… Di Silva estaba buscando la vena yugular y nadie lo iba a detener.

—Háblenos de ella —pidió Di Silva.

Thomas Colfax empezó a hablar.

—Bella Swan está involucrada en levantar sociedades en quiebra, operaciones con blanqueo de capitales… Edward trató de interrumpirlo.

—Yo no creo…

—…asesinato.

La palabra estalló en la sala.

Edward rompió el silencio.

—Nosotros… nosotros tenemos que atenernos a los hechos, señor Colfax. ¿No estará usted tratando de decirnos que Bella Swan está comprometida en un asesinato?

—Eso es exactamente lo que le estoy diciendo. Ella ordenó que mataran al hombre que había secuestrado a su hijo. El hombre se llamaba Frank Jackson. Ella le dijo a Moretti que lo matara y él lo hizo.

Hubo un murmullo de voces excitadas.

—¡Su hijo! Edward estaba pensando Tiene que haber algún error. Tartamudeó.—Yo creo… yo creo que tenemos bastante evidencia sin recurrir a los rumores. Nosotros…

—No son rumores —aseguró Thomas Colfax—. Yo estaba en la habitación con Moretti cuando ella llamó.

Las manos de Edward debajo de la mesa se apretaban con tal fuerza que la sangre se había retirado de ellas.

—El testigo parece cansado. Creo que es suficiente por esta sesión.

Roben Di Silva se dirigió al Gran Jurado.

—Quisiera hacerles una sugerencia acerca del procedimiento…

Edward no escuchaba. Se estaba preguntando adonde estaría Bella. Nuevamente había desaparecido. Edward había tratado repetidas veces de dar con ella. Pero ahora estaba desesperado. Tenía que encontrarla y rápido.


	52. Capitulo 52

52

Se estaba llevando a cabo la más grande operación secreta de ejecución de la ley en los Estados Unidos.

La Fuerza Federal contra el Crimen Organizado y el Fraude trabajaba lado a lado con el FBI, el Servicio Postal y la Aduana, el Servicio Internacional de Rentas, la Oficina Federal de Narcóticos y muchos otros organismos públicos.

El campo de la investigación incluía crimen, asociación para cometer crímenes, fraude, extorsión, evasión de impuestos, fraude en los sindicatos, incendios intencionados, usura y drogas.

Thomas Colfax les había entregado la llave de la caja de Pandora del crimen y la corrupción con lo que iba a ayudar a terminar con la mayor parte del crimen organizado.

La Familia de Felix Moretti iba a sufrir un gran perjuicio, pero estas evidencias también comprometían a muchas Familias en todo el país.

Por todo Estados Unidos y en el extranjero, agentes del gobierno preguntaban tranquilamente a amigos y a socios comerciales de los hombres que estaban en sus listas. Agentes en Turquía, México, San Salvador, Marsella y Honduras establecían enlaces con sus compañeros, dándoles información de las actividades ilegales que tenían lugar en sus países. Estafadores menores eran detenidos y cuando hablaban les daban la libertad a cambio de pruebas contra las figuras más importantes del crimen.

Todo era manejado con discreción, para que las figuras principales no estuvieran prevenidas contra la tormenta que se cernía sobre sus cabezas.

Como presidente del Comité de Investigación del Senado, Edward Cullen recibía una ininterrumpida corriente de visitantes en su casa en Georgetown, y las reuniones en su estudio duraban hasta las primeras horas de la mañana. Era casi indudable que cuando la investigación terminase y la Organización de Felix Moretti fuese destruida, la elección presidencial iba a ser una fácil victoria para Edward .

Podría haber sido un hombre feliz. Pero se sentía terriblemente mal, con la mayor crisis moral de su vida. Bella Swan estaba profundamente comprometida y Edward tenía que advertírselo, decirle que escapara mientras tenía una oportunidad. Y por otra parte, tenía otra obligación: la obligación para con el comité que lo había elegido, una obligación con el Senado de los Estados Unidos. Era el acusador de Bella. ¿Cómo podía ser su protector? Si le avisaba y lo descubrían, destruiría la investigación del comité y todo lo que se había logrado. Destruiría su futuro y su familia.

Edward se había asombrado cuando Colfax dijo que Bella tenía un hijo.

Sabía que tenía que hablar con Bella.

Edward llamó a la oficina de Bella y su secretaria le dijo:

—Lo siento, señor Edward. La señorita Swan no está.

—Es algo muy importante. ¿No sabe dónde la podré encontrar?

—No señor. ¿Puede ayudarlo alguna otra persona?

Nadie más podía ayudarlo.

Durante la semana siguiente, Edward trató de encontrar a Bellavarias veces durante el día. La secretaria le decía cada vez:

—Lo siento, señor Edward, la señorita Swan no está en la oficina.

Edward estaba en su estudio esperando para llamar por tercera vez en el día a Bella cuando Tanya entró. Edward dejó el teléfono.

Tanya se le acercó y le pasó las manos por el pelo.

—Se te ve cansado, querido.

—Estoy bien.

Tanya se dirigió a un sillón sueco que estaba frente al escritorio y se sentó.

—¿Todo viene junto, no Edward?

—Parece que es así.

—Espero que esto termine pronto, por tu tranquilidad. La tensión tiene que ser terrible.

—Me las arreglo, Tanya. No te preocupes por mí.

—Pero sí me preocupo. El nombre de Bella Swan está en esa lista, ¿no?

Adam la miró sorprendido.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Mi amor, has convertido esta casa en un lugar público de reunión —dijo riéndose—. No puedo dejar de oír algo de lo que sucede. Todo el mundo parece tan excitado con la idea de atrapar a Felix Moretti y su amante. —Miró a Edward pero no hubo ninguna reacción en su rostro.

Tanya miró tiernamente a su esposo y pensó: Qué hombre ingenuo que es. Ella sabía más que él sobre Bella Swan. Siempre le había divertido a Tanya el ver que un hombre podía ser brillante en sus negocios o en política y sin embargo convertirse en un idiota con una mujer. Cuántos verdaderos grandes hombres se habían casado con mujeres vulgares. Tanya entendía que su marido hubiera tenido un asunto con Bella Swan. Después de todo, Edward era un hombre muy atractivo y deseable. Y como todos los hombres, era susceptible. La filosofía de Tanya era perdonar todo y no olvidar nada.

Ella sabía lo que era mejor para su marido. Todo lo que hacía era para el bien de él. Bueno, cuando todo hubiera terminado, llevaría a Edward a algún lugar a descansar. Se lo veía cansado. Dejarían a Samantha con el ama de llaves y buscarían algún lugar romántico. Quizá Tahití.

Tanya miró por las ventanas y vio a los hombres del servicio secreto hablando entre ellos. Tenía sentimientos encontrados con respecto a la presencia de ellos. Le disgustaba la intrusión en su vida privada, pero al mismo tiempo su presencia le recordaba que su marido era un candidato a la Presidencia de los Estados Unidos. No, qué tontería de su parte. Su marido iba a ser el próximo Presidente de los Estados Unidos. Todos lo decían. La idea de vivir en la Casa Blanca era tan tangible que simplemente con pensarlo se sentía confortada. Su tarea favorita, cuando Edward estaba ocupado en reuniones, era redecorar la Casa Blanca. Se sentaba sola en su habitación durante horas cambiando muebles en su imaginación, planeando cosas que iba a hacer cuando llegara a ser la Primera Dama.

Había visto habitaciones que la mayoría de los visitantes no tenían permiso para mirar: la Biblioteca, con sus casi tres mil volúmenes, el Salón Chino y el Salón de Recepciones Diplomáticas, la parte de la familia y los siete dormitorios para huéspedes en el segundo piso.

Ella y Edward vivirían en esa casa y serían parte de su historia. Tanya se estremeció ante el pensamiento de lo cerca que Edward había estado de perder todas sus posibilidades por esa mujer Swan. Bueno, estaba todo terminado, gracias a Dios.

Miró a Edward sentado ante su escritorio, cansado y demacrado.

—¿Quieres una taza de café, querido?

Edward iba a decir que no y cambió de idea.

—Sería una buena idea.

—Estará listo en un momento.

En cuanto Tanya dejó la habitación, Edward tomó el teléfono y empezó a marcar. Ya era tarde y sabía que la oficina de Bella estaba cerrada, pero habría alguien para contestar las llamadas. Después de lo que pareció un tiempo interminable, la operadora contestó.

—Es urgente —dijo Edward —. Hace varios días que trato de encontrar a Bella Swan. Habla el señor Edward.

—Un momento, por favor —la voz volvió a la línea—. Lo siento, señor Edward. No sé dónde está la señorita Swan. ¿Quiere dejar algún mensaje?

—No. —Edward cortó la comunicación, lleno de frustración, sabiendo que aunque hubiera dejado un mensaje para que Edward lo llamara no había manera de que ella lo quedó sentado, mirando la noche, pensando en los arrestos que pronto se llevarían a cabo. Uno sería por asesinato.

Estaría el nombre de Edward en el papel.

Pasaron cinco días antes de que Felix volviera a la montaña a donde estaba Bella. Ella había pasado esos días descansando, comiendo, dando largos paseos.

Cuando oyó que llegaba el auto de Felix se levantó para recibirlo.

Felix la miró y dijo:

—Estás mucho mejor de aspecto.

—Me siento mejor. Muchas gracias.

Caminaron por el sendero que bordeaba el lago.

—Tengo algo para que hagas —dijo Felix.

—¿Qué es?

—Quiero que vayas mañana a Singapur.

—¿Singapur?

—Han atrapado a un comisario de a bordo de un avión allí, llevaba un cargamento de cocaína. Su nombre es Stefan Bjork. Está preso. Quiero que vayas y pagues la fianza antes de que empiece a hablar.

—Muy bien.

—Vuelve lo más rápido que puedas. Te extrañaré.

La acercó más a él y la besó suavemente en los labios y luego susurró:

—Te amo, Bella.

Y ella supo que Felix nunca le había dicho esas palabras a ninguna mujer.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Habían terminado. Algo había muerto en ella para siempre y la había dejado con la culpa y la soledad. Ella se había preparado para decirle a Felix que lo dejaba. No habría ni Edward ni Felix. Tenía que irse lejos, a alguna parte sola y empezar de nuevo. Tenía una deuda que pagar. Haría esta última cosa por Felix y a la vuelta le diría sus planes.

Se fue a Singapur a la mañana siguiente.


	53. Capítulo 53

53

Alec Vito, Tony Santo, Laurent Fiore y James Colella estaban almorzando juntos en Tony's. Estaban sentados adelante y cada vez que se abría la puerta, automáticamente controlaban a los que entraban. Felix Moretti estaba en la parte de atrás y aunque ahora no había ningún conflicto entre las Familias, era mejor obrar sobre seguro.

—¿Qué pasó con Jimmy? —preguntó el gigante James Colella.

—Astutatu-morte —le contestó Alec Vito—. El imbécil hijo de puta cayó por la hermana de un detective. La tipa tenía muy buen cuerpo. Eso se lo reconozco. Ella y su hermano polizonte le hablaron a Jimmy de un golpe. Jimmy arregló una entrevista con Felix y llevó un cable escondido en la pierna del pantalón.

—¿Entonces qué pasó? —preguntó Fiore.

—Lo que pasó es que Jimmy se puso tan nervioso que tuvo que ir al baño a orinar. Cuando se abrió los pantalones, salió el cable.

—¡Oh, mierda!

—Eso es lo que dijo Jimmy. Felix lo hizo regresar con Gino. Usó el alambre de Jimmy para estrangularlo. Se fue muy despacio.

La puerta se abrió y los cuatro hombres levantaron la vista. Era el chico con los diarios, con la edición de la tarde del New York Post.

James Colella lo llamó.

—Por aquí, hijito. —Se volvió a los otros. —Quiero controlar la formación de Hialeah. Tengo un caballo corriendo hoy.

El chico de los diarios, un adolescente de rostro curtido por la intemperie le alcanzó el diario a James Colella, quien le dio un dólar.

—Quédate con el vuelto.

Eso es lo que Felix Moretti hubiera hecho. James Colella empezó a abrir el diario y los ojos de Alec fueron atrapados por una foto en la página principal.

—¡Eh! —dijo—. ¡Yo he visto a ese tipo antes!

Tony Santo echó una mirada sobre el hombro de Vito.

—Por supuesto que lo has visto, tonto. Ése es Edward Cullen. Es candidato a Presidente.

—No —insistió Vito—. Quiero decir que yo lo vi. —Se frotó las cejas tratando de recordar. Repentinamente lo supo.

—¡Lo tengo! Era el tipo en el bar en Acapulco que estaba con Bella Swan.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Se acuerdan cuando estuve afuera el mes pasado para llevar un paquete? Vi a este tipo con Bella. Estaban tomando una copa juntos.

Laurent Fiore lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

Fiore le dijo cuidadosamente.

—Quizá sea mejor que se lo digas a Felix.

Felix Moretti miró a Alec Vito y dijo:

—¡Estás totalmente loco! ¿Qué podría estar haciendo Bella Swan con el senador Cullen?

—Pégueme, jefe. Todo lo que yo sé, es que estaban sentados en ese bar tomando una copa.

—¿Sólo ellos dos?

—Sí.

—Pensé que tenías que saberlo, Felix —explicó Laurent Fiore—. Este idiota de Cullen es el que está investigando toda esa mierda sobre nosotros. ¿Por qué Bella tomaría una copa con él?

Eso era exactamente lo que Felix quería saber. Bella le había hablado de Acapulco y la convención y había mencionado a varias personas con las que se había encontrado. Pero no había dicho una palabra sobre Edward Cullen.

Se volvió hacia Tony Santo.

—¿Quién es el jefe del gremio de porteros?

—Charlie Corelli.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Felix estaba hablando por teléfono con Charlie Corelli.

—…las torres Belmont —dijo Felix—. Un amigo mío vivió allí hace nueve años. Quiero hablar con el tipo que fue portero entonces. —Felix escuchó por un momento. —Te lo agradezco mucho, compañero. Te debo un favor. —Cortó. Alec Vito, Santo, Fiore y Colella lo miraban.

—¿No tienen nada que hacer pedazo de inservibles? A volar de aquí.

Los cuatro hombres se fueron apresuradamente.

Felix se quedó sentado, pensando, imaginando a Bella y a Edward Cullen juntos. ¿Por qué Bella nunca lo había nombrado? Y el padre de Joshua que murió en la guerra de Vietnam. ¿Por qué nunca había hablado de él Bella?

Felix Moretti empezó a pasearse por la oficina.

Tres horas más tarde Tony Santo introdujo a un hombre tímido, mal vestido, de unos sesenta años, que estaba evidentemente aterrorizado.

—Este es Wally Kawolski —dijo Tony.

Felix se puso de pie y estrechó la mano de Kawolski.

—Gracias por venir a verme, Wally. Te lo agradezco. Siéntate. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?

—No, no, muchas gracias, señor Moretti. Estoy muy bien. Gracias, muchas gracias. —Le faltaba hacer reverencias.

—No te pongas nervioso. Lo único que quiero es hacerte un par de preguntas, Wally.

—Seguro, señor Moretti. Todo lo que usted quiera saber. Todo.

—¿Todavía trabajas en las torres Belmont?

—¿Yo? No señor. Salí de allí, oh, hace cerca de cinco años. Mi suegra tuvo artritis y…

—¿Recuerdas a los inquilinos?

—Sí, señor. A la mayoría de ellos, creo. Eran…

—¿Recuerdas a Bella Swan?

La cara de Kawolski se iluminó.

—Oh, seguro. Era una señora muy bien. Incluso recuerdo el número de su departamento. Diecinueve veintinueve. Como el año que el mercado quebró, ¿sabe? Ella me gustaba mucho.

—¿Tenía muchos visitantes la señorita Swan, Wally?

Wally movió despacio la cabeza.

—Bueno, eso es difícil de decir, señor Moretti. Yo sólo la veía entrar o salir.

—¿Algún hombre pasaba la noche en su departamento?

Walter Kawolski movió la cabeza.

—Oh no, señor.

Entonces todo esto había sido por nada. Sintió una ola de alivio. Había sabido todo el tiempo que Bella nunca podría…

—Su amigo venía a buscarla a casa y se quedaba con ella.

Felix pensó que había entendido mal.

—¿Su amigo?

—Sí. El tipo con el que la señorita Swan vivía.

Las palabras hirieron a Felix en el estómago como si fueran un martillazo.

Perdió el control de sí mismo. Agarró a Walter Kawolski de las solapas y lo sacudió.

—¡Estúpido maricón! Te estoy preguntando si… ¿Cuál era su nombre?

El hombrecito estaba aterrorizado.

—No lo sé, señor Moretti. ¡Le juro por Dios que no lo sé!

Felix lo empujó. Tomó el periódico y lo puso delante de las narices de Kawolski.

Kawolski miró la fotografía de Edward Cullen y dijo excitado:

—¡Ése es! ¡Ése es su amigo!

Y Felix sintió que el mundo se hacía pedazos a su alrededor. Bella le había mentido todo el tiempo. ¡Lo había traicionado con Edward Cullen! Los dos habían estado solapadamente a sus espaldas, conspirando contra él, convirtiéndolo en un idiota. Ella le había puesto los cuernos.

Los antiguos impulsos de venganza se agitaban con fuerza en Felix Moretti y supo que los iba a matar a los dos.


	54. Capitulo 54

54

Bella voló de Nueva York a Londres hasta Singapur, con una parada de dos horas en Bahrain. El casi nuevo aeropuerto del emirato era todavía pobre, lleno de hombres, mujeres y niños con ropas nativas que dormían en el suelo o en los bancos. Frente al negocio que vendía bebidas alcohólicas en el aeropuerto había un cartel avisando que los que bebieran en un lugar público podían ser detenidos. La atmósfera era hostil y Bella se alegró cuando la llamaron para continuar el vuelo.

El jet 747 aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Changi, en Singapur, a las cuatro y cuarenta de la tarde. Era un nuevo aeropuerto, a veintidós kilómetros del centro de la ciudad, que reemplazaba al viejo aeropuerto internacional y, cuando el avión bajó a la pista, Bella pudo ver señales de que seguían haciendo construcciones.

El edificio de la Aduana era grande y moderno, con calles para que los pasajeros pudieran llevar con comodidad el carrito con el equipaje. Los empleados de la Aduana eran eficientes y amables y en quince minutos Bella había terminado y esperaba un taxi.

Fuera de la entrada, un pesado chino de mediana edad se le acercó.

—¿La señorita Bella Swan?

—Sí.

—Yo soy Chou Ling. El contacto de Moretti en Singapur. Tengo una limusina esperando.

Chou Ling controló que subieran el equipaje de Bella en el baúl de la limusina y unos pocos minutos después estaban en camino hacia la ciudad.

—¿Tuvo un vuelo agradable? —preguntó Chou Ling.

—Sí, muchas gracias. —Pero la mente de Bella estaba en Stefan Bjork.

Como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, Chou Ling señaló con la cabeza un edificio delante de ellos.

—Ésta es la prisión de Changi, Bjork está allí.

Bella se volvió para mirar. La prisión de Changi era un gran edificio fuera de la ruta, rodeada de un seto verde y un alambre electrificado. En cada esquina había torres de vigilancia con guardias armados, la entrada estaba cerrada por un segundo cerco de alambre y, detrás de eso, más guardias en la puerta.

—Durante la guerra —informó Chou Ling a Bella— todo el personal inglés de la isla fue internado allí.

—¿Cuándo podré ver a Bjork?

Chou Ling contestó con delicadeza.

—Es una situación muy particular, señorita Swan. El gobierno es muy inflexible en el uso de drogas. Incluso a los que cometen el delito por primera vez se los trata con dureza. La gente que distribuye droga… —Chou Ling se encogió de hombros expresivamente. —Singapur está controlada por unas pocas familias poderosas. La familia Shaw, C. K. Tang, Tan Chin Tuan, y Lee Kuan Yew, el Primer Ministro. Esas familias controlan las finanzas y el comercio en Singapur. Ellos no quieren drogas aquí.

—Nosotros debemos tener aquí algunos amigos con influencia.

—Hay un inspector de la policía, David Touh… un hombre bastante razonable.

Bella se preguntó cuánto costaría el ser «razonable», pero no lo dijo. Ya habría tiempo suficiente más tarde. Se echó hacia atrás y estudió el escenario. Estaban pasando por los suburbios de Singapur y la primera impresión era de césped y flores por todos lados. De los dos lados de la carretera MacPherson se levantaban modernos complejos comerciales y al costado antiguas pagodas y templos. Algunas personas caminaban por la calle con la ropa antigua y turbantes, mientras que otros iban cuidadosamente vestidos en el más moderno estilo del Oeste. La ciudad parecía una colorida mezcla de antigua cultura y moderna metrópolis. Los negocios parecían nuevos y todo estaba inmaculadamente limpio. Bella lo comentó con el chino.

Chou Ling sonrió.

—Hay una explicación muy simple. Hay una multa de quinientos dólares por tirar basura y es estrictamente cumplida.

El auto dobló por la carretera Stevens y en una colina delante de ellos, Bella vio un precioso edificio blanco completamente rodeado de árboles y flores.

—Éste es el Shangri-La, su hotel.

El hall era enorme, blanco e inmaculadamente limpio, con columnas de mármol y vidrios por todos lados.

Mientras Bella se registraba, Chou Ling dijo:

—El inspector Touh se pondrá en comunicación con usted. —Alcanzó una tarjeta a Bella. —Usted puede encontrarme en este número siempre.

Un sonriente empleado tomó el equipaje de Bella y la acompañó a través de un espacio abierto hasta el ascensor. Había un enorme jardín, bajo una cascada, y una pileta de natación. El Shangri-La era el hotel más asombroso que Bella hubiera visto en su vida. Su suite en el segundo piso consistía en un inmenso living, un dormitorio y una terraza con vista a un colorido mar de blancas y rojas anthuriums y buganvillas púrpuras y plantas de cocos. Es como estar en medio de un cuadro de Gauguin, pensó Bella.

Soplaba una brisa. Era la clase de día que le gustaba a Joshua. ¿Podemos ir a navegar esta tarde, mami? Deja de hacer eso, se dijo Bella .

Se dirigió al teléfono.

—Quiero hacer un llamado a la ciudad de Nueva York, persona a persona con el señor Felix Moretti. —Dio el número de teléfono.

La operadora le dijo:

—Lo siento. Todas las líneas están ocupadas. Por favor trate más tarde.

—Muchas gracias.

En el piso de abajo, la operadora miró buscando la aprobación del hombre que estaba sentado cerca del conmutador.

Hizo un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza.

—Bien —dijo—. Muy bien.

El llamado del inspector llegó una hora después de que Bella se hubo instalado en el hotel.

—¿La señorita Bella Swan?

—Soy yo.

—Soy el inspector David Touh —tenía un acento suave e indefinido.

—Sí, Inspector. Estaba esperando su llamado. Estoy ansiosa por arreglar…

El Inspector la interrumpió.

—Me pregunto si podría tener el placer de contar con su compañía para comer esta noche.

Un aviso. Probablemente tendría miedo de que el teléfono estuviese intervenido.

—Estaré encantada.

El Gran Shangai era un restaurante enorme, ruidoso, repleto, en su mayor parte por gente del lugar que comía y hablaba en voz alta. Había una banda de tres en una plataforma y una atractiva chica con un choengsam cantaba una popular canción norteamericana.

El maître dijo a Bella:

—¿Mesa para uno?

—Estoy esperando a alguien. El inspector Touh.

La cara del maître se abrió en una sonrisa.

—El Inspector la está esperando. Por aquí, por favor. —Guió a Bella hasta una mesa en la parte de adelante del salón, cercana a la orquesta.

El inspector Touh era un hombre alto, delgado y atractivo de unos cuarenta años, con facciones delicadas y ojos oscuros y acuosos. Estaba muy bien vestido con un formal traje oscuro.

Acercó la silla de Bella y después se sentó. La orquesta estaba tocando un rock.

El inspector Touh se inclinó hacia Bella y le preguntó:

—¿Puedo pedir una copa para usted?

—Sí, muchas gracias.

—Debe probar un chendol.

—¿Un qué…?

—Lo hacen con leche de coco, azúcar de coco y pedazos de gelatina. Le va a gustar.

El Inspector llamó al mozo que estaba esperando a su lado y le ordenó los dos cocteles y dim sum, ingredientes chinos.

—Espero que no le importe que yo elija la comida por usted.

—De ninguna manera. Me encanta.

—Entiendo que en su país las mujeres están tomando el mando. Aquí todavía es el hombre el que se hace cargo.

Un sexista, pensó Bella, pero no estaba de humor para discutir. Necesitaba a ese hombre. Pero por la música era imposible conversar. Bella se echó hacia atrás y miró el salón. Había estado en otros países de Oriente, pero la gente de Singapur parecía extraordinariamente bella, tanto hombres como mujeres.

El mozo puso la copa delante de Bella. Parecía un batido de chocolate con grumos flotando.

El inspector Touh adivinó por su expresión.

—Tiene que revolverlo.

—No le oigo.

Gritó:

—¡Que debe revolverlo!

Bella revolvió su copa llena de dudas. Lo probó.

Era horrible, demasiado dulce, pero hizo un gesto y dijo:

—Es… es diferente.

Pusieron varios platos de dim sum sobre la mesa. Muchos eran formas extrañas que Bella nunca había visto y decidió no preguntar qué eran. La comida era deliciosa.

El inspector Touh le explicó a los gritos por el ruido que había en el salón:

—Este restaurante es muy conocido por la comida estilo Nonya. Es una mezcla de ingredientes chinos y especias malayas. Son recetas que no están escritas.

—Me gustaría hablar con usted de Stefan Bjork —dijo Bella.

—No puedo oírla. —El ruido de la orquesta era ensordecedor.

Bella se acercó más.

—Quiero saber cuándo podré ver a Stefan Bjork.

El inspector Touh se encogió de hombros y le hizo gestos de que no podía oírla.

Bella se preguntó repentinamente si él habría elegido esa mesa para poder hablar libremente o para que no pudieran hablar.

Una interminable sucesión de platos siguieron al dim sum y fue una comida soberbia. La única cosa que perturbó a Bella fue que ni una sola vez pudo sacar el tema de Stefan Bjork.

Cuando terminaron de comer y salieron a la calle, el inspector Touh le' dijo:

—Tengo mi auto aquí —hizo un gesto con los dedos y un Mercedes negro que estaba estacionado en doble fila se acercó a ellos. El Inspector abrió la puerta de atrás para que Bella entrara. Un enorme policía uniformado estaba al volante. Algo no andaba bien. Si el inspector Touh quiere discutir cosas confidenciales conmigo, pensó Bella, se las debería arreglar para que estuviésemos a solas.

Entró al auto y el Inspector se dejó caer a su lado.

—¿Éste es su primer viaje a Singapur?

—Sí.

—Ah, entonces tiene mucho para ver.

—No vine acá a hacer turismo, Inspector. Tengo que volver a casa lo más rápido que pueda.

El inspector Touh asintió.

—Ustedes los caucásicos siempre están apurados. ¿Oyó hablar de la calle de los Bugis?

—No, nunca.

Bella cambió de posición para poder observar mejor al inspector Touh. Tenía una cara que cambiaba constantemente y gestos muy expresivos. Parecía fácil de tratar y comunicativo y sin embargo había estado toda la velada sin decir nada concreto.

El auto se detuvo por un trishaw, uno de esos carros de tres ruedas llevados por nativos. El inspector Touh miró con desprecio al trishaw; que llevaba a dos turistas por la calle.

—Vamos a tener que terminar con eso algún día.

Bella y el inspector Touh se bajaron del auto una cuadra antes de la calle Bugis.

—Acá no se permiten los autos —explicó el inspector Touh.

Tomó a Bella del brazo y empezaron a caminar por la calle llena de gente. En pocos minutos la multitud era tan grande que era casi imposible moverse. La calle Bugis era estrecha con puestos a los dos lados, puestos de fruta, de verdura, y puestos que vendían pescado y carne. Había restaurantes al aire libre con sillas y pequeñas mesas. Bella se detenía compenetrándose de los sonidos, los olores, las formas y el tumulto de colores. El inspector Touh la condujo tomándola del brazo y se abrieron paso entre la muchedumbre. Encontraron un restaurante con tres mesitas, las tres ocupadas. El Inspector tomó del brazo a un mozo que pasaba en ese momento y un segundo después el dueño estaba hablando con él. El Inspector le dijo algo en chino.

El dueño se acercó a una de las mesas, habló a los ocupantes que miraron al Inspector y desocuparon la mesa rápidamente. El Inspector y Bella ocuparon la mesa.

—¿Puedo pedir algo para usted?

—No, muchas gracias —Bella miraba a la hirviente muchedumbre que llenaba las veredas y las calles. En otras circunstancias habría disfrutado de todo. Singapur era una ciudad fascinante, una ciudad para compartir con alguien en quien uno tuviera interés.

El Inspector le estaba diciendo:

—Mire. Es casi medianoche.

Bella observó. Al principio no notó nada. Después se dio cuenta de que todos los vendedores empezaban a cerrar sus puestos. En diez minutos todos los negocios estaban cerrados y sus dueños habían desaparecido.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bella.

—Ya lo verá.

Hubo un murmullo entre la muchedumbre que estaba al final de la calle, y la gente empezó a moverse hacia las veredas, dejando un espacio abierto en la calle. Una joven china con un largo traje de noche estaba caminando por el centro de la calle. Era la mujer más bella que Bella había visto en su vida. Caminaba con orgullo y calma, deteniéndose a saludar a la gente de las mesas y continuando su camino.

Cuando la muchacha se acercó a la mesa que ocupaban Bella y el Inspector, Bella pudo mirarla mejor, y más cerca era todavía más adorable. Sus rasgos eran suaves y delicados y su figura dejaba sin aliento. Su vestido blanco, largo, de seda, estaba abierto a los costados así todos podían ver las delicadas curvas de sus pechos, pequeños, firmes y perfectamente formados.

Cuando Bella se volvió para hablar con el Inspector, otra joven hizo su aparición. Era, si esto es posible, más bella todavía que la anterior. Otras dos caminaron detrás de ella y en un momento la calle Bugis estaba llena de hermosas jóvenes. Eran una mezcla de malayas, indias y chinas.

—Son prostitutas —arriesgó Bella .

—Sí. Son transexuales.

Bella se quedó mirándolo. No era posible. Se dio vuelta y volvió a mirar a las jóvenes. No pudo ver nada masculino en ninguna de ellas.

—Usted está bromeando.

—Se los conoce como los Billy Boys.

Bella estaba asombrada.

—Pero ellas…

—Están todos operados. Piensan en sí mismos como mujeres —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Por qué no? No hacen daño a nadie. Usted sabe —agregó— que aquí la prostitución es ilegal. Pero los Billy Boys son buenos para el turismo y, siempre que no molesten a los huéspedes, la policía se hace la que no ve.

Bella miró a los encantadores jóvenes moviéndose por la calle, deteniéndose en las mesas y haciendo arreglos con los turistas.

—Les va muy bien. Ganan más de doscientos dólares.

La mayoría de las chicas estaban ahora sentadas en las mesas con hombres que requerían sus servicios. Una a una se levantaban para irse con sus clientes.

—Hacen dos o tres transacciones por noche —le explicó el Inspector—. Ocupan la calle Bugis a medianoche y deben desocuparla antes de las seis de la mañana, así se pueden abrir los puestos, y los negocios empiezan a trabajar de nuevo. Podemos irnos en cuanto quiera.

—Vámonos.

Mientras caminaban por la calle, una imagen inesperada de Jasper flotó por la mente de Bella y pensó: espero que seas feliz.

En el viaje de vuelta al hotel, Bella decidió que, con o sin chofer, ella iba a hablar de Bjork.

Cuando el auto dobló por la calle Orchard, Bella dijo con determinación:

—Con respecto a Stefan Bjork…

—Ah, sí. Tengo arreglada para usted una visita mañana a las diez


	55. Capiyulo 55

55

En Washington D.C., Edward Cullen fue sacado de una reunión por un llamado urgente desde Nueva York.

El fiscal del Distrito Marco Di Silva estaba en el teléfono. Radiante.

—El Gran Jurado especial acaba de devolver los autos de acusación que le pedimos. ¡Cada uno de ellos! Ahora tenemos que movernos. —No hubo respuesta. — ¿Está usted allí, Senador?

—Sí, aquí estoy —Edward se esforzó por demostrar entusiasmo en su voz—. Son grandes noticias.

—Creo que vamos a poder terminar todo en veinticuatro horas. Si usted puede volar a Nueva York, creo que podríamos tener la reunión final mañana a la mañana con todos los organismos del Estado para coordinar nuestros movimientos. ¿Puede venir, Senador?

—Sí —contestó Edward.

—Haré los arreglos. Mañana a las diez de la mañana.

—Estaré allí —Edward colgó el receptor.

El Gran Jurado especial acaba de devolver los autos de acusación que le pedimos. ¡Cada uno de ellos!

Edward levantó el teléfono y empezó a marcar.


	56. Capitulo 56

56

El lugar para las visitas en la prisión de Changi, era pequeño, sin muebles, con las paredes blanqueadas, con una larga mesa con sillas de madera de cada lado. Bella estaba sentada en una de esas incómodas sillas esperando. Cuando se abrió la puerta levantó la vista y vio a Stefan Bjork que entraba acompañado de un guardia uniformado.

Bjork era un hombre de unos treinta años, alto, de rostro hosco, y ojos salientes.

Problema de tiroides, pensó Bella. Tenía marcas de magullones en las mejillas y en la frente. Se sentó frente a Bella.

—Soy Bella Swan, su abogada. Voy a tratar de sacarlo de aquí.

La miró diciéndole:

—Será mejor que lo haga pronto.

Podría haber sido una amenaza o un ruego. Bella recordó las palabras de Felix: Quiero que lo saques bajo fianza antes de que empiece a hablar.

—¿Lo están tratando bien?

Dirigió una mirada de soslayo al guardia armado que esperaba junto a la puerta.

—Aja. Bien.

—Voy a pedir que lo saquen bajo fianza.

—¿Cuáles son las posibilidades? —Bjork era incapaz de esconder la esperanza en su voz.

—Creo que son muy buenas. Tardarán dos o tres días a lo sumo.

—Tengo que salir de este lugar.

Bella se puso de pie.

—Lo veré muy pronto.

—Gracias —dijo Stefan. Levantó la mano.

El guardia exclamó:

—¡No!

Los dos se dieron vuelta.

—No pueden tocarse.

Stefan Bjork la miró fijamente y dijo con voz ronca:

—¡Apúrese!

Cuando Bella regresó al hotel, había un mensaje telefónico, del inspector Touh.

Cuando estaba entrando en su habitación, el teléfono sonó. Era el Inspector.

—Mientras espera, señorita Swan, creo que podría disfrutar de un paseo por la ciudad.

La primera reacción de Bella fue decir que no, pero se dio cuenta de que no tendría nada que hacer hasta que pudiera poner a Bjork en un avión sano y salvo. Y además, era importante seguir conservando las buenas relaciones con el Inspector.

—Muchas gracias —contestó Bella—. Me va a encantar.

Se detuvieron para almorzar en Kampachi, y se dirigieron a las afueras, conduciendo por la carretera Bukit Timah hacia Malasia, pasando por una serie de pequeños pueblitos llenos de colores con una gran variedad de negocios y puestos de comida. El pueblo parecía mejor vestido y próspero. Se detuvieron en el cementerio de Kranji y en el monumento a los muertos en la guerra, caminaron por los escalones y pasaron por las abiertas puertas azules. Enfrente de ellos había una gran cruz de mármol y en la parte de atrás una enorme columna. El cementerio era un mar de cruces blancas.

—La guerra fue muy mala para nosotros —explicó el inspector Touh—. Perdimos muchos amigos y parientes.

Bella no contestó nada. Su mente podía ver una tumba en Sands Point. Pero no podía permitirse el pensar en lo que había debajo de esa pequeña tumba.

En Manhattan, una reunión de todos los organismos legales hacía progresos junto con el Cuerpo de Inteligencia de la Policía en la calle Hudson. Había un ambiente de júbilo en el atestado salón. Muchos de los hombres allí presentes habían empezado la investigación con cinismo, porque ya habían estado en esta clase de cosas otras veces.

Durante los años anteriores habían acumulado evidencias abrumadoras contra gángsters, asesinos y secuestradores y, en cada caso, talentos legales de alto vuelo habían obtenido la absolución para los criminales que defendían. Esta vez iba a ser diferente. Tenían la declaración del consigliere Thomas Colfax, y nadie iba a ser capaz de hacerla cambiar. Durante más de veinticinco años él había sido la pieza clave de la pandilla criminal. Había ido al Tribunal, para dar nombres, fechas, hechos y circunstancias. Y ahora les daban la orden de moverse.

Edward había trabajado más duro que ninguno de los que estaban allí para que este momento fuera posible. Iba a ser el carro triunfal que lo llevaría a la Casa Blanca.

Ahora que el momento había llegado no había en él fuego sino cenizas. Frente a Edward estaba la lista de la gente que iba a ser detenida por indicación del Gran Jurado especial. El cuarto nombre en la lista era el de Bella, y los cargos contra ella eran asesinato y participación en unos cuantos delitos federales.

Edward Cullen miró a su alrededor y se esforzó para poder hablar:

—Todos… todos ustedes deben ser felicitados.

Trató de decir algo más, pero las palabras no acudían a su boca. Estaba tan lleno de aversión a sí mismo, que era casi un dolor físico.

Los españoles tienen razón, pensó Felix Moretti. La venganza es un plato que se come mejor frío. La única razón por la cual Bella Swan todavía estaba viva era porque estaba fuera de su alcance. Pero regresaría pronto. Y mientras tanto, Felix podía saborear lo que le iba a suceder a ella. Lo había traicionado de todas las formas en que una mujer puede traicionar a un hombre. Por ese motivo él se iba a encargar de que recibiera especial atención.

En Singapur, Bella trató de nuevo de comunicarse con Felix.

—Lo siento —le dijo la operadora de larga distancia— las líneas con Estados Unidos están ocupadas.

—¿Podría seguir intentando, por favor?

—Por supuesto, señorita Swan.

La operadora miró al hombre que hacía guardia junto al intercomunicador que le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice.

En sus oficinas de la ciudad, Marco Di Silva estaba mirando una orden de arresto que acababa de ser enviada. Tenía el nombre de Bella Swan en ella.

Finalmente la agarré, pensó. Y sintió una salvaje satisfacción.

La telefonista anunció:

—El inspector Touh la espera en el hall.

Bella se sorprendió porque no lo estaba esperando. Debía traerle novedades sobre Bjork.

Bella tomó el ascensor para bajar al hall.

—Discúlpeme por no haberle telefoneado —se excusó el Inspector—. Pensé que era mejor hablar personalmente con usted.

—¿Tiene alguna novedad?

—Podemos hablar en el auto. Quiero mostrarle algo.

Fueron por la ruta Yio Chu Rang.

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó Bella.

—De ningún modo. Pasado mañana se podrá pagar la fianza.

¿Entonces para qué la fue a buscar?

Iban por la Jalan Goatopah pasando frente a un grupo de edificios, y el conductor detuvo el auto. El Inspector se volvió hacia Bella. —Estoy seguro de que esto le va a interesar.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Venga conmigo. Ya lo verá.

El interior del edificio era viejo y arruinado, pero lo que impresionaba con más fuerza era el olor, salvaje, primitivo y sucio. No se parecía a nada de lo que Bella conocía.

Una muchacha joven se les aproximó diciendo:

—¿Necesitan una guía? Yo…

El inspector Touh la hizo a un lado.

—No la necesitamos.

Tomó a Bella del brazo y salieron al jardín. Había unos cuantos estanques a ras de tierra y de allí salían unos sonidos indescriptibles. Bella y el Inspector llegaron al primero. Había un cartel: Tenga sus manos lejos de la pileta. Peligro. Bella miró adentro. El estanque estaba lleno de cocodrilos y caimanes, docenas de ellos, moviéndose continuamente, deslizándose unos sobre los otros.

Bella exclamó:

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es un criadero de cocodrilos —miró hacia los reptiles—. Cuando tienen entre tres y seis años los matan y los convierten en cinturones, carteras y zapatos. Usted verá que la mayoría tiene la boca abierta. Esa es la forma en que se relajan. Es cuando cierran la boca que hay que tener cuidado.

Se acercaron a otro estanque que tenía dos enormes caimanes.

—Éstos tienen quince años. Se los usa sólo para la reproducción.

Bella se estremeció.

—Son horribles. No sé cómo se pueden aguantar uno al otro.

—No pueden —contestó el Inspector—. A propósito de eso, no hacen pareja a menudo.

—Son prehistóricos.

—Exactamente. Están hace millones de años con los mismos mecanismos primitivos que al comienzo de los tiempos.

Bella se preguntaba por qué la había traído a ese lugar. Si pensaba que esas horribles bestias podían interesarle, estaba equivocado.

—¿Podemos irnos, ya? —preguntaba Bella.

—En un momento. —El Inspector miró a la muchacha que se había encontrado con ellos adentro. Iba empujando un carro hacia el primer estanque.

—Es día de comida —dijo el Inspector—. Mire.

Se acercó con Bella al primer estanque.

—Les dan de comer pescados y bofe de cerdo cada tres días.

La muchacha empezó a tirar trozos de comida dentro del estanque e instantáneamente todo se convirtió en una masa en actividad que se revolvía. Los caimanes y los cocodrilos se lanzaron sobre la comida llena de sangre destrozándola con sus fauces. Cuando Bella miró, dos o tres de ellos se habían lanzado sobre el mismo pedazo de comida e instantáneamente se volvieron los unos contra los otros, atacándose salvajemente castigándose y mordiéndose hasta llenar el lugar de sangre.

Uno había perdido un ojo, pero sus dientes estaban aferrados a las quijadas de su atacante y no lo dejaba ir. Cuando la sangre empezó a manar más espesa, tiñendo el agua, los otros cocodrilos se juntaron atacando salvajemente a sus dos compañeros, desgarrándoles las cabezas hasta que la piel quedó en carne viva. Empezaron a comérselos estando todavía vivos.

Bella sintió que se iba a desvanecer.

—Por favor, vámonos de aquí.

El Inspector le colocó una mano en el brazo para detenerla.

—Un momento.

Se quedó mirando y después de un rato la dejó ir.

Esa noche Bella soñó con cocodrilos que se destrozaban unos a otros. Dos de ellos se convertían súbitamente en Edward y Felix y en medio de la pesadilla, Bella se despertó temblando. No pudo volver a dormirse.

Comenzaron las detenciones. Agentes de la ley federales y locales comenzaron todos en distintos Estados y países extranjeros, y todo estaba orquestado para que ocurriera simultáneamente.

En Ohio, un senador fue arrestado mientras hablaba en un club de mujeres sobre la honestidad del gobierno.

En New Orleans, una operación nacional ilegal de corredores de apuestas fue detenida.

En Amsterdam se detuvo un contrabando de diamantes.

El director de un Banco de Gary, Indiana, fue arrestado bajo el cargo de blanqueo de capitales para la Organización.

En Kansas City, una gran casa de reducidores de cosas robadas fue cerrada.

En Fénix, Arizona, se detuvo a varios detectives de la brigada contra el vicio, y se los arrestó.

En Nápoles se cerró una fábrica de cocaína.

En Detroit fue descubierta una red de alcance nacional dedicada al robo de automóviles.

Incapaz de encontrar a Bella por teléfono, Edward se dirigió a su oficina.

Emily lo reconoció inmediatamente.

—Lo siento, senador Cullen. La señorita Swan está fuera del país.

—¿Dónde está?

—En el hotel Shangri-La, en Singapur.

El ánimo de Edward se levantó. Podría encontrarla y avisarle que no volviera.

El conserje del hotel golpeó en la habitación de Bella cuando acababa de salir de la ducha.

—Discúlpeme. ¿A qué hora se va usted hoy?

—Yo no me voy hoy. Me voy mañana.

El hombre pareció intrigado.

—Me dijeron que esta suite tenía que estar lista para los que llegan hoy a la noche.

—¿Quién le dijo eso?

—El director.

Abajo, una llamada del exterior llegaba al conmutador. Había una operadora distinta en el puesto y un hombre diferente haciendo guardia junto a ella.

La operadora atendió.

—¿Una llamada para la señorita Swan desde Nueva York?

Miró al hombre que estaba a su lado. El hombre hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—Lo siento. La señorita Swan ya se ha ido del hotel.

Las detenciones continuaban arrolladoras. Se hicieron arrestos en Honduras, San Salvador, Turquía y México. El resultado era que encontraban apostadores, asesinos, ladrones de bancos e incendiarios. Tomaron medidas enérgicas en Fort Lauderdale, Atlantic City y Palm Springs. Y continuaban.

En Nueva York, Marco Di Silva iba tomando nota de los progresos. Su corazón se aceleraba cuando pensaba que estaban tan cerca de Bella Swan y Felix Moretti.

Felix Moretti escapó de la detención por pura casualidad. Era el aniversario de la muerte de su suegro y Felix y Jane habían ido al cementerio.

Cinco minutos después que se fueron, un furgón con agentes del FBI llegó a la casa de Felix Moretti y otro furgón llegaba a su oficina. Cuando se enteraron de que no estaba en ninguno de los dos lugares, los agentes se quedaron a esperarlo.

Bella se dio cuenta de que se había descuidado con la reserva de avión para que Stefan Bjork volviera a los Estados Unidos. Llamó por teléfono a Singapur Airlines.

—Habla Bella Swan. Estoy anotada para el vuelo 112 que sale mañana a la tarde para Londres. Quisiera hacer una reserva más.

—Gracias. ¿Quiere esperar en la línea, por favor?

Bella esperó y pocos minutos después una voz volvió.

—¿Es Swan? ¿S-W-A-N?

—Sí.

—Su reserva ha sido cancelada, señorita Swan.

Bella sintió un leve choque.

—¿Cancelada? ¿Por quién?

—No lo sé. Ha sido sacada de la lista de pasajeros.

—Debe de haber algún error. Quisiera que me vuelva a poner en la lista.

—Lo siento, señorita Swan. El vuelo 112 está completo.

Bella decidió que el Inspector era el único que arreglaría todo. Había aceptado comer con él esa noche. La fue a buscar temprano.

Bella le contó la confusión en el hotel y en la reserva del pasaje. El Inspector se encogió de hombros.

Nuestra famosa ineficacia. Me temo que voy a tener que ocuparme de eso.

—¿Qué pasa con Stefan Bjork?

—Todo está arreglado. Estará en libertad mañana a la mañana. El inspector Touh dijo algo en chino al conductor y el auto dio una vuelta en forma de U.

—Usted no ha visto la carretera Kallang. La va a encontrar muy interesante.

El auto dio una vuelta a la izquierda por la calle Lavender, una cuadra más adelante dobló a la derecha hacia Kallang Bahru. Había grandes carteles con anuncios de flores y ataúdes. Unas pocas cuadras después dio otra vuelta.

—¿Dónde estamos?

El inspector Touh se volvió hacia Bella y le dijo con tranquilidad:

—Estamos en la Calle Sin Nombre.

El auto empezó a andar muy despacio. A los dos costados de la calle sólo había funerarias, una al lado de la otra: Tan Kee Seng, Clin Noh, Ang Yung Long, Goh Soon. Las funerarias tenían éxito y progresaban. Todos los deudos estaban vestidos de blanco y una banda compuesta por una tuba, un saxo y un tambor estaba tocando. Un cuerpo yacía en una mesa con flores a su alrededor y una gran fotografía del muerto estaba colocada adelante. Los deudos estaban sentados a su alrededor, comiendo.

Bella se volvió al Inspector.

—Éstas son las casas de la muerte. Los nativos las llaman casas de morir. La palabra muerte les resulta difícil de pronunciar —contempló a Bella y agregó—. Pero la muerte es una parte de la vida nada más, ¿no?

Bella miró sus ojos fríos y tuvo miedo.

Fueron al Golden Phoenix y hasta que estuvieron sentados Bella no tuvo oportunidad de hacerle preguntas.

—¿Inspector Touh, tuvo usted alguna razón para llevarme al criadero de cocodrilos y a las casas de la muerte?

La miró y dijo con suavidad:

—Por supuesto. Pensé que podía interesarle. Especialmente porque usted vino a liberar a su cliente el señor Bjork. Muchos de nuestros jóvenes mueren por las drogas que entran a nuestro país, señorita Swan. Podría haberla llevado al hospital para que viera como tratamos de curarlos, pero me pareció que era más informativo para usted el que viera en donde terminan.

—Todo eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

—Eso es una cuestión de opiniones. —Toda la cordialidad había desaparecido de su voz.

—¡Mire, inspector Touh, yo estoy segura de que se le va a pagar…!

—No hay dinero suficiente en el mundo para pagarme a mí.

Se puso de pie e hizo un gesto a alguien. Bella se dio vuelta. Dos hombres de gris se aproximaban a la mesa.

—¿La señorita Bella Swan?

—Sí.

No tenían necesidad de mostrar sus credenciales del FBI. Ella lo sabía antes de que hablasen.

—Tenemos los papeles para su extradición y una orden de arresto. La llevamos de vuelta a Nueva York en el avión de esta noche.


	57. Chapter 57

57

Cuando Felix Moretti se alejó de la tumba de su suegro, ya era tarde para llegar a una cita. Decidió llamar a su oficina para arreglar el horario. Se detuvo en una cabina telefónica en el camino y llamó. El teléfono sonó una vez y una voz le contestó:

—Acmé Construcciones.

—Habla Felix —dijo Felix—. Dígale…

—El señor Moretti no está, Llame mas tarde.

Felix sintió que el cuerpo se le estremecía. Todo lo que dijo fue: —Tony's Place.

Colgó la comunicación y volvió rápidamente al auto. Jane le vio la cara y le preguntó:

—¿Todo esta bien, Felix?

—No lo sé. Voy a dejarte en casa de tu primo. Quédate allí hasta que tengas noticias mías.

Tony siguió a Felix a la oficina en la parte de atrás del restaurante.

—Me dijeron que los federales están en tu casa y en la oficina del centro, Felix.

—Gracias —dijo Felix—. No quiero que me molesten.

—No lo harán.

Felix esperó hasta que Tony salió del cuarto y cerro la puerta tras de sí.

Entonces Felix tomó el teléfono y enfurecido empezó a marcar.

En menos de veinte minutos Felix Moretti se dio cuenta de que había ocurrido un desastre terrible. Como las noticias de los allanamientos y arrestos empezaban a filtrarse, Felix recibió los informes con una creciente incredulidad. Todos sus soldados y lugartenientes habían sido detenidos. Allanamientos, operaciones de juegos detenidas, información confidencial y grabaciones secuestradas. Todo lo que pasaba era una pesadilla. La policía tenía que haber obtenido la información de alguien de su Organización.

Felix empezó a telefonear a las otras Familias del país, y todos querían saber qué había sucedido. Todos habían sido golpeados y ninguno sabía de dónde venía la filtración. Todos sospechaban que venía de La Familia Moretti.

Jiromy Guardino, en Las Vegas, le dio un ultimátum.

—Estoy hablando en nombre de la Comisión, Felix. —La Comisión Nacional era el poder supremo que supervisaba el poder individual de cada Familia cuando estaba en problemas—. La policía está atrás de todas las Familias. Alguien importante ha cantado. Lo que hemos oído es que es uno de tus muchachos. Te damos veinticuatro horas para que lo encuentres y te encargues de él.

En el pasado los allanamientos de la policía tenían la misma carnada, los sacrificables. Ahora, por primera vez, eran los hombres importantes a los que detenían. Alguien importante ha cantado. Lo que hemos oído es que es uno de tus muchachos. Debían de tener razón. La Familia de Felix era la más herida y la policía lo estaba buscando. Alguien tenía que haber dado evidencias muy sólidas o ellos nunca habrían montado una campaña tan grande. ¿Pero, quién podría ser?

Felix se echó hacia atrás, pensativo…

Quienquiera que fuese el que estaba dando datos a las autoridades sabía cosas que sólo sabían Michael y sus principales lugartenientes, Laurent Fiore, y James Colella. Sólo ellos tres sabían dónde estaban escondidos los libros y el FBI los había encontrado. La otra persona que podría dar esa información era Thomas Colfax, pero Colfax estaba enterrado debajo de la basura en Nueva York.

Felix se puso a pensar en Laurent Fiore y James Colella. Era difícil creer que cualquiera de los dos podría haber roto el juramento omertà y haber hablado. Habían estado con él desde el principio; él los había elegido. Les había permitido tener sus propias operaciones de usura y regentar un pequeño prostíbulo. ¿Por qué lo iban a traicionar? La respuesta, por supuesto, era simple: la silla donde él se sentaba. Querían su lugar. Una vez que él estuviera afuera, ellos podían ocupar su lugar. Eran un equipo y tenían que estar en esto juntos.

Felix estaba lleno de un ansia asesina. Los imbéciles hijos de puta estaban tratando de tirarlo abajo pero no vivirían lo suficiente para disfrutarlo. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era conseguir fianzas para los hombres que habían sido arrestados. Necesitaba un abogado en quien pudiera confiar. Colfax estaba muerto y Bella. ¡Bella! Felix pudo sentir el frío en su corazón otra vez. En su mente podía oírse otra vez diciendo: Vuelve lo más rápido que puedas. Te voy a extrañar. Te amo, Bella. Había dicho eso y ella lo había traicionado. Iba a pagar por eso.

Felix hizo una llamada y se sentó a esperar y quince minutos más tarde Alec Vito entraba apresurado en su oficina.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Felix.

—El lugar todavía está zumbando de federales, Felix. Estuve dando vueltas con el auto alrededor unas cuantas veces, pero hice como me dijiste. Me mantuve alejado.

—Tengo un trabajo para ti, Alec.

—Seguro, jefe. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Encárgate de Laurent y James.

Alecse detuvo.

—Yo… no entiendo. ¿Cuando dices encárgate de ellos no querrás…?

Felix hizo un gesto.

—¡Quiero decir que les vueles los malditos sesos! ¿Necesitas que te lo diga por escrito?

—¡No! —Alec Vito tartamudeó—. ¡Es… es sólo que… que Laurent y James son sus hombres principales!

Felix Moretti se puso de pie con los ojos con un brillo peligroso.

—¿Quieres decirme cómo tengo que manejar mis negocios, Alec?

—No, Felix. Yo… seguro. Me encargaré de ellos. ¿Cuándo…?

—Ahora. Ahora mismo. No quiero que vivan para ver la luna esta noche. ¿Entendiste?

—Sí, entendí.

Las manos de Felix se cerraron.

—Si tuviera tiempo me encargaría yo mismo de ellos. Quiero que sufran, Alec. Hazlo despacio, ¿me oíste?

—Seguro. De acuerdo.

Se abrió la puerta y entró Tony muy apurado y con el rostro gris.

—Hay dos agentes del FBI afuera con una orden de arresto para ti. Te juro por Dios que no sé cómo saben ellos que tú estás aquí. Ellos…

Felix Moretti se volvió a Alec Vito y le dijo bruscamente:

—¡Vete de aquí! ¡Muévete! —se volvió a Tony—. Diles que estoy en el baño. En seguida estaré con ellos.

Felix tomó el teléfono y marcó. Un minuto más tarde estaba hablando con un juez de la Suprema Corte de Nueva York.

—Hay dos federales con una orden de arresto para mí, aquí afuera.

—¿Cuáles son los cargos, Felix?

—No lo sé y me importa una mierda. Te estoy llamando para que arregles mi fianza así puedo salir. No me puedo quedar sentado esperando un arreglo. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Hubo un silencio y después el Juez dijo cuidadosamente:

—Me temo que esta vez no voy a poder ayudarte, Felix. Las cabezas están en esto y si yo trato de intervenir…

Cuando Felix Moretti habló había una nota siniestra en su voz.

—Óyeme, cagón, y óyeme bien. Si yo paso una hora en la cárcel me ocuparé de que tú estés entre rejas para el resto de tu vida. Me he ocupado muy bien de ti por largo tiempo. ¿Quieres que le diga al Fiscal del Distrito cuántos casos arreglaste para mí? ¿Quieres que les diga a los de Contribuciones el número de tu cuenta en Suiza? ¿Quieres…?

—¡Por Dios, Felix !

—Entonces, ¡muévete!

—Voy a ver qué puedo hacer —contestó el juez Lawrence Waldman—. Voy a tratar de…

—Tratar, ¡mierda! ¡Hazlo! ¿Me oyes Larry? ¡Hazlo! —Felix colgó con fuerza el aparato.

Su mente estaba trabajando rápida y fríamente. No estaba preocupado por que lo llevaran detenido. Sabía que el juez Waldman haría lo que le había dicho y podía confiar en que Alec Vito se iba a ocupar de Fiore y Colella. Sin sus declaraciones el gobierno no podría probar nada contra él.

Felix se miró en el pequeño espejo de la pared, se arregló el pelo, se enderezó la corbata y se dirigió al encuentro de los dos agentes del FBI.

El juez Waldman fue en su ayuda tal como Felix estaba seguro que haría. En la audiencia preliminar, un abogado elegido por el juez Waldman pidió la fianza y se fijó en quinientos mil dólares.

Di Silva estaba allí, enojado y frustrado mientras Felix Moretti salía de la sala del Tribunal.


	58. Chapter 58

58

Alec Vito era un hombre de inteligencia limitada. Su valor en la Organización estaba en el hecho de que obedecía órdenes sin hacer preguntas y las cumplía con eficiencia. Alec Vito se había enfrentado con revólveres y cuchillos docenas de veces pero nunca había conocido el miedo. Lo conocía ahora. Algo había pasado que estaba más allá de su entendimiento y tenía el sentimiento de que, de alguna manera, él era el responsable.

Durante todo el día había estado oyendo acerca de los allanamientos y los arrestos que estaban haciendo. En la calle se decía que había un traidor en la Organización, alguien que pertenecía a lo más alto. Incluso con su inteligencia limitada, Alec Vito era capaz de conectar el hecho de que él había dejado con vida a Thomas Colfax y que un poco después alguien había traicionado a la Familia. Alec Vito sabía que no podían ser Laurent Fiore o James Colella. Los dos hombres eran como hermanos para él y los dos eran fanáticamente leales a Felix Moretti, como lo era él. Pero no había forma de que él pudiera explicárselo a Felix, sin quedar él mismo cortado en pedacitos; porque el único otro que podía ser responsable era Thomas Colfax y se suponía que estaba muerto.

Alec Vito estaba en un dilema. Él quería a Little Fiore y al gigante. Fiore y Colella le habían hecho cientos de favores en el pasado, igual que lo había hecho Thomas Colfax, pero él había ayudado a Colfax y miren lo que había pasado. Entonces Alec Vito decidió que no iba a ser de corazón tierno otra vez. Era su propia vida la que tenía que proteger ahora. Una vez que matara a Fiore y Colella, estaría a salvo. Pero puesto que eran como hermanos para él, trataría de que murieran rápido.

Fue muy simple para Alec Vito determinar sus paraderos porque siempre tenían que estar a mano en caso de que Felix los necesitase. Little Laurent Fiore estaba de visita en lo de su amante en la calle 83 cerca del Museo de Historia Natural. Alec sabía que Laurent se iba siempre de allí a las cinco para volver a casa con su mujer.

Ahora eran las tres. Alec se debatía contra sí mismo. Podía esperar enfrente del departamento o subir y encontrar a Laurent adentro del departamento. Decidió que estaba demasiado nervioso para esperar. El hecho de que estaba nervioso lo ponía más nervioso. Todo el asunto se estaba volviendo contra él. Cuando esto se termine, pensó, voy a pedirle a Felix que me dé unas vacaciones. Quizá me busque un par de chicas jóvenes y me las lleve a las Bahamas. El sólo pensar en eso le hizo sentirse mejor. Alec Vito estacionó su auto a la vuelta de la esquina del edificio y caminó hasta allí. Abrió él mismo la puerta de entrada con un pedazo de celuloide e ignorando el ascensor subió por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Se dirigió hasta la puerta final del pasillo y cuando la encontró, golpeó diciendo:

—¡Abran la puerta! ¡Policía!

Oyó unos ruidos apresurados detrás de la puerta y unos pocos minutos más tarde se abrió una pesada cadena y pudo ver la cara y parte de la figura desnuda de Marina, la amante de Laurent Fiore.

—¡Alec! —dijo Marina—. Eres un loco, idiota. Casi me muero del susto.

Sacó la cadena y abrió la puerta.

—¡Laurent, es Alec !

Little Laurent Fiore salió desnudo del dormitorio.

—¡Hola, Alec, muchacho! ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

—Sal, tengo un mensaje para ti de parte de Felix.

Alec Vito esgrimió una 22 automática con silenciador y apretó el gatillo. El golpe accionó la bala que salió a una velocidad de trescientos metros por segundo. La segunda bala le sacó el ojo derecho. Cuando Marina abría la Boca para gritar, Alec Vito se dio vuelta y le pegó un tiro en la cabeza. Cuando ella cayó al suelo, le metió otra bala en el pecho para estar seguro. Es un desperdicio ese hermoso trasero, pensó Alec , pero Felix no querría que deje testigos por allí.

El gran James Colella era dueño de un caballo que corría en la octava carrera en Belmont Park en Long Island. La pista de carreras de Belmont era perfecta para el caballo de Colella. Le había avisado a Alec que jugara. En el pasado, Alec había ganado mucho con los datos de Colella. Cuando sus caballos corrían, Colella siempre apostaba un poco de plata para Alec .

Mientras Alec Vito caminaba hacia el box de Colella, pensaba pesaroso que ya no habría más datos para él. La octava carrera recién comenzaba. Colella estaba de pie en el box alentando a su caballo. Era una carrera con un gran premio y la multitud gritaba y vitoreaba a los caballos que estaban en la primera vuelta.

Alec Vito se detuvo en el box detrás de Colella y dijo:

—¿Qué estás haciendo, compañero?

—¡Hola, Alec! Llegas justo a tiempo. Beauty Queen's va a ganar esta carrera. Puse un poco de plata por ti.

—Eso es bárbaro, James.

Alec Vito apretó la 22 contra la espina dorsal de Colella y disparó tres veces a través de su chaqueta. El ruido no se oyó por los gritos de la multitud. Alec miró cómo Colella se desplomaba sobre el pasto. Dudó un instante sobre la posibilidad de sacarle los boletos de la carrera, después decidió que no. El caballo podía perder.

Alec Vito se dio vuelta y caminó sin apuro hasta la salida, una figura anónima entre otras miles.

La línea privada de Felix Moretti sonó.

—¿Señor Moretti?

—¿Quién quiere hablar con él?

—El capitán Tanner.

Felix tardó un segundo en ubicar el nombre. Un capitán de la policía. En el distrito de Queens. En la parte de pagos.

—Habla Moretti.

—Acabo de recibir una información. Pienso que a usted puede interesarle.

—¿De dónde me está hablando?

—Desde una cabina telefónica.

—Siga hablando.

—Encontré de dónde viene todo este lío.

—Llega tarde. Ya se han hecho cargo de ellos.

—¿Ellos? Oh. Yo sólo oí sobre Thomas Colfax.

—Usted no sabe de qué mierda está hablando. Colfax está muerto.

Era el turno del capitán Tanner para estar confuso.

—¿De qué está usted hablando? Thomas Colfax está en la base de la Marina en Quantico, ahora mismo, y vomita todo lo que sabe a quien lo quiera oír.

—Usted está loco —gruñó Felix —. Yo sé… —Se detuvo. ¿Que era lo que él sabía? Le había dicho a Alec Vito que matara a Thomas Colfax y Vito le dijo que lo había hecho. Felix se quedó pensando. —¿Está usted seguro de lo que dice, Tanner?

—Señor Moretti, ¿lo llamaría si no estuviera seguro?

—Lo controlaré. Si usted tiene razón le debo una.

—Muchas gracias, señor Moretti.

El capitán Tanner colgó el teléfono complacido con él mismo. En otras oportunidades había visto que Felix Moretti era un hombre muy agradecido. Esta podría ser la gran ocasión, la que le permitiría retirarse. Salió de la cabina telefónica y caminó por el frío aire de octubre.

Había dos hombres parados esperando al lado de la cabina, y uno de ellos detuvo el paso del Capitán. Le mostró una tarjeta de identificación.

—¿Capitán Tanner? Soy el teniente West de la División de Seguridad Interna. El Comisario quisiera hablar con usted.

Felix Moretti colgó el receptor con lentitud. Sabía con un seguro instinto animal que Alec Vito le había mentido. Thomas Colfax todavía estaba vivo. Esto explicaba todo lo que había sucedido. Él era el que se había convertido en traidor. Y Felix había mandado a Alec Vito para que matara a Fiore y Colella. ¡Dios, qué estúpido había sido! ¡Burlado por un pistolero imbécil iba a perder a sus dos hombres más importantes! Sintió una terrible urgencia.

Marcó un número y habló brevemente. Después de hacer la segunda llamada, se echó hacia atrás y esperó.

Cuando oyó a Alec Vito en el teléfono, Felix se forzó para que la furia no se notara en su voz.

—¿Cómo te fue, Alec?

—Muy bien, jefe. Como tú dijiste. Los dos sufrieron.

—Siempre puedo contar contigo, ¿no, Alec?

—Sabes que puedes, jefe.

—Alec, quiero que me hagas un último favor. Uno de los muchachos dejó un auto en la esquina de York y la Noventa y Cinco. Es un Cámaro. Las llaves están debajo del visor para el sol. Vamos a usarlo para un trabajo esta noche. Tráelo para acá ¿quieres?

—Seguro, jefe. ¿Cuándo lo necesitas? Yo iba a…

—Lo necesito ahora. Ahora mismo, Alec.

—Estoy en camino.

—Hasta luego, Alec.

Felix colgó el aparato. Hubiera querido estar allí para ver cómo Alec Vito volaba al infierno, pero tenía cosas más urgentes que hacer.

Bella Swan debía estar en camino muy pronto y quería tener todo listo para ella.


	59. Chapter 59

5859

Es como una condenada producción de cine de Hollywood, pensó el comandante general Roy Wallace, con mi prisionero como primer actor.

El salón de conferencias de la base del Cuerpo de Marina de los Estados Unidos estaba lleno de técnicos del Cuerpo de Señales que colocaban cámaras y equipos de sonido y luz usando una jerga secreta.

—Mata el bruto y enciende las tintas. Trae una nena para aquí… Se estaban alistando para filmar la declaración de Thomas Colfax. —Es un seguro más —había argumentado el fiscal del Distrito Marco Di Silva—. Sabemos que nadie puede venir aquí a matarlo, pero de todos modos es mejor tener todo grabado. —Y los demás habían estado de acuerdo con él.

El único ausente era Thomas Colfax. Lo iban a traer a último momento, cuando todo estuviera listo. Igual que con una maldita estrella de cine.

Thomas Colfax tenía una reunión en su celda con David Terry del Departamento de Justicia, el hombre encargado de crear nuevas identidades para los testigos que deseaban desaparecer.

—Déjeme que le explique un poco sobre el Programa Federal de Seguridad para Testigos —dijo Terry—. Cuando el juicio termine, lo mandaremos a cualquier país que usted elija. Sus muebles y las otras pertenencias serán enviados por barco a un depósito en Washington con un número en código. Se las mandaremos más tarde. No hay ninguna manera de que alguien le siga las huellas. Le daremos una nueva identidad y antecedentes y, si usted quiere, una nueva apariencia.

—Yo me ocuparé de eso. —No confiaba en nadie y no quería que supieran qué iba a hacer con su apariencia.

Ordinariamente cuando mandamos gente con una nueva identidad les encontramos trabajo en lo que ellos elijan y les damos dinero. En su caso, señor Colfax, creo que el dinero no es problema.

Thomas Colfax se preguntó qué diría David Terry si supiera cuánto dinero tenía en sus cuentas de Banco en Alemania, Suiza y Hong Kong. Incluso Thomas Colfax no sabía exactamente cuánto tenía, pero una modesta estimación le hacía adivinar que podían ser unos nueve o diez millones de dólares.

—No —dijo Colfax—. No creo que el dinero sea problema.

—Muy bien, entonces. La primera cosa a decidir es adonde querría ir. ¿Tiene pensado algún lugar en particular?

Era una pregunta simple, pero había mucho detrás de ella. Lo que el hombre le estaba diciendo realmente era: ¿Dónde quiere pasar el resto de su vida? Colfax sabía que cuando fuera a donde eligiera ir, nunca podría irse de allí. Debería convertirse e su nuevo hábitat, su protección, y no estaría a salvo en ningún otro lugar del mundo.

—Brasil.

Era la elección lógica. Era dueño de una gran plantación allí a nombre de una sociedad panameña que no relacionarían con él. La plantación misma era como una fortaleza. Podía comprar suficiente protección como para que si finalmente Felix Moretti descubriera su paradero, nadie pudiera tocarlo. Podía comprar todo, incluso todas las mujeres que quisiera. A Thomas Colfax le gustaban las mujeres latinas. La gente cree que cuando un hombre llega a los sesenta y cinco está terminado sexualmente, que ya no le interesa más eso, pero Colfax había descubierto que su apetito sexual aumentaba con la edad. Su deporte favorito era tener dos o tres hermosas jóvenes en la cama al mismo tiempo. Mientras más jóvenes, mejor.

—Brasil será fácil de arreglar —le estaba diciendo Terry—. Nuestro gobierno le comprará una pequeña casa allí y…

—Eso no será necesario —Colfax casi se rió a carcajadas ante el pensamiento de vivir en una pequeña casa—. Todo lo que quiero es que me provean de un nuevo pasaporte y un transporte seguro. Yo me encargaré de lo demás.

—Como usted lo desee, señor Colfax —David Terry se puso de pie—. Creo que tenemos todo resuelto —sonrió con seguridad—. Éste va a ser un caso fácil. Voy a ir preparando las cosas. En cuanto termine de declarar estará en un avión rumbo a Sudamérica.

—Gracias. —Thomas Colfax vio irse a su visitante y se sintió invadido de un sentimiento de júbilo. ¡Lo había hecho! Felix Moretti había cometido un error al subestimarlo y ése iba a ser el error final de Moretti. Colfax lo iba a hundir tan profundamente que ya nunca más podría surgir de nuevo.

Y su declaración iba a ser filmada. Eso podía ser interesante. Se preguntó si lo maquillarían. Se estudió en el pequeño espejo de la pared. No está mal, pensó, para un hombre de mi edad. Todavía tengo buen aspecto. Esas jóvenes sudamericanas se enloquecen con los hombres maduros y canosos.

Oyó el ruido de la puerta de la celda que se abría y se volvió. Un sargento de la Marina le traía su almuerzo. Tenía tiempo de sobra para comer antes de que empezara la filmación.

El primer día, Thomas Colfax se quejó de la comida que le servían y desde ese momento el general Wallace había convenido en que las comidas de Colfax fueran elegidas. Durante las semanas en que Colfax había estado confinado en el fuerte sus menores sugerencias se convertían en órdenes. Querían hacer todo lo que le gustara y Colfax se tomaba plena revancha de ello. Tenía muebles confortables, un televisor y recibía todos los días los periódicos y las revistas.

El sargento dejó la bandeja con comida en una mesa puesta para dos e hizo el mismo comentario que hacía cada día.

—Parece bastante bueno, señor.

Colfax sonrió amablemente y se sentó a la mesa. Roast-beef poco cocido, como a él le gustaba, puré de papas y pudding de Yorkshire. Esperó que el marino tomara una silla y se sentara frente a él. El sargento tomó un tenedor y un cuchillo, cortó un trozo de carne y empezó a comer. Otra de las ideas del general Wallace. Thomas Colfax tenía su propio probador. Como los reyes en la antigüedad, pensó. Esperó hasta que el sargento probara la carne, el puré y el pudding.

—¿Cómo está?

—Para ser sincero, señor, yo prefiero mi bisteck bien cocido.

Colfax tomó su tenedor y cuchillo y empezó a comer. El sargento estaba equivocado. La carne estaba perfectamente cocida, las papas estaban cremosas y calientes y el pudding estaba a punto.

Colfax buscó la salsa picante y la extendió sobre la carne. Fue en el segundo bocado que Colfax se dio cuenta de que algo estaba terriblemente mal. Era una súbita sensación quemante en su lengua que parecía golpear todo su cuerpo. Se sintió como incendiado. Su garganta estaba cerrada, paralizada y empezó a jadear buscando aire. El sargento estaba sentado frente a él y lo miraba. Thomas Colfax se agarró la garganta tratando de decirle lo que estaba pasando, pero no le salían las palabras. El fuego era más intenso ahora, en una indescriptible agonía. Su cuerpo se sacudió en un espasmo y cayó.

El sargento lo miró por un momento, después se acercó al cuerpo y levantó los párpados de Colfax para asegurarse de que estaba muerto.

Entonces llamó pidiendo ayuda


	60. Chapter 60

60

El vuelo 246 de Airlines Singapur aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Heathrow en Londres a las siete y media de la mañana. Los otros pasajeros fueron retenidos en sus asientos hasta que Bella y los dos agentes del FBI salieron del avión y llegaron a la oficina de seguridad del aeropuerto.

Bella estaba desesperada por leer los periódicos para saber qué era lo que había pasado en su país, pero los dos silenciosos hombres que la escoltaban se negaron a su pedido y rehusaron conversar.

Dos horas más tarde, los tres abordaron un TWA con rumbo a Nueva York.

En el palacio de los Tribunales de los Estados Unidos en Foley Square, estaba teniendo lugar una reunión de emergencia. Estaban presentes Edward Cullen, Marco Di Silva, el comandante general Roy Wallace y varios miembros representativos del FBI, el Departamento de Justicia y el Departamento del Tesoro.

—¿Cómo diablos pudo haber pasado eso? — La voz de Marco Di Silva temblaba de rabia. Se volvió hacia el general. —Le habían dicho lo importante que era Thomas Colfax para nosotros.

El General se apretó las manos desconsolado.

—Tomamos todas las precauciones que pudimos, señor. Estamos investigando quién pudo haber puesto ácido prúsico en…

—¡Importa una mierda cómo lo hicieron! ¡Colfax está muerto! El hombre del Departamento del Tesoro preguntó:

—¿Cuánto nos perjudica la muerte de Colfax?

—Incalculablemente, mucho —contestó Di Silva—. Poner a un hombre como testigo es una cosa. Mostrar una serie de libros y cuentas es algo muy distinto. Pueden apostar lo que quieran a que cualquier abogado ingenioso les diría que esos libros pueden ser fraguados.

—¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora? —preguntó uno de los del Departamento del Tesoro.

—Seguiremos con lo que estábamos haciendo —contestó el Fiscal del Distrito—. Bella Swan está volviendo de Singapur. Tenemos lo suficiente como para dejarla adentro para siempre. Cuando ella caiga, vamos a poder hacer caer a Moretti con ella. —Se volvió hacia Edward. — ¿No está de acuerdo, Senador?

Edward se sintió descompuesto.

—Perdóneme.

Rápidamente dejó la habitación.


	61. Chapter 61

61

El señalero en el césped, llevando descomunales orejeras, accionó sus dos semáforos guiando al Jumbo 747 hacia la plataforma de desembarque. El avión hizo un círculo y a una señal el piloto detuvo las cuatro turbinas Pratt & Whitney.

Adentro del gigantesco avión, la voz de la azafata se oyó por el micrófono:

—Damas y caballeros, hemos aterrizado en el aeropuerto Kennedy de Nueva York. Les agradecemos por haber volado en TWA. Les pedimos que permanezcan en sus asientos hasta el próximo aviso. Muchas gracias.

Hubo un murmullo general de protesta. Un momento más tarde las puertas se abrieron y se colocó la escalera. Los dos agentes del FBI ubicados con Bella en la parte de adelante del avión se pusieron de pie.

Uno de ellos se dirigió a Bella diciéndole:

—Vamos.

Los pasajeros miraron con curiosidad a los tres que dejaban el avión. Unos pocos minutos más tarde volvió a oírse la voz de la azafata:

—Gracias por su paciencia, damas y caballeros. Ahora pueden descender.

Una limusina del gobierno estaba esperando a un costado de la entrada del aeropuerto. La primera parada fue en el Centro Correccional Metropolitano en 150 Park Row que se conecta con el Palacio de los Tribunales, en Foley Square.

Después de que Bella fue anotada en el libro de entradas, uno de los hombres del FBI dijo:

—Lo siento, no podemos dejarla aquí. Tenemos órdenes de llevarla a Riker's Island.

El camino a Riker's Island fue hecho en silencio. Bella iba sentada atrás entre los dos hombres del FBI, sin decir nada pero con su mente muy ocupada. Los dos hombres no le habían dicho nada durante el viaje a través del océano, así que Bella no podía saber en qué problemas estaba. Sabía que era serio, porque no era fácil conseguir una orden de arresto y extradición.

No podría hacer nada por ella misma mientras estuviera presa. Su primera prioridad era conseguir salir bajo fianza.

Ahora estaban cruzando el puente de Riker's Island y Bella miró la familiar vista, un paisaje que había visto cientos de veces en camino para ver a sus clientes. Y ahora ella era la prisionera.

Pero no por mucho tiempo, pensó Bella. Felix me va a sacar.

Los dos agentes del FBI escoltaron a Bella al edificio de recepción y uno de los hombres alcanzó al guardia la orden de extradición y arresto.

—Bella Swan.

El guardia miró el papel.

—La estábamos esperando, señorita Swan. Tiene una reservación en la Celda de detención Tres.

—Tengo el derecho de hacer una llamada telefónica.

El guardia señaló con un gesto el teléfono que estaba en el escritorio.

—Seguro.

Bella lo tomó, rezando silenciosamente para que Felix Moretti estuviese.

Empezó a marcar.

Felix Moretti había estado esperando el llamado de Bella. Durante las últimas veinticuatro horas no había sido capaz de pensar en otra cosa. Le habían informado cuando Bella llegó a Londres, cuando el avión salió de Heathrow y cuando llegó a Nueva York. Se había sentado en su escritorio siguiendo mentalmente a Bella en su camino hacia Riker's Island. Había visto su entrada en la prisión. Ella pediría hacer una llamada telefónica antes de que la pusieran en una celda. Lo llamaría. Eso era todo lo que pedía. La haría salir en una hora y entonces ella estaría en camino hacia él.

Felix Moretti estaba viviendo para el momento en que ella pasase por esa puerta.

Bella había hecho algo imperdonable. Se había entregado al hombre que trataba de destruirlo. ¿Y qué más le había dado? ¿Qué secretos le habría contado? Edward Cullen era el padre del hijo de Bella. Ahora Felix estaba seguro de eso, Bella le había mentido desde el comienzo, diciéndole que el padre de Joshua estaba muerto. Bueno, ésa era una profecía que se cumpliría pronto, se dijo Felix.

Estaba atrapado en un irónico conflicto. Por un lado tenía un arma poderosa para desacreditar y destruir a Edward Cullen. Podía extorsionar a Cullen con la historia de su relación con Bella, pero si hacía eso se expondría él mismo. Cuando las Familias supieran, e iban a saberlo, que la mujer de Felix era la amante del jefe del Comité de Investigación del Senado, Felix sería la burla de todos. No podría ser por mucho tiempo la cabeza ni mandar a ningún hombre. Un cornudo no servía para ser un don.

Así que la extorsión era un arma de doble filo y por más tentado que Felix estuviese de usarla, sabía que no lo haría. Debía destruir a sus enemigos de otra manera. Felix miró el pequeño mapa toscamente dibujado frente a él. Era el camino de Edward Cullen para ir esa noche a una comida privada para conseguir fondos para la campaña. El mapa le había costado a Felix Moretti cinco mil dólares. A Edward Cullen le iba a costar la vida.

El teléfono sonó en el escritorio de Felix e involuntariamente se detuvo. Lo levantó y oyó la voz de Bella del otro lado. Esa voz que había susurrado en su oído caricias, que le había suplicado que le hiciera el amor, que…

—¿Felix, estás allí?

—Estoy aquí. ¿Dónde estás tú?

—Me han traído a Riker's Island. Me han traído con el cargo de asesinato. La fianza todavía no ha sido fijada. ¿Cuándo podrás…?

—Te sacaré de allí en un momento. Simplemente mantente firme. ¿Está bien?

—Sí, Felix. —Pudo oír el alivio en su voz.

—Le diré a Gino que te vaya a buscar.

Unos minutos más tarde Felix tomó el teléfono y marcó un número. Habló por teléfono durante varios minutos.

—No me importa lo que salga la fianza. La quiero afuera ahora.

Dejó el teléfono y apretó un botón en su escritorio.

Gino Gallo entró.

—Bella Swan está en Riker's Island. La van a dejar en libertad en una hora o dos. Búscala y tráela aquí.

—Muy bien jefe.

Felix se recostó en la silla.

—Dile que no tendremos que preocuparnos por Edward Cullen a partir de hoy.

La cara de Gino Gallo se iluminó.

—¿No?

—No. Está en camino para decir un discurso, pero nunca lo dirá. Va a tener un accidente en el puente en New Canaan.

Gino Gallo sonrió.

—Eso es muy bueno, jefe.

Felix le señaló la puerta.

—Muévete.

El fiscal del Distrito Di Silva peleó la fianza de Bella Swan con todas las estrategias que pudo. Debían presentarse ante William Bennett un juez de la Suprema Corte de Nueva York.

—Su Señoría —dijo Marco Di Silva—, la acusada está involucrada en una docena de cargos de prevaricación. Tuvimos que pedir su extradición desde Singapur. Si le permiten salir bajo fianza se irá a cualquier lugar donde no haya extradición. Pido a Su Señoría que deniegue la fianza.

John Lester, un ex juez que representaba a Bella Swan dijo:

—El fiscal del Distrito es culpable de una grave distorsión, Su Señoría. Mi cliente no va a volar a ninguna parte. Estuvo en Singapur por negocios. Si el gobierno le hubiera pedido que regresara lo habría hecho voluntariamente. Es una abogada con reputación que hace tiempo que ejerce aquí. Sería inconcebible que quisiera escapar.

La discusión duró más de media hora.

Al final de ese tiempo el juez Bennett dijo:

—La fianza es de quinientos mil dólares.

—Gracias, Su Señoría —contestó el abogado de Bella—. Pagaremos la fianza.

Quince minutos más tarde, Gino Gallo ayudaba a Bella a entrar en una limusina Mercedes.

—No tardaremos mucho —le dijo.

Bella no contestó. Su mente estaba pensando en lo que había sucedido. Había estado totalmente aislada en Singapur. No había tenido idea de lo que ocurría en los Estados Unidos, pero estaba segura de que su arresto no era un episodio aislado. No debían estar sólo tras de ella. Necesitaba hablar con Felix y enterarle de qué era lo que había sucedido. Di Silva debía estar muy seguro de sí mismo para haberla hecho volver con el cargo de asesinato. El…

Gino Gallo dijo dos palabras que atrajeron la atención de Bella.

—…Edward Cullen…

Bella no había escuchado.

—¿Qué es lo que dijo?

—Dije que no tenemos que preocuparnos más por Edward Cullen. Felix se va a encargar de él.

Bella podía oír los latidos de su corazón.

—¿Lo va a hacer? ¿Cuándo?

Gino Gallo levantó la mano para mirar su reloj. —Dentro de quince minutos. Lo van a hacer como si fuera un accidente.

La boca de Bella estaba repentinamente seca.

—Dónde… —No podía seguir hablando. — ¿Dónde… dónde va a suceder?

—New Canaan. El puente.

Estaban pasando por Queens. Más adelante había un centro comercial con una farmacia.

—Gino ¿puede parar delante de ese negocio? Necesito comprar algo.

—Seguro. —Dobló y se metió en la entrada del centro comercial. — ¿Puedo ayudarla?

—No, no. Estaré en un minuto.

Bella se bajó rápido del auto y entró con los nervios tensos. En el fondo del negocio había un teléfono. Bella buscó en su cartera. No tenía cambio, excepto unas monedas de Singapur. Se acercó a la caja y colocó un dólar.

La aburrida cajera tomó el dólar de Bella y le dio las monedas. Bella corrió hacia el teléfono. Una mujer estaba con el teléfono y empezaba a marcar.

—Tengo una emergencia. Me pregunto si podría…

La mujer la miró de costado y siguió marcando.

—Hola Hazel —dijo alegremente—. Mi horóscopo tenía razón. ¡Tuve el peor día! ¿Te acuerdas de los zapatos que iba a buscar en Delman? ¿Puedes creer que vendieron el único par que era de mi número?

Bella tocó el brazo de la mujer y le suplicó:

—¡Por favor!

—Cómprese su propio teléfono —siseó. Se volvió hacia el aparato—. ¿Recuerdas la gamuza que vimos? ¡No está más! Le dije al…

Bella cerró los ojos y se quedó allí abstraída de todo menos de la tormenta que sentía dentro de sí. Felix no debía matar a Edward. Ella haría todo lo que pudiera por salvarlo.

La mujer colgó y se volvió hacia Bella.

—Debería haber hecho otro llamado, sólo para darle una lección —dijo.

Cuando se fue, sonriendo por su pequeña victoria, Bella se apoderó del teléfono. Llamó a la oficina de Edward.

—Lo siento —dijo la secretaria— pero el Senador no está. ¿Quiere dejar un mensaje?

—Es urgente —dijo Bella—. ¿No sabe dónde se lo puede encontrar?

—No, lo siento. Si usted quiere dejar…

Bella colgó. Se quedó un momento, pensando y después marcó rápidamente otro número.

—Marco Di Silva.

Una interminable espera y luego:

—Oficina del Fiscal del Distrito.

—Tengo que hablar con el señor Di Silva. Soy Bella Swan.

—Lo siento, el señor Di Silva está en una reunión. No puede ser molestado…

—Tráigalo al teléfono. Es una emergencia. ¡Apúrese! —La voz de Bella temblaba.

La secretaria de Di Silva vaciló.

—Espere un momento.

Un minuto más tarde, Marco Di Silva estaba en el teléfono.

—¿Sí? —su voz no era amistosa.

—Escuche y escuche con cuidado —dijo Bella—. Van a asesinar a Edward Cullen. Va a suceder en los próximos diez o quince minutos. Planean hacerlo en el puente New Canaan.

Bella colgó. No podía hacer nada más. Una breve visión del cuerpo de Edward destrozado la hizo estremecerse. Miró su reloj y silenciosamente elevó una plegaria para que Di Silva fuera capaz de encontrarlo y ayudarlo a tiempo.

Marco Di Silva dejó el teléfono y miró a los hombres que estaban en su oficina.

—Éste es un llamado misterioso.

—¿Quién era?

—Bella Swan. Dijo que están por asesinar al senador Cullen.

—¿Por qué lo llamó a usted?

—¿Quién puede saberlo?

—¿Cree que es un llamado sincero?

—Mierda, no —contestó Di Silva.

Bella entró por la puerta de la oficina y, a pesar de sí mismo, Felix no pudo evitar reaccionar ante su belleza. Era lo mismo que sentía cada vez que la veía. Por fuera, era la mujer más adorable que nunca hubiera visto. Pero por dentro era una traidora horrible. Miró los labios que habían besado a Edwasrd Cullen y el cuerpo que había estado en los brazos del Senador.

Se acercaba mientras le decía:

—Felix, me alegro de verte. Gracias por arreglar todo tan rápido.

—No es problema. Te estaba esperando, Bella. —Nunca sabría hasta dónde era verdad eso.

Se sentó en un sillón.

—¿Felix, en nombre de Dios, qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué pasó?

La observó, admirándola a medias. Era la responsable de haber ayudado a destruir su imperio y estaba sentada allí preguntando con inocencia ¡qué había pasado!

—¿Sabes por qué me trajeron de vuelta?

Seguro, pensó. Así puedes cantar más cosas para ellos. Recordó el canario amarillo con su cuello roto. Así estaría Bella muy pronto. Bella lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Estás bien?

—Nunca he estado mejor. —Se reclinó en la silla. —En unos pocos minutos todos nuestros problemas terminarán.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—El senador Cullen va a tener un accidente. Eso enfriará al comité muy rápido — miró el reloj de la pared—. Tendré una llamada telefónica en cualquier momento.

Había algo extraño en las maneras de Felix, amenazador. Bella se sintió invadida de una repentina premonición de peligro. Supo que debía irse de allí.

Se puso de pie.

—Todavía no pude abrir mis valijas. Voy a…

—Siéntate —el tono bajo de la voz de Felix fue como un golpe en su espalda.

—Felix…

—Siéntate.

Miró de reojo a la puerta. Gino Gallo estaba parado allí, con la espalda contra la puerta, mirando a Bella sin ninguna expresión en su cara.

—No vas a ningún lado —le dijo Felix.

—No entien…

—No hables. No digas una palabra más.

Se quedaron allí esperando, mirándose unos a otros, y el único sonido en el salón era el tictac del reloj de la pared. Bella trató de leer en los ojos de Felix, pero estaban negros, vacíos, no reflejaban nada.

—¿Hola?… ¿Estás seguro?… Muy bien. Vete de allí. —Dejó el teléfono y miró a Bella. —El puente de New Canaan está lleno de policías.

Bella pudo sentir el alivio a través de todo su cuerpo. Se convirtió en una sensación de alegría. Felix la estaba observando y ella hizo un esfuerzo para no mostrar sus emociones.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —preguntó Bella.

—Nada —dijo Felix despacio—. Porque ése no es el lugar donde va a morir Edward Cullen.


	62. Chapter 62

62

Los puentes mellizos de Garden State Parkway no figuraban en el mapa. Esta carretera llena de árboles cruzaba al río Raritan entre los Amboys dividiéndose entre los dos puentes, uno del lado sur y el otro del norte.

La limusina iba justo al oeste de Perth Amboy, rumbo hacia el puente del lado sur.

Edward Cullen estaba sentado atrás, con un hombre del servicio secreto a su lado y dos más enfrente.

El agente Clay Reddin había sido asignado para la custodia del Senador seis meses atrás y había llegado a conocer a Edward muy bien. Siempre lo consideró un hombre abierto y accesible, pero ese día el Senador había estado raro, silencioso y como metido en sí mismo. Profundos problemas, fueron las palabras que acudieron a la mente del agente Reddin. Para él era indudable que Edward iba a ser el próximo Presidente de los Estados Unidos y era responsabilidad de Reddin cuidar que no le pasara nada. Revisó otra vez todas las precauciones que se habían tomado para salvaguarda del Senador, y estuvo satisfecho de que nada anduviera mal.

El agente Reddin lanzó una mirada de soslayo al probable Presidente de los Estados Unidos y se preguntó en qué estaría pensando.

La mente de Edward Cullen estaba pensando en la experiencia penosa que estaba viviendo. Di Silva le había informado que Bella Swan fue arrestada. El pensamiento de que ella estaba encerrada como un animal era algo aborrecible para él.

Sus pensamientos volvían a los maravillosos momentos que habían compartido juntos. Había amado a Bella como nunca amó a ninguna otra mujer.

Uno de los hombres del servicio secreto sentado adelante le estaba diciendo:

—Estaremos en Atlantic City a la hora esperada, señor Presidente.

Señor Presidente. Esa frase otra vez. De acuerdo a las últimas estadísticas iba a la cabeza. Era el nuevo héroe folklórico y Edward sabía que esto era debido en gran parte a la investigación sobre el crimen que había encabezado él, esa investigación que iba a destruir a Bella Swan.

Edward levantó la vista y vio que se aproximaban a los puentes mellizos. Justo antes del puente había un camino al costado y un enorme camión semirremolque estaba parado en la entrada del costado opuesto del camino. Cuando la limusina se empezó a acercar al puente, el camión empezó a avanzar de manera que los dos vehículos se iban a encontrar en el puente al mismo tiempo.

El conductor, un agente del servicio secreto, apretó los frenos y disminuyó la velocidad.

—Miren a ese idiota.

La radio transmisora cobró vida.

—¡Faro Uno! ¡Conteste! ¡Faro uno!

El agente sentado al lado del conductor tomó el transmisor.

—Aquí Faro Uno.

El enorme camión se estaba poniendo en la misma línea que la limusina como si estuviera por cruzar. Era un monstruo gigante que tapaba completamente la vista del lado del conductor del auto. El conductor de la limusina empezó a acelerar para salir de allí, pero el camión simultáneamente hizo lo mismo.

—¿Qué mierda se cree que está haciendo? —refunfuñó el conductor.

—Tenemos un llamado urgente de la oficina del Fiscal de Distrito. ¡Fox uno está en peligro!, ¿me oye?

Sin ningún aviso el camión se desvió hacia la derecha, golpeando el costado de la limusina, forzándola hacia la baranda del puente. En segundos los tres hombres del servicio secreto sacaron sus armas.

—¡Tírese al suelo!

Edward se encontró aplastado contra el suelo, mientras el agente Reddin lo escudaba con su cuerpo. Los agentes bajaron las ventanillas del lado izquierdo, apuntando con sus armas. No había nada a qué apuntar. El costado del inmenso camión oscurecía todo. El conductor estaba por encima de ellos, fuera de la vista.

Hubo otro empujón y el choque hizo que la limusina golpeara otra vez contra la baranda. El conductor torció el volante a la izquierda tratando de mantener el auto en el puente, pero el camión siguió empujándolo. El frío río Raritan pasaba turbulento sesenta metros debajo de ellos.

El agente cercano al conductor había tomado su radio micrófono y estaba llamando salvajemente.

—¡Éste es Faro Uno! ¡Mayday! ¡Mayday! ¡Que vengan todas las unidades!

Pero todos en la limusina sabían que era demasiado tarde para que nadie pudiese llegar a salvarlos. El conductor trató de detener el auto, pero los fuertes guardabarros del camión se lo impedían, empujando a la limusina. Era sólo cuestión de segundos para que el camión pudiera tirarlos del puente. El agente que conducía el auto ensayó otras tácticas, usando alternadamente el embrague y el acelerador para aminorar y acelerar, pero el camión lo tenía acorralado contra la baranda del puente. No había lugar para maniobras. El camión había cerrado cualquier posibilidad de escape en e lado izquierdo y por el derecho empujaba a la limusina contra la baranda del puente.

El conductor luchó con fuerza una vez más y todos en el auto pudieron sentir que la baranda del puente estaba por ceder.

El camión estaba empujando con fuerza ahora, llevando a la limusina por encima del borde. Todos en el auto pudieron sentir que las ruedas de adelante chocaban contra la baranda y quedaban al borde del río. El auto estaba balanceándose a punto de caer y cada hombre a su manera se preparó para morir.

Edward no sintió miedo, solamente una inefable tristeza por la pérdida, por el gasto.

Era a Bella a la que él había querido tener para compartir su vida y con los hijos… y de golpe Edward supo, por algo profundo en su interior que había habido un hijo.

La limusina dio otro golpe y Edward gritó una vez, en voz alta, por la injusticia de lo que había sucedido, por lo que iba a suceder.

Por encima de sus cabezas se oyó el zumbido de dos helicópteros de la policía que se abalanzaban desde el cielo y un momento más tarde el sonido de las ametralladoras.

El camión se sacudió y súbitamente no hubo más movimiento. Edward y los otros pudieron oír a los helicópteros volando en círculos sobre sus cabezas. Los hombres permanecieron inmóviles, sabiendo que el más mínimo movimiento podía enviar al auto por sobre el puente hacia las aguas que estaban debajo de ellos.

Hubo un distante ulular de las sirenas de la policía acercándose y unos pocos minutos más tarde el sonido de voces dando órdenes. El motor del camión cobró vida otra vez. Despacio, cuidadosamente, el camión se movió, alejándose del auto atrapado, dejando de presionarlo. La limusina se tambaleó por un terrible instante, y después se quedó quieta. Un momento más tarde, el camión había sido sacado del camino y Edward y los otros pudieron ver por las ventanillas del lado izquierdo.

Había varios autos de la policía y hombres uniformados empuñando sus armas subiendo por el puente.

Un capitán de la policía estaba al costado del castigado auto.

—Nunca podremos abrir las puertas —dijo—. Vamos a sacarlo por la ventanilla… es muy fácil.

Edward fue sacado primero por la ventanilla, despacio y con cuidado, para no desequilibrar el auto y hacerlo caer. Los tres hombres del servicio secreto salieron después.

Cuando todos los hombres salieron del auto, el capitán de la policía se volvió hacia Edward y le preguntó:

—¿Está usted bien, señor?

Edward miró el auto colgando del borde del puente y después las oscuras aguas allá abajo.

—Sí —dijo—. Estoy bien.

Felix Moretti levantó la vista hacia el reloj de la pared.

—Está todo terminado. —Enfrentó a Bella. Tu amiguito está en el río ahora.

Bella lo estaba mirando, pálida.

—No puedes…

—No te preocupes. Vas a tener un juicio justo. —Se volvió a Gino Gallo. — ¿Le dijiste a ella que Edward Cullen iba a desaparecer en New Canaan?

—Así como usted me lo dijo, jefe. Felix miró a Bella.

—El juicio ha terminado.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a donde Bella estaba sentada. La tomó de la blusa y la obligó a levantarse.

—Te amo —susurró. La golpeó con fuerza en la cara. Bella no se echó hacia atrás. La castigó de nuevo, con más fuerza y luego una tercera vez y ella cayó al suelo.

—Levántate. Vamos a dar un paseo.

Bella permanecía allí, atontada por los golpes, tratando de recobrar el sentido.

Felix la levantó con rudeza.

—¿Quiere que me haga cargo de ella? —preguntó Gino.

No. Trae el auto a la parte de atrás.

—Muy bien, jefe. —Salió apurado de la habitación. Bella y Felix estaban solos.

—¿Porqué? —preguntó Felix—. Éramos dueños del mundo y tú lo echaste todo a perder. ¿Por que?

Ella no contestó.

—¿Quieres que te haga el amor una vez más en recuerdo de los viejos tiempos? — Felix se acercó y la agarró de un brazo—. ¿Te gustaría eso? —Bella no contestó —. No vas a volver a hacerlo nunca más con nadie. ¿Me oyes? ¡Voy a tirarte al río con tu amante! Se pueden hacer compañía uno al otro.

Gino Gallo volvió a la habitación con el rostro blanco.

—¡Jefe! Hay unos…

Hubo un fuerte sonido desde afuera del cuarto. Felix buscó su revólver en el escritorio. Cuando se abrió la puerta lo tenía en la mano. Dos agentes federales entraron por la puerta con las armas listas.

—¡Quieto!

En ese fugaz momento Felix tomó su decisión. Levantó el arma, se volvió a Bella y disparó. Vio las balas que penetraban en el cuerpo de ella un segundo antes de que los agentes empezaran a dispararle. Vio la sangre que salía del pecho de ella, en seguida sintió una bala golpeándolo y después otra. Vio a Bella que yacía en el suelo y Felix no supo cuál era la peor agonía, si la muerte de ella o la suya. Sintió el golpe de otra bala y luego nada.


	63. Chapter 63

63

Dos internos estaban llevando a Bella de la sala de operaciones a la sala de terapia intensiva. Un policía uniformado los seguía, al costado de Bella. El corredor del hospital era un manicomio de policías, detectives y periodistas.

Un hombre entró en la recepción y dijo:

—Quiero ver a Bella Swan.

—¿Es usted un familiar?

—No. Soy un amigo.

—Lo siento. No se permiten visitas. Está en terapia intensiva.

—Esperaré.

—Puede ser mucho tiempo.

—Eso no tiene importancia —contestó Jasper Witlock.

Se abrió una puerta del costado y Edward Cullen, flaco y demacrado entró seguido de un grupo de hombres del servicio secreto.

Un médico estaba esperando para acompañarlo.

—Por aquí, senador Cullen. —Hizo entrar a Edward en una pequeña oficina.

—¿Cómo está ella? —preguntó Edward.

—No soy muy optimista. Le sacamos tres balas.

Se abrió la puerta y entró apurado el fiscal del Distrito Marco Di Silva. Miró a Edward Cullen y le dijo:

—Estoy realmente contento de que esté usted bien.

—Entiendo que le debo a usted mi agradecimiento —contestó Edward. — ¿Cómo lo

supo?

—Bella Swan me llamó. Me dijo que lo iban a hacer en New Canaan. Me imaginé que era una especie de truco divertido, pero no quise correr riesgos, así que envié gente. Mientras tanto, cubrimos toda la ruta que usted iba a tomar y enviamos unos helicópteros para protegerlo. Mi corazonada es que la Swan trató de hacer su negocio.

—No —dijo Edward. —No.

Marco Di Silva se encogió de hombros.

—Como usted quiera, Senador. Lo que importa es que usted está vivo.

—Después de pensar un momento, preguntó al médico. — ¿Ella va a vivir?

—Sus posibilidades no son muy buenas.

El Fiscal del Distrito vio la mirada de Edward y la malinterpretó.

—No se preocupe. Si lo consigue la clavaremos con fuerza. Miró a Edward más de cerca.

—Usted está como el diablo. ¿Por qué no se va a casa y descansa un poco?

—Primero quiero ver a Bella Swan.

—Ella está en coma —dijo el médico—. Puede no volver en sí.

—Quiero verla, por favor.

—Por supuesto, Senador. Por aquí.

El médico salió de la habitación con Edward siguiéndolo y Di Silva detrás de él.

Caminaron unos pasos por el corredor hasta un cartel que decía Unidad de Terapia Intensiva. Entrada Prohibida.

El médico abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para que pasaran los dos hombres.

—Ella está en la primera habitación.

Había un policía delante de la puerta custodiándola. Se acercó cuando vio al Fiscal del Distrito.

—Nadie puede acercarse a la habitación sin una autorización firmada por mí. ¿Entendió? —preguntó Di Silva.

—Sí, señor.

Edward y Di Silva entraron al cuarto. Había tres camas, dos de ellas vacías. Bella yacía en la tercera, con tubos que salían de su nariz y muñecas. Edward se acercó a la cama y la miró. La cara de Bella estaba muy pálida contra la almohada blanca, y sus ojos estaban cerrados. En reposo su rostro parecía muy joven y suave. Edward estaba mirando a la inocente joven que había conocido años atrás, la muchacha que le había dicho con enojo: ¿Si alguno me hubiera comprado, cree que viviría en un lugar como éste? No me importa lo que usted haga. Todo lo que quiero es que me dejen sola. Recordó su coraje e idealismo y su vulnerabilidad. Había estado del lado de los ángeles, creyendo en la justicia y queriendo pelear por ella. ¿Qué era lo que había salido mal? La había amado y todavía la amaba y había hecho una mala elección que envenenó sus vidas y sabía que nunca se vería libre de la culpa mientras viviera.

Se volvió hacia el médico:

—Hágame saber cuando ella… —No pudo decir las palabras— …lo que suceda.

—Por supuesto —contestó el médico.

Edward Cullen echó una larga mirada a Bella y le dijo un silencioso adiós.

Después se dio vuelta y salió a enfrentarse con los periodistas que lo aguardaban.

A través de un débil, brumoso estado de semiinconsciencia, Bella oyó que los hombres se iban. No había entendido lo que decían, porque las palabras eran borradas por el dolor que sentía. Creyó haber oído la voz de Edward, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Él había muerto. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero el esfuerzo era demasiado grande.

Los pensamientos de Bella empezaron a fluir… Abraham Wilson entró al cuarto llevando una caja. Tropezó y la caja se abrió y había un canario amarillo dentro de ella… Marco Di Silva estaba gritando ¡Agárrenlo! ¡No lo dejen escapar!… y Felix Moretti la abrazaba y reían y el padre Ryan decía ¡Miren todos! ¡Es un milagro! Y Connie Garrett entraba bailando al cuarto y todos aplaudían… la señora Cooper decía Le voy a dar Wyoming… Wyoming… Wyoming… y Edward llegaba con docenas de rosas rojas y Felix decía Yo te las mando y Bella decía Voy a ponerlas en un vaso con agua y se marchitaban y morían y el agua se derramaba por el suelo y se convertía en un lago y ella y Edward estaban navegando y Felix los perseguía andando en esquíes y se convertía en Joshua y le sonreía a Bella y le hacía señas y empezaba a perder el equilibrio y ella gritaba ¡No te caigas!… ¡No te caigas!… ¡No te caigas!… y una enorme ola tiraba a Joshua por el aire y él levantaba sus brazos como Jesús y desaparecía.

Por un instante, la mente de Bella se volvió lúcida.

Joshua se había ido.

Edward se había ido.

Felix se había ido.

Ella estaba sola. Al final, cada uno estaba solo. Cada persona tenía que morir su propia muerte. Ahora iba a ser fácil morir.

Un sentimiento de bendita paz empezó a rodearla. Pronto no habría más dolor.


	64. Chapter 64

64

Era un frío día de enero en el Capitolio cuando Edward juró como el presidente de los Estados Unidos número cuarenta. Su mujer llevaba un sombrero oscuro de martas cibelinas y un abrigo haciendo juego que le quedaba perfecto con su aspecto pálido y todavía disimulaba su embarazo. Estaba parada al lado de su hija y las dos miraban orgullosas cómo Edward pronunciaba el juramento de rigor y el país se regocijaba por ellos tres. Eran lo mejor de Estados Unidos: decentes, honestos y buenos, y pertenecían a la Casa Blanca.

En una pequeña oficina de Kelso, Washington, Bella Swan estaba sentada sola mirando la ceremonia por televisión. Miró hasta que todo concluyó y Edward, Tanya y Samantha dejaron el estrado rodeados de hombres del servicio secreto.

Entonces, Bella apagó la televisión y vio cómo las imágenes se desvanecían hacia la nada. Y era como apagar el pasado: echando todo lo que le había sucedido. Nada había sido capaz de destruirla. Era una sobreviviente.

Se colocó un abrigo y un sombrero y salió, deteniéndose un momento para leer el cartel que decía Bella Swan, abogada. Pensó por un instante en el jurado que la había absuelto. Todavía era una abogada, como su padre había sido un abogado. Y ella seguiría, buscando esa cosa evasiva que llamaban justicia. Se volvió y caminó en dirección a los Tribunales. Bella caminaba despacio por la calle desierta y ventosa.

Una débil nieve había empezado a caer, desparramando un velo de gasa por el mundo.

Desde un edificio de departamentos cercano se oyó un repentino estallido de alegría y fue un sonido tan extraño, que se detuvo un momento para escuchar. Se apretó el abrigo contra el cuerpo y siguió caminando por la calle, escudriñando entre la cortina de nieve, como si estuviera tratando de ver el futuro.

Pero estaba mirando hacia el pasado, tratando de entender cuándo fue que murieron las risas.


End file.
